Harry Potter el Hermano del Niño que Vivio
by roajr21
Summary: Introducción: Harry James Potter Evans Hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter-Evans, hermano mayor de Daniel Charlus Potter y Rose Lily Potter, fue ignorado desde que su hermano “derrotó” al señor oscuro más poderoso de los últimos años; nació sintiendo la Magia y con el amor de su hermana menor, con su mejor amiga rubia y el amor de su vida demostrara que su hermano no es el único esp
1. Prologo

Prólogo:

31 de Octubre de 1981, 20:30 hrs(08:30 pm), Residencia Potter Valle de Godric.

Una mujer de 61 años se encontraba cuidando a sus nietos mientras sus padres se encontraban en una reunión, ella estaba decepcionada que su hijo James siguiera fielmente a Dumbuldore pero tenía que respetar su vida y decisiones, su esposo se encontraba abajo descansando después de un día largo en las reuniones del Ministerio, ella miraba con felicidad a su nieto mayor Harrison James Potter, un Niño de pelo negro con ojos verdes Esmeralda que brillaban hermosamente el cual tenía dos años de edad,el pequeño se encontraba viendo a su hermano menor Daniel Potter un bebé pelirrojo y de ojos Oscuros de un año quien se encontraba dormido.

-Es increíblemente hermoso no Harry- Pregunto Dorea a su nieto que era un Genio para su edad ya hablaba perfectamente e incluso tuvo algunos accidentes de Magia- estoy seguro que protegerás a tu hermano no Harry?, es tu deber como el hermano mayor, tu debes cuidar a tu hermano siempre- dijo sonriendo la mujer mayor.

El Niño iba solo asintió mientras miraba a su hermano menor dormir tranquilamente como si no hubiera nada más importante, cuando el iba a bajar con su abuela escucharon una explosión en la sala de la casa además de oír a su abuelo gritarle a su abuela.

-DOREA TOMA A LOS NIÑOS Y CORRE EL ESTA AQUÍ LO DETENDRÉ LO MÁS QUE PUEDA- gritó con fuerza mientras se escuchaba una pelea abajo.

Dorea tomó a Harry y a Daniel y recitó unas palabra en un susurro y un brillo plateado apareció en Harry, ella solo sonrió cuando noto que su nieto mayor tenía la suficiente reservas mágicas para poder aguantar el ritual que acababa de hacer.

-Kreacher ven aquí rápido- ordenó la mujer y en sonoro POP apareció un elfo- Toma esto, y dile a Bearclaw que todo el dinero de mi cuenta pase pase a manos de Harrison James Potter mi nieto y único heredero, solo el puede acceder a mi bóveda y la de mi esposo- dijo abrazando a sus nietos mientras escuchaba como su esposo seguía peleando con voldemort- Kreacher... Harry mi nieto de ojos verdes será el Heredero de la familia Black por favor cuídalo, no confío en mi hijo y Dumbuldore, es todo vete Kreacher- dijo y el elfo desapareció tomando el anillo de su ama.

La mujer observó a su nieto menor dormir tranquilamente y repitió el ritual antiguo de la familia Potter para proteger a las almas puras, este fue un regalo de la muerte al único hermano Peverell que respetó su presencia y poder, lastimosamente el ritual no fue aceptado por el pequeño y solo pidió a la muerte que sus dos nietos sobrevivieran a esta noche, voltio a ver a su nieto mayor y noto que tenía miedo cuando escucho el grito del hechizo Adavra Kadavra del señor oscuro supo que su esposo había muerto, el ya no era el mago que fue su edad y enfermedad le quitó mucho de su poder, solo pudo sollozara y abrazar a sus nieto, su sacrificio sería la mayor pureza de amor por su familia cuando voldemort entró solo pudo decirle a Harrison.

-Harrison James Potter, cuida a tú hermano y estudia mucho, eres igual a tu abuelo un mago sensible a la magia y descendiente de el único amigo de la muerte, estudia y vuélvete igual y más grande que tu abuelo- dijo abrazándolo y un destello verde cubrió el cuarto.

-Oh! Pero si son los hermanos Potter, lastima que será su última noche, espero que se encuentren con su... abuela- dijo apuntando al menor primero.

cuando el hechizo verde salió de la varita el se puso enfrente protegiendo a su hermano como lo prometió a su abuela y una luz plateada cubrió el cuarto deteniendo la maldicion verde que rebotó dirigiéndose al mago oscuro que explotó y un ser espectral salió gritando, la explosión causó que la cuna del bebé se derrumbara y cayera sobre El Niño de ojos Verde que sorprendentemente atrapó a su hermano antes de desmayarse, cuando cerraba los ojos pudo escuchar a sus padres y un señor con una túnica azul y barba grande llegar y cargar a su hermano que lloraba mientras su padrino se acercaba a él.

Ring...Ring...Ring

31 de Julio 1990, 08:00 am,residencia Potter-Valle de Godric.

Un chico de pelo negro de ojos verdes abría sus ojos y respiraba cansadamente, ese sueño o recuerdo volvió a suceder otra vez, la noche en que su abuela y abuelo murieron por protegerlos a él y su hermano, lastimosamente el no sabía que había hecho su abuela para protegerlos de la maldicion Asesina y creían que su hermano de un año y 3 meses había sobrevivido por su propia cuenta a esa maldicion, cuando estuvo por levantarse de su cama una pequeña de tres años de pelo negro de ojos Verde saltó a su cama dándole un abrazo y diciéndole.

-Feliz Cumple años Haly, yo te hice eto- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un dibujo a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Rose, es hermoso como siempre, lo guardaré junto a los demás- dijo el Potter guardando en un álbum que tenía donde estaban todos los dibujo de la pequeña.- Bajemos a desayunar Rose, ¿quiere que te haga Panqueques?- le pregunto a su hermanita que solo alzo los brazos para que su hermano la cargar mientras bajaban a la cocina.

Fin del prólogo.

Nota del Autor:

Esta historia está basada en varias historias donde Lily y James se centran en el hermano menor de Harry y se olvidan de Harry; Harry nació en 1979 y es de la edad e Hermione per al never antes de que empiece el curso en Howgarts el asistirá en 1990 un año antes del Cannon.

Harry será un Ravenclaw y tiene memoria Fotográfica, no le agrada su padre ni Remus y en Dumbuldore, ama a su Hermana y Madre aunque está a veces lo Ignora pero aun así lo cuida, su padrino Sirius esta Libre ya que Peter la rata escapó y nadie sabe donde esta(nosotros si lo sabemos) y es sirios quien cuida a Harry y Rose llamándolo Canuto o Dogdad debes en cuando, la historia de la infancia de Harry será contada en FlashBack.

Luna será de la edad de Harry y Hermione y también asistirá en el curso de Harry junto con Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass, esta historia es Harmonie o mejor dicho HarryxHermione totalmente así que si no te gusta la pareja no lo leas, habrán Golpes a James, Remus, Ron, Ginny y Dumbuldore más adelante.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1- Gringott, Y Primer año.

31 de Julio, 10:30 am, Residencia Potter Valle De Godric.

Un par de Hermano se encontraban en la biblioteca de su familia, una niña de tres años se encontraba pintando al lado de su hermano mayor mientras el leí un libro de Transfiguración Avanzadas, a la pequeña le encantaba estar con su hermano cuando el leía porque cuando terminaba le contaba un cuento de la sección de literatura de la biblioteca, además era el único que pasaba tiempo con ella en la casa, Daniel no jugaba con ella como lo hacía Harry, Papá solo pasaba con Daniel o trabajando y su madre... bueno jugaba debes en cuando con ella ya que estaba ocupada en con las cosas de la casa y su trabajo de abogada Muggle.

Harry terminó de leer su libro y noto que su hermana acababa de terminar de dibujar una casa donde ella, el y una chica de pelo castaño vivían juntos, el sonrió el sabía que la sangre Potter y Black que corría en su sangre guardaba algunos dones mágicos como las Visiones, el Parsel y la sensibilidad a la magia como lo llamaba su abuela, su hermana y el habían heredado la magia parsel y hablaban con serpientes en algunas ocaciones, Rose heredó las visiones pero al ser una niña

Aveces solo miraba lo que la magia quería que ella viera, mientras que el heredó la sensibilidad a la magia esto le permitía al entrenar muy duro poder hacer hechizos sin varita algo que no muchos lograban y solo la familia Potter tenía ese talento.

Salieron de la biblioteca después de leerle a Rose algunas paginas del cuento de Blanca Nieves y se dirigieron al cuarto de La Niña para poder jugar un rato como siempre lo hacía Harry, el estaba de vacación ya que de los dos Hijos mayores de Lily Potter el único que quiso ir a una escuela Muggle fue Harry y actualmente se encontraba en sus vacaciones de Verano.

En la cocina de la casa de los Potter.

Lily Potter se encontraba preparando el almuerzo mientras miraba por la ventana jugar a su esposo a su hijo de en medio Quidditch, ella sentía que olvida algo importante el día de hoy pero no sabía que era, el correo llego y un par de lechuzas estaban esperando tranquilamente, ella recogió algunos sobres pero dos fueron impedidos por las lechuzas y pensó que posiblemente eran para su hijo menor ya que Harry no recibía correo de admiradores iba a llamar a su hijo cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y un sirios Black entró.

-Lils Hola Mujer, es bueno verte- dijo dándole un abrazo que la mujer respondió- y donde esta el cumpleañero?-Pregunto el Black y la pelirroja miro confundida.

-Cumpleañero? Sirios de que hablas hoy nadie cumpleaños- dijo ella sería.

-MUJER!, como diablos puedes olvidar todos los años este día, juro por Merlin que Rose se acuerdo y tiene 3 años la pequeña- le dijo enojado el black y la mujer lo Miro sería- Harrison, Harry tu hijo mayor cumple 11 años hoy, juro que lo estupido de James se te contagió mujer- dijo molesto.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con horror, ella había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor y por lo que decía su amigo no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Harry debía de estar enojado y decepcionado de ella, cuando iba a hablar un Harry Y Rose bajaron para tomar agua después de jugar a la princesa con su hermana la cual sonreía felizmente mientras iba cargada por su hermano.

-Harry, Feliz cumpleaños- dijo sirio mientras abrazaba a Harry y Rose aplaudía mientras decía Feliz cumpleaños- ya estás enorme, era más alto que tú padre a tu edad, te pareces mucho a tu abuelo solo que con los ojos de tu madre- dijo sonriendo el Black y el joven Potter bajaba a su hermana.

-Gracias Canuto, por cierto porque no han recogido el correo- dijo acercándose a las lechuzas, Lily le iba a decir que tuviera cuidado con ellas ya que no dejarían tomar las cartas pero se sorprendió al ver que lo dejaron tomarlas; Harry noto como una era de Gringrott y decidió guardarla para leerla más tarde y tomó la otra que era de Howgarts la cual decía.

" _COLEGIO HOWGART DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director:Albus Dumbuldore._

 _Estimado Señor Potter. Le informamos que usted dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista de Materiales y libros que viene adjunta. Esperamos su lechuza de confirmación._

 _Cordialmente Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora Adjunta."_

El joven de ojos verdes sonrió el estaría en Howgart este año y podría al fin usar todo el conocimiento que ha aprendido en la biblioteca de la casa aunque aún le faltaba mucho en Pociones y Aritmancia que eran los temas que más le costaban, Sirios sonrió ya que el llevaría a Harry al callejón Diagon, Lily estaba asombrada ya que ella le creyó a su esposo que dijo que Harry no tenía magia y esto no era lo que ella creía y sobre todo lo que su esposo le contó.

-Harry, Rose alístense que los llevara al callejón, iremos de compras y será mi regalo para ti Ahijado- dijo sonriendo y noto como los dos chicos se fueron.

Lily Potter solo se quedó en silencio ya que no sabía que hacer para poder acompañar a su hijo en la compras de sus útiles y se sentó y todos los recuerdos de su hijo de bebé vinieron haciéndola llorar porque no recordaba que fue lo que ella hizo por el en los últimos 9 años.

El joven Potter leyó la carta de Gringott, Bearclaw quería hablar con el y eso era raro ya que el era un gerente de cuenta y el no tenía una, seguro había sido un error.

31 de Agosto, 11:00 am,Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra.

Harry, Rose y Sirius iban caminado por el callejón y Rose era la Las impresionada ya que era la primera vez que venía la pequeña, Harry sonreía estaba emocionado por obtener su Varita y poder ir a Howgart en un mes, el Black solo los vio y sonrió antes de decir.

-Vamos Harry, saca tu lista y dinos que necesitas en tu primer año- dijo el black ya que no se acordaba de lo que usa en su primer año en Howgart, vio como su ahijado sacaba una lista y la leía en voz alta.

 _"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

 _\- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

 _\- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

 _\- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

 _LIBROS_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _\- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

 _\- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

 _\- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

 _\- Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

 _\- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

 _\- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

 _\- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

 _\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _ **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS."**_

Harry terminó de leer y se decepcionó un poco ante la última parte, él no podía tener escoba propia, el no jugaba al Quidditch como su hermano pero le gustaba volar en su Barredora 200 que había comprado con sus ahorro, tampoco es que le gustara ser un buscador.

Después de un rato llegaron a Gringott y entraron Rose tuvo miedo de las miradas que daban los duendes y al verlos con esas miradas despiadadas la pequeña no lo pudo evitar, ellos se acercaron a una mesa donde un duende que era una cabeza, más bajo que Harry y tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Rose pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."_

Ello se acercaron y el primero en hablar fue Sirio.

-Buenos días, he venido hacer un retiro de mi cuenta- dijo el Black mientras sacaba una llave negra de su bolsillo y el duende asintió Harry aprovechó y dijo.

-Buenos días... Griphook tengo una reunión con Bearclaw, podría avisarle que estoy aquí por favor- dijo educadamente.

El duende se sorprendió al ver que un mago era respetuoso con el y sobre todo que lo había sido llamado por el gerente de mayor calibre del banco.

-Señor...?-Pregunto y escuchó Potter- Señor Potter acompáñeme y lo llevaré con Bearclaw, Lord Black... Señorita Potter, acercaron maple me por favor- dijo amablemente, el honor y etiqueta que habían usado estos lagos antes debía ser igualado, los duendes siempre tienen honor y etiqueta.

El Potter de ojos verdes se sorprendió al darte cuenta que sus abuelos le habían dejado sus cuentas que tenía más de 7k millones de Galeones y eso era suficiente para vivir tranquilo por toda su vida, no entendía como sus abuelos tenían tanto dinero en sus cuentas y su padre había gastado mucho más de lo que ganaba de la fortuna de la familia, el pidió a Bearclaw que inviertiera en el mundo Muggle en una compañía llamada Apple y convirtiera el dinero Muggle en Galeón,sacó unos 500 Galeones para sus compras y salieron del banco.

31 de Julio, Tienda de Varitas, Callejón Diagon, Londres Inglaterra.

El trío se encontraba en la tienda de Olivander donde vendian Varitas ya que habían pasado por las túnicas de Harry en Madame Malkin, y Rose se había conseguido unos vestidos para ella y sus muñecas de parte de su hermano y padrino, después fueron a Flourish y Blotts donde compraron los libros de primer año de Harry además de él libro "Hogwarts: Una historia" de Garius Comkink.

Llegaron a una tienda y pudo leer: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C." Al entrar hicieron sonar la campana y un señor de edad los recibió.

-buenos días, Sabía que le vería por aquí pronto señor Potter…Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. –dijo el señor- Lord Black Gusto verlo, puedo ver que aún tiene su varita en un estado maravillo- dijo sonriendo y Sirios sonrió al señor.- Bien con cual mano usa la varita señor Potter?-Pregunto.

-Soy Ambidiestro señor- contestó el sonriendo.

-Cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, señor Potter . Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. – explicó el señor Ollivander.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

\- Esto ya está. - dijo, y la cinta métrica se enroló en el suelo.

\- Bien, Harry, prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. –

Harry cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

\- Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...-Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

\- Hm…¿Elegir varita es tan complicado? Solo deme una y ya por dios…- Pensaba Harry, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio, elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. –

Harry lo intentó, aún sin saber lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

Y A pesar de ser algo difícil escoger varita, Harry empezaba a pasárselo bien, Rose y Sirios estaban sentados viendo como el maestro de Varitas buscaba la perfecta para el joven.

\- Vaya, se nota que al señor Ollivander ama su trabajo. – Pensó sonriente.

\- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible…-le dio la varita y cuando Harry la probó no pasó nada y el Señor Olivander se dirigió a donde estaban las Varitas, sacó una caja vieja y llena de polvo donde estaba una varita blanca con detalles Negros y rosas-... pruebe esta señor Potter, es la combinación mas rara qué hay en mi tienda, si no le funciona no se que varita lo hará, es de Pelo de cola de un Thestral entrelazado con un cuerno de basilisco molido, Madera de un árbol de Cerezo de más de un Milenio, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible...- le dijo dándole la varita, apenas Harry la tomó y agitó sintió una sensación cálida y unas chispas azules salieron de la varita, el señor Olivander sonrió feliz por haber encontrado una pareja perfecta- Bien son Perfecto ambos, son 75 Galeones con su portaVarita de piel de Dragón- dijo sonriendo.

El Chico pagó y salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose al emporio de las mascotas donde Harry y Rose compraron una Lechuza blanco como la nieve de ojos ámbar que cuando el chico la vio sintió una conexión única, y la llamo Hedwig y regresaron a Casa donde su madre los esperaba con la comida lista.

01 de Septiembre, 09:00 am, Estación King's Cross.

Harry Potter estaba en la Estación 9 3/4 acompañado de Rose su hermana, Sirios su padrino y sorprendentemente su madre Lily Potter, la cual lo abrazan deseándole la mejor suerte en la escuela, se dirigió con Rose a buscar un espacio vacío mientras su padrino guardaba su Baúl.

Era una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén con algo de gente. Un rótulo decía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h". Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente, lo había conseguido, y él solo, lástima que no hubiera nadie más allí para verlo, o eso pensó él.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Rose?– dijo una dulce y soñadora voz.

-Luna?-dijo el Potter cuando vio a su amiga de pelo rubio y ojos azules que llevaba una cadena de corchos de Botellas- le alegro de verte, como te fue en tu viaje para encontrar...- intentó recordar el animal pero no podía.

-Me fue bien y deja de intentar recordar Harry Potter, mejor sentémonos que tengo sueño, no pude dormir por el viaje de ayer- dijo sonriendo abrazando a Rose para darle una de sus pulseras la cual La Niña aceptó con felicidad- Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás?-La saludo sonriendo.

-Rose esta bien, pelo Rose no quiele que Haly se valla y deje sola a Rose- dijo triste pero Harry la abrazo cargándola para llevarla con su madre.- Adiós Luna, Rose quiele juga con Luna otlo día- dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía.

Luna solo miraba con una sonrisa a Rose, ella era un amor con todos hasta con Daniel que la trataba mal y amaba a su hermano y entendía porque no quería que Harry la dejara sola en esa casa donde de seguro pasaría sola como ella estuvo antes de conocer a Harry, se sentó y platicó con su Único y mejor Amigo sobre su viaje a Suiza con su padre, hablaron durante todo el viaje hasta Hogwart.

01 de Septiembre, 05:30 pm, Estación de Tren de Howgart, Escocía.

Cuando el tren paró en la estación de la escuela Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció un poco bajo el frío aire de la noche, entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz.

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahi? –Pregunto un señor de gran tamaño con una barba castaña.- Soy Hagrid el Guarda Bosque, ¡Venid! seguidme...¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! – Decía sin parar, dirigiéndose al resto de alumnos.

Resbalando y a tientas, los nuevos estudiantes siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados, nadie hablaba mucho, nadie, salvo Harry y Luna pudieron seguir sin problemas.

En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts. - exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro

Justo al doblar una curva. Se produjo un fuerte "¡ooooooh!"

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

\- Ahí lo tenemos amigos, Hogwarts…- Dijo Luna, tan maravillada por el castillo como su amigo.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, no es lo mismo verlo de verdad que en un libro. – Dijo Harry, emocionado como Luna, la vista del castillo era muy hermosa.

\- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Luna subieron a uno ellos dos solos.

\- ¿Todos habéis subido? ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! –gritó Hagrid.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

Al cabo de un rato, primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Todos Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Después subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a las puertas del castillo.

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

\- Aquí tiene a los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

\- De modo que ella es McGonagall… si da miedo como dice Sirios-Pensó Harry, la bruja parecía una persona a la cual, había que respetar sí o sí.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí. -

Al entrar en el vestíbulo de entrada, se podía ver que era tan grande, que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

McGonagall empezó a hablar. - Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor, deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. –

Mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba sobre la selección de casas y, por ende, sobre las casas, Harry se percató que un par de chicos miraban a Luna burlonamente y el solo los quedó viendo para que dejaran en paz a su amiga, la cual sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. – Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras salía de la habitación.

Muchos estudiantes allí presentes estaban muy nerviosos,Entonces el joven Potter escuchó muchos gritos a sus espaldas.

\- Mira Harry, son fantasmas. – Le indicó Luna, parecía fascinada.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

\- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...- Dijo el fantasma que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño.

\- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad...¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?-

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Y Nadie le respondió.

\- ¡Alumnos nuevos! Estás esperando la selección, ¿no? - dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos., y algunos asintieron.- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. -dijo sonriendo.

\- Conque ese es el Fraile Gordo, así cada casa tiene un fantasma, . – Pensó Harry.

\- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar, vamos. –dijo La Profesora McGonagall cuando reapareció.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. El gran comedor, estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

Cuando entró al gran salón y la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a su lugar se pudo ver a un sombrero en una silla el cual empezó a hablar.

\- Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar, un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos, aunque yo no las tenga. Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. -Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su.

La profesora empezó a decir los nombres de los estudiantes que fueron siendo colocados en sus casa, cuando llegó el turno de Luna pudo ver como ella fue brincando tranquila a la silla, un par de segundos dilató el sonbreo antes de enviarla a Ravenclaw.

-Potter, Harrison- dijo esta y vio como el chico se levantó y se dirigió al lugar.

cuando llegó el turno de Harry pudo escuchar:"¿es el hermano del Niño que vivió?", "es guapo mira sus ojos" y el último " entonces el es el heredero Potter debemos conseguirlo antes de que alguien más lo haga", llegó al asiento y se sentó.

-Mmm interesante, tienes uno de los dones que más amo mi Rowena, mmm ganas de probarte y superarte pero tienes mas un deseo de aprender, el valor para proteger a los tuyos,... mmm se donde quedarás Perfecto joven Potter-dijo susurrando el sombre para gritar-GRYFFINDOR- dijo y el pelo negro se fue asentar con una chica de pelo oscuro ya que estaban en la misma mesa, McGonagall sonreía pero el director tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, el no contaba con que Harry Potter estuviera en Gryffindor o En Howgart ya que para el solo era un Niño normal sin magia y futuro como lo fue su hermano.

Después de la cena el director dijo:

-Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

El director se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. - Sólo unas pocas palabras más…ahora, que todos hemos comido y bebido, tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. –empezó el director.- Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. . – dijo y Harry se dio en la cara por lo estupido que fue el director. Por decir lo dl bosque prohibido.

Los prefectos de sus casas les mostraron el camino a los chicos de primer amor, el y la chica que conoció como Katie Bell eran uno de los 7 estudiantes que clasificaron a Gryffindor, al llegar a la entrada de la Torre, el prefecto les enseñó la contraseña que le debían de decir a la dama gorda para entrar.

Su primer año fue fácil para Harry dado a que el había estudiado todo hasta el 6 año de Howgart en la biblioteca Potter, su memoria fotográfica le ayudaba bastante, pociones fue un reto porque el profesor Snape parecía que le tenía tema, pero con su calificaciones el profesor y jefe de casa de Slytherin lo dejó en paz, Herbologia, Astronomía e Historia de la magia fueron realmente fáciles ya que era más teoría que practica; Transformaciones fue complicado por el uso de la varita pero no le costó mucho aprender y hacer los hechizos a la primera cosa que asombró a McGonagall; Vuelo fue sencillo y divertido ya que le encantaba volar desde Niño, defensa contra las artes oscuras(DCAO) fue interesante y la segunda clase mas alta de Harry dado a que tenía una afinidad muy alta a esta incluso el profesor Thomas le dio un E(extraordinario más) que era raro para un primer año; y finalmente Encantamientos su clase más alta, Filius Flitwick fue el profesor más alegre en todo Howgart por la llegada de Harry ya que el tenía un talento increíble para los encantamientos y hechizo, en el último trimestre le enseño un poco de duelo en las clases privadas que le pidió el joven Potter donde descubrió que tenía la afinidad para un duelista o Guerreo.

En su año escolar a nivel personal el solo tenía dos amigas Luna Lovegood y Katia Bell aunque la última se reunía con los otros miembros de su año, el joven Potter no sentía la necesidad de Hacerse amigos de los demás primer años de Gryffindor aunque si de hice amigo de Theodore Nott un Slytherin de Primer año que intentaba alejarse de su padre por habaer matado a su madre y distanciarse de su hermano mayor que era una copia de su padre; el joven Slytherin conoció al Gryffindor en la clase de Pociones y hablaban debes en cuando, ya que sus cosas eran rivales y no querían empezar una guerra por eso como lo había hecho su Madre al ser amiga del profesor Snape según le había contado Sirios; Llegó Junio el fin del año escolar y el momento de regresar a sus casas, Harrison James Potter fue el mejor estudiante de Primer año de toda la escuela y aunque algunos se burlaban de él por ser Nerd(los chicos ya que para las chicas sus ojos verdes y ese pelo rebelde lo hacían ver Hermoso y distante por su forma de ser) el estaba orgulloso de su rendimiento escolar.

01 de Julio, 05:30pm, Residencia Potter, Valle de Godric.

Harry y su padrino quien lo fue a traer de la estación estaban entrando por la puerta principal de la casa cuando un flash negro abrazo a Harry con felicidad.

-Haly volvió, Rose está feliz, Rose no quiele que Haly se vuelva a il y deje solo a Rose-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hola Rose, te extrañe, Navidad fue difícil sin verte princesa- dijo el abrazando a su hermana, el se quedó con Luna y Katie en Howgart para navidad aunque si le envió su regalo a Rose- Estaré un tiempo en casa antes de regresar al colegio qué tal si nos divertimos mucho, Harry quiere Divertirse con Rose- dijo cuando terminó de limpiar las lágrimas de su hermana que sonrió mientras alzaba las mano para que la cargaran.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres no Rose, deberías decirme tu secreto- comentó Sirios a la pequeña que solo le sacó la lengua sonriendo felizmente mientras era cargada por su hermano, el iba a decir algo cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

-Rosalyn Lily Dorea Potter Evans a donde te fuistes?, es hora de tu baño y no te vas a escapar de eso me escuchas...tes- gritó ella bajando las escaleras pero cuando vio a su hijo mayor cargando a la pequeña en un borrón rojo lo abrazo mientras decía- Regresastes, hoy es primero de Julio y se le había olvidado, Tenemos que hablar mucho Harry me contarás todo lo que hicisteis este año, ahora Ve a darte un baño y por favor también baña a Rose- le dijo sonriendo a su hijo que asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar su toalla y la de Rose para bañarse Juntos, cuando los dos hermanos salieron de vista ella volteó a ver al Black- Gracias por ir a recogerlo Sirios, sabes que es Julio y como se acerca el cumpleaños de Daniel, James quiere organizar una fiesta para celebrarlo, algo que a mi parecer es bueno pero no como la quiere hacer- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá y el Black solo la miraba- quiere hacer una fiesta para todas las personas importantes sobre todo para Dumbuldore, James y el director le están metiendo muchas ideas a Daniel y tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo ella cubriéndose la Cara.

-Lils, lamentó decirte esto pero la tía Dorea se los advirtió, Dumbuldore no es lo que parece y ustedes dos estuvieron mucho tiempo bajo su influencia; si dejas que esto siga así Daniel puede convertirse en un Peon o en un idiota peor que James en la escuela- dijo serio el Black.

Lily Potter solo podía estar de acuerdo con su amigo y padrino de dos de sus 3 Hijos, el había resultado un mejor padrino y amigo que Remus y eso que Sirios era el mujeriego y loco narcisista de los merodeadores, ela tendría que hablar con James o pedirle a su Hijo Mayor que cuidara a Daniel en Hogwart para evitar problemas ya que se parecía demasiado a su padre a esa edad y no era del todo bueno que fuera así.

02 de Julio,11:30 pm, Oficina del Director Howgart, Escocía.

Albus Dumbuldore el mago más poderoso del último siglo se encontraba viendo las notas y recomendaciones sobre los estudiantes de primer año y cuando llegó a ver las clasificaciones de Harrison Potter no le gustó lo que veía, el podría volverse una espina en su zapato ya que en todos los años que Llegaba a la residencia Potter el chico y su hermana no lo admiraban como lo hacían James y Daniel, el tenía el presentimiento que Daniel era El Niño de la profecía cuando derrotó a Tom hace 9 años; pero Harry era inteligente y poderoso según sus maestros y eso no entraba en su plan.

-Mmm... deberás unirte a mi Harrison, tu serás mi carta del triunfo si tu hermano falla a vencer a Tom, los dos nacieron antes de que el séptimo mes muriera- dijo mientras se acariciaba la barba.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Nota del Autor: Bien para iniciar Harry y Luna serán solo amigos, Harry desde el primer año de cierta castaña intentará ser pareja de esta; Daniel será el Harry de el canon básicamente ya que tomara el lugar de el en algunas cosas; Dumbuldore y James serán golpeados mucho así como Ron por sus celos y Ginny por ser una fangirl.**

 **Algunos capítulos o la Mayoría serán muy cortos pero mencionaré bastante de la historia en ellos, Harry terminará su educación en el libro o película de el Príncipe Mestizo y posiblemente encuentre una forma de hacer que Hermione suba al grado o año de Harry en Howgart.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima Actualización.**


	3. Capitulo dos

Capítulo 2

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos.

Capítulo 2- La Niña de Pelo Castaño y un recuerdo que significa mucho.

31 de Julio 1991, 07:30am, Cuarto de Harry en Godric Hollow.

Harry Potter se encontraba despertándose con un pequeño cuerpo junto a él, su pequeña hermana Rose durmió con el porque según ella quería ser la primera en felicitar a su hermano mayor, en el momento que el se movió la pequeña se despertó.

-Buenos Días Rose- dijo el Potter mayor dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña que se estaba levantando.

-Buenos días Haly...-dijo está rascándose los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba junto a su hermano y porque había dormido con el- HALY, ROSE DICE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HALY- dijo sonriendo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar su hermano.

-Gracias Rose- dijo respondiendo el abrazo de su hermana- Es hora que bajemos a desayunar, ¿hacemos panqueques de cumpleaños Rose?- dijo el chico de ojos Verde a su hermana.

-Rose quiere Panqueques de cumpleaños- exclamo Mientras saltaba de la cama para bajar a la cocina.

Cuando el pelo verde terminó de preparar el desayuno de ambos que eran panqueques con crema batida y miel con jugo de Naranja, empezaron comer y se pudo escuchar como alguien baja las escaleras quien era Lily Potter-Evans quien bajaba a preparar el desayuno a su familia, la

Mujer se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a dos de sus hijos desayunar tranquilamente y solo pudo sonreír forzosamente ya que podía notar la mirada incómoda de su hijo mayor.

-Buenos días Harry, Buenos días Rose- lo saludo sonriendo intentando ignorar la mirada de su hijo.

-Buenos días- dijeron juntos los dos hermanos para seguir comiendo.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar los hermanos decidieron ir a la biblioteca de su casa donde Harry disfrutaba leer y su hermana pequeña podía dibujar junto a su hermano a cual amaba con todo su corazón; Lily Potter vio como sus dos Hijos subían y pudo sentir que olvidaba algo importante pero lo dejó pasar para terminar de preparar el desayuno ya que pronto su hijo menor y esposo bajarían a buscar que comer.

En la Biblioteca de podía ver a Harry y a Rose sentados en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de esta, La pequeña niña se encontraba dibujando a su hermano frente a un tablero gigante de ajedrez con La Niña de pelo castaño y ojos café que siempre dibujaba a la par de su hermano mayor; Harry por otro lado se encontraba leyendo un libro que le dio Sirios sobre la magia parsel que encontró en la biblioteca de la familia Black para su cumpleaños, su padrino no podría estar hoy ya que tenía que viajar por su posición de Lord Black a California, Estados Unidos y le entregó su regalo que para ser sincero le encantó, voltio a ver a su pelirroja favorita y dijo en parsel.

-$ Rose que dibujas?, te miras muy concentrada pequeña flor$- Silbó el pelo negro.

-$Rose dibuja uno de sus sueños, Rose vio a Haly y a la niña castaña otla vez, Rose clee que fue otla de esas cosas lalas que Haly le dijo a Rose puede vel $-contestó La Niña.

-$ Es Tu talento de vidente Rose, tu eres una Potter como yo, además somos Blacks una de las familias de sangre puras con más talentos, recuerda hablar parsel, metamórfogos, sensibilidad a la magia y las visiones son de nuestro legado de la abuela Dorea, solo No dejes que nadie más que yo y Sirios lo sepa aún $- silbó Harry a su hermana que asintió.

El Potter mayor no es no quisiera que su madre supiera del talento de Rose, solo era que si ella sabía también James(no le decía padre o Papá desde que tenía 7 años) lo sabría y por ende Dumbuldore quien intentaría usar a Rose como lo hacía con Daniel y el no dejaría que Rose se convirtiera en un peón para esa vieja cabra.

Además el joven Potter intentaba recordar de donde conocía a esa niña castaña ya que siempre que su hermana la dibujaba además de sonrojarte por lo bonita que era (Rose tenía talento para dibujar) al ojiverde le parecía conocerla de algún lado, el podía jurar que esa niña castaña la vería más pronto de lo que pensaba.

01 de agosto de 1991, 09:00am, Residencia Potter, Godric Hollow.

La casa Potter estaba animada ya que hoy Lily había decidido llevar a sus dos hijos mayores a comprar sus útiles para Howgart, ella recordaba tristemente como el año pasado no pudo ir con su hijo mayor por quedarse petrificada porque ella creía que su hijo no era mago.

Después de que todos desayunaron(Lily los obligo a comer como familia ya que Harry y Rose comían antes de que James y Daniel se levantaran), se alistaron para ir al Callejón Diagon donde comprarían todo lo necesario para los chicos, ella tomó la mano de su esposo e intentó tomar la de su hija pero esta había había tomado la mano Harry, ella solo sonrió al ver lo unida que era con su hijo mayor aunque no le gustaba que no le agradara Daniel, James lanzó los polvos a su Chimenea y se transportaron inmediatamente al Caldero Choreante.

-Madre, Yo iré por mis libros con Rose, Sirios me dio algunos Galeones por mi cumpleaños y quiero gastarlos, además le prometí a Rose que le compraría un libro para ella- dijo el joven Potter de ojos verdes a su madre.

-eh!, yo... creo que está bien Harry- dijo nerviosamente, cuando vio a su hijo Mayor a los no pudo evitar sentir la frialdad con la que lo trataban- Solo cuida a Rose, recuerda que aún es una bebe, cuñado termines búscanos en la tienda de Varitas del señor Olivander- le dijo la mujer mientras se dirigían al callejón con su esposo he hijo menor.

Ese mismo Día, más tarde en el callejón Diagon.

El joven con su hermana se encontraba buscando algunos ingredientes que utilizaría para su clase de pociones, el joven Potter estaba aún sorprendido que el profesor Snape no le diera tanto problemas después de lo que su padre le había hecho durante la escuela, Sirios se había disculpado con Snape y eran al menos... civilizados entre ellos no como el y su padre que eran enemigos a muerte, el joven y su herman seguían buscando cuando alguien tropezó con el joven mago, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Decía sin parar una voz femenina.

Harry alzó la vista, y vio que frente a él estaba una niña, era de piel clara, ojos marrones, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes delanteros algo largos, pero bien cuidados y blancos, El Niño la reconoció como la chica que dibujaba Rose que estaba a su lado sonriendo a La Niña.

\- Que dientes tan lindo…- Pensó Harry riendo levemente mientras sentía su magia unirse lentamente a la castaña y le mostraba una sonrisa a La Niña que se sonrojaba un poco por la mirada de ojos verdes que brillaban al verla, Rose solo se reía por cómo actuaba su hermano nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¿E-estas bien? – Preguntó la niña, aparentemente nerviosa.

Harry se puso en pie tranquilamente, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. – Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo y vio como su hermana estaba riéndose de él.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, creo que iba demasiado cargada…- y pudo ver que La castaña había comprado una cantidad considerablemente alta de libros de "Flourish y Blotts", tanto los de la lista de la escuela como algunos adicionales, Harry sonrió al ver que ella compró "Hogwarts: Una Historia" unos de sus libro favoritos que estaban en la biblioteca de su casa.

\- Permíteme. – Dijo Harry amablemente mientras empezaba a recoger los libros del suelo, dejando a la chica y a Rose boquiabierta. - Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees? - Rose se recupero ya que sabía que su hermano tenía buen corazón.

\- ¿De veras? Es que, no se…- dijo y pudo ver que el estaba cuidando a su hermana pequeña.

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy. –

\- Gra-gracias…- Dijo la niña, un poco ruborizada.

Tras recoger los libros que se cayeron al suelo, los tres empezaron a caminar por el Callejón Diagon.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Hermione Granger, ¿y tú? – decía la castaña.

Harry pensó detenidamente antes de responder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hermione si le contaba quien era, pero tras un suspiro, decidió decírselo. – Soy Harry, bueno mejor dicho Harrison Potter y esta preciosa princesa a mi lado es mi hermana Rose Potter, y si antes de que preguntes soy el hermano mayo de Daniel Potter, El Niño-que-vivió, y no no se donde esta- dijo el.

La castaña pudo notar como el azabache no sentía mucho apego por su hermano con la forma en que habló, pudo notar que amaba a la pelirroja por cómo la miraba y actuaba, decidió no hablar de su hermano y el la llevó a la tienda de Madame Malkin; Rose decidió ir con Hermione ya que la castaña les contó que era una Nacida de Muggle y la pequeña quiso ayudarla, el chico se sentó cuidando las cosas de la chica esperando a los padres de esta que estaban cambiando dinero en Gringott ya que se quedaron sin dinero mágico por los libros de su hija y tuvieron que ir al banco.

El azabache de ojos verdes(no tiene la cicatriz y no usa gafas) estaba sentado cuando un chico de cabello platinado y ojos grises se presentó como la representación de un príncipe de sangre pura, coraza que hizo enojar al Potter, el no tenía nada en contra de los Muggle por Merlin el fue a una escuela Muggle como lo hace Rose(Daniel no quiso ir porque le pareció una idea estúpida y James lo apoyó enojando a Lily) y había visto lo increíble del mundo Muggle.

El Potter era de los que creía que todas personas capaces de usar magia tenían derecho de aprender a darle uso, como es el caso de Hermione, Rose, su madre, Las Veelas, Duendes,o el mismo, ya que el es mestizo, mientras que el rubio era de esa clase de familias que tenían como creencia que la magia debía limitarse a las familias de magos, con gente plenamente mágica, sin muggles de por medio. Esa arrogancia y actitud hacia que a Harry le hirviera la sangre, sobre todo después de escuchar como el relatos de su madre, o cuando estaba. cerca del caldero Chorreante, habían magos que le insultaban a otros, llamándolo "sangre sucia" un término burlesco y racista.

Después de que el Ponce rubio o como Harry le quería decir por su apariencia Hurón se fue, las chicas salieron de la zona femenina y Rose Grau con ella un sombrero de color crema que el azabache tendría que pagar, cosa que hacía sonreír al chico ya que el dinero que tenía gracias a su abuela lo ocupaba para sus útiles escolares y complacer a su hermana que era la persona más importante que tenía hasta el momento en su vida el chico.

-Haly, Mila Rose quiele este somblelo, ¿Haly puede complalo pala Rose?preguntaba La Niña y Harry solo asintió dándole un beso en la frente haciendo que esta se riera.

-Gracias por cuidar mis cosas Harrison- dijo sonriendo la castaña con un sonrojo al ver como el chico de ojos verdes trataba a su hermanita y sin querer se imaginó a ellos dos con una niña castaña de ojos verdes en esa situación solo que diciendo papá en ver de Harry, ella esperaba que sus padre llegaran para pagarle a Madame Malkin y poder terminar sus compras.

En ese momento puertas de la tienda se abrieron, y una pareja apareció y Eran un señor de cabellos Castaño , como los de Hermione, pero tenía ojos de color azul, iba vestido con un abrigo de cuero color marrón, una camisa blanca con corbata negra y zapatos negros.

Y por otra parte, la mujer tenía cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos marrones, como los de Hermione, iba vestida con una blusa de color azul, pantalones blanco y zapatillas blancas.

\- Hola Princesa, ¿ya tienes el uniforme? – Preguntó el hombre de cabellos.

\- Si papá, lo tengo todo listo. – respondió la castaña.

\- Bien, iré a pagarle al dueño, ¿quién está a cargo de la tienda? – preguntó el hombre alzando la cabeza a ver si ubicaba a Madame Malkin y la pudo ver sentada en el mostrador y se dirigió a pagar las compras de su hija.

El chico pudo ver la mujer mayor miraba con ojos analizadores, le parecía conocido el chico de algún lado como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, hasta que pudo recordar en donde y sonrió antes de decirle algo.

-Te recuerdo, eres Harry Potter Si no me equivoco, estudiantes con Hermione en Kínder- dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a los dos pre adolescentes y haciendo aplaudir a Rose- Pero a ti no te conozco pequeña, soy Elizabeth Granger, ¿y tú eres?- le pregunto a La Niña.

-Rose, Yo Soy Rose Potter, a Rose le gusta la Señola Glangel- le dijo sonriendo haciendo sonreír a la mujer mayor por lo dulce que era.

-A mi también me gustas Rose- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Señora Granger usted dijo que Hermione y Yo estudiamos juntos en Kínder verdad?- Pregunto y la mujer asintió y el sonrió, su memoria Fotográfica recordaba un código de Barras completo pero no algo de su kínder donde conoció a Hermione algo que el quería y recordaría en casa.

-Así me acuerdo de algo en especial que prometieron ustedes dos- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-Rose, quiele sabel, Rose quiele oír historia de Haly y Helmione- dijo aplaudiendo, y la mujer volvió a ver a su esposo que hablaba con la cajera quien sacaba las cuentas de las túnicas de su hija, sonrió para contarles a los tres lo que habían hecho los dos ex compañeros de Kínder.

FlashBack.

Un par de niños de 5 años estaban sentados en las bancas de el patio de su Escuela esperando que los llegaran a traer leyendo unos libros con imágenes (cuentos ilustrados) mientras estaban tomados de las manos, una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo llego a recoger a su hija y pudo verla sentada con su mejor(único) amigo Harrison Potter, la madre de La Niña sonreía ya que ella juraba que si ambos seguían viéndose por muchos años terminaría siendo esposos, lastima que ellos se mudaran de Gales a Inglaterra donde su padre le había dejado una casa.

-Hola niños, Hermione ya es hora de que nos vayamos, despídete de Harry- le dijo con pesar, era la ultima vez que los dos se verían si el destino los quería juntos los uniría algún día.

-Adios Harry James, recuerda que te quiero mucho, y prométeme que algún día cumplirás tu promesa- le dijo abrazando al Niño de ojos verdes con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no quería despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-Adios Hermione Jane, te voy a extrañar y te prometo que yo Harrison James Potter por mi vida que voy a encontrarte y cumplir mi promesa de casarme contigo Hermione Jane Granger- dijo abrazando a su amiga en ignorando el destello plateado de su promesa y la señora Granger sonreía por la promesa del Niño que esperan y cumpliera.

-Si es así Harry James, yo Hermione Jana Granger prometo que cuando nos encontremos me volveré tu novia y después tu esposa Harry James Potter- le dijo y un brillo plateado apareció brevemente- te quiero Harry- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla del Niño para subir al auto de su madre que estaba al frente del parque de la escuela.

-No vemos Harry, se que encontrarás a Hermione algún día y cumplirás tu promesa- le dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la frente y se fue dejando al Niño solo c n la maestra esperando que sus padres fueran por el aunque sabía que quien lo iría a traer pronto sería Sirios.

Fin del FlashBack.

Harry y Hermione solo podían sonreír incomodos y sonrojados ya que ellos con su gran memoria (aunque ninguno sabía que el otro era un genio o al menos lo recordaba) podían recordar esa promesa, aunque ambos querían intentar cambiar el tema la pequeña Potter salió a decir algo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran al extremo.

-Haly y Helmione son novio entonces?, Rose quiele conocel a la novia bonita de Haly- dijo aplaudiendo la pelirroja que hizo que ambos se pusieran más rojos.

-Lo siento Rose, pero tendrá que ser después, mi esposo, Hermione y yo tenemos que regresar a casa para explicar a la familia que mi niña va a ir a un internado "especial"- dijo sonriendo y ellos le entendieron con lo de "especial"- pero puedes escribirle cuando quieras Rose, también puedes llamarnos, este es el número y dirección de la casa, espero verte pronto Harry, Rose- dijo cuando vio a su esposo hacerle señas para que se fueran, el señor Granger solo sonrió cordialmente en forma de despedida y la señora Granger beso en la frente a Rose y abrazo a Harry.

-Nos vemos Harry, espero verte en clases ya que ambos estaremos en primer año, así podré tener a un amigo cerca- le dijo sonriendo para abrazarlo en forma de despedida.

-Yo también deseo verte Hermione, pero... yo estoy en segundo año en Howgart así que no estaremos en las mismas clases pero siempre me puedes hablar- le dijo respondiendo a su abrazo- Nos vemos- se despidió.

-Adios Helmione, Rose quiele velte después- le dijo tiernamente haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-Adios Rose- le dijo abrazándola para después correr para donde estaba sus padres esperándola y Harry sintió cómo una parte de su magia se iba de su lado aunque solo lo ignoró.

-Haly no le dijo a Rose que tenía novia- dijo La Niña y este la vio con confusión- Rose esta enojada con Haly, Haly tiene que complal a Rose el golo y la muñeca de la tienda Muggle que Rose quiele- le dijo viendo a su hermano.

-Te voy a comprar Rose, pero recuerda Hermione no es mi novia es... solo una vieja amiga que volví a ver- le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y caminaba con Rose hacia la salida con sus compras.

-Rose nunca dijo que fuela Helmione, Rose solo dijo que Haly tenía novia- dijo sonriendo felizmente mientras hacia quedar de piedra a Harry que supo que su hermana jugó con el para conseguir que el dijera que era Hermione.

Después de salir de la tienda de Madame Malkin se dirigieron a buscar a sus "padres" para ir a casa dónde Harry podría regresar a Leer su libro de Parsel y Rose podía regresar a dibujar y después convencer a su hermano mayor de jugar a las princesas, cuando encontraron a sus "padres" (Harry aún reconocía que Lily aunque sea sabía que estaba en casa y lo trataba como su hijo pero James no era su padre a opinión del pelinegro Potter) estos estaban con los Weasley una familia que era muy unida a Dumbuldore, el ojiverde no soportaba a los dos menores Weasley ya que uno era un intolerante con malos modale y la otra era una fangirl de su hermano que se creía el mejor mago desde Merlin.

Con la familia Granger.

Se podía ver a una castaña rojiza con una sonrisa ir con su familia, el ver de nuevo al antiguo amigo de su hija la hizo sentir feliz ya que sabía que El Niño cuidaría de su pequeña mientras estaban en la escuela, además tal ves con estar juntos ellos se enamoraban y cumplían su promesa, lo que ella no sabía es que la magia y el destino ya estaban trabajando en eso.

30 de agosto 1991, 10:30 pm, Residencia de los Granger, Londres Inglaterra.

Una castaña estaba nerviosa terminando de alistar su baúl con su madre viéndola con una sonrisa, rara vez miraba a su hija nerviosa por ir a la escuela y eso la hacía ver como una niña normal de su edad.

-Hermione- llamó la castaña rojiza y La Niña la vio- relájate ya has arreglado 30 veces tu Baúl, es hora de que descanses, ¿mañana tu tren sale a las 10:00am no?- le pregunto a su hija.

-MAMÁ, estás exagerando- dijo ella gritando la primera parte- Ademas quiero que todo sea Perfecto, mañana comienza mi nueva vida, mañana comienza mi vida como bruja- dijo sonriendo- ademas si dejó todo listo y a mano puedo pasar las tiempo con Harry en el tren- dijo ella en susurro pero su madre la alcanzó a oír.

-Hermione- dijo su madre en el mismo hilo de voz suave de su hija- se que quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo, pero recuerda que estarán en el mismo año así que podrás verlo mucho- dijo sonriendo y vio a su hija hacer un gesto con su cara.

-Mamá Harry no esta en mi mismo curso- dijo ella y su madre la vio con curiosidad- Harry entró el año pasado a Howgart y esta en segundo, solo lo podré ver en los descanso y días libres, eso y si sus amigos lo dejan estar con una chica como yo- dijo ella.

-con una chica como tu?- dijo la castaña rojiza.

-Si con una chica Rea como yo- dijo Hermione- el es guapo Mamá, lo viste, sus ojos Verde y su pelo negro rebelde, su cuerpo delgado pero definido para un chico de 12 años es muy guapo- dijo sonrojada.

-Cariño tu no eres fea- le dijo ella abrazando a su hija- Tu eres muy bella mi niña, y estoy seguro que Harry lo sabe, además de seguro el estará encantado de estar contigo- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto de su hija- descansa Cariño, mañana es un gran día- dijo saliendo del cuarto de su hija.

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras miraba su baúl recién ordenado, suspiró pesadamente para ir a tomar su pijama y poder dormí, ella estaba nerviosa por mañana, ella estaba nerviosa por ver a Harry... su interior se alborotaba al pensar en Harry.

Fin del Capítulo 2.

Nota del Autor:

Ahora algunos dijeron que Harry iba a quedar en Ravenclaw y les puedo decir que inicialmente iba a hacer así pero decidí ponerlo en Gryffindor para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Hermione, además Harry tiene todo lo que puede ser un Ravenclaw pero se une con la valentía Gryffindor y haces a un personaje que piensa antes de actuar.

Hermione y Harry como algunos pueden sospechar Hicieron una promesa con un voto de magia así que automáticamente sus magias se unieron,además siempre me a gustado leer los fanfic de Harry y Hermione como Soul Bond o Almas Gemelas o Almas Unidas, son muy bellos y usare eso en mi Fanfic, aunque no será de inmediato... creo.

Daniel será básicamente el Harry de las películas y Libros pero no será el poderoso mago que era Harry, ya que Hermione lo ayudará pero no como ayudo a Harry, además el tener a James como padre engreído y tener en la cabeza la fama del niño que vivió le bajara mucho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3-

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

Capítulo 3-

10:30 am, 01 de Septiembre de 1991, Estación King's Cross.

Un chico de pelo negro se encontraba junto a su hermana de 6 años empujando su carrito donde llevaba sus cosas de la escuela y a su mascota una lechuza blanca como la nieve, atrás de él venía Daniel su hermano menor con una cara que decía "Soy el chico-que-vivió y nadie es mejor que yo" algo que no le gustaba a Harry, cuando pasó la pared que dividía el andén 9 del 10 y entrar en el andén 9 3/4 a la par de su hermana no podía dejar de sonreír por el hermoso tren frente a él que lo llevaría a Howgart otra vez

Rose sonría era la primera vez que venia y lo primero que vio al entrar con su hermano fue un rótulo que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h". Harry y Rose Miraron hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente, lo había conseguido, y él junto a su hermana , se movieron dejando entrar a su madre junto a Daniel y James(el seguía negándose a llamarlo "papá" o "Padre".

\- ¿Harry?, ¿Rose?– dijo una dulce voz.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, reconocía esa dulce voz, al girarse, pudo verla, era ella, su amiga, Hermione Granger. Llevaba ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, y consigo también llevaban sus cosas en un carrito; Lily Potter voltio a ver la voz que llamó a su Hijo Mayor y su hija menor y. Lo aniña niña bonita de pelo castaño que sintió que ella la había conocido en algún lugar.

\- ¡Hermione! – Harry dejó a un lado su carrito y fue a darle un abrazo amistoso a Hermione, ella lo recibió algo sonrojada, Rose siguió a su hermano y también abrazo a Hermione.

\- Vaya, me alegro de verlos…- Dijo Hermione aún ruborizada pero le sonreía a ambos.

\- Yo también, pero…- decía el azabache frunciendo el el ceño. - ¿Porqué llevas puesta la túnica? –

\- ¿Hm? Pensé que debíamos llevarla puesta antes de subir o al tren. – respondió Hermione.

\- ¿Que?, ¡No!, se supone que debemos ponernos las túnicas en el tren, antes de llegar a la estación de Hogwarts. – dijo el azabache entre risas.

\- ¿¡Que!? Oh no…no me extraña que afuera me vieran con caras extrañas…- Dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

\- Cualquiera que no sepa de magia lo haría. – razonó Harry con la intención de calmar a su amiga pero las risas de Rose que no se aguantaba por la cara de Hermione era lo que más se podía escuchar de la platica de ambos- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si subimos y buscamos sitio? – Preguntó señalando al tren con su pulgar diestro, Rose sonrió alzando su manos y Harry la cargo, el no podía negarle nada a su hermana.

\- Buena idea. – Dijo finalmente sonriente antes de seguir a Harry.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Al no ser magos, ellos no pueden pasar, así que se despidieron de mi antes de dejarme entrar. –respondió fácilmente la chica.

\- Oh es verdad, había olvidado ese dato. - dijo caminado con Rose en su espada o mientras con una mano empujaba el carrito y Hermione la seguía.

Lily Potter miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, ella no había conocido una amiga de su hijo en mucho tiempo, en realidad las únicas que había conocido son Luna la hija de su amiga Pandora que en paz descanse y una niña en el Kínder Garden, vio a su hijo menor y lo ayudó junto a su esposo a subir sus cosas al tren.

Ambos tuvieron algunos problemas para subir su equipaje a bordo, pero afortunadamente, el maquinista estaba revisando la maquinaria por fuera y les echó una mano a los dos. Estos se lo agradecieron educadamente.

Los dos encontraron el sitio perfecto, en un compartimento cerca del final del tren.

\- Bueno…ya estamos aquí. – Dijo Hermione sonriente tras dar un suspiro.

\- Si, ¿no es fascinante? – le pregunto Harry a su amiga y Rose quienes asintieron.

– ¿Y qué has hecho durante el resto del verano Harry? –Pregunto Hermione.

\- Oh, eh ido repasando los libros de la escuela y algunos de la biblioteca de mi casa, además eh conseguido aprendérmelos todos, pero lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para practicar muchos hechizos. - decía mientras le enseñaba su varita a Hermione. - En parte porque no está permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela, de lo contrario, el ministerio podría expulsarte y mi madre no le gusta que hagamos magia en casa o ¿no Rose?- le pregunto lo último a su hermana que asintió.

-Haly dice la veldad, Mami no deja que Haly y Rose hagan magia, Rose quiele aplendel lo que Haly hace con su Valita- dijo La Niña pelirroja.

-Oh!, es increíble- dijo Hermione porque sabía que Harry estaba en segundo curso y sabía aunque sea hechizos básicos.

En ese momento se escuchó un silbido del tren anunciando que ya partirían, Harry sabía que tenía que regresar a Rose con sus padres así que dejó a su amiga sola en el compartimiento mientras dejaba a su hermana con... James y su madre; cuando regresó a su compartimiento encontró a Hermione hablando con un chico regordete que conocía muy bien, era Neville Longbottom el hijo de su madrina Alice que se encontraba en san mungo por daño en su sistema nervioso a causa de la maldición "Cruciatus" el hechizo de tortura, el sonrió y habló con Neville un rato incluso le presento a Trevor su Sapo que le regaló su tío por haber recibido su carta de Howgart.

En otro lado del tren.

Daniel se encontraba sentado con un pelirrojo sentado en su vagón hablando cuando la puerta se abrió, Daniel. reconoció de inmediato quien era, aquel chico pálido del banco, esta vez acompañado por otros dos chicos; El rubio platinado miraba a Daniel con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en Gringott, mientras que el joven Potter se puso serio, no le agradaba ese tipo.

\- Por todo el tren estaban diciendo que Daniel Potter estaba en el tren. Así que eres tú, ¿no? –Pregunto el chico.

\- Sí…- respondió Daniel con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al chico rubio desafiante. Observó a los otros muchachos, ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

\- Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. – Dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, en un intento fallido de ocultar una risita que se le escapaba.

\- ¿¡Te parece que mi nombre es divertido!? – preguntó con tono de aburrido el rubio. - ¡No necesito preguntarte quién eres! Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. - dijo el Malfoy.

El Pelirrojo Potter apretó los dientes, Malfoy era muy desagradable, este se volvió hacia Daniel.

\- Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso…- Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Daniel.

Pero Daniel no la aceptó. – Yo sé elegir bien a mis amistades, ahora desaparece de mi vista, Malfoy…- Dijo con frialdad y un rostro amenazador.- Ademas soy el chico-que-vivió no necesito tu amistad, además derroté a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no me das miedo-terminó burlándose.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¡Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter! ¡A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus abuelos! Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos…Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley- le dijo antes de salir con sus dos gorillas atrás de él.

El Weasley y el Potter sonreían por la cara que puso el Malfoy esto hizo que ambos pensaran que sería divertido burlarse del Malfoy en Howgart estos próximos 7 años.

Estación de Howgart, 7:30pm ese mismo día.

Harry y Hermione bajaron del tren con con sus túnicas ya puestas, Neville bajo detrás de ellos nervioso, el Heredero Potter espero a su amiga Luna que se unió a ellos poco después que el llegó a su compartimiento y junto a ella se fue a los carruajes dejando a Neville y Hermione ir en los barcos que tomaban los de Primer años.

-Harry, se que esto puede ser raro y no va conmigo pero...- intentó decir pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Luna, se que tu eres de hecho una vidente de la magia y que tu Oclumancia no está al 100% y me vas a preguntar por los Nargles o los... Stuffus, ¿así que dime qué tal tu verano?- Pregunto Harry a Luna que le sonrió.

-Pues estuve viajando con mi papi buscando a los Nargles en Francia, fue divertido, !qué tal tu verano con Rose?- dijo está mientras ambos subían a los carruajes y iban camino a La escuela.

La noche de selección fue normal como el año pasado, Hermione y Neville quedaron en Gryffindor algo que hizo sonreír al chico, un tal Draco Malfoy fue sorteado en Slytherin y pudo ver la cara de odio de Daphne, seguro era el chico que intentaba conseguir un contrato de Matrimonio con una heredera de una familia Antigua y noble; su hermano Charlas y el amigo de su hermano Ronald Weasley quedaron en Gryffindor también para el disgusto del chico ya que tendría que soportar al dúo de Creídos y perezoso, aunque el estuviera en segundo curso seguro su hermano llegaría a molestarlo con su típico ego o pidiendo ayuda para sus clases.

Dos meses pasaron rápido y el azabache de ojos verdes pasó su tiempo con Hermione y Luna en la biblioteca leyendo libros o paseando por el castillo y sus alrededores, además el entrenaba en secreto su magia sin varita y Parsel en una aula olvidada en un rincón del castillo, y llego Halloween y como todos los años el chico se levantaba temprano y salía a ver el cielo temprano para poder rezarle a la muerte por sus abuelos, algunos dirían porque le rezaba a la muerte... bueno eso era porque los Potter y Black hablaban en sus libros y bitácoras familiares que la muerte era un ser que escuchaba y vigilaba a los seres vivos, era una lástima que su hermano y padre no leyeran el legado de su familia ya que creían que lo era necesario aprender de sus ancestros, esto le hizo pensar al azabache que ellos cometerían errores que algunos Potter escribieron en sus bitácoras y le avisaban a los descendientes que no hicieran pues había una frase Muggle que dice: " El que no conoce la historia, está destinado a repetirla" y su... Hermano y James serían un claro ejemplo.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su clase de encantamientos junto a Daphne y Theo sus dos amigos de Slytherin cuando vio a Hermione salir atrás de su hermano y el pelirrojo amigo de Daniel y los escuchó hablar.

-La escuchaste ella dijo: " Es wingadium LeviOsa no LevioZa"- dijo el Weasle en tono de burla y haciendo una mímicas de un movimiento de varita algo raro- te lo juro es una sabelotodo y mandona, con razón no tiene amigos Daniel- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Que mas puedes esperar de una Muggleborn Ron, son nerd que vienen a querer mandar en nuestro mundo- dijo Daniel en el mismo tono burlón de Ron.

Ninguno de lo dos se fijó que la chica venía atrás de ellos y pasó por en medio de estos empujándolos por el hombro con los ojos llorosos, Harry se quedó viendo todo en silencio y cuando noto correr a Hermione llorando se enojo y voltio a ver a su hermano menor y le dijo con una voz seria que hizo que todos lo que lo conocían se asustaran sobretodo por que sus ojos brillaban en un fuego verdoso que prometía dolor.

-DANIEL CHARLUS POTTER, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS- gritó Harry con fuerza y Daniel se sorprendió de ver a su hermano así que sonrió, para el era una oportunidad de humillar a su hermano.

-Oh pero si eres tú Harry, mi hermano inútil y casi un... Muggle- dijo burlándose muchos Slytherin junto a los Gryffindor de primer año se rieron de esa burla- Se que debes tener amigos como esa belleza de atrás pero eso solo por que eres mi herma...- quiso terminar su oración pero fue detenido por Harry.

-Cállate Daniel, no estoy de humor- dijo en un tono serio que paró las risas de todos los primeros años- solo déjame preguntarte algo antes de continuar con Soy mas importante que tu, ahora Daniel, dime ¿Quien soy yo?- Pregunto y su hermano se quedó callado y confundido junto a todos, menos Daphne y Theo Que sabían a que se referia- volveré a preguntar ¿quien Soy Yo?- y aún no sabía que responder el Potter pelirrojo.- no sabe entonces te lo dire, Soy Harrison James Potter Primogénito de Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Potter, nombrado heredero de la Noble y Antigua Familia Potter por el anterior cabeza de la familia, nuestro abuelo Lord Charlus Potter, así que tú mi hermano menor tiene que obedecerme como futuro líder de la familia, y vienes y te intentas burlar de mi Daniel- dijo este.

Todos los que estaban presente en el patio que conectaba al salon de encantamientos se quedaron callado, sobretodo los sangre puras que sabían lo que significa lo que dijo el chico de segundo año, Daniel apretó lo puños con fuerza ya que nunca imaginó que su hermano fuera el heredero, el creyó que sería el porque su padre nunca le puso atención a su estupido hermano.

-Pero eso no me importa en este momento Daniel- dijo y su hermano lo miro con confusión, si no era por eso por que seria que estaba enojado su hermano- Tu te burlaste de Hermione Granger una chica que no solo es mi amiga, si no que es una niña que se parece a Mamá a su edad- dijo y Daniel entendió lo que su hermano quería decir y perdió el color de su cuerpo y se puso las pálido de lo que ya era- Tu y tu amigo... el señor Ronald Weasley, Si no me equivoco se burlaron de una niña que según entendí corrigió al señor Weasley por decir mal las palabras de un encantamiento, ¿los ayudaba y así le agradecen?- dijo este y Daniel sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera solo haría que su hermano se enojara mas, siempre era lo mismo cuando el intentaba burlarse de Rose en casa y solo era humillado por su hermano y si decía algo el se metería en problemas por intentar burlarse de su hermana de 6 años.

-Si lo hicimos... Harrison- dijo en tono formal y manso, esto sorprendió a los Gryffindor, menos a Neville que por la educación de su abuela sabía que tenía que hablar así con el heredero de su familia... bueno el heredero de su familia era el- Yo lo siento Harrison no volverá a suceder- terminó de decir el.

-Claro que no sucederá Daniel, primero porque tu y tu amigo se disculparán con Hermione cuando la vean y segundo avisaré a Madre sobre esto, ¿estoy que seguro que la... Muggleborn de nuestra madre estará feliz de lo dijisteis no?- le dijo y pregunto poniendo al chico aún más pálido que parecía un fantasma- Ahora dame lugar que voy tarde a Clase- dijo para seguir su camino con una Daphne y un Theo sonriendo por lo que vieron, ellos estaban cansados de que el Potter menor intentará coquetear con Daphne cada vez que la veía.

Daniel se quedó viendo como su hermano se iba, podía sentir las miradas de todos los que vieron como su hermano lo regañó y lo peor es que el sabía que todo estaba en su contra, aún más sabía que mañana iba a recibir un mensaje de su madre regañándolo porque seguro que Harry lo delataría sobre todo por que el era amigo de Hermione.

-Daniel... ignora lo que el idiota de tu hermano dijo, además de seguro solo está usando su... poder como supuesto heredero como Malfoy, no es peor que esa asquerosa serpiente y que la sabelotodo- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-... cierto, tienes razón Ron vamos a clases- dijo para moverse del patio y se fue acompañado de su mejor amigo, aunque sentía las miradas de todos porque según ellos el era el heredero de la familia Potter y peor de todo ahora sabían que el no lo era ya nadie le haría caso por su w

~En la cena de Hallowen, esa Misma Noche.~

Todos estaban terminando de cenar tranquilamente, Harry miraba a su hermano y el sitio donde se sentaban todos los de primer año ya que Hermione no había aparecido después de lo qué pasó saliendo de la clase de encantamientos de primer año, estuvo por preguntarle a unos de los chicos de primero cuando el profesor Quirrel de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras entró gritando por la puerta hasta la mesa de los profesores.

-¡TRRTRROOOLLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! - gritó y toda el gran comedor quedó en silencio- HAY UN TROL EN LAS MAZ...MAZMORRAS, Creí que debían de saberlo- terminó de decir para caer desmayado para adelante, cayendo sobre la mesa de los profesores.

-SILENCIO- gritó Dumbuldore ya que el gran salón empezó un gran alboroto por la noticia- Prefectos y Premios Anuales lleven a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes- dijo el director.

Todos empezaron a ir a sus salas comunes pero Harry se paró y vio a Neville el hijo de su madrina pararse y buscar a alguien, así que el decidió e irse a preguntarle pero antes preguntaría si sabía algo de Hermione.

-Neville Sabes donde está Hermione?- Pregunto el Potter.

-Harry, Hermione está en los baños de las niñas del primer piso, ella no sabe del troll, Lavander y Pavarati dijeron que se encerró desde que salimos de Encantamientos- dijo el preocupado.

-Vamos Neville, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo y salieron corriendo a buscar a Hermione a los baños de las niñas, cuando llegaron vio a un troll de montaña intentando golpear todos los cubículos del baño y noto como uno estaba ocupado y gritó- •ARRESTÓ MOMENTUM•- el troll empezó a moverse lento y la chica que estaba en el cubículo salió corriendo hacia el y le dio gracias a Merlin y los Dioses que era Hermione.

-HARRY- gritó para abrazarlo pero el chico la puso detrás de él.

-No es momento Hermione, me alegro que estes bien pero tengo que derrotar a un troll- le dijo y esta asintió cuando el hechizo anterior terminó el troll regreso a su velocidad normal y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos y el Potter dijo- •Bombardera•, •Trasmutio•- gritó una combinación de hechizos.

El primer hechizo hizo explotar el garrote del Troll que se volvió astillas que volaron hacía arriba y cuando empezaron a caer el hechizo de transfiguración Los convirtió en lanzas de metal que entraron fácilmente en el cuerpo del monstruo de montaña , Hermione gritó asustada por lo que hizo Harry pero cuando estaba por hablar llegaron los profesores con el director atrás de él, la primera en hablar fue la profesora McGonagall.

-¿SEÑOR POTTER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Pregunto la mujer escandalizada por la muerte del Troll.

-Esto significa maestra que yo tuve que salvar el día, mi hermano y si amigo el señor Weasley se burlaron de mi querida amiga la Señorita Granger, y usted no revisó que todos sus estudiantes estuvieran en la mesa antes de buscar al Troll, así que el señor Longbottom me acompañó a buscarla y la encontramos a tiempo, si no hubiéramos venido ella sería la víctima en vez del Troll- explicó el.

La profesora entendió lo que quiso decir y se asustó de pensar, Snape también se puso asustado pero nadie lo noto, El director miro a Harry con decepción y dijo.

-Estoy decepcionado Señor Potter, usted escogió asesinar a un ser viviente, debería haberlo noqueado en vez de matarlo- dijo el con voz de abuelo.

-Director... se olvida que los Troll son muy resistente a la magia, no habría podido noquearle, además soy un Potter nosotros matamos si es necesario para proteger a la familia y amigos, y Justo aquí tengo al hijo de mi madrina quien es considerado mi hermano menor y la sofista Granger es mi amiga- dijo el, tomo la mano de Hermione y le hizo un gesto a Neville y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- le mandaré una carta a la Señora Longbottom y le dire que reúna a la junta directiva, que entre un Troll y usted se preocupe mas por la vida de él que por una estudiante da mucho que pensar director, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que ir a descansar- terminó de decir y salió con Hermione y Neville atrás de él.

Empezaron su trayecto hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda Harry dejó entrar a Neville y abrazo a Hermione, esta solo regreso el abrazo y puso su cabeza en la clavícula de Harry llorando.

-Hermione, me asustaste creí que no te iba a encontrar- dijo y la chica levantó su cabeza para verlo- le preocupó por ti Hermione, cuando alguien te vuelva a molestar así búscame ¿entendido?, más si es Daniel, no quiero que vuelvas a encerrarte en los baños- dijo y la chica asintió con fuerza, el la tomo de la mano sonrojando a la chica dijo la clave a la dama gorda y entraron a la torre de los Gryffindor.

-Gracias Harry, por salvarle, nos vemos- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la Mejilla y salió corriendo al dormitorio de las niñas con un sonrojo gigante y dejando con uno igual a Harry que sonrió tocándose el cachete.

El pelo negro se dirigió a su dormitorio con una sonrisa tonta, no sabía porque pero el beso de Hermione en su mejilla lo hizo sentir extremadamente feliz, sobretodo hizo que su magia actuara por sí sola como si se estuviera buscando otra fuente de magia, era algo que nunca había sentidos, algo extraño para alguien que siempre sentía la magia.

Daniel miraba con timidez el techo de su cama, no podía dormir ya que se encontraba nervioso, sabía que Harrison le escribirá a su madre y ella lo mataría por lo que hizo, peor era que el no había visto a la castaña después de lo que dijo y si algo le pasaba mas castigo le iría a él por eso, el prometió que sería mejor dejar de burlarse dela sabelotodo o el y Ron quedarían muertos por lo que estaban haciendo, además estaba lo de oportunidad de jugar Quidditch con su casa siendo de primer año pero con esto de burlarse de Hermione perdería la oportunidad, además estaba lo del Troll y que su hermano no llegara junto a él y los demás, pero después recordó haber escuchado que la chica Granger a la que molesto no había regresado y de seguro la fue a buscar ojalá que por su culpa ella no se encontrara con el Troll o sería causante de una muerte, con eso pensamientos se puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho en el año, no solo se burló de Hermione sino de muchos más Muggles y Slytherin como Ravenclaw como esa chica rara rubia que hablaba de criaturas invisibles diablos incluso llamó a algunos Sangre sucia por seguirle el cuento a Ron, si su madre lo viera lo regañaría por intolerante y egocéntricos además de no sabía porque lo hacía, Ron era un buen amigo pero no soportaba a mucha gente, siempre buscaba como ser superior con lo que tenía aunque lastimara a la gente, lo que más le dolía era que no podía dejar de pensar que el tenía la razón y nadie le debía de ganar .

-¿que estoy haciendo?, ...¿ Yo soy El Niño que vivió?, quien representa a la Luz y me burlo de los más débiles, Por Merlin, como el profesor Dumbuldore me enseñó, la Luz es sacrificar todo por el bien mayor, yo sacrificaré mi tolerancia a los... Muggleborn- dijo con los ojos nublados y una sonrisa parecida a una serpiente.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Nota del Autor:

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora se que es el primer capítulo de Hermione en Hogwarts pero esta historia irá rápido al punto no haré capítulos de relleno, los capítulos enseñarán parte de la vida en Howgart como en el Vance amoroso de Harry y Hermione como su aventura.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: Unos días Ocupados.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

Capítulo 4:

~31 de Octubre, 09:30 pm, cuarto de los niños de segundo año de Gryffindor~

Un Harry Potter estaba enojado y sentando frente a un pequeño escritorio mientras escribía un par de cartas, la primera era para Lady Longbottom mencionándole el accidente del Troll y el comportamiento del Director ya que para el no era el comportamiento adecuado de un Director, la segunda carta era para Lily Potter su madre a la cual le decía si lo que causó la actitud de Daniel, el no tenia nada en contra de su hermano, le había prometido a su abuela que lo cuidaría pero no dejaría que el se comportara así, más con Hermione, al final también escribió una carta a Arthur Weasley para decirle que su hijo también causó que una niña se escondiera en un baño por que ella intentó ayudarle en clases.

Cuando terminó de escribir las cartas se dirigió a buscar su cama pero una serpiente de color marrón se acercó a él siseando unas palabras.

-$ Masssteeerrrr, un sssiin pierrrnas ssubio al terrrcerrr pissso, me parrrrecio que errrra el maessstrro de Defenssssa$- dijo la serpiente y Harry lo vio sonriéndole.

-$ Hicissste un buen trrrabajo Aphophis, ahora quierrrro que investigessss qué hay en el terrrcerrr pissso $- dijo Harry y la serpiente asintió para empezar a salir de la habitación. - Que estás ocultando ahora Dumbuldore- dijo serio el joven Potter.

~31 de Octubre, 10:35 Pm, Casa de los Potter~

Una Lily Potter acaba de terminar de acomodar unas cosas en su estudio personal mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua una Búho de color blanco como la nieve entró por su ventana, reconoció ala lechuza era Hedwing la búho de su hijo mayor entonces en ese momento se acercó a ella para tomar la carta y cuando la empezó a leer se dirigió a su estudio mientras le pedía a Hedwing que esperara y le ponía golosinas de Búhos, unos minutos después regresó con una carta de color rojo y se la dio al pájaro que salió volando de regreso a Howgart, Lily se dirigió a la sala y tomó una foto donde ella salía junto a Daniel y James solamente.

-¿Daniel Potter en que te he dejado convertirte?, ¿James y yo te hemos enseñado esto?... no yo... -susurró ella mientras miraba la foto y noto que sus otros dos Hijos no salían en la foto que era supuestamente familiar- ¿En que me he convertido?- se pregunto la pelirroja mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Mamá yo... he fallado como Madre, estarías decepcionada de tu hija Mayor- dijo llorando mientras tomaba el relicario que estaba en su cuello y se dirigía a su cuarto a buscar fotos completas de su familia.

~31 de Octubre, 10:35 Pm, Mansión de la familia Longbottom~

Una Mujer de edad caminaba a pasos agigantados para su edad para responder una carta que uno de sus elfos le dio y al leerla se enojó por lo qué pasó ya que al ser parte de la junta directiva no podía dejar de pasar eso, ademas le enviaría una carta su nieto por la valentía de acompañar al heredero Potter a buscar a una niña inocente para avisarle del Troll, otra cosa que haría sería ordenar una reunión de la junta directiva mañana en la tarde para hablar sobre el comportamiento de Dumbuldore.

~01 de Noviembre, 08:30 am, Mesa de Gryffindor, Gran comedor Howgart~

El gran comedor se empezaba a llenar de estudiantes que buscaban desayunar aunque era un día feriado se levantaban temprano para disfrutar su sábado libre, como de costumbre una oleada de Búhos llegaron dejando cartas así como una copia del Profeta, todo el mundo quedó viendo a Ronald Weasley ya que le llegó un Aullador de su madre.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, ¿COMO LE PUEDES HACER ESO A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE?, ESTABA TRATANDO DE AYUDARLOS Y USTEDES E BURLAN ASÍ DE ELLA, ¿ TE CRIÉ ASÍ NIÑO?, NO PERO AHORA VERÁS CUANDO REGRESES A CASA, LOS NOMOS TE ESTÁN ESPERANDL ASÍ COMO DOS MESES DE TRABAJO Y ESPERO QUE TUS NOTAS SEAN BUENAS RONALD, Fred y George espero que sus clases vayan bien y Percy tu también- terminó el vociferador para empezar a destruirse.

Todo el mundo quedó viendo como Ron se puso más Rojo que su pelo y eso era mucho decir pero todo el mundo calló cuando una lechuza blanca claramente reconocida entró al gran salón y se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor frente al heredero de la familia Potter que estaba sentando junto a Neville y Hermione los únicos amigos que tenía en Gryffindor ya que Luna y Daphne eran de casa diferentes, cuando tomó las cartas de Hedwing la primera era de Sirios y eran dos una para el y la otra para Luna, además había una de Gringrott y una carta roja que era para Daniel de Lily, se levantó y camino hacia su hermano que al verlo solo pudo ponerse nervio.

-... ¿Harry, que necesitas?- Pregunto Daniel a su hermano que le tendió su mano dándole una carta roja que todos pudieron- ¿eso no es de Mamá verdad?- pero Harry no respondió y dirigió su vista a donde estaba la mesa del personal y pudo ver que un búho negro con rayas café entró y se puso al frente del director que cuando vio de quien era la carta vio directamente a su hermano y este supo que debió de escribirle a alguien importante, abrió la carta rápidamente y está de convertir en un vociferador que todo el gran comedor escuchó.

-DANIEL CHARLUS POTTER EVANS COMO QUE TÚ BURLAS DE UNA NIÑA INOCENTE POR AYUDARTE A TI Y RONALD, SI NO FUERA POCO TAMBIÉN POR ESO ELLA CASI FUE LASTIMADA O PEOR ASESINADA Y TU HUBIERAS SIDO EL CULPABLE, ¿ASÍ FUE COMO TE CRIAMOS DANIEL?- Pregunto Lily - PUES YO NO RECUERDO HABERTE CRIADO ASÍ, DE SEGURO TU PADRE TE METIÓ COSAS COMO QUE " ERES EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ Y TE MERECES TODO" ¿CIERTO DANIEL?- y el chico se puso rojo aún más que su pelo y todos lo miraban como se avergonzaba- PERO SABES ESO ACABA AHORA TU HERMANO HARRY TIENE TOTAL CONTROL SOBRE TI DANIAL, SI EL DICE QUE DEJAS DE JUGAR QUIDDITCH POR TUS NOTAS O CUALQUIER OTRA ESCUSA PUEDE HACERLO Y SOLO TIENE QUE ESCRIBIRME DICIENDO QUE TE PIDIÓ DEJAR EL QUIDDITCH, por cierto Harry espero que tus clases no hayan bajado estoy orgullosa de tus notas del curso pasado, y Rose quiere ver a su hermano mayor pronto- dijo en vos suave a Harry- ESCUCHA DANIEL ESTAS EN LA CUERDA FLOJA O CAMBIAS TU ACTITUD, O TE LA VERÁS CONMIGO EN VACACIONES- terminó el vociferador.

Todo el gran salón estaba atónito, nunca esperaron que esto pasara sobre todo porque para ellos el chisme de que Daniel fue culpable de todo era solo eso un rumor pero bueno ahora tendría que vivir con todo eso; Harry salió del gran comedor y detrás de él fue Luna y Daphne para hablar con el, Hermione que vio esto no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como el chico salía y ella se fue a donde estaba Neville para dirigirse a cumplir con sus tareas.

~ tres semanas después, después del almuerzo, En una Aula Vacía de Howgart~

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente del Troll y todo parecía ir normal, después de que Lily le diera carta abierta a Harry, Daniel había cambiado su conducta y por tanto Harry le permitió seguir jugando Quidditch aunque fue solo porque quería que Gryffindor ganara la copa de las casas, también desde el incidente del troll Hermione pasaba mucho con Harry cuando no estaban en clase, algunos decían que la chica de primer año era la novia del heredero de la familia Potter cosa que la sonrojaba y sacaba una sonrisa tímida al chico que no negaba esto, además que cuando alguien intentaba burlarse de ella era el quien daba la cara por la chica, por cierto ella solo se juntaba con Harry y Neville de Gryffindor, pero como Harry le presento a Luna y Daphne se juntaba con las chicas, incluso estás la convencieron de que hiciera el examen de grado en Enero y se uniera a ellos en el segundo semestre para que ella pudiera pasar más tiempo con Harry y pudiera atraparlo antes que cualquier otra Lo hiciera y esto sonrojaba a la chica que asentía.

-¿Así que dices qué hay algo en el tercer piso?, y por lo que dices si es así debe ser muy importante para que Quirrel fuera a buscarlo Harry- dijo Luna con una sonrisa esta estaba reunida con Harry y Daphne mientras practicaban algunos hechizos.

-No entiendes esto ¿verdad?, o es que no han pensado bien- dijo ella mostrando "el profeta"- según los reporteros del Profeta hace días que en la cámara siguen investigando el robo en Gringott y si encajamos bien las piezas de lo que contó Daniel en el gran comedor a su amigo Weasley que Hagrid retiro del banco un paquete del director y ese día fue el robo, lo que estaba en el banco ahora esta en Howgart- dijo sería la Slytherin mientras intentaba lanzar un Ventus de su varita pero no lo lograba.

-Daphne tiene Razón Luna, si tiene lógica, "no hay lugar más seguro que Howgart" según Dumbuldore así que ahora debemos de buscar que es lo que oculta el viejo- dijo serio el chico mientras lanzaba un Ventus Perfecto haciendo enojar a Daphne por la facilidad que lo hacía.

Cuando salieron de la Aula y se dirigieron al patio pasaron por un pasillo y se pudo ver a Malfoy burlándose de Daniel hasta que su hermano se defendió verbalmente y el Heredero de la casa menor Malfoy lo retó a un duelo de Magos, lo tonto fue que su hermano aceptó y su segundo fue Ronald para empeorar el acto el decidió que el duelo seria a la media noche en la sala de premios.

-Tu hermano está lleno de Sturff Harry, no había visto a nadie que fuera tan tonto en aceptar un duelo así- dijo la chica excéntrica y Daphne solo se rio mientras seguía su camino.

-Lo se y eso que tú apenas y lo estás conociendo, pero tendré que ir a detenerlo en la noche o será expulsado, y estoy seguro que Rose no quiere ver a Daniel tan pronto- dijo Harry y las chicas sonrieron al recordar a La Niña de pelo rojo.

~ 11:20 pm, Sala común de Gryffindor~

Daniel y Ron estaba intentando salir de la sala común para ir al duelo en el gran comedor pero no esperaron que alguien los estuviera esperando para evitar que ellos salieran y lo más sorprendente que fuera Neville quien estaba esperándolos.

-¿Longbottom?... ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Ron viéndolo como el chico tímido levantaba su varita.

-Yo... Yo los voy a detener ya hemos perdido suficiente punto por los dos como para que vallan a caer en esta... trampa de Malfoy- dijo el Longbottom y Ron se burló de él y Daniel lo miro confundido.

-¿Tu detenernos enserio?, vamos Neville todos sabemos que eres demasiado débil para hacerlo- dijo Ron y antes que dijera algo más habló Daniel.

-Ron Vamos, no puedes decirle eso a Neville se que el es algo... débil pero el puede detenernos- dijo intentando decir algo positivo, después del vociferador de su madre se puso a pensar.

-Vamos Daniel tú crees eso, eres el-niño-que-vivió, el derrotó a tu-sabes-quien, un... Mago como Neville no puede detenerte- dijo el Weasley sorprendiendo a Daniel y Neville por su actitud.

-Neville no esta solo Ronald... yo lo apoyo- dijo una voz femenina que sorprendió a todos los chicos y vieron a la castaña de dientes grandes pero bonito frente a ellos- Yo soy amiga de Neville y estoy con el por ustedes dos perderemos la copa de las casas por que están rompiendo el toque de queda- dijo sería.

-Vamos ahora la sabelotodo está defendiendo al Squib no puede ser más gracioso, te dire algo nosotros sabemos más de magia que tu, por algo Daniel es entrenado por su padre en casa y eso es solo el Inicio- empezó a decir con aire de suficiencia, Hermione y Neville vieron como el pelirrojo Potter intentó detenerlo pero el Weasley no paraba de hablar- Ademas yo también he sido entrenado por el Señor Potter y se las hechizos de ataque que tú... Ratón de biblioteca- dijo burlándose.

Hermione se puso roja de enojo al escuchar esa apodo que siempre la ha molestado, sobre todo como lo uso y sacó su varita lista para defenderse, Neville parecía listo para lanzar un hechizo y Daniel solo miro a Ron negando con la cabeza y cuando iba a decir algo se pudo escuchar una voz de alguien que dejó nervioso a Daniel y Ronald.

-¿Así que amenazando a una señorita señor Weasley?, ¿Creí que su madre le dijo que debía de cambiar su carácter?- dijo viendo al Weasley que se puso rojo e intentó hablar pero no lo dejó continuar Harry- ¿y tú Daniel?, ¿a donde vas?, creí que madre dijo que tú debías de... hacerme caso, ¿no es así?- Pregunto el Potter Mayor y todos lo quedaron viendo- Hola Neville, Hola Hermione- dijo sonriendo antes de volver a ver a Daniel- ¿entonces Daniel?- le pregunto.

-... Yo... si Harrison- dijo bajando la cabeza, el podía ser orgulloso pero no era idiota sabía que su hermano pasaba todo los días en la biblioteca e la familia y debía de conocer casi cada hechizo defensivo como ofensivo en ella- Yo iba a mi Duelo con Malfoy, el decidió que fuera a esta hora- se explicó.

-Daniel no puedes dejar que el te diga que hacer, tu eres...- intentó hablar el Weasley pero fue callado por un hechizo de Harry.

-• Silencius•- dijo lanzando un hechizo que hizo caer Callando al pelirrojo con pecas, - Neville aléjate de él - ordenó y el chico lo hizo, Hermione lo vio con Estrellas en los ojos por la facilidad que hizo un hechizo sin ver a donde apuntaba. - Ahora Daniel dejaremos algo en claro, este... "duelo" es una trampa de Malfoy, de seguro quiere que Filch los atrape y los castiguen, sin duda una idea estúpida pero como tú no piensas habrías caído- dijo cuando el pelirrojo Potter bajo la cabeza- pero como los Potter no nos retiramos de una pelea te acompañare, además si estoy ahí se que podré calmar a Filch e inventar una escucha que no valga detención, pero antes •Finite Incatium•-dijo el chico quitando el hechizo silenciador del pelirrojo que se fue callado con ellos mientras todo salían, incluso Neville los acompañaba.

En cada esquina, Todos los de primer año esperaban chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris,pero tuvieron suerte pero en cambio Harry iba calmado como si el no le tuviera miedo a Filch o la Señora Norris, todos Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado.

\- ¿Dónde estará ese idiota? – se bufó Daniel al. - ¿Encima nos hace esperar? –dijo Daniel abtes de ver a los ojos de su hermano que lo miraba como diciéndole, "Yo Tenía Razón".

\- ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Neville.

Ron le explicó a Neville el motivo de su visita a la Sala de trofeos, dejándolo más que sorprendido. Hermione vigilaba por los alrededores, por si aparecían Malfoy y su pandilla.

Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.

Daniel y Ron empuñaron sus varitas, por si Malfoy y sus bestias le tendían alguna emboscada, mientras los minutos pasaban, el azabache de ojos verdes empezaba a perder la paciencia, si algo era el, era paciente pero esperar 15 minutos a un oponente en duelo de honor era bajo... incluso para un Malfoy.

-Okey …parece que para el señor Malfoy el honor no significa nada, muy bien, ¡perfecto! – gruñía molesto Harry decepcionado del hijo de Narcisa Malfoy... Black, quien Harry creyó que que le había enseñado a su hijo el honor de los Black.

\- Se está retrasando mucho, ... o tal vez se ha acobardado, como no…- susurró Ron.

Daniel estaba rojo del enfado, apretando los dientes, pensando que su archirrival lo había dejado tirado, a él y a su amigo. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar.

-Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme…- Dijo Ronald, ya con la varita preparada.

Pero no era ni Malfoy y su Pandilla, eso puso nervioso a los de primer año.

\- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro, pueden estar escondidos en un rincón…- Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.

Sin perder más tiempo, Daniel gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible, Harry negó con la Cabeza su hermano menor se cargó su plan para salir sin detención ahora tendría que correr con su hermano, Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch.

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! – señaló Daniel entre susurros a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras.

Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos, súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

\- ¡CORRAN!- exclamó Daniel, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry detrás de ellos vigilando que no lo siguieran, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

\- Uff…ha faltado poco… - dijo Ron apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville y Daniel estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

\- Lo sabía…lo sabía… - añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho, Harry la vio con una sonrisa, Ya que Hermione parecía muy nerviosa.

Daniel recobró un poco el aliento, pero ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado Y su hermano mayor también estaba enojado.

– ¡Ese Idiota Hijo de Troll! – dijeron juntos los dos Potter y todo grupo se giró para ver a Harry y Daniel con los ojos bien abiertos ya que se parecían en su enojo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve esa maldita serpiente a faltar a su palabra!? ¿¡A dejarnos tirados de esta manera!? – gruñía el Potter pelirrojo con rabia. - Hemos cumplido, vinimos a un duelo, a un duelo de honor, y el…se a reído de nosotros…- Dijo lo último con el rostro sombrío y su hermano sonrió ya tenía un plan para mañana y humillar a Malfoy.

\- Es un cobarde…debí imaginar que no acudiría…- Dijo Ron, tratando aún de recobrar el aliento y Harry solo los miraba con ojos de suficiencia.

\- Deberíamos regresar a la torre Gryffindor, antes de meternos en más problemas…- sugirió un tembloroso Neville y Hermione asintió dándole la Razón.

\- Malfoy te engañó, al fin y e has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo, Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos, Malfoy debió de avisarle, ¡Harry tenía Razón pero no tenias que hacerla caso a Ronald!– Hermione sacó su hipótesis dirigiéndose a Daniel.

El azabache golpeó la pared con su puño. – ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza! Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy…lo vas a lamentar…- Decía entre dientes, muy furioso. Harry disfrutaba de ver a Hermione rojo de furia para el se miraba linda con su carácter.

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves, los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

\- Cállate, Peeves, por favor... este no es un buen momento…- Pidió Hermione, entre sudores de miedo.

\- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, hoy los agarrarán del cuellecito. - decía el poltergeist.

\- No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor… - Le pidió Hermione al poltergeist con desesperación.

\- Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo, Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. – decía el anciano con su gata.

\- ¡Quítate de en medio! - ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves.

\- ¡Ron! ¡No! – Gritó Daniel, pero era demasiado tarde y Harry solo pudo ponerse furioso por lo que pasaba.

-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! -el poltergeist empezó a Gritar.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Corran! ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Harry para que los demás le siguieran, desde que Daniel le cago su plan ya no podía ir pensando en Filch.

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No se abre! ¡Esto es el final! - gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta.

\- ¡A un lado Weasley! – Le dijo Harry a su amigo, sacó su varita y usó un conjuro. -•¡Alohomora!•- dijo el hechizo y el pestillo de la puerta hizo un clic y se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

\- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? Rápido, ¡dímelo! - decía Filch.

\- Di "por favor". - decía Peeves.

\- No me fastidies, Peeves, ¡dime adónde fueron! – ordenó Filch.

\- No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta voz.

\- Muy bien... por favor. - dijo molesto con un bufido, está cansado del poltergeist.

\- ¡NADA! – gritó Peeves entre risas. - ¡Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor! - seguía riéndose por su broma.

Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido que decía cuántas palabras se sabía en Irlandés.

\- Bien, se están alejando…creo que nos vamos a librar de esta... – Suspiró Daniel ahora un poco aliviado.

\- Chi-chi-Chicos …- susurró Neville muy asustado.

-mmm- decía el azabache rodó los ojos exasperado. - Oh vamos Neville, no es momento para…- pero voltio y vio algo que nunca pensó ver.

Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla, aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido, No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo.

Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi sorprendido más que asustado, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa y sobre todo porque Nadie lo había intentado atacar.

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA! – Gritó Harry, y tan pronto como lo hizo, el grupo salió de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

Corrieron por los pasillos, y subieron por la gran escalinata, sorprendentemente, no fueron interceptados por ningún prefecto u profesor, No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - Les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

\- No importa... ¡Hocico de cerdo! ¡Hocico de cerdo! - jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar.

Casi ellos mismos se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, se había desmayado.

\- ¿¡Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio!? —dijo finalmente Ron.

\- ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él? – Hermione había recuperado un poco el aliento.

\- ¿El suelo? Me temo que no, apenas tuve tiempo de fijarme, ¿que había? -decía Daniel.

\- Estaba encima de una trampilla, es evidente que está vigilando algo…- explicó Harry y Hermione lo vio feliz.

\- Hm…¿que estará vigilando? - Pregunto Daniel.

\- No lo sé…pero por hoy creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente, me voy a la cama, antes de que nos maten, o peor, nos expulsen. – Dijo la castaña algo enfadada, Hermione subió a su habitación, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Amigo…creo que Hermione necesita ordenar sus prioridades…- resopló Ron frunciendo el entrecejo viendo a Daniel.

-Daniel espero que tu y Weasley no busquen saber que es lo qué hay debajo de esa trampilla o estarás en problemas conmigo y Lily- dijo serio para seguir su camino a su cuarto.

El Potter pelirrojo solo asintió en confirmación no quería meterse en más problemas con su hermano así que convenció a su amigo de irse a su cuarto para descansar feliz de que no lo atraparan.

Harry sabía algo, ell perro vigilaba algo...¿Qué había dicho Daniel de Hagrid?, si el saco algo del banco, Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez el triángulo de las Bermudas, parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba aquel paquete que Daniel dijo que Hagrid saco de Gringotts, necesitaba hablar con Luna y Daphne para poder arreglar las ideas, esas dos mujeres vivían para esto después de que el les regaló Sherlock Holms en navidad del año pasado.

Pero cambio su pensamiento para luego sonreír a lo que le haría al Malfoy para detener su avance con Daphne, Lucius Malfoy quería adueñarse de una familia antigua como los Greengrass ya que los Black no le dejarían nada a Draco, Dado a que Sirios no le daría nada un Niño malcriado como Draco, Narcisa sabía de esto y no había podido convencer a su primo de aceptar ya que su padrino no podía tener hijos pero según el, la familia Black ya tenía un heredero.

-¡Bravo Malfoy, tú me diste la mejor oportunidad para terminar con esto!, así que tú y tu padre no podrán tocar a Daphne y Astoria- dijo a sí mismo sonriendo para dormir.- pero... no lo haré aún, esperare el momento adecuado, si no... Daphne se burlaría de mi por hacer esto demasiado pronto- dijo para ir a dormirse.

~Dos semanas después, Estadio de Quidditch de Howgart~

Hoy era un domingo por la mañana, 2 semanas habían pasado desde el reto de Malfoy al cual nunca asistió y la vida en Hogwarts siguió con normalidad … pero el día de hoy, todo eso no importaba, había llegado por fin el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. La emoción era palpable por toda la escuela, alumnos con bufandas y banderas ya iban dirigiéndose asia el campo mientras que los jugadores se iban a los vestuarios.

El estadio de quidditch era ovalo con las mediciones parecidas a un campo de football de Wembley, en las dos partes más rectas del campo se alzaban 4 torres, cada una con los colores de una casa donde los parientes podían venir a observar el juego según la casa a la que pertenecieran sus hijos o familiares. En la parte reservada para los alumnos había 5 zonas, 4 reservadas para los alumnos cada casa y la ultima reservada para los profesores así como los invitados importantes. También era donde se sentaba el comentarista del partido, que para sorpresa de todos era Lee Jordan un amigo de los gemelos Weasley quienes hacían bromas a todos en el Castillo, bueno casi a todos ya que nunca lo lograron con Harry.

En concreto, en la torre reservada para los Gryffindor, las familias Weasley y Potter fueron obligadas a oír las quejas de McGonagall sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos.

-Francamente estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos, la niña les ofreció su ayuda y lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue insultos y burlas de su parte, ahora la pobre chica se encerró en el baño todo el día llorando y abría podido morir por culpa de ese trol si Harry no hubiera estado ahí para derrotarlo- dijo la matriarca Weasley a ambos chicos.

Arthur se sintió muy disgustado por lo que estaba oyendo pero nada se podía comparar a su mujer, que parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y destruir toda una ciudad a su paso, Molly Weasley no había educado a sus hijos de esa forma y ella iba a asegurarse de que Ron no volviera hacer llorar a una chica en su vida y eso era muy poco decir de lo que pensaba hacer con el, Arthur sabía que su mujer enojada podría ser igual a ir hacia a las puertas del Hades.

Lily Potter no era muy diferente aunque se encontraba con sentimientos mixtos. Por una parte estaba furiosa con Daniel por su comportamiento, Durante la ultima hora había estado escuchando que su hijo no se tomaba sus estudios en serio y que no estaba progresando casi nada sino fuera porque Harry estaba obligándolo, no estaría tan enfadada si fuera por su capacidad mágica pero al parecer tenia una capacidad parcialmente superior al alumno promedio de su edad por lo que no tenia ninguna excusa posible de usar para evitar salir bien en sus clases, Si de ella dependiese, se aseguraría de que Daniel no volviera a jugar al quidditch en su vida.

Por otra parte se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento también era en parte su culpa, lo habían consentido demasiado y daba por hecho muchas cosas que tenían que ganarse con trabajo duro, James también se sentía decepcionado con su hijo y espero poder corregir su comportamiento en cuanto pudiera aunque eso significará hablarle al inútil(Según el) de su hijo mayor.

Aunque el hilo de sus pensamientos cambio al oír el nombre de su primogénito y que no se imaginaron algo que para muchos parecería ilógico... bueno imposible sería más una expresión real.

-¡¿Que?!-gritaron los padres Sorprendidos/preocupados, Los Weasley también se sorprendieron al oírlo.

La profesora de transfiguración procedió a explicarles como el trol de montaña se infiltro en la escuela y como Harrison logro derrotarlo dadas la explicación que le dio Neville a su abuela cuando esta llegó para reunirse con el director y Lady Longbottom les explicó todo y amenazo al director,

James se sorprendió ya que creía que su primogénito era un bueno para nada así como un Squibb cerca o algo así pero al oírlo de McGonagall lo hacía ver a su primogénito con otros ojos, mientras que Lily divagaba sobre lo irresponsable que era de su parte enfrentarse a la criatura sin ayuda, McGonagall decidió mitigar un poco la preocupación de la matriarca pelirroja.

-Lily, tranquilízate, Harry se ocupo del problema con mucha facilidad, en ningún momento estuvo en peligro.- dijo la experta en transfiguración.

-¿Como puedes decir eso Minerva? ¿Normalmente harían falta por lo menos unos 3 magos veteranos para tumbar a un trol de montaña y tu dices que mi hijo, que está en segundo año lo hizo con suma facilidad?-pregunto impactada la Mujer y la profesora suspiro.

-Créeme, después de haber enseñado a tu hijo los últimos 2 años casi no debería haberme sorprendido por la facilidad en la que lo hizo.- dijo la profesora con facilidad, James la vio dudoso.

-¿Que insinúas?- Pregunto James algo no le gustaba.

-No insinuó nada James- le dijo la mujer y este la vio con una sonrisa, pero se estudió cuando la vio sonreí- te aseguro que tu hijo es un prodigio al que sólo una vez he tenido la oportunidad de enseñar, lleva siendo el mejor alumno de su año desde que llego al castillo y creo sinceramente que su nivel no concuerda con el año al que se encuentra, es más estoy segura que si lo pongo a hacer sus TIMOS sacaría Solo excelentes notas ahora mismo- le dijo la profesora.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron, la pareja Weasley pensaron que la naturaleza de la conversación era privada pero se quedaron igualmente curiosos por la persona que era el hijo mayor de los Potter.

-¿Tan bueno es Minerva?, ¿en realidad es tan Bueno Harry?-pregunto Lily ávida de saber sobre el hijo al que había descuidado.

-Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera de sus profesores y todos te dirían lo mismo, sean cuales sean sus planes para su futuro, estoy seguro que los lograra con facilidad-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y Lily recordó donde pasaba su hijo su tiempo en casa.

-... Bueno si ahora que lo pienso bien era de esperarse, pasa todo su tiempo en Casa en la biblioteca de la familia Potter junto a Rose, no le sorprendería si se a leído la mayoría de los libros en ella- dijo ella sonriendo por el amor al aprendizaje de su hijo.

Antes que siguieran hablando llegó Harry junto a Hermione y Rose la cual fue a buscar a su hermano apenas llegó a Howgart y lo mejor para La Niña de 6 años era que su hermano estaba acompañado de quien ella miraba que sería su esposa, la esposa perfecta de Harry, todos lo vieron a el con un poco de asombro, el junto a Rose ignoraron las miradas de todos y se sentaron para ver el juego, Hermione siendo tan penosa con los adulto, se sentó junto a Harry al lado contrario de el para no separarlo de La Niña intentado ignorar las miradas de curiosidad de todos.

Lily miro a su hijo con una sonrisa al reconocer a la niña que estaba junto a él, podían haber pasado unos 6 o 8 años pero no olvidaría la cara de la pequeña novia de su hijo en Kínder así que solo optó por dejarlos en paz hoy para poder hablar con el cuando regresará a casa en Navidad. James estaba viendo a su primogénito con precaución debía hablar con Dumbuldore y saber en que parte de su plan para salvar en mundo mágico entraba Harry o el tendría que empezar a convivir con su hijo Mayor e Hija y todo su plan futuro se despedazaría.

Mientras miraba el juego entre ambas casas rivales el ojiverde se paro un momento para mirar a su hermano y empezó a pensar "Esto no es normal, su escoba es nueva o sea que debe ser..." entones el empezó a buscar en las gradas, y cuando miro donde cierto profesor sospechoso como

miraba a Daniel con ojos intensos. Harry estrecho los ojos.

Harry observo como iba el juego, Daphne había marcado de nuevo y la posecion fue para Gryffindor, fue a la carga esperando recuperar el balón, aunque por su cabeza estaban pasando cosas muy interesantes.

-$ Apophis$- susurró tan fuerte como pudo y Cierta Mamba Negra apareció con sutileza antes de hablar con su amo a través de sus mentes.

-$Sssiiiii Maaaaessstrrroo$- dijo la serpiente

-$Ves a Quirell?, muérdelo $- le ordenó el azabache bajo la mirada de Rose que entendía lo que decía pero no lo que hacía el Potter de ojos verdes.

La serpiente escaneo entre los asientos hasta que encontró al profesor y asintió y se dirigió a cumplir con su misión y tan rápido y silenciosamente lo mordió todo bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad de Harry, la mordida tuvo un efecto que fue inmediato, Quirell empezó a gritar para caer al suelo bajo la mirada sorprendida del publico cercano, mientras que la escoba de Daniel dejo de moverse de forma aleatoria. Harry mantuvo el hechizo unos segundos más antes de cortar la magia y liberar al desgraciado de su dolor, Gracias a Merlin que Apophis no lo mordió con veneno si no se hubiera metido en problemas.

Luego siguió viendo el juego como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nadie vio o sospecho nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore bueno tampoco es como si pudiera comprender lo que había pasado, pero de pronto la capa de Snape se prendió en fuego y Harry noto como Hermione regresaba a su asiento y el comprendió que ella sospechaba de Snape... bueno eso era lógico sabiendo que el odiaba a los Gryffindor pero no era tan estupido para hacer eso.

Poco después Daniel atrapó la Snitch y terminó el juego Ganando Gryffindor 220 a 120, después de eso Daniel fue invitado a Casa de Hagrid en Howgart para tomar el Té, pero como estaba castigando Harry lo acompañó junto con Hermione y Ronald, aunque este último era porque es el "mejor amigo" de Daniel y de pronto empezaron a hablar sobre el juego y sobre como se movía la escoba de Daniel.

-Era Snape! ¡ Hasta Hermione lo vio!, Estaba Hechizando tu escoba! ¡Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima! - explicaba Ron con enfado a Daniel que solo asentía mientras Harry negaba.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? – Preguntó el semigigante bastante alterado.

Daniel, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir, Daniel optó por contarle la verdad aunque eso lo metiera en problemas y Harry lo vio extrañado antes de que empezara a hablar.

\- Descubrimos algo sobre él, trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en la noche de Halloween. - explicaba Daniel y Harry lo vio con el ceño fruncido. - El perro lo mordió, nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. – explicó el menor de los hermanos Potter.

-¿Qué sabes de Fluffy? – Hagrid dejó caer la tetera con fuerza.

\- ¿Fluffy? – Preguntaron los cuatros, alzando las cejas.

\- Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...¡Bueno, no me pregunten más! ¡Es alto secreto! - dijo con rudeza Hagrid.

\- ¡Pero Snape trató de robarlo! – se quejaron Ron y Daniel.

\- ¡Bobadas! ¡Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así! – Exclamó y explicó Hagrid.

\- Entonces, ¿¡por qué trató de matar a Daniel!? —gritó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de este día habían hecho que Hermione tuviera una opinión muy firme sobre Snape, él era malo, no como profesor, sino como persona.

\- ¡Conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid! ¡He leído todo sobre ellos! ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! – explicó Hermione y Harry solo negó con la Cabeza.

\- Si Hermione dice que es así, pues es así, yo no tengo nada más que añadir…- Dijo Daniel, apoyando la versión de la chica y esto sorprendió a Harry.

\- Les digo que estáis equivocados. No sé por qué la escoba de Daniel reaccionó de esa manera tan extraña…¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno!- volvió a detener el semiGigante al profesor de pociones- Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. ¡En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel! – Exclamó Hagrid, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

\- Oh…Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa y Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Harry solo los quedó viendo pero un click se encendió en su cabeza... la piedra filosofal, era el único trabajo de Dumbuldore junto con Flamel, necesitaba hablar con las chicas si que se levantó rápidamente se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su cuarto para planear la reunión de su... grupo de estudio.

Sin que el supiera en todo el día o vida una sombra lo vio todo y sonrió, su plan iba a la perfección y el podría por fin tener el alma que tanto a estado buscando, uno de los descendientes de esos bastardos iba a ser útil, pero cuando volteó pudo ver como otra sombra lo miraba negando y entendió, el mocoso Potter no era para jugar, algo más que el una sombra que cumplía su trabajo no era quien dirigía el destino del Mocoso, esa sombra femenina era la misma que ayudó al estúpido Pendragon y ahora no dejaría usarlo para buscar esos malditos artefactos.

-Juro que algún día tú Harrison James Potter Evans, me ayudarás a eliminar a esos dos estúpidos arrogantes, tu serás mi campeón o dejare de ser...- dijo desapareciendo.

Fin del Capítulo.

Notas del Autor: Hola se que le he dilatado mucho escribiendo este capítulo pero he estado muy ocupado con todo, así que díganme que les pareció, sobretodo ¿Quienes son las sombras? Aunque sabiendo que ustedes saben de Harry Potter deben de darse una idea.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: Un pasó para el cambio y La piedra Filosofal.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

~17 de Diciembre de 1991, Sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwart~

Las vacaciones de Yule se acercaban en Howgart y ya todos estaban listos para tomar el tren de regreso a sus casas, para un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes era difícil decidir si regresar a casa este año o quedarse en el colegio para poder averiguar un poco más sobre porque ocultaban la piedra filosofal en Howgart, además tenía que ir a Londres Muggle para comprar los regalos de navidad de las chicas, sobre todo el de Hermione, por Neville no se preocupaba ya que tenia algo para el, ademas tenia que recordar ir a visitar a su madrina Alice a San Mungos como todos los años antes de Navidad.

Daniel Potter por su lado era todo lo contrario a su hermano aunque ya tenía todo listo para ir a casa y estar con su familia en Navidad, el tenía mucho que pensar, desde que llegó a Howgart los profesores lo comparaban con su hermano que hasta para el era muy superior en la magia que Daniel, diablos el pensaba que incluso podría vencer a su padre James Potter en un duelo de magia a su edad, era cierto que su padre era bueno en magia pero no comparado con lo que había escuchado de el profesor Flitwick que era un ex campeón de Duelo su hermano estaba capacitado para ganar el torneo sub-16 teniendo 12 años, además había aprendido que Harry iba a tomar el examen para cursar a tercer año regresando de Vacaciones de Yule, Daniel no podía sentirse más que humillado por su hermano mayor ya que según su padre el era un prodigio un Mago que solo aparecía cada 100 años, después de que hizo su primera ocurrencia con magia Accidental su padre había estado con el en todo junto a su madre.

Pero el pensó hace dos años que Harry no era mago, es decir que nunca vio magia accidental de su hermano aunque si hubiera pasado nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, también se puso a pensar en Rose su hermanita de 6 años, ella aún no presentaba incidente de magia accidental alguna, tal vez sus hermanos aprendieron a controlar su magia desde pequeño, según su madre le contó que su abuelo Charlus había podido controlar su magia desde los 5 años, el pobre chico también comenzó a pensar en toda su relación con sus Hermanos y se dio cuenta que era nula, su padre y tío Remus siempre habían hecho que el estuviera con ellos dos entrenando o llevándolo a algún lado, nunca paso tiempo con sus hermanos, el no pasaba tiempo con Rose el año pasado antes de entrar a Howgar incluso hace 6 años antes de que Naciera Rose no jugaba con Harry como niños pequeños, se sentó en el sofá de la sala común sin ser visto para pensar que tan mal hermano había sido, el quería recuperar a sus hermanos después de que vio la relación de Fred y George como hermanos y de la chicas Greengrass(si Astoria toma el lugar de Daphne Cannon) que eran amigas de su hermano aunque eran de Slytherin.

Hermione bajó tranquilamente levitando su Baúl buscando a Harry con la mirada, al encontrarlo lo vio sentado en un sofá individual de la sala común leyendo un libro al que no podía leerle el nombre por lo viejo que parecía, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su amigo y sonreírle, el joven de ojos Verde levantó la vista y vio a la castaña sonreírle y este se levantó listo para partir.

-¿Lista Hermione?, ya faltan 45 minutos para que salga el tren y te he estado esperando junto a Daniel- Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Potter.

-Yo si estoy lista Harry, solo me distraje un poco- dijo ella sonrojada, había intentado peinar su cabello en un moño muy complicado Gracias a lo Esposo que era su cabello, se hizo ese peinado de una manera en la que Harry La elogiará pero no vio indicios de que el Potter lo notará y empezó a caminar a la salida de la sala común.

-Bien, Daniel ¿te quedarás a esperar a tu amigo el Sr. Weasley o iras con nosotros?- Pregunto amablemente Harry, el había visto como Daniel estaba empezando a cambiar su forma de ser, ya no era El Niño que le hablaba a todos con una sonrisa arrogante por haber "vencido" a Voldemort hace años, incluso según Neville estaba tomando enserio sus clases aunque le parecía raro que el cambiara no era imposible bajo los ojos del hermano mayor de los Potter ya que su hermano aún no había cometido un gran error o un crimen.

-No, sigan Harry, yo esperare a Ron ustedes vayan y busquen su propio Vagón, Ron y yo buscaremos otro tal ves nos sentemos con Seamus y Dean- dijo sonriendo el Pelirrojo Potter aunque se podía ver que estaba triste, Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole el hombre a Hermione.

-¿Nos Vamos Señorita Granger?- dijo sonriente con amabilidad mientras la chica tomaba su hombre con un gesto dijo que si aunque un poco roja- por cierto, te miras Bonita con ese peinado Hermione- le sonrió el Potter mirándola a los ojos y ella se perdió en ese mar verde que tanto le empezaba a gustar, la chica se sonrojo y empezó a caminar sin notar como dos elfos domésticos se llevaban sus Baúles al tren.

~45 minutos después, Expresso de Howgart, Vagón de Daniel, Dean, Ron y Seamus~

Daniel estaba sentado en su compartimiento junto a sus amigos de primer año de Gryffindor, como siempre Seamus y Dean estaban hablando sobre las chicas mayores o los cuerpos en desarrollo de las de su año, intentaba ignorar la charla para concentrarse en su vida familiar, pensaba en el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hermana y se dio cuenta que era nulo, gracias a su padre nunca sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Rose o a Harry, hasta ahora su vida giraba alrededor de ser lo que había todos creían que era ser "el-Niño-que-vivió" y era cansado, nunca pensó que hacer caso a su padre haría que su hermano lo ignorara en Howgart o que cuando estaba en casa su hermana no le pidiera jugar con el.

Ronald Weasley miraba a su mejor amigo muy de cerca ya que el profesor Dumbuldore le había pedido vigilarlo y que no permitiera que nadie más que el pasaran mucho tiempo con Daniel, a veces se preguntaba para que pero después de conocer al hermano de Daniel se dio cuenta de porque, ese Harry era casi como una serpiente y cuervo, era listo y usaba sus conocimientos para humillarlo a él, a él a Ronald Weasley quien sería el mejor mago de la historia después de Dumbuldore, el sería rico, famoso, jugaría para los Chuddly Cannon, esa era su sueño y lo cumpliría.

~Estación King's Cross~

Lily Potter se encontraba nerviosa como nunca, ella sabía que era una tontería venir a traer a sus hijos debería hacerla sentir feliz pero desde que se dio cuenta de que había ignorado a su hijo mayor y casi hacía lo mismo con su hija había comenzado a pensar que era una madre horrible, sobretodo ver a su esposo hablar de lo que haría cuando su hijo Daniel llegara y como le iba a dar la capa de invisibilidad de su familia al ser el "heredero" de esta la hacía sentir mal, ella no sabía porque siempre hizo lo que a James y Dumbuldore le parecía correcto.

Rose Potter estaba feliz su hermano regresaba a casa después de tanto tiempo, Rose al fin había aprendido a decir la "R" y quería demostrártelo a su hermano Favorito, además sería bueno preguntarle a Hermione si ya era novia de Harry, mientras entraba a la estación pudo ver a la mamá de Hermione y se soltó de la mano de su madre para ir a saludarla.

-Hola señora Granger- dijo corriendo la pelirroja con una Lily detrás de ella y un James ignorando a su hija menor ya que estaba esperando que Daniel saliera por el portal dela estación.

-Hola Rose, veo que ya pronuncias bien la "R"- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba llegar a su esposo- John Mira esta es Rose la hermana de Harry, ¿Recuerdas a Harry?- dijo la señora Granger y su esposo asintió mirando a La Niña y a la señora de pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-Hola Pequeña Rose soy John Granger el papá de Hermione- dijo sonriendo- lo siento, ¿usted es?- Pregunto el señor Granger.

-Lo siento soy Lily Potter La madre de Rose y Harry- se presentó sonriendo.

La señora Granger iba a hablar pero la voz de su hija la interrumpió, la vio su hija iba con Harry a su lado y sus cosas en un carrito(ambos separados obviamente) y esta corrió a abrazar a sus padre, por su parte Rose salió disparada a abrazar a Harry sonriendo.

-Rose estaba feliz de verte Harry, Rose aprendió a hablar mejor- dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

-Estoy feliz de eso Rose, ahora dame un beso ya que extrañe a mi hermanita- dijo sonriendo y las chica que pasaban se derretían por ver la muestra de afecto de los dos hermanos, Rose se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla así hermano que la abrazo y subió a su carrito.

Lily Potter de acercó y abrazo a su hijo sorprendiendo al chico por su muestra de afecto pero aún así regresó el abrazo, James solo ignoró a Harry y cuando Daniel salió del andén 9 3/4 hacia el lado Muggle sonrió abrazándolo, La familia Granger se sorprendió de eso pero ignoro todo para despedirse de Harry, Hermione lo abrazo y le hizo prometer que la llamaría en Navidad para felicitarla.

Daniel se despidió de Hermione con la mano y esta le regresó el saludo, después el Potter menor saludo a su madre e intentó abrazar a Rose pero esta le sacó la lengua para voltearle la cara y así ignorarlo, el Potter de enmedio sólo río nervioso ya que sabía que se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho a la Niña cuando ellos estaban casa, la familia Potter situó su destinó para ir a su casa en Godric Hollow.

~20 deDiciembre, 10:30hrs, Sala de estar, Casa de la Familia Granger~

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hermione Granger había regresado a su casa, se encontraba feliz de contarle su vida escolar en Howgart, había conseguido amigas de un grado mayor su madre se sorprendió de eso pero cuando se dio cuenta que eran amigas de Harry sonrió ese chico era lo mejor que había para su hija, además se dio cuenta que su pequeña tenía un "novio" y ella y su novio aún no lo saben ya que se comportan como tal según su pequeña y aún no han hablando sobre formalizar.

Hermione había bajado de su cuarto para leer en su sala de estar cuando una lechuza llegó a su casa a tocar a su ventana y la reconoció fácilmente, su madre sorprendida se acercó para ver quien era la que golpeaba su ventana, una lechuza de color blanco como la nieve estaba esperando la castaña.

-¡Hedwing!- exclamó dejando entras a la ave alvina y tomó un paquete y una carta de Harry con una que decía Rose- Gracias por traerme esto Hedwing, ¿Tienes Hambre?- Pregunto la castaña y la ave ululó algo que parecía un si en respuesta y Hermione le dio de comer algo que trajo de la cocina, le dio un paquete a Hedwing para Harry y Rose con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tu novio te envió algo Hermy- dijo sonriendo su madre haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-MAMA HARRY NO ES MI NOVIO... aún- dijo ella toda roja.

-dijisteis aún Hermy, eso significa que quieres que sea tu novio- le dijo sonriendo su madre.

-MAMÁ DEJA ESE TEMA EN PAZ- gritó poniéndose más roja la castaña mientras abría la carta d Rose y miraba el dibujo adjunto a la carta de ella con Harry en parque que decía:

"Harry y Hermione y Rose cargando a su pequeña sobrina Harmony"

No podía dejar de mirar el dibujo de su "hija" con Harry era castaña con ojos verdes, lo que más le llamó la atención era que decía: "Harry dice que no use mi talento para esto, pero vi en un sueño a Harmony, Rose le puso el nombre", (así Rose hasta escribe en tercera persona)esto confundió a la Castaña ya que no sabía que decía eso, solo sonrió y llevo el dibujo a su cuarto para colgarlo ya que era un regalo de Rose.

~20 de Diciembre, 14:30hrs, Biblioteca de la Familia Potter, Casa De la Familia Potter~

Harry estaba sentado leyendo tranquilamente los hechizos de magia parsel con una Rose sentada a su lado dibujando tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, en ella un Daniel Potter nervioso se encontraba pidiéndole ayuda a Harry en sus clases, no era la primera vez en estos días que Daniel hacía eso, incluso había intentado pasar tiempo con el y Rose desde que volvieron de Howgart, el Ojiverde se había fijado que Daniel intentaba estar con el y Rose ahora pero James estaba intentando detener esos avances pequeños que hacia el Potter de cabello Rojo y ojos Cafe(creo que escribe Azules en algún capítulo pero James tiene los ojos café leí en wikipedia y tengo que cambiárselos porque tiene los ojos del padre) y un recuerdo de hace dos días vino a la memoria de Harry.

~Flashback, Hace dos días, Después del almuerzo, Patio de la familia Potter~

Harrison James Potter no podía estar más tranquilo en sus vacaciones si no era sentado en una pequeña silla de madera sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de madera leyendo un libro de Runas Nórdicas antiguas para 7to Año, razón estaba " jugando"a tomar el té con su Hermana(jugando porque el té era Real para el y los juguetes así como los bocadillos que el había preparado con Rose ya que le gustaba tomar el tniña) y los peluches favoritos de la pequeña pelirroja(que Harry le compraba a Rose) con una niña pelirroja hablando con Nimue su hada de peluche que era su favorito junto a su peluche en forma de serpiente que ocultaba debajo de su cama ya que James odiaba a ese peluche.

-Rose ya puede decir bien la "R" Nimue, Rose puede hablar mejor con todos Y Harry dijo que estaba orgulloso de Rose, y Rose esta feliz que Harry este orgulloso de Rose- dijo sonriendo la pequeña mientras servía Te a sus otros invitados, Harry levantó la vista de su libro para ver a su hermana sonriendo alegremente cuando escucharon abrir la puerta del patio.

-Ho...la, ¿puedo estar aquí un rato con ustedes?- Pregunto un Daniel Potter muy nervioso con un libro de Quidditch en sus manos, Harry noto que su hermano menor estaba intentando pasar tiempo con ellos y asintió diciendo que si y Rose tomó una de sus tazas de té dándosela con una mirada que decía " Me rompes mi tacita de juguete y te quemo tu colección de Camisas de Quidditch", Daniel la aceptó con cuidado sentándose frente a Harry.

Un silencio reinaba entre los hermanos mayores mientras Rose hablaba con sus peluches invitados en su fiesta de te contándole su gran avance en su vocabulario, Daniel estaba por hablar cuando un James Potter acompañado de Remus Lupin, Salieron al patio buscándolo.

-¿Daniel que estás haciendo aquí? No ves que estaba nevando, deja de jugar a la fiesta de te con... Lirio y acompáñanos a entrenar- dijo James mirando a Rose con modestias más que enojo, Rose solo miro a su "padre" con enojo por volver a llamarla así en ves de decir bien su nombre.

-Por si no te das cuenta... Padre estamos bajo unas runas que evitan la nieve y nos dan calor dejándonos pasar el día tranquilo en el patio- dijo Harry cuando James intentó hacer que entrara a Casa Daniel que parecía por su cara querer estar fuera y lejos de James por un rato.

-Papá quiero estar afuera un rato además, mis hermano y yo casi no pasamos tiempo juntos y quiero pasar algo del día con ellos- dijo el pelirrojo asombrando a Harry y a Rose que dejó de cargar a Jamie(su osito de peluche) para ver a Daniel, James negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Daniel entra ahora mismo no quiero que se te peguen las mañas de tus hermanos, quien sabrá que aprende tu hermana en esa escuela Muggle- dijo el Potter mayor.

-Daniel hazle caso a tu padre, no sabemos que extrañas costumbres aprenden en esa escuela, Dumbuldore dijo que o fueras para evitar que vinieras con esas ideas extrañas que traen los muggleborn de modernizar nuestro mundo- dijo asombrando a Harry por lo que dijo- Lira tú madre queriendo hacer algo como las computalocas Muggles y ese inter nose que cosa y por eso no tiene amigas- dijo serio el Hombre lobo queriendo alejar a Daniel de Harry.

-Creo que ustedes en realidad necesitan aprender algo de los muggles- dijo tranquilamente- ademas tu deberías alentar a que pasáramos tiempo junto padre pero pareces que solo tienes un hijo, mi abuelo estaría decepcionado de su Hijo si viera en lo que está convirtiendo a la familia Potter- dijo seriamente, James estaba volviendo a su familia en una versión de la familia Malfoy solo que según Dumbuldore del lado de la Luz.

-Mira tu Harry no me importa lo que digas yo mando en esta casa y te vuelvo a repetir que no te quiero junto a Daniel- dijo fuertemente enojado.- tu y esa mocosa no quiero que traigan esas locuras de tecnolijia o tenclogia como sea a mi casa, ustedes dos son solo peso muerto en esta familia- dijo arrastrando de la mano a Daniel enojado dejando a un Remus diciéndole a Harry que debería seguir el camino de su padre para mejorar.

Harry vio la cara de Daniel que se iba a la fuerza, Adema voltio a ver a su hermanita que tenia los ojos llorosos, esta no era la primera vez que James le cambiaba el nombre a Rose o que le decía que era loca por querer ir a clase o estar en el mundo Muggle, Harry estaba leyendo sobre las Runas Nórdicas para poder abrir un libro en la biblioteca de su familia y poder tomar el otro título de la familia Potter, si lo lograba el podría sacar a Rose de esa casa y alejarse de James para siempre, pero incluso podría decirle a Lily sobre las pociones de James y Dumbuldore hacia ella y de las aventuras de ese hombre con la ex amiga de su madre Tracy West, quien era la ex prometida de Sirios al haber encontrado a ese par en el departamento de la West teniendo relaciones, Sirios le contó a Lily pero creyó que era una broma de la gusto del Black.

~Fin del FlashBack~

Harry sonrió hacia su hermano y le dijo que se sentara junto a él, vio que Daniel estaba haciendo su tarea de pociones y decidió ayudarlo mientras guardaba su libro de magia Parsel, sonriendo y alegre de darse cuenta de quien era el culpable de que Daniel había sido arrogante por años y que después de darse cuenta que por eso casi muere Hermione decidió cambiar, el Pelinegro Potter decidió ayudar a Daniel y tener aunque sea un poco de amistad y cordialidad con su hermano, por lo menos hasta que mirara que Daniel si quería cambiar en verdad.

Rose por su lado miraba hacia abajo encontrando a Apophis enrollada a la par de Medusa la pequeña serpiente cascabeles que encontró detrás de su casa, Serpiente de su hermano se había convertido en el protector y figura paterna de la pequeña serpiente huérfana, dejando de dibujar y ver a su serpiente/familiar levantó la vista para ver a sus hermanos mayores juntos, Rose sonrió mientras tenía una visión que le hacía volver a dibujar rápidamente lo que vio, terminado su dibujo lo dejó para salir de la biblioteca y buscar a su madre para pedirle un bocadillo y su jugo de la tarde.

El dibujo sobre la mesa mostraba a un James Potter desnudo apuntándole a Lily Potter con su ropa rasgada y golpeada en el suelo, James con su varita en mano y una luz verde saliendo de esta mientras una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises desnuda estaba detrás de este.

Harry volteo a ver el dibujo de su hermana al notar como la magia de su hermana cambió por unos segundo y la vio salir de la biblioteca con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver el dibujo entendió la tristeza de La Niña y negó con la cabeza, el tenía que moverse rápido, Daniel levantó al vista de su ensayo para ver a Harry guardar el dibujo de Rose en una carpeta que le dio a Tily para que se la diera a Sirios.

~Cuarto de Harry~

Más tarde ese día se pudo ver a Harry Potter hablar con Tily y Piper las dos Elfas domésticas más amigables de la mansión Potter que raramente venían a Godric Hollow a menos que Harry lo pidiera.

-Tily y Piper necesito un favor, como heredero de la familia Potter necesito que cuiden a mi madre Lily Potter, mi... padre James puede intentar matarla en Algún momento y si eso pasa ustedes como elfas de la familia tienen el derecho de defender a mi madre- dijo Harry y ambas elfas asintieron pero parecían asustadas- No de preocupen si... Padre intenta eso ya no será su jefe, el ya no es Jefe de la Familia Potter por lo menos hasta que haya un Juicio en la familia- dijo el chico explicando la ley que regía su familia, los Potter tenían tradiciones rara como juicios entre ellos ya que al ser una familia noble y antigua tenían cierto grado de evasión al ministerio.

~24 de Diciembre, 20:00hrs, Sala de estar, Casa de la Familia Potter~

Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a su hermana mientras leyéndole un libro de cuentos mientras sus padres estaban conversando y atendiendo a los invitados en su casa, James creyó conveniente como todos los años invitar a la familia Weasley y a algunos miembros de la orden del fénix junto a Dumbuldore, no era que el odiara a los Weasley era solo que solo soportaba a los gemelos y Arthur el patriarca y cabeza de la familia, en cambio Ronald y Percy eran demasiado pomposos y engreídos para el, Molly Weasley era una mujer que se creía con el poder de decidir sobre los demás, dando órdenes en su casa como si fuera la de ella, diablos Lily incluso la regaña por intentar decir que se iba a comer en la fiesta y a que hora se iba hacer, y el último Miembro que estaba en su casa Ginebra Weasley quien parecía tener un enamoramiento de su hermano, pero según entendía el Ojiverde solo quería estar con El Niño-que-Vivió y no Daniel Potter, el creía que si La Niña superaba esa faceta podría ser amiga de su hermano pero no su novia o prometida, era demasiado parecida a Lily para que Daniel se enamorara de una clon de su madre.

Ignorando a la mayoría de los invitados solo había hablado con Sirios que llegó para estar con el y Rose, con la profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick, de ahí en adelante ignoro a todo el mundo, cuando noto que Rose tenía sueño la llevo a su cuarto para acostarla mientras lo hacía pudo ver a Dumbuldore y Remus entrar al estudio de la casa y decidió seguirlos bajo la capa de Invisibilidad que su abuelo le dio ya que no confiaba en a su padre para creer que se la daría a Harry, ya que desde que Dumbuldore le dijo a James que Daniel parodia ser El Niño que la profecía hablaba había estado intentando darle todo lo que era para el heredero a Daniel ignorando a Harry, el no era tonto y su abuelo se había encargado de contarle sobre el origen de la capa en los diarios que dejó su abuelo para el con la intención de enseñarle a aprovechar su herencia de ambos lados de su sangre, la sensibilidad Mágica de las Familas Potter y Black.

Harry entró al estudio bajo la capa y ocultando su presencia magia con ayuda de sus Runas de espionaje como el quería llamar pudo entrar en la parte oculta del estudio que encontró en los diarios de su abuelo ocultándose mejor de los tres nombres presentes.

-Ahora dime James, ¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo?- Pregunto Dumbuldore con tranquilidad.

-Director, hace dos días que Daniel intenta estar con sus hermanos, no cree que Harry y Rose sean unos obstáculos para que Daniel progrese en su destino de vencer a Voldemort- dijo tranquilamente James, Harry solo

Levantó las cejas en confusión, Voldemort no había muerto hace 11 años.

-James, ¿no crees que estás tú obstaculizando a Daniel?- Pregunto Dumbuldore y Remus junto a James lo miraron- el amor y el perdón son las magias más poderosas que existen, estoy de acuerdo que en su entrenamiento pueden interferir si intentan unirse pero alejar a los hermanos es malo James- dijo Dumbuldore.

-Director pero Harry y Rose tienen las mismas ideas que Lily, quieren unir el mundo Muggle con e Mágico y usted sabe que eso destruiría nuestro Equilibrio- dijo Remus.

-Tu tranquilízate Remus, Harry y la pequeña Rose superaran esa etapa pronto, cuando se den cuenta que esas ideas sólo traerán problemas y quieran enmendarse vendrán a Mi, y como todos hay oportunidad de cambiar... recuerda siempre hay segunda oportunidades- dijo tranquilamente Dumbuldore.

Harry decidió salir de ahí por el pasadizo en el que entró para esconderse cuando los escuchó hablar de sus ideas para evitar que Malfoy dominara la junta de la escuela, que para Harry eran estúpida ya que Malfoy tenía sobornado a casi todos los de la junta directiva, llegó a su cuarto para apuntar en su pequeño cuaderno Muggle oculto que llevaba a Howgart para buscar algo en específico... "Como regresar de la muerte", el tenía que saber porque Dumbuldore decía que Voldemort regresaría de la muerte y tenía que hacerlo antes de que la vieja cabria intentara meter a Rose en sus planes de moneda política.

~7 de Enero, estación de King's Cross, Londres~

La estación King's Cross estaba llena de gente como siempre con todos abordando trenes en busca de ir a sus destinos, los jóvenes magos y Brujas MuggleBorn y mestizos que vivían en el mundo Muggle estaban entrando al anden 9 3/4, cierta Castaña iba empujando su carrito donde un Baúl era lo que más resaltaba, sus padres a la par de ella se despedían en frente de la pared que dividía el andén 9 y 10.

-Cuídate Hermione, estudia mucho y divierte en clases- le decía su padre abrazándola con fuerza para darle un beso en la frente y separarse.

-No te sobre esfuerzos Hermy, tú eres una gran alumna pero te sobrepasas mucho, hazle caso a tu padre y diviértete en Howgart, has más amigos aparte de Harry, Luna, Daphne y Neville ellos también necesitan más amigos- dijo así hija para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído- Ademas procura avanzar un poco más en tu relación con Harry, mire en tus pergaminos y escribes mucho Hermione Potter en la parte de atrás- susurró en el oído de la castaña menor sonrojando a la niña para empujarla a entrar al andén 9 3/4.

John Granger miro a su esposo con curiosidad ya que después de años de casados podía reconocer esa mirada y sonrisa angelical que le daba miedo, para el que su mujer le sonriera así a su hija significaba una cosa, su pequeña princesa estaba por conseguir novio y el solo podía pensar en si un arma normal podía herir a un mago para alejar a cualquier chico de su pequeña hasta que ella tuviera 50 años.

Harry en su compartimiento compartido con su hermano tuvo un escalofrío por toda su espalda, pero lo ignoro el estaba más concentrado en terminar de leer su libro de Runas antiguas.

Hermione por su parte de encontraba roja por lo que su madre le había dicho y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había leído en sus novelas románticas la cuales rara vez a había leído ya que no sé encontraban en su lista de lectura favorita como lo era su lectura ligera(todo sabemos de que se trata) que era un libro de magia o historia, sonrojada y nerviosa decidió ir a buscar un compartimiento para pensar o encontrar el compartimiento de Harry y las chicas para poder estar acompañada de SU chico y amigas.

~20 de Enero, Salón de Reuniones de Daphne, Luna Y Harry, Howgart~

Una semana y un par de días habían pasado desde que habían vuelto a Howgart de vacaciones y Harry decidió reunirse con su "club" de investigación contra la facción de la Luz y oscuridad como los llamaba Luna, desde que regresaron a la escuela el Potter había mandado a Apophis a vigilar a Dumbuldore para saber que planeaba la vieja cabra manipuladora, Apophis le contó a Harry que Dumbuldore puso la piedra en un esposo mágico y lo movió al cuarto donde estaba el cerbero de Hagrid Flaffy.

-Así... ¿que la piedra está en esa habitación custodiada por el perro del infierno?- Pregunto Daphne.

-Así parece que Dumbuldore está escondiéndola de alguien, y según escuché en Navidad el cree que Voldemort esta intentando regresar, por lo tanto significa...- intentaba decir Harry.

-Que el cree que Tu-ya-saves-Quien la está buscando en Howgart- dijo Luna y Harry asintió- creó que si Dumbuldore cree eso es por que sabe que el señor oscuro sabe de un ritual para volver de la muerte- dijo Luna con la mirada de inocencia y locura acertada que siempre ha tenido.

-pero eso es imposible y antinatural Luna, todos sabemos que la necromancia está maldita y se necesita algo para la muerte si quieres seguir viviendo- dijo Daphne.

-Bueno dicen que la sangre de Unicornio puede curar a cualquiera y alargar la vida de una persona- dijo Luna llamando la atención de los dos- según todos ya sabes que... el señor cara-de-serpiente solo dejó su capa cuando tu hermano lo "derrotó", pero ¿y su cuerpo?- Pregunto Luna.

-Luna nadie sabe qué pasó se dice que se evaporó- contestó Daphne levantando los hombres.

-...¿Sangre de unicornio?... he escuchado que alguien está matando unicornio en el bosque prohibido- dijo Harry y las chicas lo miraron confudidas-Apophis va a cazar muy amenudo al bosque y a visto a varios unicornios muertos- y ambas asintieron, ellas sabían de Harry y su magia parsel, aunque tuvieron miedo al inicio se dieron cuenta que era un talento como el de Luna de ver los animales mágicos invisibles y de Daphne y sus visiones cortas.

Los tres se quedaron viendo bajo la compresión de que Voldemort podría estar vivo y tenia que recuperar esa piedra antes de que Voldemort lo intentara o peor aún... Daniel y su amigo Ronald que parecía intentar conseguir atención desesperadamente y usaba a su hermano como su ascenso a la fama, no era original por parte del chico Weasley pero era funcional, incluso los llamaban el Dúo de oro al ser inseparable y conseguir puntos por parte de la mayoría de profesores por órdenes del director y su favoritismo a Daniel.

Los tres estudiantes salieron de su salón club para ir a sus salas comunes por medios de los pasadizos que ellos habían encontrado en Howgart, al pasar los días se podía ver a Harry pasar tiempo con Hermione en la biblioteca como amigos tranquilamente o encontrarlo con sus amigas y Neville en el patio de Howgart, incluso se pudo ver a los dos hermanos Potter platicar algunas veces en el gran comedor bajo la mirada molesta de Ronald y la mirada crítica de Snape a Harry.

Aunque muchos no supieran Snape y Harry tenían un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos desde que el llegó a la escuela, Snape al ser amigo de Narcisa y está al pasar tiempo con Sirios al intentar romper de alguna manera su matrimonio con Lucios y poder lograr estar con su amor y amigo Severus, había estado pasando un poco de información a Harry sobre Dumbuldore y algunas cosas sobre James que se hablaban, Severus sabía que solo Sirios podía romper el contrato de Narcisa y poder superar su obsesión con Lily estando con la única mujer desde que su ex amiga lo dejó había sido amable con el.

Para mediados de febrero en el día de San Valentín se podía ver un Harry que se escondía junto a su hermano de todas las mujeres de Howgart, para el mayor de los hermanos Potter desde que llegó el año pasado se había vuelto un poco popular en su casa y en algunas otras como para que le fueran a dejar obsequios y cartas románticas, este año lo único que hizo fue esconderse en el interior del Sauce Boxeador junto a Daniel, el y su hermano la conocían por las historias que había contado James sobre cómo se escondían en el para acompañar a Remus con su problema peludo; ese noche cuando todos estaban dormidos le pidió al elfo de Howgart Reggie que levantara a Hermione y la llevara a la sala común.

~FlashBack, Dia de San Valentín de 1991, Sala común de Gryffindor~

Una chica de 12 años de cabello castaña y ojos color miel se encontraba bajando de su habitación compartida con Lavander Brown y Pavarati Patil, la pobre estaba cansada de buscar a Harry para darle su regalo de día de san Valentín pero no lo encontró en todo el día, de repente un elfo que imagino que sería trabajador de Harry la despertó y le pidió que bajara a la sala Común.

-Harry James Potter, ¿me podrías decir para que me llamas a estas horas de la noche?- dijo tranquilamente la chica que vestía solamente su camisón de dormir de color blanco con un pequeño chaleco de tela sobre sus hombros, esta se frotaba los ojos como señal que se acaba de levantar.

-Yo he... quería darte tu regalo del día de san Valentín... pero como estuve ocupado todo el día, ocultándome de las chicas de la escuela...- dijo sonrojado cargando una pequeña bolsa de regalo, el chico Potter no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amiga en un camisón que cubría hasta la parte de sus rodillas y dejaba ver su pecho en desarrollo y el pre adolescente no podía dejar de ver (como el actor que hace de Harry el cual no recuerdo su nombre siempre miraba a Emma Watson)- te entregó tu regalo... feliz san Valentín- dijo el chico entregando la bolsa a Hermione.

La castaña sonrió alegremente mientras abría la bolsa podía ver a un oso de peluche diminuto con dos cajas en forma de corazón más pequeñas, Harry sonrió bajo la confusión de la chica y el tocó con su varita todos los objetos diciendo Finito dejando crecer las cajas de chocolates a su tamaño normal y un oso de peluche de color castaño(como el color del cabello de Hermione), la chica de ojos color miel sonriendo abrazo a su amigo mientras cargaba su oso y le daba un beso en la mejilla y corría a su habitación dejando a Harry sonrojado, la chica bajó rápidamente con un libro con un lazo rojo como regalo de san Valentín.

-A mis Padres le gusta mucho la literatura y encontré este libro en una librería Muggle y me pareció que te gustaría leerlo- dijo entregándole un libro llamado: "Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos" de un escritor inglés que Harry conocía- espero que te guste... y Feliz día de San Valentín Harry- dijo la chica besando la mejilla de Harry par ir a su dormitorio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que se podía ver desde la luna.

~Fin del FlashBack~

Una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry sobre su hermano Daniel de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sobre Daniel, Neville, Hermione junto con Ron investigaban sobre la piedra filosofal, Una tarde que salía solo por los pasillos y observó a su hermano esconderse detrás de un pasillo y el heredero de la familia Potter se puso su capa de invisibilidad que estaba oculta en su mochila bajo el hechizo ocultus, al acercarse pudo escuchar que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba más, escuchó la voz de Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- No…no…otra vez no, por favor... - Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando.

Harry se acercó bajo su capa de invisibilidad con un Daniel escondido intentando no moverse bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad.

\- Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba, al segundo siguiente, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante, estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Hm…tal vez Snape estaba de nuevo persuadiéndole para que le revelara el cómo deshacer sus encantamientos protectores…- Pensó Daniel. cruzando los brazos.

Harry fue a la biblioteca siguiendo a Daniel y pudo ver Hermione que se encontraba ayudándole a repasar Astronomía a Ron. Tras sentarse con ellos para unirse al repaso, Daniel. les contó lo que había oído.

\- ¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...- Dijo Ron.

\- Pero todavía queda Fluffy. - dijo Hermione mientras leía un libro.

\- Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid, seguro que encontró un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Daniel? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Daniel lo hiciera.

\- Ir a ver a Dumbledore, eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder. – dijo la castaña, la chica no quería meter a Harry en este caso ya que ella no quería que se diera cuenta que siguió investigando esto cuando él le dijo que no lo hiciera y con razón.

\- Hermione, sabes que en eso te apoyaría, sin duda, pero hay un problema... – Dijo Daniel.

\- ¿Cual? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- No contamos con pruebas, Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos, Snape sólo tiene que hacerse el inocente para que crean que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en Halloween…- decía el pelirrojo, con voz severa y de brazos cruzados. - Decime, ¿A quién pensáis que van a creerle, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que es un despreciable, Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, él también nos odia. Además…se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy, si los profesores llegaran a saber lo que sabemos, nos meteríamos en más problemas. –Dijo el Potter menor, Harry asintió bajo su capa feliz de ver que su hermano no era tan tonto como pensó,Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.

-Pero Daniel, si investigamos sólo un poco...- decía el Weasley.

\- Se acabó Ron, ya hemos investigado demasiado y perdido demasiado en esta aventura…lo mejor que podemos hacer es centrarnos en cumplir con nuestros logros académicos…fin de la historia… - dijo Daniel en tono terminante, mientras repasaba un mapa de Júpiter y sus lunas, Harry se alejó en silencio bajo la Capa de la familia Potter.

~ Viernes en la noche, Final de la semana de exámenes finales, Howgart.~

Harry estaba entrando de su reunión con Luna y Daphne, en estos meses se dieron cuenta de que Quirrell había estado investigando cómo pasar por fluffy, además gracias a Apophis se dieron cuenta que Dumbuldore ocultó la piedra en un espejo mágico que según Luna debía de ser el espejo que mostraba el deseo más profundo del corazón de una persona.

Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor para ver a un Neville muy enojado con alguien, cuando se le acercó al heredero de la familia Longbottom este le dijo que su hermano junto con Ron y Hermione habían ido al tercer piso por lo que dijo Ron, el pelirrojo le dijo al chico tímido de Gryffindor que salvarían un tesoro importante para Dumbuldore que había salido del castillo; el Ojiverde enojado se dirigió al tercer piso.

Harry Potter entró al cuadro prohibido del tercer piso ignorando al cerebro dormido y camino directamente a la trampilla y bajo sobre un hoyo que tenía unos lazos del diablo quemándose lentamente, continuo caminado y vio una puerta abierta en un cuarto lleno de llaves con alas, pasó por un tablero de ajedrez del tamaño normal para ver a Hermione cuidar a Ronald que parecía lastimado.

-...Harry?- Pregunto Hermione con sorpresa al verlo entrar a la sala de ajedrez- Yo... esto... no es lo que parece- dijo la chica rápidamente poniendo la cabeza de Ron en el suelo apartándose de el, no quería que Harry pensara que ella intentaba tener algo con Ron.

-Hermione me importa un comino si estás cuidando a Ronald o a la Reyna de Inglaterra-dijo con una voz que aunque Hermione no lo note tenía un poco de celos al ver al pelirrojo en el regazo de SU castaña- Los deje investigar para ver que hacían pero esto no lo espere, ¿que fue lo que te dije Hermione? le dijo con voz fuerte el Potter- TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS AQUÍ Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACEN, ADEMÁS PONEN EN PELIGRO A TI Y A MI HERMANL POR FAMA... creí que eras distinta Hermione... creí que eras lista y no te dejarías llevar por querer demostrar que eres buena en algo ayudando a Daniel... mi hermano a ir directo a algo para lo que no está preparado...- dijo enojado Harry; le gritó a la chica que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que le dijo Su amado "amigo"(sabemos que es más que su amigo o al menos eso quiere), ella sabía que tenía razón, ella no debió de seguir a Daniel y Ron sin decirle a Harry sobre esto.

El pelinegro dejó a la chica enojado mientras se dirigía hacia el último cuarto que era el reto de Snape, vio una llama que protegía la puerta y con un aguamenti aumentado por su magia en Parsel quito la barrera de fuego entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba Daniel que parecía hablar con Quirrell.

~Momentos antes~

Daniel entró en la última habitación, y para sorpresa ya había alguien allí, pero no era Snape, ni tampoco era Voldemort lo cual agradeció, pero no espero que que el... que fuera Quirrel.

\- Pero que… ¿¡usted!? – exclamó Daniel incrédulo.

– Sí, yo, me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter. – Quirrell sonrió, su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.

\- y yo que pensaba que era Snape…- decía el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Severus? Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell? – Decía Quirrel con risas malévolas.

– Pero esto es absurdo…Snape, el trató de matarme. –Harry frunció el entrecejo, no se lo podía creer.

\- No, no, no. ¡Yo traté de matarte! ¡Pero tu hermano, el señor Potter, w serpiente para morderme y aún no se como lo hizo a esa distancia, en ese partido de Quidditch! ¡Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo! Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba, y lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte. – dijo el profesor de DCAO.

\- Un contramaleficio…- murmuró Daniel, sin creérselo. - ¿Snape…trató de salvarme? – termino de decir el Potter.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Es gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse, no podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular...Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche…- dijo fríamente Quirrell.

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Daniel, sujetándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Tch! Desgraciado…- gruñó Daniel entre dientes.

\- ¡Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter! Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.- dijo el Profesor.

\- ¿¡Que!? – preguntó Daniel enfadado. - ¿¡Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol!? – dijo incrédulo de lo que hacía ese sujeto.

\- Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho…Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo…- dijo el.

De pronto, Harry entró al salón y vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell.

\- ¿El espejo de Oesed? ¿¡Pero que hace aquí!? – Se preguntaba Harry, incrédulo, pero después de acordó de lo que le dijo luna, que la piedra estaba oculta en el, rápido u sin que lo notaran metió la piedra en su bolsillo.

\- Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así...pero él está en Londres...Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. Veo la Piedra...se la presento a mi maestro...pero ¿¡dónde está!? – dijo Quirrell.

\- Aun así, todo esto es de locos, ¡se supone que Snape me odia! – Daniel percatándose de su hermano atrás.

\- Oh, sí, claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto. - le explicó el loco del turbante.

\- ¿Mi padre y Snape se conocían? ¿Se detestaban? Esto no es nuevo en realidad…- Pensó el azabache con seriedad, antes de ver cómo Daniel le habla a Quirrell.

\- Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... por un momento pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando. - dijo el Potter pelirrojo y Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.

\- Algunas veces me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro...Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...- dijo este con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? - preguntó Daniel.

\- Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo, yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba, no hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo…No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...-

\- El trató de robar la piedra en Gringotts…¡Claro, el día del atraco, él estaba en el Caldero Chorreante! – pensó el azabache, alarmado.

\- No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo? – Pregunto Quirrell.

\- Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento…es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero, ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que ese payaso se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer? – meditaba Daniel, intentando hallar una solución, pero vio que su hermano le hacía una sella para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? – se preguntaba Quirrel - ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! –.'

\- Utiliza al muchacho...Utiliza al muchacho...- susurraba una voz aguda.

A Harry se le agrandaron los ojos.

– Esa voz…me resulta desagradablemente familiar…- dijo Harry y se dio cuenta.

\- Sí... Potter...ven aquí... los dos Potter- dijo el tranquilo y Quirrell por fin noto a Harry.

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.

\- Ven aquí, mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves…- dijo la voz.

Se vio reflejado, agitado y preocupado, pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una piedra de color sangre, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, el azabache ya había conseguido la piedra solo faltaba lograr escapar de... Voldemort.

\- No puedo creerlo…¡la tiene Harry! – pensó Daniel a ver su reflejo señalar al bolsillo de su hermano.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que ves? - dijo Quirrell con impaciencia.

– Me veo estrechándole la mano al profesor Dumbledore, soy un estudiante más mayor, soy premio anual…es estupendo. –Harry se calmó, y como no podía ser de otra manera, mintió. Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Quítate de ahí ¡ - dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna.

\- Él miente... él miente...- dijo la voz.

\- ¡Potter, vuelve aquí! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿¡Qué es lo que has visto!? - gritó Quirrell.

\- A usted bailando samba, ¿no le digo? – Dijo Daniel siguiendo la idea a su hermano en tono burlón, mientras empuñaba la varita.

\- ¡POTTER! – gritó Quirrel enfadado.

\- Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...- Dijo de nuevo la voz aguda

\- ¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía! – decía Quirrell.

\- Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto. – dijo la voz.

Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Daniel hubiera visto en su vida y Harry solo puso una cara de enojo frente a quien estaba frente a él. Era una cara de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. Tan pronto como reconoció el horrible rostro, el azabache apretó los dientes, enfadado.

\- Daniel Potter y Harry Potter... - susurró.

\- Voldemort…- Dijo Harry entre dientes y su hermano dio un pequeño salto al oír su nombre.

\- ¿Ves en lo que ustedes me han convertido? No más que en sombra y quimera...Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes...La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo? – dijo el cara de serpiente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa malévola, haciendo temblar a Quirrell.

\- ¿Tú crees…que voy a ser tan estúpido de permitir que vueltas? ¿¡Para sigas divirtiéndote, convirtiendo la vida de las personas en un infierno!? ¿¡ Tu que matasteis a mis abuelos frente a mi!?, No…prefiero verte muerto, ¡enterrado bajo tierra! – gritó Harry con furia, apuntando con su varita a Quirrel.

\- No seas tonto, mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus abuelos... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...- dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡ESO QUISIERAS TU! – rugió Harry estallando.

-Maldito asesino…- gritó Daniel, sus abuelos debieron ser importantes para Harry si actuaba así.

\- Qué conmovedor…Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus abuelo eran valientes... Maté primero a su abuelo y luchó con valor... Pero su abuela no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerlos a ambos... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano…- dijo Voldemort.

\- ¡Mis Abuelo jamás permitirían que tú te salieras con la tuya, y yo tampoco! ¿¡Quieres la piedra!? ¡Pues ven a por ella! – gritó el azabache en tono desafiante.

\- ¡ATRAPALO! – gritó Voldemort enojado recordaba esa cara en el anciano Potter cuando lo mató, la cara del niño que intentó proteger a Daniel Potter que lo convirtió en este pedazo de magia de necromancia.'

Quirrel voló hacia Harry, tratando de cogerle. Harry, al ver que su enemigo no llevaba varita, se guardó la suya, esquivó la mano de Quirrel, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder, apuntó al techo y dejando caer unos pedazos de pared lo convirtió en miles de flechas con fuego que caían directo a Quirrel.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! – Gritó Quirrel, mientras que el lugar donde una flecha de Harry le pegó, se estaba convirtiendo en polvo, parecía que su magia en parsel en diminuto silencio y que parecía que Daniel comprendía golpeó a Quirrel convirtiéndolo en polvo.

\- Pero, ¿estas asustado ahora? – Dijo Harry, mientras miraba las El techo.

\- ¡MÁTALO! ¡Mátalos a ambos ! - rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell volvió a por el azabache y el pelirrojo que se encontraba paralizado.

Harry lanzó un desmaius a su hermano para que no viera lo que el podía hacer, se quitó del camino de donde estaba su hermano y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra Quirrell que le lanzaba maldiciones de color rojo y verde que eran detenidas por unas pequeñas paredes que Harry creaba, el Azabache decidió arrinconar al mago mayor frente al espejo y disparar un Sectusembra que se dirigió hacia un punto exacto donde el mago de turbante lo esquivaría y pegaría en el espejo regresando directamente al cuello del mago por la espalda cortándole el cuello, matándole see inmediato.

El chico tomó a su hermano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione que lo miraba con temor y curiosidad, el la obligó a tomar un Voto de magia que no diría que estuvo aquí, así como despertó a su hermano y lo obligó hacer lo mismo, le dio la piedra a Daniel metiéndola en su pantalón lanzándole otro desmaius para que cuando lo encontraran todo pareciera un accidente, se dirigió al cuerpo de Quirrell y lo quemó volviéndolo polvo y se fue del lugar.

~A la mañana siguiente, 02:30pm, enfermería de Howgart~

Daniel abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, que ni siquiera estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se dio cuenta que todo lo qué pasó ayer era verdad, que su hermano tuvo que ayudarlo porque no sabía que hacer frente al espejo y que el no podía vencer a nadie en su nivel actual de conocimiento de magia. Miro su cama de la enfermería llena de golosinas y regalos.

-Wow…parece que siempre me dan golosinas cuando llego a quedar aquí…- Pensó Daniel sonriente.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y un Albus Dumbledore entró para verle.

– Buenos tardes Daniel…, oh, vaya, regalos de tus amigos y admiradores. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. –

Daniel solo pudo sonreír con un poco orgullo ante eso, el solo investigado e ido al lugar pero su hermano derrotó a Quirrell.

\- Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro, no dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría, sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó. - dijo Dumbledore, radiante y sonriente.

-Si, eso es muy propio de Fred y George. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? – se rio feliz mente.

\- Son las dos de la tarde, su hermano, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que te has recuperado, han estado sumamente preocupados. – le contó.

\- ¿Ellos están bien? - Pregunto y Dumbuldore lo vio con curiosidad- Ron y Hermione profesor, ellos me siguieron arriesgando sus vidas- dijo el chico rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes Daniel, ambos están bien. – dijo Dumbuldore que en realidad no quería saber nada de lo sucedido, algo había hecho Daniel y le agradaba que se hiciera fuerte para cumplir su destino.

Daniel asintió, más aliviado, su mejor amigo arriesgó su vida en la prueba de ajedrez, y Hermione, a ella deseaba que no le pasara nada malo durante su recorrido de regreso, si le pasaba algo su hermano lo colgaba de las pelotas desde la torre de astronomía.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Piedra? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Veo que no quieres que te distraiga, muy bien. la Piedra, el profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Me apresuré en volver, y cuando llegué pude ver que tú mismo ya te encargaste de solucionarlo, de lo cual, como dije en su momento, me dejó muy impresionado, no todos los estudiantes de primer año han sido capaces de hacer lo que has hecho tú en esta ocasión. – explicó Dumbuldore.

\- ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione? – le pregunto con alegria Daniel.

\- Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. La verdad es que tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde. – dijo tocándose la barba el director.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco pensé si iba a ser capaz de mantener la Piedra a salvo…- respondió Daniel. con sinceridad.

\- No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti...- decía Dumbledore en tono afable. - Creí que el esfuerzo te mataría. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así, afortunadamente, como eh podido comprobar, eres capaz de sobrellevar con inteligencia, astucia y habilidad situaciones de alto riesgo. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. – le contó tranquilamente.

\- ¡La destruyeron! – Daniel estaba consternado. - Pero…eso significa que el señor Nicolás Flamel…- pedía explicaciones.

\- ¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. - dijo contento Dumbledore.

\- Ah…entonces, él y su mujer van a morir…al no contar con la Piedra…- susurró el azabache cabizbajo.

\- Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir… - dijo el chico, Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Daniel.

\- Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. – dijo con los ojos brillosos el director. – ¿Sabes? La Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso, ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos. - decía Dumbuldore.

\- Tiene razón, de hecho, cuando sostuve la Piedra, pensé en todo eso, en lo que podría hacer con ella…pero eh llegado a la conclusión de que todo cuanto la Piedra pueda ofrecerme, no es lo más importante… – decía Daniel con una sonrisa leve, recordando la sensación que sintió cuando su hermano se la dio momentáneamente,Dumbledore asintió con los ojos más brillosos.

\- Eres un chico muy sabio Daniel, confío en que mantengas ese buen juicio por muchos años…-dijo tranquilamente y Daniel asintió, estar con su hermano le estaba ayudando a reflexionar.

– ¿Profesor, usted cree, que este no es más que un primer intento de Voldemort por regresar al poder? Yo creo que, con el vagando por ahí, de bien seguro buscará otros medios…- Pregunto Daniel con fuerza, después de verlo y sobrevivir y mirar a su hermano decirle el nombre a Voldemort había superado su miedo a decir el nombre de el.

\- Tienes razón Daniel, y me alegro de que pronuncies ese nombre sin miedo alguno. Es cierto, está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir...Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Daniel, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder, la próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. – El pelirrojo a asintió con una sonrisa, el estaría allí siempre que lo intente y sabía que su hermano lo haría también.

– Profesor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir...cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...- dijo Daniel.

\- La verdad…Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones, por supuesto, no voy a mentirte. – el Potter asintió con comprensión.

\- Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi abuela porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? – Pregunto Daniel.

\- Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy, no ahora, lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. – dijo Dumbuldore levantándose para irse no sin antes tomar una gríseas de todo los sabores de sabor a arcilla.

Harry miro todo bajo su capa de invisibilidad y pudo ver como su hermano estaba creciendo en su primer año en Howgart, parecía que ya no sería el mismo Niño que se dejaba mandar por Jame, que ya no sería u peón de James para llamar la atención, pero aún tendría que ayudarlo a dejar de ser un peón de Dumbuldore.

~ Mas tarde ese día, Gran comedor~

\- ¡DANIEL! – gritó Hermione emocionada, dándole a Daniel un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el pelirrojo viera a su hermano que estaba sonrojado.

\- Genial compañero, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta. – Dijo Ron sonriente, dándole un abrazo amistoso a Daniel. El pelirrojo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Yo también me alegro de veros, por cierto, estoy sorprendido Ron, te recuperaste muy pronto. – dijo viendo a su hermano que le daba un pulgar arriba como saludo y felicitación, y volvía a comer, Hermione miro todo esto.

\- Oh, solo quedé inconsciente con unas pocas heridas leves. Menos mal que ya estás bien, y justo a tiempo, mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw. – Dijo el pelirrojo Weasley.

\- Sí, estoy con ganas de jugar mañana y de lograr el triunfo. La Copa volverá a ser de Gryffindor…- Dijo Daniel mirando al techo sonriente.

El Potter menor les contó todo, Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort, obviamente quitando las partes de Harry para no romper su voto hacia su hermano, Sus dos mejores amigos eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Daniel les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.

\- ¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? ¿Flamel morirá? - dijo por ultimo Ron.

\- Así es, pero como diría nuestro querido director, para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura…- dijo Daniel con un tono que sonaba a sabiduría.

\- Siempre dije que era un chiflado… - dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

Después de eso fueron al gran comedor que estaba decorado de Plateado y verde en honor a Slytherin que estaba por ganar la copa de la casa, se sentaron frente a Free y George que se pusieron a hablar con Harry, Hermione se sentó al lado del azabache mientras que Daniel se sentaba tranquilo junto a Ron frente a su hermano y la que parecía ser su cuñada, Cuando todos por fin estaban reunidos, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

\- ¡Otro año se va! Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis...- dijo alegremente Dumbledore, Daniel solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de su director.

-Este Dumbledore, siempre tan gracioso. - pensó Daniel mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

\- Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.-Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry junto a Daniel pudieron ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa.

\- ¡Tch! Será lo único que celebres este año, idiota…- Pensó Harry, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada, el no dejaría que Malfoy tocara a Daphne y Astoria.

\- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. - dijo Dumbledore.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

\- Así que…tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver, sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. – empezó Dumbuldore.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó lo que Percy les decía a los otros prefectos.

\- Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall! -dijo el prefecto y Ron miró a Daniel, y este le felicitó con la mirada antes de murmurarle algo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Has hecho algo increíble al final, ahora puedes decir que has logrado algo grande, algo por lo que la gente te recordará…- dijo el Potter y Harry sonrió a su hermano.

\- Gracias amigo…- dijo Ronald.

\- Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. –Volvieron los aplausos a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se puso colorada, y Harry, quien estaba a su lado, le tocó el hombro para que se sintiera más cómoda.

\- Felicidades Hermione…- le susurró Harry a la castaña.

\- Pero, tú también ayudaste…- susurró Hermione un poco cabizbaja ya que nadie se daría cuenta de la ayuda de SU ojiverde.

\- Tercero... al señor DANIEL Potter...por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. –El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Daniel...Pero así no llegaban a ganar.

\- Hay muchos tipos de valentía, hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom. – dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor.

\- El heroísmo tiene su premio Neville, Felicidades, Gryffindor te debe la Copa…- Dijo Harry mostrándole el pulgar arriba a Neville y Daniel también felicitó a Neville.

\- Pe-pero…- Neville estaba incrédulo, e incapaz de hablar.

\- Mira Neville, ¿has visto a Malfoy? ¡Parece que le hubieran dejado petrificado! – Dijo Ron entre risas, haciendo que Neville se olvidara de lo que iba a replicar, y riera junto con el pelirrojo.

\- Lo que significa, ¡que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración! - gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata, los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.

\- Gryffindor gana…¡La Copa de la Casa! – exclamó Dumbledore.

Los aplausos y gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tiraron sus gorras hacia el aire, mientras que los miembros de Slytherin hundían sus rostros en los platos de comida, cabizbajos.

Todos se abrazaban, reían, saltaban, y no paraban de gritar emocionados. En cuanto a Harry, bueno, el volvía a estar envuelto entre los brazos de Hermione, quien lloraba de alegría en su pecho, cosa que a él le daba mucho gusto, el poder abrazarla de manera protectora y confortable.

Tres días después de las celebraciones, llegaron los resultados de los exámenes. Ron se sorprendió al ver que había sacado buenas notas para lo que el estudiaba un Aceptable era suficiente, Daniel con ayuda de Harry y Hermione sacó notas aceptables para el estándar de Lily Potter( Solo S y A) mientras que Harry y Hermione, como era de esperar, sacaron la nota máxima en todos los exámenes.

El día de irse de Howgart llegó y el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts era alegre, los estudiantes charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos...

Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Tardaron un poco en salir del andén, un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

Daniel y Ron se ataban despidiendo de Hermiones y tras un abrazo amistoso, Daniel y Ron se fueron a buscar a su familia. En ese momento, John y Jean se encontraron con Harry.

\- Hola Señor y Sora Granger, me alegro de veros. – Dijo Harry alegremente.

\- Lo mismo digo jovencito, y veo…que te sigues llevando muy bien con nuestra hija. – Dijo Dan con una ligera sonrisa, su esposa le había ordenado llevarse bien con HARRY, no era que el chico le cayera mal solo era que sentía que su princesa quería ser mas que amigo del chico y eso lo hacía sentir que la perdía.

Harry y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban cogidos de la mano, tan pronto como se percataron, ambos se soltaron y miraron hacia lados opuestos, sonrojados 6Jean se puso a reír antes de hablar.

– Si, se ve que ustedes lo pasáis muy bien en Hogwarts. - dijo la madre de la castaña.

\- Ajá…esto, quiero darles las gracias por lo libros de higiene bucal que me regalasteis por navidad, me ha sido muy útil. – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Si, puedo ver que te ha sido de gran ayuda, ahora tienes los dientes tan blancos como los de nuestra pequeña Hermi. – Dijo John muy contento.

\- Hm…es una pena que tengas que ir con tus padres y no pasar las tiempo con Hermione , salúdame a Rose por favor Harry, me agrada mucho tu hermanita– resopló Jean.

\- No se preocupe, estaré bien. – Dijo Harry con seguridad.- y se la saludaré señora Granger.- dijo el chico.

\- Hermi, nosotros vamos yendo al coche, buena suerte Harry. – Dijo John, dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache, Harry asintió Y vio como John y Jean se fueron hacia su coche, con las cosas de Hermione.

\- ¿Hermione? – Harry pudo ver que su amiga estaba sonrojada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Te voy a echar de menos Harry…te cuidado por favor, y no te olvides de escribirme…- dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry un fuerte abrazo, y mirando a Rose que llegaba a buscar a Harry.

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, entre sonrojos.

Hermione se fue con sus padres, algo cabizbaja, pero Harry le saludó con la mano, y con una sonrisa, Rose hizo lo mismo al llegar con su hermano que la cargo.

-Rose está feliz de ver que Harry esta de regreso, Rose también voy a Harry ser muy cariñoso con Hermione- dijo La Niña besando el cachete de Harry y este le besaba la frente- Harry quiere que Hermione sea la hermana Mayor de Rose, ¿Harry será novio de Hermione?- Pregunto La Niña con vi angelical cuadrando un sonrojo en el azabache que bajo a La Niña y la subió a su carrito para empezar a buscar a sus padres.

\- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro…Creo…que tu realmente…me gustas…- Pensó el azabache, quien ahora entendía mejor los sentimientos que yacían en su corazón, con amplios deseos de volver a ver a la castaña, de nuevo, en Hogwarts… y poder al fin saber que era lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo abrazaba... o la forma que le prometió no volver a seguir a Daniel al peligro... esos abrazos y besos cerca de la comisura de sus labios que hacían que él perdiera la razón al tenerla cerca.

Fin del capítulo.

Palabras del capítulo: 12,392.

Notas del Autor: aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, al

Fin termina primer año de Daniel y el segundo de Harry, y como se dijo se puede tomar el curso rápido de Howgart si estás capacitado para hacer todos los exámenes necesarios para estar en el año correcto.

La naturaleza de James Potter se mostró así como algunos de los detalles de la vida de Sirios, bueno solo el detalle de Su exprometida y amante de James, ustedes que dicen la visión de Rose cumplirá y Daniel intentará matar a Lily.

Nos vemos y dejan su voto y comenten.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6- El verano de 1992.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

~Junio de 1992.~

Este mes para Harry eras de descanso total, después de su último año en Hogwart en el que tuvo que enfrentarse a un PseudoVoldemort, incluso llegar a conocer porque su hermano se comportaba como un idiota y enterarse que su padre posiblemente intentara matar a su made, si el último año escolar fue duro.

Las últimos días que ha estado en su casa los ha pasado con su hermana saliendo al parque o incluso visitando la casa de Sirios, había estado tan poco tiempo en su casa evitando ver a James que parecía querer castigarlo por casi todo lo que hacía que Lily lo obligó a ir al mundo Muggle a ver a su vieja amiga Mary Rose que parecía estar creando un encantamiento en los espejos haciéndolos parecer igual a los teléfonos celulares muggle a bases de runas y encantamientos que Harry había usado y aprendidos en sus clases privadas con el profesor Flitwick, su madre con la cual había mejorado su relación estaba hablando con el.

-y así es como se puede mejorar el flujo de la magia usando estas runas- dijo la mujer que se vio ser ignorada por su hijo mayor- ¿Harrison me podrías decir que es tan importante para que estes ignorando a tu madre cuando te habla?- Pregunto Lily con un tono tranquilo, llamando la atención de Harry que dejaba su libro.

-Lo siento Madre... estaba leyendo los apuntes del libro de investigación de la señorita Rose- dijo el chico- es increíble lo que ella está intentando, había visto los espejo de doble vía de Sirios, pero esto es un nivel totalmente distinto si lo logra hacer funcionar sería muy parecido a los teléfonos Muggle- dijo el sonriendo, Lily reconoció esa sonrisa de curiosidad generada por aprender algo nuevo, esa sonrisa que tuvo ella cada día en sus años de estudiantes al descubrir todo lo que podía hacer con la magia.

-Le escribiré a Mary para preguntarle si puedes hacer un par de espejos, estoy seguro que ella estará encantada que alguien más la esté apoyando en su investigación- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- ¿Puedo pedirle a Hedgwin llevar la carta?- Pregunto la mujer de 35 años.

-Claro puedes pedirle a Hedgwin- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar a Rose.

La mujer se fue sonriendo para escribir una carta a su única amiga, desde que ellos fueron atacados por Voldemort y se dedicó a cuidar de Daniel más que a sus otros dos Hijos había empezado a perder a todas sus amigas, incluso se empezó a perder ella misma y se parecía a una versión Femenina de James Potter, cuando escribió la carta y se la dio a la lechuza blanca de su hijo, se sentó pensando en su vida matrimonial, como su esposo el chico que en Séptimo años y en los dos años de su estudio de encantamiento y para ser medimaga habia dejado de ser el hombre amable a regresar a ser el hombre engreído y altanero que era en la escuela.

~Finales de Julio, Casa de la familia Granger, LONDRES, Inglaterra~

Hermione estaba sentada en su cuarto después de regresar de un viaje express a la casa de sus abuelos, hace poco llegó la carta de Hogwart donde le decían los libros necesarios para este años, lo que más le sorprendió ver una serie de libros de Lockhart en su lista, parecía que el profesor o profesora de DCAO era fan del escritor rubio que salía en la revista de Hechicero Semanal, además de eso leía un poco los libros que le había prestado Harry antes de salir de clases.

Al recordar a Harry solo pudo hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor pensando en las cartas que le había escrito al pelinegro y que el no había respondido, a la castaña solo se le ocurría que él siguiera enojado con ella, Hermione aún no supera la cara del Azabache cuando este se enojo con ella por ir a detener a Quirrell, incluso tuvo que disculparse todo el día, incluso por una semana, el chico de 12 años solo la había perdonado según ella después de que lo convenciera de que no se volvería a meter en las locuras de Daniel, al el perdonarla ella sonrió abrazándolo eso llevo a que lo besara cerca de su boca, al recordar esa escena solo pudo ponerse rojo mientras se tocaba sus labios recordando la sensación de la comisura a de los labios de Harry.

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE LAS VISITAS LLEGARON, BAJA CARIÑO- gritaba la señora Granger, la chica al leí el grito de su madre salió de su nube de pensamientos bajando a recibir a sus tíos y a su insoportable prima Nicole.

Suspirando la chica bajo vestida con su pantalón azul y su blusa blanca para recibir a sus tíos que pasarían una semana con ellos antes de dirigirse a la casa de sus abuelos en Liverpool.

~Casa de Verano de La familia Potter, Marsella Francia~

Daniel estaba cansado y frustrado después de tanto practicar magia en la casa de su familia en Francia, no podia hacer los hechizos que su padre y el profesor Dumbuldore parecía querer enseñarle, sobretodo hechizos ofensivos de 4to y 5to año, lo peor era que el chico había visto un entrenamiento de su hermano con sus amigas rubias, incluso vio a su hermano crear un patronus aunque al gritar del asombro fue descubierto y prometió no contar que podía hacer ese hechizo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar aire pudo escuchar la voz de su padre hablar con Remus.

-Moony, ¿Que has sabido de Sirios?- preguntaba James.

-No mucho Prongs, desde que se separo de Tracy Canuto ya no es el mismo- dijo el hombre lobo, James solo bufo molesto por el nombre de la ex prometida se Sirios y de su actual amante- Incluso algunos dicen que lo han visto hablar con Narcisa-dijo el castaño.

-Sabia que Black no dilataría en demostrar sus verdaderos colores- dijo el pelinegro Potter y Remus lo miraba asombrado- desde que salimos de Hogwart y Regulus Murió, Sirios empezó a parecerse mucho a su familia, si no lo detenemos podría incluso traicionarnos como lo Hizo Peter- decía el Potter.

-Vamos James, no creerás que Sirios se volvería Mortifago- dijo el hombre, poseo vio a su amigo asentir- James... ¿No hablas en serio?- Pregunto.

-Hablo Muy enserio Remus, su familia siempre fue oscura, ahora queTarcy se separó de él y dijo que encontró muchos libros de magia oscura en la biblioteca de la familia Black qué hablaban de necromancia y cosas como anclas de almas- dijo el hombre de lentes- tenemos que convencer a Dumbuldore que consiga meter preso a Black-le dijo el pelinegro y Daniel estaba seguro que Remus asintió como siempre lo hacía.

-Tipsy- dijo en susurro Daniel, el no podía dejar que su padre le hiciera eso al padrino de su hermano, por lo que escuchó su padre quería desacerase del señor Black porque le convenía, cuando la elfina doméstica apareció, le entregó una carta que había escrito hace poco- Entregaoe esto a mi hermano inmediatamente, no le des estará carta a nadie más, hazlo rápido Tipsy- dijo el chico, la Elfina asintió desapareciendo.

El pelirrojo Potter se levantó apenas escuchó los pasos de su padre para ponerse a entrenar para poder investigar sobre porque su padre lo forzaba a entrenar magia siendo un menor de edad y no era descubierto, porque su padre odiaba a Sirios y porque Dumbuldore parecía ayudarlo en todo incluso cuando pedía algo y su madre no lo autorizaba o en la escuela con los castigos salvados que tuvo, el pelirrojo sabía que el solo no podía descubrirlo y aunque le pidiera ayuda a Hermione o Neville no podrían hacerlo, también en su conocimiento sobre su amigo sabía que el Wesleyera un idiota para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ajedrez, sin importar la opinión de todos elsabía que necesitaba a su hermano para descubrir a su padre, necesitaba saber que quería su padre y Dumbuldore de él.

~3 Minutos después, Casa De La Familia Potter, Godric Hollow, Inglaterra~

Harry estaba cansado y tenía sueño después de jugar con su hermana todo el día, el había decidió disfrutar el primer mes de vacaciones antes de empezar a investigar de nuevo sobre esos rituales para poder seguir viviendo y derrotar a la muerte, aunque eso último era imposible incluso en los ciegos de los tres hermanos era increíble que la gente pensara eso.

Al acercarse a su cuarto se podía oír una pelea y eso puso nervioso al chico, no se suponía que nadie estuviera en su cuarto y mucho menos peleando, abrió la puerta y vio a Tipsy una elfina de su casa peleando y protegiendo una carta de un elfo que vestía solamente una funda de almohada.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunto Harry.

-Maestro Harry, Tipsy le trae una carta del maestro Daniel, Tipsy intentaba cumplir una orden pero el elf malo intenta robar la carta- dijo la elfina.

-Dobby tiene que proteger a los hermanos Potter, Dobby no puede permitir que ellos regresen a Hogwart-decía el elfo, y Harry abrió los ojos entendiendo porque su carta aún no había llegado.

-Gracias por la intención Dobby pero esta carta es de mi hermano no la que tú debes de haber escondido- le dijo al elfo tomando la carta de Tipsy que sonrió al cumplir su encargo y estaba por irse cuando Harry la detuvo con una mano.- Dobby puedes decirme porque no quieres que regrese a Hogwar- dijo el chico casualmente.

-Dobby sabe que va haber una conspiración en Hogwart, Dobby sabe que va ha ser muy peligroso este año, Dobby debe de proteger a los hermanos Potter que detuvieron al-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, Dobby tiene todas las cartas de los hermanos Potter- dijo chasqueando los dedos y mostrando las cartas de que pensó que posiblemente era de Gringott y de sus amigas, incluso de Hermione.

-Dobby, ¿así prometo no regresar a Hogwar el antea de septiembre me entregarás las cartas?- Pregunto el Azabache sonriendo y el elfo asintió- lo prometo Dobby no regresare este verano a Hogwart- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba las cartas y el elfo se iba el chico voltio y miró a su elfina con una cara seria y le dijo- Tipsy, quiero que vigiles a ese elfo si regresa, no dejes que toques las carga e intenta averiguar de que familia es, tiene buenas intenciones pero no huiré de hogwart, además el verano acaba en agosto- dijo sonriend y la elfina asintió para irse.

Harry se quedó pensando en el elfo doméstico que llegó a su cuarto, era parecido al de la prima de su padrino y si fuera así todo lo de la conspiración de la que hablaba Dobby tendría sentido, que estaría planeado esta ves el viejo Lucy.

Ahora lo que preocupaba al chico era que tenía planeado hacer James contra su padrino, además de que su madre y Rose podrían ser parte del plan del loco de su padre, otro tema era el que Daniel estuviera de su lado y no del de James, será que al fin su hermano esté perdiendo la venda de sus ojos.

El chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes se encontraba leyendo sus cartas y encontró un par de Hermione, la mayoría de ellas era de porque no respondía sus cartas, sobretodo preguntando si seguía molesto con ella por lo qué pasó para recuperar la piedra filosofal, así que decidió escribirle y responder pensando en todo lo que podía pasar si el no le escribía pronto.

~29 de Julio 1992, Casa de verano de la familia Potter, Marsella,Francia~

Este cumpleaños para Daniel era aburrido, aunque su padre invitó a la Familia Weasley a la casa de Marsella el se aburría de estar encerrado y entrenando, a eso hay que agregarle que estaba acostumbrado a fiestas extravagantes cada año además de recibir montones de regalos se sentía vacío, bueno también tener agua hermanos con los que intentas reparar tu relación lejos en tu cumpleaños afecta mucho tu estado de ánimo.

Otro tema era la chica pelirroja que era hermana de Ron Ginny, La Niña de pelo rojo y ojos azules era muy tímida siempre que estaba con ella en un mismo cuarto, incluso lo quedaba viendo y se ponía nerviosa y roja, era molesto para Daniel estar viendo como una posible amiga se comportara como una fangirl que no podía mirar a su ídolo sin desmayarse o gritar.

Si definitivamente para Daniel este no era su mejor cumpleaños, ni siquiera su mejores vacaciones, diablos extrañaba a Neville y a su cuñada(su incluso sospecha o sabe de esa atracción), junto a su hermano.

~31 de Julio 1992, Caldero Chorreante~

Rosalin "Rose" Potter estaba contenta, hoy era el cumpleaños 13 de su hermano mayor y este la invito a ir al callejón Diagon donde se encontraría con sus amigas y posiblemente quien ella miraba como su cuñada Hermione, La Niña que vestía un vestido negro con detalles verdes sonreía mientras caminaba de la mano de su hermano y su madre al lado, para la pequeña lo único malo era que Daniel quien estaba portándose mejor con ella no vendría y no podría hacerle bromas.

-Rose, podrías dejar de ir sonriendo tontamente das miedo- dijo el chico a su hermana y Lily miraba todo tranquilamente.

-Rose está feliz, Rose no dejara de sonreír porque Harry este de cumpleaños, Rose quiere ver a Harry y su novia- dijo la chica felizmente.

-¿Novia?, ¿desde cuando tienes novia Harrison?- Pregunto la pelirroja mayor.

-No tengo novia madre, Rose solo dice eso porque quiere ver a Hermione- dijo sin pensar el chico.

-Rose Nunca dijo que fuera Hermione, Rose solo dijo que Harry tenía novia, Rose es una niña inocente- dijo la chica sonriendo bajo una risita de Lily y una cara de asombro de Harry.

Harry solo negaba con la cabeza y se reía de si mismo, la única persona en el mundo que Perla hacerlo decir cosas sin pensar era su hermanita que sabía que botones tocar para hacerlo, además era la segunda persona que podía ponerlo nervioso con solo sonreír, si alguien preguntara quien es la primera Bueno eso es sencillo... Hermione.

-Bien después me cuentas sobre HERMIONE Y TÚ RELACION CON ELLA- dijo la Evans sonriendo y su hijo asintió solo por instinto,- apurémonos y vayamos al Black Cat, de seguro Luna y Daphne deben de estar esperándonos- dijo la mujer recordando a las amigas de su hijo que visitaron la casa hace un par de semanas, de Luna lo esperaba ya que su difunto amiga Pandora era la madre de La Niña, pero de Daphne Greengrass no lo esperaba.

-Madre, se que esto puede sonar raro pero necesito ir a Gringrott hoy- dijo el chico, el como todo los años tenía que ir a revisar la cuenta de la familia Potter y evitar que James de gastara todo el dinero en sus extraños gustos, además tenía planeado ayudar a la señorita Rose.

-Harry, no crees que Es muy pronto para ir a gringrott, los duendes pueden ser muy groseros a veces y siendo menor de edad ellos intentará ganar oro atea vez de ti- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo que sean así los duendes madre- dijo el chico seriamente, era cierto que los duendes eran muy astutos pero sabían que si ellos intentaban tomar a un heredero de una familia rica como los Potter y estos se daban cuenta quitarían su bodega del banco y se irían con sus enemigos los Gnomos, además de eso el honor duende era bastante serio para ellos, o al menos la mayoría.

-Bien iremos a gringrott- dijo la mujer tranquilamente, ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer pero hasta ella necesitaba sacar dinero del banco, no le gustaba andar esa bolsa de monedas que conectaba a su bóveda ya que si se la robaban básicamente le quitarían todo su dinero.

~Gato Negro, Callejón Diagon~

Una castaña estaba ansiosa sentada junto a un par de rubias que estaban hablando sobre sus clases opcionales de tercer año, ambas había escogido Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, Luna optó por La clase de Cuidado de Criatiras mágicas y Daphne por su lado Adivinación para poder mejorar su don recibido de su familia, Hermione con ayuda de las chicas planeaba tomar los exámenes de nivel y poder estudiar con ellas y Harry el tercer año a inicios de Octubre, las chicas le prestaron sus apuntes de todo el año para estar lista para su examen el 15 de septiembre.

-Hermione, nunca nos dijistes porque estas tan desesperada por subir de curso- dijo la rubia de ojos azules de Daphne Greengrass.

-Quiero que estar con ustedes en clara, además de Neville y Justin nadie más quiere estar conmigo si no es para ayudarle en sus clases- dijonla chica.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso- decía Luna llamando la atención de la chica.- Yo he visto la miradas que le das a Harry en la biblioteca o cuando estás en el gran salón, me parece tu sientes algo por Harry pero tiene miedo de admitirlo- dijo la Lovegood y la castaña se puso un poco roja bajo la mirada de su madre que estaba a un par de mesas de distancia.

-Yo también lo he notado mucho- dijo Greengrass haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa- Incluso que Cho Chang y Su Li se dieron cuenta de eso- dijo llamando la atención de la Granger.

-¿Cho Chan u Su Li de Ravenclaw?- Pregunto la chica a lo que la Greengrass asientos- ¿Porque se están fijando en mi?- Pregunto curiosa aunque no se dio cuenta que nunca negó lo de Harry haciendo sonreír a Luna.

-te está viendo a ti porque te siente tu rival, a ella le gusta Harry y como todos pensamos que Harry siente algo por ti , ella piensa que tú eres su mayor rival por Harry-dijo ella y esto confundió más a la chica- Mira tú debes estar con Harry, Hermione porque Chang solo lo quiere usar- dijo esta la chica lo miró con curiosidad- Cho Chang está buscando como hacer que su familia sube de rango en la

Sociedad mágica, para hacerlo necesita casarse con un heredero de una antigua y honorable familia como los Potter- explicó la Peli rubia.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó la chica enojada y las dos rubias la quedaron viendo- EN SU VIDA CHANG TOCARA A HARRY SI ES PARA ESO, ADEMÁS HARRY Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS ENTENDIERON, ANQUE EL ME GUSTE EL SÓLO ME VE COMO UNA AMIGA- les gritó la castaña llamando la atención de sus padres que la habían acompañado a comprar sus útiles hoy.

-Así Como digas Hermione, todo sabes que terminarás con Harry- dijo la rubia de pelo las blanca que era Luna, que vio a la puerta y notó que su amigo entraba cargando algunas cosas que de seguro era su material de la escuela- ya dejemos de hablar de esto o haremos que Harry se sienta incómodo- dijo la chica parándose y las otras dos vieron a Harry llegar, Luna lo abrazó y lo felicito.

Cuando Harry entró y terminó de abrazar a Luna y Daphne, Hermione bronco a los brazos del chico felicitándole, los señores Granger también lo hicieron para después ir a su mesa con una Lily que se sentó con ellos para dejar al grupo de amigos y Rose estar juntos.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse fue triste para Harry señararce de Hermione pero ambos sabían que en un mes estarían de vuelta en Hogwart donde podrían pasar tiempo juntos, y para ambos eso era una gran alegría.

Para Harry y Hermione el mes de agosto pasó rápido y el día de abordar el tren llego, el grupo de amigos del Potter lleno el compartimiento de ellos hasta guardaron un lugar para Daniel y aunque lo odiará Harry un espacio para el amigo de su hermano Ronald, Neville que estaba con ellos les dijo que el tren partiría en 2 minutos y su hermano no aparecía en ningún lado, el mayor de los hermanos Potter solo esperaba que su hermano no cometiera ningún error o ninguna estupidez, salió de su pensamiento al oír el sonido del silencio silbido del tren, media hora después de partir sintió que su hermano estaba cometiendo un error que haría sufrir a él también.

~Con Daniel y Ron, Vías del expreso de Howgart ~

Daniel estaba tomando fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad el carro volador del señor Weasley que tomó prestado Ron ya que perdieron el expreso por culpa del pelirrojo Weasley, lo único que le pedía a Merlin el Potter de pelo rojo era llegar vivo a Hogwart y que su madre no se enterara de esto o le iría peor que con el castigo del Troll.

Fin del capitulo.

Notas del Autor: y Aquí está el capítulo de esta Historia, si se que es muy corto pero es lo necesariamente largo para lo que necesita el transcurso del verano de este año, esta parte de la historia será algo Canónica con los sucesos aunque el tercer año de Daniel o libro de Harry Potter posiblemente me lo salte haciendo un Time Skip, además en esta parte posiblemente Harry y Hermione al fin admitan sus sentimientos.

Además le disculpo por haberme equivocado tanto en el capítulo pasado pero era demasiado poner Daniel y Harry, eso me mareaba y acababa confundiéndolos, también en la última parte de notas del Autor puse: ¿Daniel el Matara a Lily? Y en realidad era James, pero siento que esa pregunta también vale Ahora, ¿Daniel está cambiando o solo es un truco?, ¿Daniel está sintiéndose usado?, esas son las preguntas de este capítulo, nos vemos pronto.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7- Segundo Año

~Septiembre 1 de 1992, Estación King's Cross~

Hermione estaba ansiosa de que empezaran las clases en Howgart, incluso con ayuda de Daphne y Luna había escogido sus materias opcionales de Hogwart para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry y ellas, desde el cumpleaños del Potter ella no había dejado de responderles las cartas a sus amigos también de aceptar sus sentimientos por Harry, diablos Incluso decidió hacer un examen que era súper difícil para estar en su mismo año y convenció a sus padres de comprarles libros de un curso adelantado un año antes de usarlos.

-Hermione, no estes tan ansiosa, Tus uñas no soportarán más si sigues así- dijo la señora Granger a los que su hija dejó de comerse las uñas y asintió... -¿estás buscando a Harry querida?- Pregunto su madre.

-Querida, por favor, no hables de él novio de tu hija frente a mi- dijo su padre burlándose de Hermione.

-PAPI EL NO ES MI NOVIO, Y DEJA DE BURLARTE DE TU HIJA- gritó sonrojada la Granger.

-Hija... he esperado años para ver a mi pequeña ser una niña normal, alguien que no está escondida en una biblioteca porque los niños se burlan de ella por no tener amigos, por favor... he querido hacer bromas de este tipo durante un largo tiempo... déjame disfrutar este momento- dijo sonriendo mientras su esposa se reía y su hija hacía un pequeño bufido- mejor... porque no cruzas la barrera y vas a buscar a tu amigo... y amigas de seguro te esperan- dijo sonriendo el Granger mayor a lo que su hija asintió.

Hermione cruzó la pared que separaba el andén 9 del 10, al hacerlo entró al andén 9 3/4 donde pudo notar a muchos padre de Mestizos y Sangre Pura despedir a sus hijos mientras que los Muggleborn no podían despedirse de sus padres en esta parte de la estación, suspirando llevó su carrito donde iban sus cosas personales que eran un baúl con su ropa y una maleta con ropa que usaría todo el año, incluso la que usaría para ir a Hogsmeade si pasaba el examen.

5 minutos después de subir sus cosas y buscar por los todos los compartimentos a Harry y el grupo conformado por Luna, Daphne y Neville los encontró en un compartimento cerca del final del tren donde no serían molestado.

-Hola chicos- saludo sonriendo la castaña al verlos a todos y dirigiéndose a sentar junto a Harry.

-Hola Hermione- dijeron todos sonriendo.

-¿Que tal tus vacaciones Hermione?- Pregunto Harry sonriendo.

-Mejor que la última vez que nos vimos, al fin podré viajar por los carruajes de Hogwart- dijo felizmente.

-Oh si... los carruajes- dijo sonriendo la pelirrubia de Luna.

-¿Dije algo malo Luna?- Pregunto la Granger asustada de la reacción de la Ravenclaw.

-No Hermione, solo que... el viaje en los carruajes a nosotros 3 no es muy... placentero al poder verlos- dijo sonriendo mientras Daphne y Luna asentia.

-¿Poder verlos?- preguntaron Hermione y Neville.

-Los Thestral, ellos son los que jalan los carruajes Hermione, es algo que mucha no saben ya que para poder verlos...- decía Daphne.

-... Tienes que haber visto morir a alguien- decía la castaña y la pelirrubia asentia- pero... eso es imposible, se supone que no deberían haber Thestral en Hogwart se dicen que son de mala suerte- decía la caastaña.

-Son mentiras Hermione, como que los Fénix solo se unen a magos que solo usan magia Blanca, los fénix son criaturas mágicas que buscan un mago poderoso y se unen a ellos, se dice que Morgana Lefay tuvo un fénix Oscuro antes de que muriera- dijo el Potter.

Y así siguieron sus conversaciones durante el viaje, hasta que Harry y Neville tuvieron que salir para que las chicas se cambiaran y después ellas salieran y dejaran cambiarse a los chicos.

Cuando el expreso llegó a la estación de Howgart los de primer año bajaron y siguieron a Hagrid como era costumbre desde hace un par de años, Harry junto a Hermione y Luna tomaron un carruaje donde iban un par de Thestral jalándola, Neville, Daphne y la amiga de la rubia de Slytherin Tracy Davis tomaron otro carruaje.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes fue igual que la del año pasado con un cántico distinto del sombrero seleccionador; además de eso la presentación de Gilderoy Lockhart el nuevo profesor de DCAO que era un famoso escritor, este se llevó muchos suspiros por parte del lado femenino de la escuela. Harry vio toda la cena de bienvenida esperando a ver a su hermano entrar al gran salón junto al pelirrojo Weasley pero según parecía algo había pasado y sentía que su hermano estaría en problemas cuando lo viera de nuevo, sus pensamientos pararon cuando una voz melodiosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry... ¿Estas bien?, no has comido durante toda la cena, has pasado viendo hacia la puerta toda la noche- dijo Hermione a Harry.

-No te preocupes Hermione, estoy bien solo... pensaba en cosas familiares- dijo el sonriendo mientras la chica asentía y él tomaba una pieza de pavo y otra que pieza de comida, miró a su amigo Neville y le pregunto- Neville, ¿Como estuvo tú verano con la señora Longbottom?- Pregunto el chico.

-Estuvo bien... Gran ha estado dejándome el verano estudiar un ppoco de herbologia y cuidar de las plantes en el huerto de la mansión, además me pidió que mejore en pociones ahora que me gusta la herbologia- dijo el chico sonriendo alegrando a los chicos pero dejó de sonreír- aunque... dice que no le esfuerzo lo suficiente para dejar el nombre de mis padres en alto... dice que mis notas en DCAO fueron bajas aún usando la varita de mi padre- dijo el chico tristemente.

-Neville...- dijo la castaña.

-En realidad Neville... me gustaría hablar con tu abuela, se que tu familia tiene la costumbre de usar Varitas de familiares hasta cumplir 15 años para acostumbrarse a usar mucha menos magia para hacer hechizos de combate, pero... tus notas fueron excelentes comparadas con los demás alumnos de Gryffindor de tu años- dijo el chico tranquilo.

-¡Harry!, ¡No puedes hablar sobre eso con Gran!, sabes lo que te dirá, ella te regañará hasta la muerte por meterte en asuntos de nuestra familia- dijo el Longbottom.

-Neville... nunca dije que era para eso que quería hablar con tu abuela- dijo el chico sonriendo confundiendo a los dos Gryffindor- necesito pregúntale algo... sobre un cuento de niños- dijo sonriendo recordando lo poco que descubrió de la runa rara del libro de su casa.

-... Bueno aunque no entendió de lo que hablas- dijo el heredero de los Longbottom.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo la castaña viendo al chico con preocupación,- Harry... ¿estás seguro que estás bien?- Pregunto la chica con una voz tierna viendo al chico a los ojos con preocupación en sus ojos café.

-Estoy bien Hermione- dijo tocando la mejilla de la chica que se sonrojó por la calidez de la sonrisa que Harry le daba- Estoy bien... no te preocupes, ahora... comamos tengo hambre- dijo sonriendo después de darle un beso en la frente a la castaña que se sonrojó para seguir comiendo.

En la mesa de RAVENCLAW Cho Chang se encontraba mirando toda la conversación del trío de magos de Gryffindor con el ceño fruncido y una mirada irritada para después ver a su "novio" Cedric Grigory de Hufflepuff mientras Su Li cerraba los ojos viendo a su amiga con preocupación por lo que pensaba hacer, ella conocía la mente de su amiga ademas de la idea de conquistar a Harry Potter casarce con el y tener de amante a Cedric para poder controlar una familia ANTIGUA Y NOBLE, la familia Chang era noble pero no tenía poder político y si Cho se casaba con el heredero Potter su familia serías una de las más fuerte en la facción Ligera del congreso Mágico.

La cena iba tranquilamente hasta que una pared del gran comedor fue golpeada y destruida llamando la atención de todos los presentes, se podía ver un carro Muggle que atravesó la pared dejando un hoyo de gran magnitud, bajando del auto estaba un Chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y muchas pecas el cual era Ronald Wesley. Ver al chico pelirrojo hizo que Harry soltara un suspiró y se levantara acercándose al auto encantado esperando que saliera su hermano, y como el lo espero un pelirrojo muy parecido a el bajaba del lado del acompañantes del auto todo nervioso.

Ni lento y apresurado Harry se acercó a su hermano antes de que McGonagall o Dumbuldore hablaran levantó su mano y señaló la escoba Nimbus 2000 de su hermano el cual entendió el mensaje y se la entregó a su hermano, dándose la media vuelta regresó al asiento que estaba junto a Hermione y se sentó a comer tranquilamente. Daniel y Ron perdieron en la cena de apertura del año escolar 150 puntos dejando a Gryffindor en una gran desventaja enfréntenlas otras casas en la copa de las casas.

El mes de SEPTIEMBRE o los primeros 15 días fueron muy cansados para Hermione que no solo realizó sus exámenes para adelantarse de cursolos cuales fueron sumamente fáciles dado a la ayuda de dos de las 5 mejores estudiantes del tercer curso de Howgart. Nada pudo compararse a la cara de asombro y sorpresa que se llevó Harry al estar en herbologia el lunes y encontrarse con la Granger en su curso. Además el 19 de Septiembre con ayuda de Daphne, Luna, Neville y La Profesora McGonagall celebraron el cumpleaños 13 de Hermione, incluso la señora Granger ybel señor Granger con ayuda de Harry tuvo la oportunidad de mandarle un regalo a su hija cosa que no pudieron hacer el año pasado.

La alegría del adelanto de curso de Hermione paro cuando el OjiVerde descubrió que el horario de la castaña estaba lleno de corazones en el espacio donde estaba la clase de DCAO que impartía el "profesor" y "experto en duelo" de Gilderoy Lockhart, después de su primera coaseyy por lo que había leído en los libros del rubio, había descubierto que solo buscaba fama y fortuna, además de que nada de lo que contaba tenía sentido y relevancia para las clases de Defensa.

Las clases de Runas para Harry eran asombrosamente fáciles dado a que conocía algunos lenguajes antiguos Gracias a los libros que habían en su casa de Latín, Nórdico Antiguo, Griego y un lenguaje que parecía Elfico que aún seguía aprendiendo. La profesora Babbling estaba contenta con tener a un alumno que según ella era un prodigio en runas.

Hermione no había estado tan cansada desde que escogió tomar Matemáticas avanzadas cuando estaba en primaria, aunque había prometido a Daphne y Luna no tomar más de cursos opcionales había escogido Runas, Aritmancia, Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, todas las clases que no chocaban en su horario pero aún así spa cansaban demasiado. En el último mes había estado pensando en botar la clase de Adivinación ya que según la profesora no tenía el ojo interior necesario.

Para Daniel Potter su segundo año en Hogwart había sido más interesante que el primero, primero porque las clases eran más interesantes... excepto Historia siempre se quedaba dormido en esa, segundo porque sus compañeros aunque aún lo seguían mirando como el-chico-que-vivió ya no lo molestaban buscando autógrafos y tercero aunque disfrutara de Jugar Quidditch tener tiempo libre y poder estar solo le hacía bien. Lo único que no le gustaba a Daniel de este año era tener que aguantar las miradas de Ginny Weasley siempre que estaba en la sala común o en el gran comedor, esas miradas incómodas que le daba y cuando él intentaba hablar con ella la pelirroja salía huyendo.

Daniel también recordó con cariño a su nueva amiga Astoria Greengrass que era la hermana menor de la amiga de su hermano y para su sorpresa era Ravenclaw y no Slytherin y se llevaba muy bien con ella, incluso pasaban tiempo juntos en la biblioteca de la escuela, incluso hacen las tareas juntos, el pelirrojo se sentía mejor acompañado por la Rubia de Ravenclaw que por Ron su amigo.

Para cuando llegó el 31 de Octubre, la celebración de Halloween en el gran comedor era increíblemente más cómoda que la del año pasado todos celebraban felices el día de Brujas... bueno eso celebraban los Muggleborn y los Mestizos ya que los Sangre puras de las familias nobles celebraban Sanhaim. De todos los estudiantes el único que no estaba feliz celebrando era Harry Potter Que un día como hoy hace 11 años Voldemort había atacado su casa y mató a sus abuelos frente a el.

La fiesta de Halloween de este año fue divertida para el chico de ojos verdes que después de estar en la cena se dirigió a su cuarto para seguir buscando el significado de esa Runa o símbolo antiguo que estaba en el libro que vio en la biblioteca de su casa, lo más importante era que el descubriera porque le salió un tatuaje mágico del triangulo de la Runa/símbolo. Aún recordaba el escándalo que le armó Hermione al ver el tatuaje.

~Flash Back~

Harry estaba entrando a la sala común tomándose el brazo izquierdo donde le había salido un tatuaje mágico en forma de Triángulodel cual no entendía nada, el Potter que había terminado como todos los días su rutina matutina de ejercicios físicos para duelos dados por el profesor Flitwick cuando entró a la sala común de su casa para encontrarse a Hermione leyendo un libro sonrojada hasta los pelos de su cara, la chica que lo volteó a ver cuando entró por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda salto y soltó un Eepp al verlo en traje deportivo.

-¿HARRY QUE HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS?- Pregunto en un chillido.

-Regresó de mi Entrenamiento matutino- dijo simplemente el chico y Hermione asintió- la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí tan temprano Hermione?- dijo el Potter.

-Leo obviamente, estaba repasando la clase de pociones- dijo escondiendo el libro que leía rápidamente.

-Me parecía que era una novela lo que leía no el libro de pociones- dijo aún tocándose el brazo Izquierdo, la chica lo miro confundida por no dejar de tomarse el brazo .

-¿Que te paso en el brazo Harry?- dijo ella acercándose al chico para revisarle el brazo, por su parte Harry retrocedía- déjame ver que tiene, si te cortasteis puedo curarte- dijo ella insistiendo mientras el chico de ojos Verde retrocedía hasta llegar a una pared- no seas tonto Harry déjame ver tu brazo- dijo la castaña ya enojada.

-Hermione estoy bien solo un poco cansado- dijo el conociendo el carácter de la chica y su opinión sobre los tatuajes.

-HARRISON JAMES POTTER EVANS DÉJAME VER TU BRAZO AHORA MISMO- gritó la castaña enojada y el chico solo asintió con lienzo al ver el fuego castaño en los Ojos de la Granger, la chica lo que vio la asombro ya que pudo ver un triángulo negro en el brazo Izquierdo del chico, eso era lo que escondía Harry- HARRISON JAMES POTTER EVANS, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?, ¿AHORA ERES UN VAGO QUE SE HACE TATUAJES?(yo no creo eso de las personas tatuadas pero ya saben el estima social es ese)- Pregunto la castaña enojada.

-...¿Que yo soy un vago?- dijo confundidos el chico- Hermione yo no me hice ningún tatuaje, desde mi cumpleaños lo tengo y no se que significa, por eso es que quiero hablar con la Señora Longbottom ya que ella era amiga de mi abuelo y tal vez sabe Algo de esto- explicó el Potter.

-ENTONCES ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TIENES UN TATUAJE MÁGICO QIE SALIÓ DE LA NADA DESPUÉS DE TI CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿EN REALIDAD ME CREES TAN CRÉDULA HARRISON JAMES POTTER?- le pregunto gritando la castaña cuando escucharon a alguien salir del dormitorio de los chicos.

-Chicos pueden dejar de gritar o despertaran a todo Gryffindor- dijo el heredero de la casa Longbottom.

-NEVILLE NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME NO VES QUE POTTER DICE QUE LE SALIÓ UN TATUAJE MÁGICO DE LA NADA- dijo ella enojada incluso llamando al chico por su apellido.

-En serio, ¿Harry sabes que significa tu tatuaje?, los Tatuajes Mágicos siempre tienen un significado- dijo emocionado el chico.

-¿Neville De que hablas?, no le creerás a Harry sobre eso- dijo la chica viendo al Longbottom.

-Hermione en el mundo mágico hay magos que reciben tatuajes de la madre magia- le dijo el heredero Longbottom a la Granger que lo vio confundida y decidió contarle una historia- Merlin tenía un tatuaje de una lechuza que le ayudó a aprender todo de la magia, incluso dicen que fue bendecido por Atenea y ese tatuaje era el símbolo de que el era su campeón- le contó Neville a la chica.

-Así es Hermione, según cuentan muchos magos que tenían tatuajes fue porque la madre magia o algún Dios como Fate les daba una misión importante que tenían que cumplir- dijo el y los dos chicos asintienron- ... pero dudo que sea mi caso, tal vez es por el hecho de que soy sensible a la magia, como tengo una gran unión a la magia a mi alrededor y la conexión con todas las criaturas mágicas, puede significar una nueva etapa en mi vida- dijo el y Neville asintió.

-Lo siento Harry, no sabía lo de los tatuajes Mágicos y te grite- dijo la chica acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo- No te volveré a gritar sin saber qué pasa, te lo prometo Harry- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al chico.

-Esta bien Hermione- dijo el azabache viendo a la chica a los ojos y se tomó la cara de la castaña para que lo viera a los ojos y se acercó lentamente.

Neville como todo buen amigo se fue de la sala común dejando a los dos chicos en su mundo verse intensamente mientras se acercaban lentamente buscando los labios del otro, si ellos se besaban de seguro Hermione se lo contaría a Luna y Daphne, conociendo como eran ellas dos se burlarían de Harry y el se daría cuenta.

Lo que Neville no contaba fue que Daniel se despertaría temprano para dirigirse a su reunión con Astoria que lo ayudaría a terminar su tarea de pociones, y sin ver lo que pasaba en Potter menor habló rompiendo el momento.

-Buenos Días- dijo haciendo que Harry y Hermione se separarán.

-BUENOS DÍAS DANIEL, NO VEMOS EN ÉL DESAYUNO- gritó la castaña corriendo roja como tomate a su dormitorio para ir a alistarse.

-... buenos días Daniel- dijo Harry serio mientras iba a alistarse también.

-... Interrumpí algo?- Pregunto el Potter de pelo rojo a Neville.

-No tienes idea- le dijo riéndose el chico.

Fin del Flasback.

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde ese día y Harry había intentado en otra ocasión poder besar a Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que ella parecía estar enamorada del profesor Gilderoy. Harry durante esas dos semanas se había vuelto muy irritante incluso había rechazado la oferta del Fantasma de Gryffindor Sir Nikolas de ir a su cumpleaños de muerte al cual su hermano aceptó ir.

Ese día después de estar entrenando con Luna y Daphne las cuales también querían ir a verlo participar en el torneo de Duelos en Francia el año que viene estaban ayudándolo en combates simulados siendo sus compañeras de entrenamiento, cuando pasaban por un pasillo poco transitado por esas horas Luna estaba hablando cuando.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer Pastel de chocolate. —comentó Luna alegremente mientras caminaba y Harry escucho.

—$Matar… Desgarrar… Despedazar…$- escuchó claramente en parsel.

Harry trastabillo y se agarro rápidamente a la pared, todo el ambiente se sentía frio, abrió grande los ojos.

—Harry ¿Qué…? —preguntó Luna mirándolo.

—La voz, está hablando. —interrumpió Harry rápidamente.

—$Deseo… Durante tanto tiempo$- se escuchó la misma voz en parsel que buscaba desesperadamente Harry.

—Shh, silencio.- dijo desesperado el Potter.

—"Matar… es hora de matar"- seguía buscando su voz pero esta empezó a alejarse y miro al oscuro techo, en donde la voz comenzaba a difuminarse, rápidamente y con muchas sensaciones Harry comenzó a caminar.

Daphne y Luna no dijeron nada solo lo siguieron, llegaron a la planta principal, era el lugar donde estaba el gran comedor. El piso estaba todo mojado, se veía como caía por las escaleras y pudo ver a su hermano acompañado de Astoria Greengrass la hermana de su amiga.

—Myrtle seguramente inundo nuevamente los baños y el agua llego hasta acá. —dijo Daphne mirando el suelo mojado.

—Harry… —Luna no pudo continuar en el medio de la intersección que tenían delante había una palabras pintadas.

"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO."

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, Luna había perdido su habitual mirada soñadora y ahora estaba completamente concentrada en lo que había delante.

—¿Esa no es la Señora Norris? —preguntó casi como si fuera un leve suspiro.

Un ruido como si fuera un trueno se escucho en todo el pasillo, la fiesta había terminado, de cada extremo de los distintos corredores se escucharon los pasos de los estudiantes que se movían rápidamente.

La charla y el bullicio que había se silencio de un momento a otro, cuando vieron la gata colgada de la cola en una antorcha. Todos se quedaron viendo a Astoria y Daniel que estaban cerca de la señora Norris pero alguien desde atrás grito.

—¡Teman enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos van a ser los sangresucia! —dijo Draco mientras avanzaba hasta la primera fila y veía con una sonrisa a la gata petrificada, Hermione se asustó gritando fuertemente mientras llegaba al gran comedor acompañada de Padma Patil de Ravenclaw que miro todo con una mirada calculadora.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa acá?! —gritó el celador- ¡Mi Gata!, ¡Potter! -volvió a Gritar al ver a su gata, rápidamente agarro a Daniel del cuello de la túnica de forma amenazante asustando a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Argus, alto —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore seguido por lo demás profesores, rápidamente paso por un costado de los tres estudiantes y descolgó a la Señora Norris. —. Argus veni con migo —dijo suavemente —. Ustedes Dos también. —continuo mientras señalaba con el dedo a Daniel y Astoria. Harry miro a su hermano y con una seña se fue siguiendo a Dumbuldore mientras Hermione miraba aterrada a Harry.

—Mi oficina —se adelanto Lockhart asustado —, es la más próxima, puede disponerla como desee.- dijo el profesor de DCAO.

—Gracias Gilderoy.- dijo el director.

Los ojos acusadores de todos se posaron sobre Daniel mientras caminaba, sintió la mirada de todos los alumnos, lo miraban con miedo, el temor era visible, el pelirrojo vio que los prefectos tenían sus varitas preparadas ante cualquier movimiento raro que hubiera hecho, estaban dispuestos a atacarlo. El infierno se acaba de desatar para él después de que había sido tratado amablemente en el último mes.

El miedo es un sentimiento muy poderoso, hace que las personas hagan cosas irracionales, ahora todos tenían ese sentimiento apuntando hacia él y en menor medida en su amiga de Ravenclaw. Las cosas se iban a poner mucho más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

Sentía como la mirada de su hermano estaba clavada en su espalda, no quería darse vuelta y verla a los ojos, tenía mucho miedo a la expresión que tuviera su hermano., no podría soportar ver su mirada de decepción en el.

Harry Potter acompañado de Astorias Greengrass caminaba rápidamente por los inundados escalones del primer piso siguiendo al Director Dumbledore que jalaba a a su hermano a la oficina de Lockhart detrás de ellos, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y el Profesor Severus Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la oscura oficina de Lockhart, hubo un gran revuelo con todos los autorretratos del extravagante profesor se escondieron mientras llevaban ruleros puestos en la cabeza, el de carne y hueso rápidamente encendió las velas de su mesa y se corrió rápidamente dando paso al director.

Ante la vista de los tres estudiantes, Dumbledore dejo a la Señor Norris en el pulido escritorio y comenzó a examinarla, pronuncio un hechizo inaudible, la toco con la varita, y después la toco con los dedos. Minerva miraba inclinada al igual que Dubledore a la gata, Severus estaba detrás de ellos con una expresión peculiar, como si intentara no reírse, mientras tanto Lockhart daba vueltas entre todos haciendo sugerencias.

—Se puede concluir que fue un hechizo lo que produjo la muerte…, quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. Vi muchas veces sus efectos, es una pena que no me encontraba en el lugar, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.- decía el profesor de DCAO.

El llanto de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhar. El celador se desplomo sobre la mesa con la cara cubierta por sus manos sin voluntad para ver a la Señora Norris. A pesar de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser Filch, Daniel sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido. No sería raro que fuera expulsado, todas las pruebas están en contra de él y en menor medida de sus amigas.

—… Me acuerdo que paso algo pareció en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart —, muchos ataques repetidos y con el mismo modo. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Les di a los pobladores varios amuletos que detuvieron el peligro.- seguia diciendo el profesor fanfarrón, Harry como Daniel estaban por hablar de algo cuando Dumbledore pronuncio nuevamente un hechizo inaudible y golpeo a la gata con su varita una vez más. No pasó nada.

—No está muerta, Argus. —dijo lentamente. Al escuchar eso Lockhart interrumpió su relato con sorpresa y miro al director.

—¿Co-como que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch mientras lloraba y por el rabillo de los dedos miraba a la Señora Norris —. ¿Po-por qué está rígida?- dijo tocando a la gata.

—La petrificaron, Argus. —respondió Dumbledore con la misma lentitud.

—Ya me parecía… —comentó Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decirte como… —volvió a hablar pero con precaución el director viendo a Daniel seriamente.

—¡Preguntale a él! —gritó un Filch sollozo mirando a Daniel.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo año podría haber hecho un hechizo como este —dijo Dumbledore con calma —. Es magia negra muy avanzada.- dijo seriamente el director mientras Harry se reía de esa tontería el conocía algunas criaturas que lo podrían hacer y fácilmente entraban a la escuela, si entró un Troll podría entrar cualquier animal pequeño que su picadura podía petrificar fácilmente.

—¡Él lo hizo! —saltó Filch gritando, Daniel estaba furioso meintrass miraba a su hermano explotó.

—¡No toque a la Señora Norris!, ¡No tengo ninguna razón para lastimarla! —replicó Daniel casi gritando y parándose mientras respirando agitadamente.

Cuando Filch y Daniel gritaron, la magia de Harry comenzó a ondear con fuerza por todo el lugar haciendo el ambiente mucho más pesado. Esta se hizo visible, como si fuesen pequeñas lenguas de fuego verde brillante que se desprendían de la túnica y a medida que se alejaban del cuerpo estas se deshacían. Astoria agarro la mano de Daniel se dio vuelta y ella lo miro preocupada. Harry vio como estos se calmaron y decidió respirar hondo y se tranquilizo.

—Tranquilo Daniel. —dijo suavemente Astoria con una sonrisa. Harry se volvió a sentar y Snape hablo.

—Si me permite hablar Señor Director, creo que Potter y Greengrass estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado —dijo suavemente. Con un leve deje de desprecio continuo — sin embargo, tenemos una serie de circunstancias que no están resueltas, ¿Por qué estaban en el pasillo del piso superior? y ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta?- le pregunto el profesor de Posiones a los chicos.

Daniel estaba por decir algo pero Astoria comenzó a hablar. Lentamente y con todos los detalles posibles explico toda la situación y donde habían estado.

—…Hay un centenar de fantasmas que nos vieron en la fiesta. —dijo Astoria cuando termino el relato.

—¿Por qué no fueron a la fiesta después? —preguntó Dumbuldore. Los ojos negros del profesor brillaban con la luz de las velas —. ¿Por qué subieron al este piso?- Pregunto el director.

-Porque escuche una voz. —contestó rápidamente Daniel sin mentir y su hermano se sorprendió de que escuchara al reptil hablar ya que eso significaba que su hermano también tenía un talento de su familia.

—¿Una voz? —preguntó Snape con la ceja alzada y los profesores asintieron con curiosidad.

—Argus, vamos a devolver a tu gata a tu normalidad, en cuanto las mandrágoras de la Profesor Sprout maduren se va a poder hacer una poción despetrificadora rápidamente. Ya podes retirarte.-dijo el director.

—Sí, gracias Director. —respondió tomando cuidadosamente a la Señora Norris, sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Daniel pero esta bajo cuando vio a Harry.

Cuando Filch se fue Dumbledore fijamente a Harry como sospechabdo de su interés en lo que pasó con su hermano, él Potter de ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y Dumbuldore lo ignoro.

—Señor Potter, creo que estaba hablando de una voz que escucho.- Pregunto Snape.

—Cuando íbamos con dirección al Gran Comedor, escuche una voz que hablaba de matar a alguien, seguimos la voz hasta el primer piso y ahí fue cuando encontramos a la Señora Norris.- explicó el pelirrojo.

—¿Volviste a escuchar la voz después?- Pregunto la profesora de Transfiguración.

—No.- respondió secamente el pelirrojo.

—¿Hay algún otro dato que nos puedas dar?- Pregunto ahora el director con una voz intensa que perdía su voz de abuelo y los dos chicos involucrados negaron- bien con ustedes dos ya he terminado pero usted señor Potter- dijo regresando a su voz de abuelo para señalar a Harry- ¿Que hacía en el gran comedor? Y ¿porque vino a acompañar al señor Potter y Señorita Greengrass?- Pregunto el director.

-contestando a su primera pregunta lo mismo que todo el mundo hizo profesor, ver qué pasaba- dijo el Potter sin decir que él también había seguido la voz evitando ver a los ojos del director que brillaban demostrando que estaba usando Leggimen- y segundo, mi hermano estaba en problemas como lo estaba Astoria, que lo acusaran sin pruebas y alguien que lo defendiera, aunque no fueran necesario me pareció injusto, después de todo lo que vi, la profesora McGonagall no dijo nada para defender a uno de sus alumnos- dijo el viendo seriamente a la profesora- ahora, no retiramos director, no tenemos nada que hacer acá y tenemos que acompañar a Astoria a su Dormitorio- dijo serio el Potter mayor u el director entendió que si insistía más podría volver meter a la junta directiva.

-Si pueden irse- dijo el director y los tres chicos se fueron. Tomando un respiro el profesor le pidió a los dos profesores que lo siguieran a la dirección dejando solo a Lockhart en su oficina.

-¿Que ocurre Albus?, desde que se fueron los chicos tienes esa cara- dijo la profesora McGonagall y Snape vio sin emoción al director.

-Nada Minerva, solo que... debemos cuidar más a los estudiantes, siento que este no va a ser el único caso de petrificación este año- dijo el profesor y la profesora asintió.

Snape era un caso diferente al de McGonagall ya que pudo ver las intenciones de Dumbuldore desde que les hizo las preguntas a Harry Potter, ese mocoso con lo astuto que era ya debía de saber quien o que pasaba en el colegio o por lo menos lo sospechaba. También el tenía una idea de que Lucios Malfoy podría estar involucrado en esto por lo raro que se comportaba según Narcisa, el experto en pociones debía de mandar una carta a Narcisa preguntándole si ella sabía algo planeaba Lucios o si Parkinson o otro tenía un plan que dañara a sus estudiantes.

~Escaleras cercana a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor~

Harry en todo el Camino solo miro a su hermano y ha Astoria que se comportaban igual que el lo hacía con Hermione, aunque le agradaba ver que su hermano ya no era una copia de su padre, aún en sus ojos no era un candidato para estar cerca de la pequeña Tori. Dejando eso de lado miro a su hermano y decidió ver si su sospecha era verdad.

-$ Daniel... detente$- dijo en un siseó el Potter de ojos verdes.

-... ¿estoy en problemas Harry?- Pregunto el de manera normal.

-$me entiendes, y aún no sabes que pasa$- dijo el viendo a su hermano que negó-$ inténtalo Daniel... déjame ver si eres como Rose y yo$- dijo el Potter de ojos verdes.

-$No entiendo de que hablas, ¿estoy en problemas si o no?$- Pregunto sin saber que hablaba en parsel Daniel.

-$ Sorprendente... si tienes el don...$- dijo el chico sonriendo-$... no le digas a nadie de que estábamos haciendo... y sobretodo no hablas así frente a nadie más$- dijo serio el ojo verde sin decirle a su hermano que pasaba.

Daniel asiento confundido para irse a dormir, Harry por su parte solo vio irse a su hermano para ir directamente a su cuarto para pedirle a Aphopis que le llevara una carta Hedwing y en la carta pedirle a su hermana que le mandara el libro de Dones de parsel, aunque el dominara las ramas de ataque, defensa y Curación de parsel además de poder controlar a ciertas criaturas mágicas con el lenguaje no era todo lo que podía hacer el parsel.

Harry esperaba que su hermano tuviera el don de controlar alguna Magia raro por el lenguaje que algunos ingenuos como Voldemort y Dumbuldore creían que solo se comunicaba con la serpiente, si todo iba bien su hermano tendría un don extra de los black como tal vez era un Metamorfogo como Dora o incluso el Animagus Natural.

~En algún Lugar del Bosque Perdido~

Una mujer vestida únicamente por una túnica negra y llevando una guardaña se movía a su trono sobre una piedra en medio de un río donde unas piedras circulares y árboles de Saúco como de Sakuras y criaturas mágicas que se creían extintas estaba viendo a cielo mientras se reía felizmente al ver como el último dragón negro estaba sentado cuidando un huevo negro que era su cría.

-Te estoy esperando Perverell, estoy esperándote- dijo sonriendo felizmente la mujer- Tu mi pequeño Niño, tú me traerás la muerte de esa maldita Alma y de ese manipulador.- dijo la mujer de pelo Blanco como la nieve.

Fin del capítulo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8- EL BESO PLATEADO

Notas del Autor antes de iniciar:

Este capítulo lo tenía hecho desde que escribí el verano de 1992 y terminé de editarlo según yo perfectamente, pero como soy humano y perezoso posiblemente tenga algunos errores como confundirme entre Harry y Daniel aunque creo que solo pase una o dos veces(cualquier cosa dígame lo en los comentarios y los arreglare cuando reescriba la historia). Además este será posiblemente uno de los 3 capítulos más largo que escriba así que disfrútenlo mientras dure.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

~ Después del accidente de la Señora Norris, Oficina de Dumbuldore~

Albus Dumbuldore caminaba por su oficina bajo la vista de un Severus Snape que lo mirabas pacientemente esperando una explicación de que lo llamara tan tarde.

—Severus... tenemos un problema— dijo el mirando su tablero de ajedrez mágico— el sr. Potter... Harry parece ser más... poderoso que Daniel y estaba fuera de mi... nuestro plan para el bien mayor— dijo Dumbuldore.

—no se de que habla director— dijo el con su voz de siempre— el señor Harrison Potter ha sido el de siempre y no ha afectado en nada su plan Director, incluso diría que a entrenado a Daniel ayudando a que pueda Matar a Voldemort— dijo el profesor de pociones.

El director no dijo nada estando de espaldas pero se podía saber por su respiración que estaba furioso con Snape que no entendía que si no tenían bajo su control o eliminaban a Harry Potter su plan se vendría a bajo. Alguien inteligente y que entrena para ser un duelistas no estaba en sus cálculos, si el se unía a Voldemort y era el chico de la otra profecía, el que lo podía destronar sería terrible.

—de todas formas... ¿como planea deshacer de el director?- Pregunto suavemente.

—!lo espiraré por los cuadros y fantasmas primero, además aceptaré el club de duelo de Gilderoy donde podré ver su habilidad y si es en verdad una amenaza— dijo el sonriendo— y tercero... haré que pierdas su magia al ser expulsado de Howgart— dijo sonriendo el director y Snape solo asentia pensando en cómo avisarle a Narcisa sin perder su magia.

~ Donde fue el ataque de el monstruo de Slytherin~

Cuando las clases terminaron, los cuatros estaban reunidos nuevamente en donde había sido el ataque, los ánimos en los cuatros estudiantes de tercer año se habían calmado y ahora estaban más tranquilos. Luna se puso a mirar nuevamente la inscripción mientras Daphne y Hermione miraban por ahí y Harry comenzaba a ver las paredes en busca de alguna pista.

—Chicos, miren. —dijo Luna señalando la ventana que tenía una vidrio roto y una gran cantidad de arañas todas en fila saliendo por el agujero que tenía el cristal.

—Tienen miedo, están huyendo de algo. —comentó Daphne con seriamente mirando el caminar de las arañas. Eso era raro ya que nunca había visto que pasara.

—¿Podríamos considerarlo una nueva pista? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí y no, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta. —dijo Hermione mirando a las arañas. Harry se volvió al lugar donde estaba las letras pintadas miro el suelo.

—Chicas, ¿no estaba mojado el piso cuando llegamos? —preguntó Harry.

—Si, Myrtle lo inundo seguramente durante la fiesta de Sir Nicolas escuche de mi hermana que se fue llorando ya que Peeves la molesto. —respondió Daphne.

—Deberíamos ir a preguntarle. —dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

Los tres subieron al piso de arriba y llegaron al segundo piso.

—Espero acá. —dijo Harry poniéndose a un costado de la puerta del baño.

—Harry, es el baño de Myrtle nadie va a pasar por acá. —comentó Daphne divertida ante el accionar de Harry.

—Ustedes parecen que no conecen como es HOWGART, todo el mundo se da cuenta aunque no estén aquí- dijo el Potter y las chicas asintieron entrando.

Luna abrió la puerta y paso adentro, seguido por Daphne y por ultimo Hermione. El baño era el lugar más triste y deprimente del castillo, en la parte principal había lavados de pierda con varias lavados que tenía un espejo delante de cada una de estas, todo puestos formando un heptágono. A la derecha del baño, había en hileras en ambos lados de las paredes, cubículos de madera con retretes en cada una de estos. Todas las puertas estaba ralladas y rotas; y una, colgaba solo de la bisagra de arriba.

Luna pidió silencio con el dedo y fue hasta uno de los cubículos que había y toco.

—Hola Myrtle, ¿como estas? —preguntó suavemente, haciendo que Myrtle saliera.

—Hola... ¿que puedo hacer por las amigas de Harry Potter?—dijo con recelo mirando a Hermione.

—Nada en realidad, pero queríamos pregúntate algo— empezó a hablar suavemente Hermione —, Myrtle por casualidad ayer por la noche ¿viste algo raro cerca del baño? —preguntó la Granger mirándola a los ojos.

—No me fije —dijo con dolor —, me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine de nuevo al baño e intente suicidarme. Luego, claro, me acorde que estoy…, que estoy…- quería decir ella pero no salía nada.

—¿Muerta? —pregunta Hermione. Myrtle comenzó a sollozar y se lanzo a uno de los retretes, salpicándolos y desapareció de la vista. Luna no dijo nada y se dio vuelta con dirección a la salida.

Las chicas con una cara de decepción salieron del baño y se alejaron con Harry del lugar sin tener una pista de lo que pasaba y cual era la voz que escuchó el Potter la ves pasada.

Después del almuerzo vieron un buen grupo de alumnos que miraban y comentaban entusiasmados en el tablón de anuncios que estaba fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione se acercaron lentamente y leyeron.

—Van a formar un club de duelo —dijo Harry —, La primera clase va a ser esta noche a las ocho en el gran comedor, ¿Vamos?- dijo emocionado pensando qué tal vez podría participar en un duelo internacional.

—Deberíamos ir, seguramente va a ser muy interesante. —comentó Hermione parándose en puntitas de pie para ver mejor. La Castaña estaba emocionada de aprender duelo por un experto. Aunque Harry le había enseñado un poco de magia ofensiva.

—Podría llegar a ser útil. Aunque me llama la atención que estés tan interesado—dijo Daphne llegando con Luna por atrás de ellos mirando seriamente a Harry.

—Bueno es que quiero probar algo en lo que estuve trabajando de uno de los libros de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que encontré en la biblioteca.- dijo el Potter que estaba a la par de Daphne.

—Oh y ¿eso es? —preguntó Hermione con la ceja levantada.

—Paciencia mi querida Hermione, paciencia.- dijo la Lovegood riéndose por la cara de Hermione y la sonrisa de complicidad de Harry

Esa noche a las ocho los tres fueron rápidamente al Gran Comedor, habían sacado todas las mesas y en el centro había una gran y larga plataforma rectangular de por lo menos 10 metros de largo y 1 metro de alto que tenía un cobertor reglamentario de duelos. El techo estaba todo negro y todo estaba iluminado por miles de velas que le daban al lugar un ambiente sumamente interesante.

—El Profesor Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven tal vez nos enseñe él. —comentó Luna hipnotizada por las velas que flotaban encima de ellos.

—Con tal que no sea… —Harry no pudo terminar de ver por todos los gemidos de todas las estudiantes que empezaron a chillar cuando Lockhart subió a la plataforma con una resplandeciente túnica color ciruela y detrás de él el Profesor Snape con su usual túnica negra.

Sin embargo, a Harry, no le paso desapercibido que no muy lejos los demás jefes de casa también entraron junto con Dumbledore acomodándose lejos de los estudiante para tener una vista de todo. Para el chico tal vez su presentimiento al ver a Lockhart entrando y Dumbuldore al fin haría algo bueno desde que estaba en Howgart.

—¡Vengan todos!, rápido, ¿Me ve todo el mundo?, ¿Me escuchan todos?, Excelente. El Director Dumbledore me permitió abrir este modesto club de duelo con la intención de prepararlos a todos por si algún día necesitan defenderse como me paso a mí incontables veces, para más detalle consulten mis obras.- empezó el profesor de DCAO. Sonrió abiertamente y continúo.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart mostrando los dientes con su habitual sonrisa —, él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse en duelo, y accedió desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración inicial. Pero no quiere que se preocupen los más jóvenes, no los voy a dejar sin su profesor de Pociones.- dijo sonriendo el profesor. Ponis parte El labio superior de Snape apareció una pequeña mueca de desprecio.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon e hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, Lockhart la hizo, con mucha finesa en la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza con mal humor. Luego levantaron sus varitas frente a ellos como si fuesen esgrimistas.

—Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud —. Cuando cuente tres, hacemos nuestro primer hechizo. Pero claro está que ninguno tiene la intención de matar.- dijo el escritor.

—Yo… no estaría tan seguro de esa parte. —susurró Harry a las chias que asintieron viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Uno…. Dos… y tres.- dijo Dumbuldore.

Ambos movieron las varitas en dirección de los hombros del contrincante.

—•¡Expelliarmus!• —gritó Snape.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita e impacto de lleno contra Lockhart que salió disparado hacia atrás saliendo de la plataforma rectangular y pegando contra el muro para después caer resbalando por este hasta que quedar tendido en el suelo.

—Uuuhh eso tiene que doler. —dijo Daphne.

—Parecía un pájaro cuando salió volando. —comentó Luna haciendo reír a sus compañeros. Lockhart con esfuerzo se puso de pie y volvió a la plataforma.

—Bueno, como ya lo vieron —dijo tambaleándose —, eso fue un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, perdí mi varita… ¡Ah, gracias, Señorita Brown! Sí, Profesor Snape, fue una idea excelente mostrárselo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que le diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería más instructivo dejarles que vieran…- dijo el Lockhart y Snape puso una cara de total homicida y por la forma Lockhart noto esto— ¿Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocarlos por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…— dijo el sonriendo.

Muchos pensaban si participar en el duelo hasta que Dumbuldore habló seriamente llamando la atención de todos y sorprendiendo a muchos sobre todo a Daniel que estaba callado a la par de su amigo Neville.

— bueno como nadie a querido ser voluntario escogeré uno- dijo el director- el profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que alguien se le ha acercado para aprender de él, y por lo que he escuchado es muy bueno en duelo- dijo sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa de abuelo- Así que el se batirá en duelo conmigo, y ese estudiante es el Señor Harrison Potter- Dijo sonriendo. Para Harry, Daphne y Luna que no confiaban en Dumbuldore entendieron que planeaba ver que nivel de amenaza se podría ser el mayor de los hermanos Potter para sus planes.

El hermano Potter aún sabiendo de los planes del anciano subió a la plataforma de duelo listo para enfrentarse a Dumbuldore, tal vez esta sería la única ocasión el la cual podría tomar sorpresivo al viejo y ganarle en un partida rápidamente. Con un pequeño arco de ambos empezó el duelo, el azabache fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo que tomó por sorpresa a Dumbuldore.

—• LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY•- gritó el Potter lanzando un maleficio de broma rojo dándole a Dumbuldore dejándolo sin poder usar las piernas; el anciano desde el suelo lanzó hechizos aturdido que eran esquivados por Harry que envió expelliarmus que fueron detenidos por estatuas de dragón de Dumbuldore, Harry aprovechó eso usando un encantamiento de transfiguración -•DRACONIFORS•- dijo el encantando las estatuas que Dumbuldore creó.

—•Evanesco•— dijo Dumbuldore apurando a las estatuas que esquivaron el hechizo y decidió congelarlas—• GLACIUS•— gritó lanzando el hechizo de hielo. Harry aprovecho eso para lanzar tres hechizos.

—•Expelliarmus Tetra, CONFUNDUS DÚOS, EXPULSO Dúos •— gritó el mandando una cadena que Dumbuldore quiso evitar usando transfiguración pero como eran ochos hechizos no pudo detenerlos a no estar seriamente peleando.

Dumbuldore sonrió cuando vio como detuvo desde el suelo sietes de los hechizos con otros hechizos pero un expelliarmus lo desarmó quitándole la varita Mayor, la varita de Saúco que cayó en manos de Harry Potter y solo el pudo ver como dejó salir chispa de colores aceptándolo como su maestro, como su verdadero y único maestro.

Harry le hizo una reverencia para bajar y ser abrazado por Hermione que lo felicitaba y Pedía que le enseñara los hechizos que usó y este aceptaba con la condición de un beso que le dio la Granger en las mejillas cerca de sus labio bajo la mirada de Cho Chang que se puso enojada.

—BRAVO, BRAVO FUE ENCANTADOR— Dijo Lockhart rápidamente llamando la atención de todos sonriendo mientras Minerva McGanagal le quitaba el hechizo de piernas de gelatina al profesor y Harry le entregaba la varita sin saber que le pertenecía— el profesor Dumbuldore fue encantador dejando que el señor Potter se luciera— dijo el sonriente y todos aplaudieron y Harry negó, no podía negar que Dumbuldore lo subestimó pero no se dejó ganar en lo último.

—Ahora el señor Malfoy y... el señor Weasley a la plataforma— dijo y Slytherin apoyaba al rubio y Gryffindor(menos Harry) a Ronald— ...1...2...3- dijo Snape con vos suaves y sin emociones.

—•EXPELLIARMUS•— gritaron ambos pero Weasley por su varita dañada salió volando Malfoy aprovechó esto y lanzó un hechizo de invocación.

—•Serpensortia.•— dijo el Malfoy seriemente.

Una serpiente salió de la punta de la varita de Malfoy y miro amenazadoramente a Ron Weasley. Rápidamente Snape fue hasta donde estaban los jóvenes magos, Lockhart hizo lo mismo diciendo rápidamente.

—•Alarte Ascendere.• — Pero eso solo empeoró todo, la serpiente salió volando hacia arriba y callo secamente en el centro de la plataforma rectangular.

La serpiente comenzó a sesear histéricamente, Harry vio a Daniel y le tocó el hombro negando con la cabeza para que se detuviera. Daniel lo ignoró miro a la serpiente que le devolvió la mirada fijamente y esta comenzó.

—$Estúpidos humanos$—gritó la serpiente seseante. Y Harry con enojo vio como su hermano sin saber empezó a hablar con la serpiente.

—$Alto—dijo el menor de los hermanos Potter concentrándose en la serpiente, esta comenzó a ir hacia Justin —. Detente—gritó en parle, la serpiente no le prestó atención, todos estaba mudos mientras que Justin temblaba de terror —. ALTO, SERPIENTE ES UNA ORDEN$—volvió a gritar. La serpiente se giro rápidamente y miro a Daniel—. $No lastimes a nadie, discúlpanos por molestarte$- gritó furiosamente el pelirrojo Potter.

—... —La serpiente seseo violentamente.

—Vipera Evanesca… —dijo Snape haciendo desaparecer la serpiente. Para después mirar de forma inquisitiva a Daniel al igual que todos

—¿A qué juego crees que estás jugando, Potter? —gritó Justin para después retroceder un poco.- ¿Quieres asesinarme verdad?, ¿cierto como a hora sales con Greengrass?. Y ella puede enamorarse de alguien como yo estás intentando matarme.- dijo enojado el y los de la casa del tejón lo apoyaban-... de seguro eres el heredero de Slytherin y buscas matarnos a todos- dijo seriemente para irse de ahí.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, algunos con mirada incomoda y otros de forma temerosa, Nadie sabía que Daniel hablaba parsel. Lo que decía Justin tenía sentido. Sin embargo todos ciegamente ya sea por idiotez o miedo, veían y seguramente creían que Daniel era el heredero de Slytherin.

—Vamos Daniel… lo mejor sería irnos. —dijo Astoria en voz baja tirándolo de la túnica. El se fue en silencio acompañado de Astoria y Harry quedó viendo a Justin y a Parvarati que miraba nerviosa por donde se iba su hermano.

—...- No decía el hermano mayor de los Potter y decidió ir atrás de su hermano que lo vio nervioso ya que no sabía que hablaba Parsel- ¿Estas feliz?, ¿te dije que no hicieras nada y miras lo que hiciste?- le pregunto a su hermano que estaba asustado- le dejasteis ver a todos tu don, no solo que el don que tienes es mal visto en Gran Bretaña Mágica y te tacharán de Mago oscuro, sino que pusisteis en peligro a Rose y a Mi porque se sabe que el parsel es hereditario- dijo seriamente y el retrocedió- ahora tengo que pedirle a Sirios que se acerque a James e intente evitar que se dé cuenta que Rose habla parsel ya que tu gran Padre y Maestro Dumbuldore creerán que ella lo tiene y le harán daño por Su ignorancia- dijo enojado y se fue de el lugar enojado con Daniel.

El pequeño pelirrojo solo se sentó en el suelo con temor y una rubia lo abrazó consolándolo ya que entendía que el chico estaba nervioso sino que por su impulso Gryffindoresco puso en peligro a su hermana sin saberlo aúnque el nunca supo que podía hablar parsel.

~22 de Diciembre, Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres~

Harry Potter había llegado a la casa ancestral de la familia Black donde Sirios tenía a Rose bajo su cuidado después de que el le escribiera a Lily y le explicaba que se tenían que llevar antes de que estuviera en peligro. La pelirroja madre de los tres hermanos Potter acepto con la condición de que le tren tenían que decir que pasaba.

Apenas el azabache tocó el piso de la mansión un tren de cabello rojo la abrazó con fuerza sonriéndole y el reconoció quien era.

-Hola Rose- dijo besando a su hermana y la pelirroja sonrió a su hermano- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico.

-Si- gritó en los brazos de su hermano mayor- Rose a estado feliz viviendo con el tío Sirios, Rose ha aprendido a hacer bromas con el tío Sirios- dijo ella sonriendo- Rose no quiere volver con James- dijo ella triste viendo a su hermano que entendió lo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes Princesa- le dijo sonriendo y ella lo abrazó- no volverás a estar cerca de James... te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Lily que salía de la cocina.- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo viéndola fijamente y ella asintió.

~Mientras Tanto en Godric Hollow~

Daniel Potter entraba a su casa después de que su hermano lo dejó en la puerta diciéndole que tenía algo que hacer. El pelirrojo Potter entró y vio que nadie estaba en ella, con una mirada cansada se dirigió a su cuarto escuchando gritos y gemidos poco audibles que venían del cuarto de sus padres, ignorando eso entró al suyo para dormir un rato.

~De regresó al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres~

Lily Potter-Evans miraba a su hijo mayor y a Sirios Black con una mirada seria mientras pensaba en todo lo que le decían. La mujer de pelo rojo solo los quedó viendo para poder decir algo que los sorprendió muchos los dos.

-Así que James ya sabe que ustedes hablan parsel algo que nunca me dijeron- dijo ella seriamente y ellos asintieron- sabes es feo que estuviera esperando años para que lo aceptaran frente a mi y solo me lo digan porque estas en problemas y quieres que los ayude... aunque lo admito me gusta que ames a Rose como si fueras su padre- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que ellos dos lo vieran raro, incluso Rose que la miro con curiosidad-$ yo también hablo parsel$- dijo ella y los tres abrieron la boca son prendidos.

-... ¿como puedes hablar parsel?- Pregunto el Black. Que fácilmente reconoció el idioma.

-bueno... mi bisabela es originaria de India y ella es una bruja- dijo sonriendo tímidamente- pero como saben está mal visto en Gran Bretaña Mágica así que no se lo dije a nadie nunca... ni siquiera a McGonagall- dijo la mujer y Sirios entendió que era algo serio si no se lo decía a nadie- Solo mis padres y mi bisabuela que me enseñó a curar con el don- dijo sonriendo. Esto último sorprendió a Harry, ese debía de ser el don que heredó Daniel.

-Bueno eso es asombroso- dijo el joven y todos estuvieron de acuerdo- y por cierto... siento no habértelo dicho pero estabas ignorándome a mi y a Rose y no quería que nos vieran como monstruos- dijo el con la mirada abajo haciendo que Lily y Rose lo abrazaran y la por la pelirroja mayor llorara- Lo siento me desvíe... lo que sigue es buscar como alejar a Dumbuldore y James de Rose- dijo el limpiándose las lágrimas y la pelirroja asintió, hace poco con ayuda de Tipsy descubrió que James no era quien pensaba.

-Eso lo tengo arreglado- dijo el seriamente y le ordenó a su elfo que le trajera los documentos de su oficina- Estos... son los papeles para tu divorcio y para que James y tú me den a mi o a Harry la custodia de Rose- dijo el black seriamente y la mujer lo miraba con una mirada de dolor y vergüenza- Lily... se que hace tres meses no me creías pero los has visto salir juntos besarse... que más necesitas para ver que te engaña, si sigues así el la dejara preñada y sabes lo que pasaría- dijo el y ella asintió.

-Madre firma ambos documentos...- dijo el y le pidió a SIRIOS que le diera el de custodia total a Lily- siento que lo necesitaremos y Firma los tres madre, tenemos que volver a Godric Hollow y guardar nuestras cosas y venir para acá- le dijo serio y la miner asintió dándole la razón a su hijo.

La pelirroja menor abrazó a su hermano mientras se despedía de él y esperaba que regresara, hizo lo mismo con su madre y le deseo suerte, Harry vio a Sirios y se le acercó para decirle:

-Te dejó con Kreacher los papeles para que mandes a Koldovstoretz y Ilvermorny.- le dijo serio asombrando a Sirios que sabía que a Harry le encantaba Howgart- necesito un plan ya que la cabra está vigilándome, Aphopis y Hedwing se han dado cuenta de eso.- le dijo viendo serio al black que asintió.

~Godric Hollow, 15 minutos después~

Ambos ojiverdes llegaron a la casa de la familia Potter. Con decisión y rapidez fueron a lo que tenían que hacer, Harry rápidamente fue con ayuda de Mipsy y Fito a guardar en maletas la ropa de Rose y de el mientras iba a la biblioteca por el libro de la runa de un triángulo con un círculo dentro de él con una línea que los dividía de arriba hacia abajo. Rápidamente lo guardó en su monedero que se conectaba Con su bodega en Gringrott.

Lily Potter mientras todo eso pasaba se dirigió al sótano donde guardaba su álbum familiar, el cual no abría desde hace años ya que tenía prohibido acercarse a sus padre los cuales aún estaban vivos y de seguro su hermana Petunia y su hermano Thomas cuidaban. Sus padre los cuales no conocían a sus nietos ya que por petición de su hermano se mudaron a Estados Unidos sólo conocían a sus nietos por fotos y lo que Lily les decía en cartas, lo único que quería la pelirroja era que su hija e hijo visitaran a sus abuelos este verano, quería que Daniel fuera pero con James encima de él sería imposible.

Con un suspiro dándole el álbum a Mipsy que lo guardo en la maleta de Rose. Subió a su cuarto para buscar el anillo, pulsera y relicario que le dieron sus padres al graduarse de Howgart y al entrar a San Mungos a estudiar, ella los quería para darle algo a sus hijos que los uniera a su lado Evans. Lo que no espero fue ver a James, su esposo tener sexo con Tracy West en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa, cuando sus hijos podían estar en ella, algo se rompió en ella en ese momento.

—JAMES CHARLUS POTTER BLACK- gritó enojada asustando a Tracy que se alejó de James, el Potter vio algo que nunca espero ver. Los ojos de Lily Rose Evans Jones.— COMO METES A TU AMANTE EN MI CASA CUANDO NUESTROS HIJOS ESTÁN ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA MALNACIDO QUE SI DOREA TE VIERA TE ARRANCARÍA LAS BOLAS CON UNAS TIJERAS OXIDADAS- le gritó furiosa sin levantar su varita.

James enojado por lo que dijo sacó su varita y mandó un hechizo cortante hacia Lily que fue detenido por Typsi que puso su brazo deteniéndolo.

—MALDITA ELFA DE MIERDA NO TE METAS CUANDO VOY A EDUCAR A MI MUJER— dijo furioso y Lily retrocedió viendo a James enojado— te voy a mostrar Lily el lugar de una mujer en el mundo mágico— le dijo enojado cuando un hechizo rojo lo mandó a volar de parte de Harry que escuchó los gritos de Lily y Tipsy. Mientras la varita está en el aire un bombardera hizo explotarla dejando desarmado a James.

Daniel se levantó por los gritos y vio a su padree desnudó junto a la ex prometida del padrino de su hermano. A la par estaba Typsi que lloraba por la falta de un brazo mientras Lily la curaba y su hermano miraba a su padre con ganas de Matarlo.

— No me tientes a Matarte James porque lo haré... no sabes cuanto lo disfrutaría- dijo el Potter de ojos verdes y el hombre retrocedió ya que sabía que si el chico podía derrotar a Dumbuldore en un duelo y posiblemente hablaba parsel cumpliría su promesa-... solo Firma esto y será todo James... y ya no me verás ni a mi, ni Rose y menos a mi Madre— dijo el seriamente apuntando su varita a un James desarmado ya que su varita explotó por el hechizo de Harry.

Lily que abrazaba a Typsi le dio los documentos de divorcio y custodia a James que lo hizo rápidamente pensando en que le diría a los aurores para detener a Harry.

—otra cosa... si vas al DMLE asegúrate de poder jurar por tu vida y Magia James— dijo serio Harry— si no podes hacer eso y yo lo hago frente a un wizarmagun tu título se me será otorgado automáticamente aunque no tenga 18 años y además iras a Azkaban— sonrió el Potter de ojos verdes tomando los documentos firmados.

—NO IMPORTA— gritó enojado— ESA PERRA DE PELO ROJO JAMÁS PODRÁ TOCAR EL DINERO DE SUS CUENTAS, YO HARÉ QUE EL MINISTERIO POR ORDEN DE LORD POTTER DECOMISE SU BODEGA EN GRINGROTT— dijo sonriendo y Lily se asustó, el dinero que ganó por su trabajo en San Mungos de joven se perdería.

—quiero verlo— dijo sonriendo. El era amigo del rey duende y le había dado a Gringrott el 20% de sus ganancias en acciones ganándose la amistad y cariño de los duendes— mi amigo el rey Ragnarok tercero se reirá en tu cara ya que le acabo de mandar los papeles que firmantes sin leer, tu divorcio y entrega de la custodia de nosotros tres— dijo el sonriendo y Daniel también— aunque de Daniel depende irse o quedarse.— dijo el chico.

Daniel vio a su padre desnudó y decidió irse con su madre que al llegar a la casa black curó a Typsi con su magia en parsel para disculparse con Sirios y beber unos tragos llorando por lo tanta que fue al enamorarse de un hombre horrible.

Daniel como Harry se reunieron en el despacho de la familia Black, a Daniel se le ocurrió ser el espía donde Dumbuldore y James ya que todo parecía tener sentido, usando magia de defensa en parsel cuidando el secreto de que el era un espía y donde ellos se reunían, Harry protegio esa parte de la

Mente de Daniel de cualquier lector de mentes incluso de el gran Albus Dumbuldore.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron y los Potter regresaron a Hogwarts donde Hermione esperaba a Harry. Todo volvió a ser como lo había sido en el año. Daniel era tachado de mago oscuro y su única compañía era Astoria, Neville, Hermione o el mismo Harry. Harry igual era tachado de ser posiblemente hablante de Parsel y de mago oscuro pero poco le importaba eso.

~Días después, Casa de los Gritos~

Harry estaba sentado solo en el lugar en el cual Sirios le dijo que usaba Lupin para estar las noches en que se trasformaba en hombre lobo. El Potter esperaba a su serpiente Aphophis que había salido a investigar la voz que el había escuchado claramente de una serpiente.

Un sonido le aviso a Harry que había llegado su amigo más cercano. Su serpiente se detuvo frente a él y le dio:

-$ Maesstro, he buscado y visto a todas lassss arañasss del castillo- empezó a decir el animal venenoso-... parecccen que ssssu majestad, está en el cassstillo$- dijo la serpiente.

-$¿su majestad?, ¿de quien hablas Aphopis?- Pregunto el ojo verde.

-$ maesssstro hablo de un basilisco- dijo seriamente la serpiente y el chico la vio seriamente preocupado-... las acromantulas están asustadas por su presencia, parece que alguien la controla maestroo$- dijo la mamba negra.

-...- la quedó viendo-$ ¿sabes quien es la que la controla?$- Pregunto y este nego-$¿de donde sale?$- le volvió a preguntar y volvió a negar. Harry con un movimiento de mano le dijo que podía irse dejándolo solo.

Pero sin que el Potter se diera cuenta el retrato que Albus Dumbuldore utilizaba para espiar a los Merodeadores en su tiempo en Howgart lo uso para vigilar a Harry y empezar a planear un plan contra el ya que no pudo usar a su hermana lo hará con el.

~Al mismo tiempo en Howgart~

Astoria entró al baño acompañada de Daniel que estaba afuera de este esperándola. Lo primero que vio al entrar que a la orilla del lavado habia un libro, no muy grande y delgado, que tenia las tapas desgastadas y de color negro. Con curiosidad decidió llevárselo a Daniel que lo miro por un momento el libro y lo agarro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Astoria mirando la cara de Harry.

—No… no, solo se siente raro. Se siente igual, al caldero de Ginny Weasley, la vez que nos encontramos con Lockhart la primera vez.- le dijo el y ella asintió ya le había contado lo qué pasó ese día.

Daniel dio vuelta el libro y vio la fecha, era un libro con cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado y mucho para ser exacto.

—T.M. Ryddle. —leyó en voz alta.

—Yo sé quién es, está en la lista de honor de Slytherin, era prefecto, premio anual y gano el premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. —comentó Astoria y se sonrojo al ver la mirada de sospecha del Potter.

—¿Lista de honor?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Sí, es una lista con los estudiantes más destacables de toda la historia de Slytherin, como Elizabeth Burke, el Profesor Snape o este Tom Ryddle. —respondió la menor de las Greengrass y el chico aún la miro con sospecha- Daphne me hizo aprendérmela, dijo que si quedaba en Slytherin tenía que saber si uno de sus hijos o hermanos estaban en el consejo de Slytherin- dijo ella y el asintió.

—No llego a escribir nada. —dijo El pelirrojo intrigado. Daniel ojeo las paginas rápidamente, estaban todas completamente vacías.

—Es raro, quien querría tirarlo.- dijo la chica mientras caminaban lejos del baño.

Daniel volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de Quisco Vauxhall, Londres.

—Debía ser de familia muggle. Lo compro en el mundo muggle.- dijo el seriamente.

—Eso sería raro, un nacido muggle en Slytherin… —respondió Astoria.

Daniel no dijo nada más y guardo el diario en el bolsillo de su túnica.-¿Que harás con eso?- le pregunto la chica.

-Bueno... mi hermano me regañó el año pasado por ir directamente con los profesores sobre lo de la piedra filosofal- dijo el y ella asintió- Así que... iré con el y ver si sabe algo de esto- le explicó y la chica asintió.

Astoria sabía que si alguien era capaz de descubrir que pasaba era Harry Potter y tendrían que confiar en el. Ella no quería que Daniel siguiera en peligro ya que los Hufflepuff habían intentado lastimarlos por lo de Justin.

~Dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor~

Daniel había llegado después de su sesión de estudio con Astoria a la sala común y ver a su hermano explicarle a Neville un hechizo defensivo que le enseñaron en el club de duelo que el dejó después del accidente con Justin. Hablo con su hermano y este lo llevo a su cuarto para hablar.

-¿que pasó Daniel?- le pregunto Harry directo al punto.

-... estaba en la biblioteca estudiando con Astoria cuando ella quiso ir al baño y... sabes que las cosas están peligrosa la acompañe y...- No pudo terminar ya que su hermano lo interrumpio.

-SI TOCASTES A ASTORIA TE JURO QUE VOLVERÉ A CREAR UN DRAGÓN ANIMARLO Y QUE TE COMA- dijo seriamente.

-¿QUE?... YO NO TOQUE A ASTORIA- gritó sonrojado-... ella me agrada Harry... pero... no quiero meterla en problemas- dijo el bajando la cabeza sonrojada- ademas eso no era lo que tenía a que decirte- dijo sacando el diario de T.M.- ella encontró esto. Es raro ya que no tiene nada escrito pero siento maldad en el- le explico el pelirrojo y Harry asintió.

-Si... yo también siento que apesta a magia oscura- dijo serio- Daniel... si Dumbuldore te llama y te pregunta algo evita verlo a los ojos y dile a Tori que te enseñe a proteger tu mente- dijo seriamente, el estaba paranoico ya que vio a muchos cuadros y fantasma seguirlo mucho- y nada de decir algo de este diario- dijo guardándolo en un collar que llevaba y Daniel asintió.

Harry miro como su hermano se iba y pensó en que talento tendría su hermano para poder sentir la magia oscura de este diario, uno era que fuera como el pero nunca mostró poder hacer magia sin varita como lo hacía el desde pequeño. El otro era que fuera un medimago parsel y eso le permitiera sentir la magia oscura que era dañina y ese le pareció más acertado y sonrio, los tres hermanos habían ganado un don de cada rasgo Black.

Se bajo su manga para revisar si su tatuaje mágico seguía igual que después de su duelo con Dumbuldore y vio que como sospechaba, ese duele le dio una línea en medio del Triángulo que se asemejaba a la runa del libro de su casa que se trajo de las vacaciones y le dio a Sirios a guardarlo.

El de ojos verde solo esperaba tener una respuesta de la escuela de Estados Unidos o el plan que le contó Severus a Narcisa de Dumbuldore funcionaria y perdería su magia si no tenía sus TIMOS listos.

~14 de febrero, Almuerzo, Gran Comedor~

El tiempo pasó rápido y San Valentín llegó. Durante el horario del almuerzo, los tres alumnos estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Tengo un mensaje musical que entregar a Daniel Potter en persona. —dijo el duende rasgando el arpa de manera bastante violenta.

Daniel junto a Astoria abrieron los ojos bien grandes, mientras que Luna que estaba sentada junto a Harry y Hermione y frente de Neville miraba con su usual mirada soñadora al pequeño ser, los alumnos que estaban alrededor se quedaron completamente en silencio. Rápidamente el silencio se hizo atronador.

—¿Q-q-que? —respondió Daniel.

—Bien, esta es tu canción de San Valentín:

Tenes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche;

y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.

Quisiera que fueras mío, porque es glorioso,

el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso." 

Terminó de cantar el duende. Daniel parpadeo un momento ignorando a todas las personas que se reían y alguno incluso hasta lloraban de la risa, en una parte no muy lejos de ahí una pelirroja miraba atenta a todos los movimientos y reacciones del menor de los hermanos Potter.

—¿Quién te pidió que me cantaras esto? —preguntó calmado.

—Ginebra Weasley —respondió para después irse.

Harry miro a Astoria que miraba a Daniel como si estuviera desesperada porque que su amigo dijera algo.

—Daniel —dijo Harry llamando la atención de su hermano que estaba pensativo —, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la confesión?- le pregunto riéndose.

—La voy a responder cuando la vea.- dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo casi en un grito Astoria. Y Daniel la miro sin entender muy bien a qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Le voy a decir que me alaga que sea tan… expresiva en su canción, pero que me gusta otra chica y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. —terminó Daniel y Harry asintió.

Para Harry si alguien le hubiera dado una canción además de los chocolates que recibió todo el día igual las hubiera rechazado el solo tenía ojos para Hermione., Astoria lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—¿T...t...te gusta alguien? —preguntó sorprendida la Greengrass mientras que Harry miraba a su hermano y negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí. —respondió sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar rápidamente.

—No te voy a decir.- dijo el sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto indignada.

—Porque no estoy seguro si le gusto a ella. —respondió de forma firme y se fue dejando a una chica roja de enojo mientras los amigos del pelirrojo se reían. Harry rompió el estado de ánimo de todo cuando habló.

— por cierto Hermione- dijo el chico llamando la atención de la castaña- ¿tienes deberes pendientes para esta tarde?- le pregunto y la castaña negó- entonces ven conmigo esta tarde a una... cita en el lago- dijo sonriendo y la castaña se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente ya que no podía decir nada.- bien a las 3 en el árbol frente al camino hacia el lago negro- le dijo levantándose para ir a preparar todo.

-conseguiste una cita de san Valentín con Harry, Hermione- dijo la de Ravenclaw que miraba sonriente a su amiga que bajo la cabeza sonrojada hasta los pelos- deberías ver a Chang, está tan enojada que quiere matar a todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw- dijo riéndose- ahora levántate, busquemos a Daphne que te ayude a quedar más bonita para TU HARRY- le dijo en enfatizando el Tu y el nombre del Potter y la chica asintió acompañando a Luna donde Daphne incluso Astoria dejó de lado todo y acompañó a la castaña donde su hermana para prepararla.

En el pasillo lejano del gran comedor Harry llamo al elfo de su padrino Kreacher para pedirle que le hiciera un poco de comida ligera para un picnic. El elfo de la familia black que siempre había tenido una debilidad por el heredero Potter acepto feliz de hacer la comida.

~3 horas más tarde, Lago Negro, Patios de Howgart~

A las 3 de las tarde Hermione salió buscando el lago negro donde encontró a Harry esperándola con una canasta de picnic y una manta en su mano. El chico se acercó a ella y le ofreció el hombro el cual ella tomó con una sonrisa. siguiéndolo la llevó a un lado del lago donde un pequeño valle de flores y un árbol de saúco florecía, ambos chicos se sentaron comiendo los Sándwich y bocadillos que preparó Kreacher.

Los chicos platicaban tranquilamente mientras miraban el paisaje del lago negro y las parejas de Howgart paseando por el tomados de la mano y riéndose. Después una media hora Hermione sacó un libro que le quería mostrar a Harry que se acosto en el regazo de la castaña que por peticion del chico le leía el libro de Stephen King(escojan cual todos son buenísimos). En algún momento el chico detuvo a Hermione para verla a los ojos y decirle:

-te quiero Hermione- dijo el seriamente viéndola a los ojos y ella se sonrojó— sabes... en las vacaciones de verano, pude recordar todo, todo nuestro tiempo en Kínder.- le dijo sonriendo y ella lo vio— recuerdo como el primer día de clase me acompañasteis hasta que deje de llorar porque quería a mi madre y como me abrazasteis para calmarme- dijo sonriendo y ella también sonrió recordándolo— como cuando alguien te molestaba porque ya sabías leer a los cuarto años yo te defendía aunque me apaliaran por hacerlo- dijo el sonriente a una Hermione que se reía- recuerdo el día de tu cumpleaños en el cual nadie pudo separarnos y logré dormir en tu casa para enojo de tu papá y alegría de nuestras madres— dijo el sonriendo.

—recordastes muchas cosas Harry— dijo ella sonriendo— en todas los dos somos inseparables, casi como somos ahora— dijo ella sonriendo y besaba la frente del chico en sus piernas— yo también te quiero Harry. Y siempre lo haré- dijo sonriendo— aunque sabes... en algunos recuerdos hablas muy bien de Lily— dijo ella mientras decía el nombre de la ex señora Potter.

—Madre no siempre estuvo obsesionada con Daniel... ni siquiera cuando Dumbuldore dijo que era el elegido para no se que— dijo el— ella cuidó de mi hasta los 6 años, en ese entonces nació Rose y todo se complicó, ella me llevaba a clases o me ayudaba en los deberes cuando podía, pero la bebe y tener que obedecer a James la estreso y empezó a olvidarse de mi por cuidar de Rose cuando ella no podía lo hacía yo— le contó el— sabes... eres la primera después de Sirios a la que le cuento esto— dijo el sonriendo.

—me alegro Harry— dijo ella sonriente y vio como el chico se acercaba a besarla—...—- no podía decir nada.

—me gustan tus ojos Herms, tus ojos, labios, tus grandes dientes delanteros, tu cabello que tiene de repente vida propia y sobre todo... me gusta tu lado controlador e histérico que quiere estudiar siempre y me gusta tu lado cariñoso y amable y sobretodo me gustas tu Hermione Jane Granger Watson— dijo el sentándose y poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

— y tú me gustas todo Harrison James Potter Evans— desde tus ojos brillantes hasta tu pelo revoltoso, desde tu modo jefe hasta el dulce Harry que esta frente a mi— dijo sonriendo la chica acercándo sus labios a los de el cuando una pelota de Quidditch voló para donde ellos obligando a Harry a tirar a Hermione contra la hiervas rompiendo el momento.

Después de eso Hermione estaba tan avergonzada que se levantó despidiéndose de Harry para correr donde Luna y contarle todo lo qué pasó. Aunque la castaña se fue Harry se quedó en el árbol de Saúco viendo el cielo con una sonrisa ya que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran devueltos. Eso no detuvo un encantamiento de broma hacia los que jugaban Quidditch cerca del lago negro.

~A La Semana Siguiente, Cuarto de Harry Potter~

Durante la clase de Historia a Harry se le ocurrió un plan que lo puso en práctica mientras estaba en la cama. Agarro un tintero y con la pluma le tiro una gota de tinta en una de las hojas y la tinta desapareció como si hubiera sido absorbida por las hojas. Con una sonrisa escribió.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- puso en el cuaderno.

Las palabras brillaron un momento en la hoja y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces algo ocurrió. Con la misma tinta que había escrito Harry aparecieron palabras que no había escrito.

-Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo llego mi diario a tus manos? - Pregunto y Harry decidió usar la historia que su hermano le contó.

-Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete. - escribió.

-Menos mal que registre mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que iba a existir gente que no iba a querer que mi diario no fuera leído. -contestó.

-¿A qué te réferis? -Pregunto el Potter.

-Quiero decir que este diario es testimonio de que pasaron cosas horribles en Hogwarts y que fueron ocultadas. - respondió.

-Es donde estoy ahora. - escribió Harry -Y también están pasando cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? - Pregunto.

Rápidamente y sin esperar Ryddle comenzó a escribir, la letra se volvió menos clara, como si estuviera escribiendo muy rápido.

-¡Por supuesto! En mi época nos contaron que era solo una leyenda, que no existía. Pero eso era mentira. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a una. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el Director Dippet, estaba incomodo que hubiera pasado tal cosa en Hogwarts, y me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia que la chica habia muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me dieron un bonito trofeo y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que iba a volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado. - dijo el cuaderno.

-Volvió a pasar y nadie sabe quién está detrás de todo el asunto. ¿Quién fue en esa ocasión? - Pregunto con curiosidad, Harry debía de averiguar que era ese cuaderno.

-Te lo puedo mostrar si queres, no necesitas leer mis palabras. Podes verlos dentro de mi memoria. Todo lo que ocurrió la noche que lo agarré. -dijo.

Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar rápidamente como si el viento las estuviera moviendo, hasta que se detuvo en una hoja y apareció un cuadrado que decía 13 de Junio. De pronto sintió como si todo se volviera negro y de pronto una luz lo cegó y varias formas algo borrosas aparecieron y comenzaron a tomar forma rápidamente.

Cuando todas las formas se definieron apareció en una oficina, era idéntica a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—(Esta debe ser la oficina del Director Dippet como dijo Ryddle) —pensó Harry al ver como un mago que estaba sentado en detrás del escritorio lo ignoraba.

—Entre. —dijo débilmente el mago que estaba en sentado cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró. En el pecho brilla la insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry y al igual que él, tenía el pelo negro.

—Ah, Ryddle. —dijo el director.

—¿Queria verme, Profesor? —preguntó Ryddle respetuosamente.

—Por favor sentate. —Indico con la mano el Director Dippet. —acabó de leer la carta que me enviaste.- dijo serio.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle sentándose y agarrándose las manos fuertemente.

—Muchacho —dijo el anciano Director tratando de hablar con aire bondadoso —, me temo que no puedo permitirte quedarte en el colegio durante las vacaciones de verano. Supongo que querrás ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones…- dijo tristemente.

—No —respondió rápidamente el estudiante —, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts que regresar a ese…, a ese…- decía sin poder terminar.

—Según creo, pasas las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿no? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.

—Sí, Señor. —respondió Ryddle con incomodidad.

—¿Tu familia era muggle?- Pregunto el director.

—A medias, Señor —respondió Ryddle —, de padre muggle y madre bruja.-contestó el.

—¿Y ambos…?- pregunto.

—Mi madre murió cuando nací, Señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que vivió lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Marvolo por mi abuelo.- dijo el. Dippet chasqueo la lengua en seña de compasión.

—Tom, la cuestión es que se podría haber hecho la excepción con vos, pero en las actuales circunstancias…- decía el director.

—¿Se refiere a los ataques, Señor? —preguntó Ryddle.

Harry que había estado mirando toda la escena se acerca más a los dos individuos y escucho con más atención.

—Exactamente —respondió el director —, muchacho, tenes que darte cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería de mi parte si te permitiera quedarte en el castillo al terminar el ciclo lectivo. Especialmente después de la tragedia…, la muerte de esa pobre muchacha… Vas a estar mucho más seguro en el orfanato. Te diría más, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al…, descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables…

—Señor, si esa personas fuera capturada… Si todo terminara…

—¿Qué queres decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando al gallo que tenía en las manos. Se acomodo mejor en el asiento —, ¿Ryddle sabes quién está detrás de las agresiones?- dijo el director.

—No, Señor. —respondió Ryddle con rapidez.

Harry vio en los ojos de Ryddle algo que no cuadraba en la totalidad, ese no, había sido dudoso y hasta tenía un deje de mentira. El director Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento y suspiro ligeramente decepcionado ante la respuesta.

—Ya podes irte Tom.- dijo y Tom Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte, al mismo tiempo Harry comenzó a seguirlo.

Bajaron la escalera caracol que se movía sola, salieron por el pasillo, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se paró en seco y Harry lo miro mientras hacía lo mismo. La cara del antiguo estudiante se veía concentrada mientras se mordía los labios y apareció un seño en la frente.

Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión rápida, salió rápidamente, Harry solo lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, un mago bastante alto, con pelo negro ondulado de color castaño ligeramente rojizo, con una pronunciada barba, llamo a Ryddle desde las grandes escaleras de mármol.

—¿Qué haces paseando tan tarde, Tom?-Harry miro al mego concentrado, inconfundiblemente era Dumbledore, pero con cincuenta años menos.

—Tenía que ver al director, Señor. —respondió Ryddle.

—Bien, entonces anda rápido a la cama —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Ryddle de forma penetrante. Harry conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que le enviaba siempre —, es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que… —Dumbledore suspiro —. Buenas noches Tom… —terminó para después irse a paso decidido.

Ryddle espero a que se fuera y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, tomo el camina de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, hasta que llegaron al mismo salón de donde el Profesor Snape les daba clases.

Tom apago una de las antorchas y espero en la oscuridad vigilando el pasillo. Cuando Harry comenzó a sentirse expectante y tenso, escucharon que algo se movía, alguien caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Ambos comenzaron a seguir al extraño escondidos tras la sombras, cruzaron una puerta y lo siguieron.

Siguieron al desconocido durante cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo. Harry escucho un chirrido agudo de una puerta y luego una persona con voz ronca y muy grave susurro.

—Vamos…, te voy a sacar de acá ahora…, a la caja…- dijo la voz fácilmente reconocible del medio Gigante y Harry abrió grande los ojos.

—Imposible… —dijo Harry pero vio el brillo en los ojos de Ruffle.

Sin mediar palabra, Ryddle doblo la esquina. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver una silueta del desconocido, era muy grande y estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.

—Hola, Rubeus. —dijo Ryddle serio. Hagrid se dio vuelta rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué haces acá, Tom? —preguntó asustado, Ryddle camino hacia donde estaba.

—Todo termino —respondió —, voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que van a cerrar Hogwarts si los ataques no para.- dijo seriamente con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a…?- no pudo terminar.

—No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que tomara aire y…- decía el Mestizo.

—¡No, no mato a nadie! —interrumpió Hagrid. Se escucharon unos crujidos del otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta —, los padres de la chica muerta vienen mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse que el monstruo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado…- decía sin emoción facial pero en sus ojos se miraba el eje de maldad.

—¡No fue él! —gritó Hagrid. Su voz era potente y se escuchaba en todos lados —. ¡No, seria incapaz! ¡Nunca!- decía el medio gigante.

—Movete. —dijo Ryddle de forma tajante y sacando su varita al mismo tiempo y hacia el hechizo Lumos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Por el hueco oscuro salió algo que sorprendió a Harry. Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi al ras del suelo, y una cantidad grande de patas negras, varios ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y pinzas afiladas como cuchillas…

Ryddle levanto la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribo mientras que escapaba y corrió hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de todos. Ryddle se levantó rápidamente mientras buscaba su varita, cuando logro agarrarla Hagrid se lanzo sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y la tiró lejos.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que se caía y aterrizo de golpe sobre su cama en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor con el diario sobre su estomago.

Había algo que no tenía sentido en toda la historia, no podía ser Hagrid, algo en toda la historia de Ryddle no cuadraba. Le faltaba algo y lo descubriría a su tiempo.

Un siseo conocido para Harry llegó con Aphopis que quiso contarle que descubrió el lugar donde salía el basilisco pero fue detenido por Harry. El Potter necesitaba más información de todo antes de meterse a pelear contra el rey de las serpientes.

~Abril, Campo de Quidditch Hogwart~

Era el día del Partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff en el cual se decidiría quién iría a la final del torneo de Quidditch contra Slytherin, los hermanos Potter llegaron juntos bajo la vista de todos, Daniel decidió por sugerencia de Astoria dejar el equipo de Quidditch has que muchos creían que era el heredero de SALAZAR SLYTHERIN y lo apartaban o insultaban y así no podía jugar. Los hermanos Potter esperaban ver un juego increíble mientras ambos estaban esperando a Hermione y Astoria que por sugerencia de la Granger fueron a la biblioteca después de que esta junto a la hermana menor Greengrass estuvieran investigando contra la voluntad de Harry y Daniel quien era el monstruo de Slytherin. A los dos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos la voz de McGonagal.

-•Sonoro.• Este partido ha sido cancelado. Todos los estudiantes deben ir a sus salas comunes de inmediato. Sus jefes de casa le darán más instrucciones. ¡Muévase tan rápido como pueda!-ella gritó. Luego se volvió hacia los hermanos Potter y le dijo: - ambos Potter, creo que será mejor que vengan conmigo- dijo ella.

Algunos de los estudiantes se quejaban de que el partido había sido cancelado, otros parecían preocupados.

-¡Apuesto a que Potter ha asesinado a alguien! ¡No lo dejes ir!- Alguien gritó desde la multitud.

-¡Tranquilo!- ladró McGonagall.-¡Todos vayan a sus salas comunes AHORA!- dijo sería la profesora.

Harry mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras seguía a McGonagall. Daniel por su parte se miraba nervioso y preocupado. Ambos Se preguntaban ociosamente si habían llevado a los Aurores a arrestar a alguno de ellos al hablar parsel serían sospechosos. Harry se preguntaba si ese plan le funcionaría bien para Dumbledore. Podía enviar a Harry a Azkaban y luego rescatarlo diciendo que siempre había creído que era inocente. Bueno, no había manera en el infierno de que dejara que eso sucediera; ¡Era el siguiente Lord Potter, maldita sea! Así que se preparó para la batalla legal que pronto iba a seguir.

Pero para su sorpresa, McGonagall los llevó a la enfermería. Ambos la siguieron , pero gracias a su vista increíblemente aguda, la vio. Harry jadeó y se detuvo a medio paso en la entrada de la enfermería. No. Esto no fue posible. Tenía que estar soñando. No había manera de que esto pudiera ser verdad.

McGonagall se volvió para mirar a Harry y Daniel que ambos estaban en blanco como un alma en pena. Lentamente se dirigió a la cama que estaba al otro lado de la enfermería. Harry siendo el primero en reaccionar Se quedó de pie junto a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos temblando por el shock. frente a el Hermione Jane Granger yacía inmóvil en la cama petrificada, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de asombro en su hermoso rostro. Una mano estaba extendida y la otra en un puño.

Harry no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado en el lugar, todavía mirando a la chica que era la más importante en su vida. McGonagall se acercó y levantó un espejo del escritorio, junto a Hermione y Astoria que tenían las manos juntas.

-Fueron encontradas cerca de la biblioteca con esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?-ella preguntó mostrando una nota que ninguno delos dos veía.

Harry todavía temblaba de pies a cabeza. Él le tocó la cara, pero ella estaba tan fría.

-Herms-gruñó, y ahí fue cuando empezaron las lágrimas. Sin importarle quién pudiera estar observándolo.

Daniel por su lado se derrumbó en el suelo con la mano de Astoria y comenzó a llorar. El clima exterior se transformó de un día soleado a tormentoso en minutos. Él sollozó su corazón por la chica que amaba . Estoy enamorada de ella. Y es por mi culpa que ella fue el objetivo. Pensaba el menor de los Potter.

-Potters, tienen que volver a su sala común- dijo McGonagall, pero ni Harry ni Daniel la escuchó.

Harry continuo mirando fijamente la forma inmóvil de Hermione. La tormenta en el exterior empeoró, los relámpagos brillaron varias veces y se escucharon fuertes truenos.

-Daniel y Harry Potter, descansen por favor mañana Regresan a verlas -dijo ella con voz severa. Su pena era comprensible, pero ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ella tocó el hombro de Harry, solo para que su mano fuera abofeteada.

-DANIEL CHARLUS Y HARRY JAMES POTTER-gritó. Pero a ninguno de los hermanos le importó el grito.

El dolor se había transformado en obsesión, obsesión por sangre. Besó a Hermione en la frente y dijo:

-No te preocupes, Herms , encontraré a quien esté detrás de esto. Y cuando tenga mis manos sobre ellos, desearán que nunca se hayan metido con Harrison James Potter Evans. Pronto estarán rogando por la muerte -dijo.

McGonagall retrocedió cuando escuchó esto. Estaba aterrorizada cuando vio que el aura de Harry se volvió verde como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas; su piel brillaba, relámpagos rodeaban su cuerpo y sus ojos ardían como llamas verdes sacada del infierno mismo. Ella sabía que había llegado a conclusiones sobre el chico, pero esto era demasiado.

-Señores Potter, tienen que ...-comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Daniel que salía del la enfermería siguiendo a su hermano., dando grandes pasos mientras lo hacía.

Ella le gritó e intentó seguirlos, pero lo atrapó lanzándose un hechizo de desilusión sobre sí mismo y ella lo perdió de vista. Ella realizó el hechizo revelador de la presencia humana, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En su sorpresa de verlo realizar un hechizo de séptimo año de forma no verbal, ella se había detenido al realizar el hechizo. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Tendría que informar a Albus sobre esto. Pero primero tenía que llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

El resto del castillo estaba en shock. El hecho de que Hermione Granger y Astoria Greengrass habían sido atacadas y petrificadas habían sido un duro golpe para todos los que pensaban que Daniel Potter o Harry Potter estaban detrás de los ataques. Todos sabían lo mucho que Harry se preocupaba por Hermione, viendo cómo siempre estaban juntos. Igual que Daniel se preocupaba por Astoria como lo Hacia su hermano por Hermione. Así que este incidente desmentió completamente su teoría de que Daniel era el heredero de Slytherin.

Y ahora, muchos de ellos estaban aterrorizados porque una sangre pura, por no mencionar que un miembro de una casa más antigua y noble, fue atacada. Si el heredero de Slytherin pudiera atacar a un estudiante de Ravenclaw de una de las familias más antiguas del país, ¿qué tan seguros serían los demás?.

~Pasillos de Hogwart~

-$APHOPIS VEN AQUI$- gritó enojado y la serpiente apareció a su lado sorprendiendo a su hermano- $¿dime de donde viste que salia esa bestia?$- Pregunto el mayor de los hermano.

-$ Maestro el sale de un lavado del baño de la fantasma$- le dijo la serpiente.

-$ Bien... voy a matar a una serpiente gigante$- dijo el con su aura magia brillando.-... Vamos Daniel... tenemos que cazar una maldita serpiente- dijo furioso y su hermano asintió siguiéndolo.

Ambos hermanos llegaron al baño de Myrtle y le preguntaron si vieron a alguien usar un lavado del baño y ella señaló uno. El mayor de los dos miró el fregadero que ella le había indicado. Lo tocó y encontró un grabado de una serpiente en él. Respiró hondo para evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover de nuevo, junto con los rayos y truenos habituales. Sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Aquila estaba advirtiéndole sobre el peligro. Él le envió un mensaje telepático al thunderbird diciéndole que estuviera listo cuando llamó. Luego retrocedió y siseó " Abrir".

Harry y Daniel observaron fascinado cómo los lavabos se separaban para formar un tubo grande que podía acomodar fácilmente a cinco personas.

-Myrtle, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Si el personal comienza a buscarnos, diles que hemos entrado en la Cámara de los Secretos para poner fin a esto de una vez por todas. Si no volvemos en un tiempo próximo De cinco a seis horas, entonces diles que probablemente estoy muerto. Y en caso de que no lo supieras, nuestros nombres son Harrison Potter y Daniel Potter- le dijo al fantasma..

-Está bien-respondió la niña, riendo. -Si mueren, no me importa que compartir mi inodoro. Después de todo, ambos son chicos muy lindos- dijo ella pero Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero solo hay una chica para mí, y esa siempre será Hermione- dijo el y su hermano lo imitó.

-Igual... que Astoria- dijo el sonrojado aunque no estaba listo para admitirlo frente a ella.

Harry respiró hondo, encendió su varita con un amuleto Lumos y saltó a la tubería. Era como correr por un tobogán oscuro y viscoso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse al final, apuntó con su varita y dijo mentalmente " Aristo momentum" . Disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó en el suelo con ambos pies. Volvió a apuntar con su varita y dijo " Scourgify" para eliminar el limo y la suciedad que se habían acumulado en su cuerpo y túnicas.

Apuntó su varita delante de ellos para iluminar el camino. Estaba en una especie de túnel de piedra. Después de caminar unos metros, se detuvo. Vio algo enorme y tallado tirado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y oró a cualquiera que escuchara su fuerza mientras avanzaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era piel de serpiente. Era de un verde venenoso vívido y debía medir al menos veinte pies de largo o más. Harry tragó mientras pensaba en lo que había leído sobre esas serpientes gigantes. El más grande registrado tenía treinta y un pies de largo. Esperaba sinceramente que este no fuera demasiado grande.

Caminó unos minutos más, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. Finalmente, terminó frente a un gigantesco muro de piedra que tenía dos serpientes entrelazadas, con esmeraldas para los ojos. Tragándose su nerviosismo y reforzando sus escudos mentales, pronunció " Abierto" en lengua parsel.

Las serpientes se separaron y la puerta se abrió con un siseo. Daniel, todavía temblando de pies a cabeza a pesar de su Oclumancia, intervino.

Estaba de pie al final de una cámara muy larga y poco iluminada. Las estatuas gigantes de serpientes estaban en ambos lados, tal como había visto en ese recuerdo.

El techo se perdió en la oscuridad y hubo un extraño brillo verdoso en todo el lugar. Antiguos encantos de iluminación y antorchas iluminaban una gran estatua a doscientos metros de su posición y podía ver desde tan lejos que Ginny Weasley estaba acostada frente a ella. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, mirando distraídamente el Basilisco. Llegó a la niña y se agachó mientras la sacudía.

-Wealsey, despierta-dijo Daniel apurado mientras Harry vigilaba.

-Ella no se despertará-dijo una voz suave.

Daniel se levantó de inmediato y tomó su postura de duelo en un tiempo récord. Harry por su parte se volvió hacia la voz y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio a un chico alto de pelo negro apoyado en una columna de piedra. Los bordes de su cuerpo parecían estar borrosos, pero estaba bastante claro. Y también sostenía una varita.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Harry en voz baja, reconociendo a quie estaba frente a él pero esperando una respuesta seria. Aún sin haberse movido de su postura.

-Soy Tom Riddle-dijo el niño. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tom Riddle? ¿El mismo Tom Riddle que fue a Hogwarts hace cincuenta años? ¿El que expulsó a Hagrid?-preguntó.

-El mismo-respondió Tom.

-¿Que eres?-preguntó Daniel recordando el diario que le dio a su hermano, relajándose, pero aún manteniendo su varita apretada en su mano.

-Un recuerdo-dijo Riddle en voz baja,-conservado en un diario durante cincuenta años- dijo serio.

Harry se volvió y vio un pequeño diario en la espalda cerca del pie de la estatua. Tal como lo había sospechado, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, pero usó Occlumency para bloquearlos por ahora. Él podría verlos más tarde. Ahora no era el momento de distraerse.

—Estás mintiendo. Los recuerdos no son interactivos-dijo Harry con la misma voz baja.

—Bastante-dijo Riddle divertido. -Este diario es algo mucho más- y Harry sospecho que sería uno de esos Horocrux del que escuchó hablar a Dumbuldore con James.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos, esperando que el otro hablara. Harry sabía que este Riddle no era un individuo ordinario. ¿Quien era él?.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte, Daniel Potter-dijo Riddle. -Hasta la vista.- dijo levantando la varita.

-Es bueno saberlo-respondió Daniel viendo a su hermano rápidamente que le señaló que tomara el diario y esperara una orden, sin apartar los ojos de Riddle. Podía sentir que había algo sospechoso aquí; algo muy familiar, pero muy malvado.

-¿Cómo consiguió Weasley este diario?-Pregunto Harry

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante-dijo Riddle amablemente. -Y una historia bastante larga. Supongo que la verdadera razón por la que Ginny Weasley es así es porque abrió su corazón y contó todos sus secretos a un desconocido invisible- explicó a el a los hermanos.

-en serio-dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Mi diario, Daniel; la pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante meses, contándome todos sus problemas: cómo se burlan de ella sus hermanos, cómo tuvo que venir a la escuela con ropas y libros de segunda mano, cómo ...- dijo ignorando al hermano mayor de los Potter que tomo El diario. Los ojos de Riddle brillaron como él continuó -cómo ella pensaba que el famoso y hermoso Daniel Potter nunca le gustaría-Todo el tiempo que habló, los ojos de Riddle nunca abandonaron la cara de Daniel. Había una mirada casi hambrienta en ellos.

-Fue bastante aburrido escuchar los problemas de una niña de once años. Pero tuve paciencia-dijo Riddle. -Le respondí y simpatizaba con ella. ¡Ginny simplemente me amaba! Es tan fácil manipular a las personas cuando piensan que eres la buena, ¿no?-dijo y se rio. Era una risa alta y fría que no le convenía. Harry solo levanto una ceja ante esto.

-Ella vertió todos sus secretos en mí-dijo Riddle. -Ella derramó su alma para mí, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco me volví más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la joven señorita Weasley. Lo suficientemente poderosa como para comenzar a devolverle algunos de mis secretos- dijo el recuerdo.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que ella fue la que abrió la cámara, ¿verdad?-preguntó Daniel.

-Por supuesto que no, pero ella sospechaba por supuesto. Debería haber leído algunas de las entradas recientes de su diario. Fueron mucho más entretenidas". Querido Tom, ¡creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza! Tengo plumas de gallo y sangre por todo mi uniforme! No sé qué me está pasando. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco Tom! ¡Quizás yo soy el que está detrás de estos ataques! ",- Dijo Riddle en tono burlón.

Daniel no reaccionó. Simplemente se quedó quieto y miró al adolescente frente a él. Necesitaba una abertura para seguir el plan de su hermano. Su mente estaba trabajando horas extras tratando de analizar la cámara, y qué podría usarse para destruir el diario de Riddle antes de que empezara ñ un duelo o peor apareciera el Basilisco que le dijo su hermano.

-Por supuesto, Ginny intentó deshacerse del diario, pero no pude dejar que pasara eso. Quería que lo encontraras, pero específicamente la estabas evitando como a una plaga, ¿verdad?-dijo Riddle, sonando divertido. -Ella también me escribió sobre eso. Cómo te gusta la señorita Astoria Greengrass y cómo ella pensó que nunca podría casarse contigo- dijo el recuerdo ahora si viendo a Harry que tenía el diario.!Los ojos de Harry se movieron ligeramente.

-Fuiste tú quien abrió la cámara hace cincuenta años, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo hicisteis para que creyendo que fue Hagrid?-preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema.

Riddle sonrió. Su rostro, aunque guapo, tenía una mirada malvada.

-Eso fue bastante fácil,... Potter. Sabía que Hagrid estaba cuidando a un Acromantula y lo usé para culparlo. Funcionó tan bien, que incluso me sorprendió lo tontamente que todos creyeron a Hagrid como el Heredero de Slytherin. Además, ¿a quién creerle? Por un lado, tienes a Tom Riddle, pobre y huérfano, brillante, prefecto, estudiante modelo; por otro lado, tienes a Hagrid, que solía meterse en problemas cada dos semanas por alguna criatura u otra. ¿Le sorprende que lo hayan expulsado?-

Harry resopló.

Él no podía discutir con eso. Si bien Hagrid puede ser enorme, mentalmente era un niño sin sentido común. Él habría sido expulsado por mantener una Acromántula en la escuela de todos modos.

-Solo el profesor de Transfiguración, Dumbledore, parecía pensar que Hagrid era inocente. Persuadió a Dippet para que mantuviera a Hagrid y lo entrenara como guardabosque. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haber adivinado ... Dumbledore nunca parecía quererme tanto como los otros maestros lo hicieron ... -dijo Riddle. Tanto Daniel como Harry hicieron un sonido de molestia.

-No me importa particularmente tu relación con Dumbledore. No me importa una mierda. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo has estado atacando a los estudiantes- dijo Harry furioso.

-Después de que Hagrid fue expulsado-continuó Riddle como si no hubiera sido interrumpido -Dumbledore me vigiló de manera molesta. Así que decidí dejar un diario, conservando mi yo de dieciséis años en sus páginas, para que un día, Podía terminar la noble obra de Salazar Slytherin -se jactaba Riddle.

-Bueno, tu trabajo no ha terminado. De hecho, estaba empezando a preguntarme si habías perdido tu enfoque. Después de todo, una de las víctimas que atacaste fue un sangre pura. Eso no haría exactamente feliz a Salazar, ¿verdad?-pregunto Daniel sonriendo.

-Oh, mi querido Potter, no me entiendes-ronroneó Riddle. Luego señaló a su hermano-Astoria Greengrass fue atacada únicamente por su conexión contigo. Quería verte muy mal, y ¿qué mejor manera de traerte aquí si no atacando a la más preciada para ti?-

-¿Y por qué quisiste conocerme?-Preguntó en voz baja. Riddle sonrió amablemente y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿cómo es que tú un chico sin un extraordinario talento mágico, logró derrotar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin nada más que una cicatriz mientras que Lord Voldemort fue destruido?- Pregunto el.

Ahora había un viejo brillo rojo en sus ojos. Pero en la mente de Harry, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar lentamente. Había descubierto quién era Tom Riddle. Había buscado en los papeles que se habían impreso durante la guerra en busca de pistas que pudieran revelar la identidad del hombre, y finalmente lo había resuelto. Pero él quería que Riddle lo confirmara él mismo.

-¿Por qué te importa cómo escapé?-preguntó Daniel. -Voldemort fue después de tu tiempo- le dijo serio.

-Voldemort-respondió Riddle suavemente -es mi pasado, presente y futuro- Riddle usó la varita de Ginny Weasley y la usó para trazar palabras por el aire.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Luego agitó su varita, y las letras comenzaron a reorganizarse.

YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

-¿Lo ves?-él susurró. - ¿Pensaste que iba a usar el sucio nombre de mi padre muggle para siempre? Yo, descendiente del propio Salazar Slytherin, a través de la familia de mi madre, mantengo el nombre de un muggle vulgar y común, que me abandonó incluso antes de que yo naciera, solo porque ¿Se enteró de que su esposa era bruja? No, Daniel: ¡me hice un nombre nuevo, un nombre que sabía que los magos de todas partes algún día temerían hablar cuando me convertí en el mayor hechicero del mundo! - Dijo el recuerdo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. Su risa hizo eco a través de la gran cámara. Riddle como su hermano lo vieron con curiosidad. Después de controlar su risa, dijo:

-¿Eres mestizo? ¿Hijo de un muggle? ¡Guau! Habla sobre la ironía de la vida. Se suponía que eras el campeón de la causa de los sangre pura; tus seguidores desprecian a cualquiera con sangre muggle y su... ¡el propio maestro es el hijo de un muggle! Y por lo que me ha dicho, estoy bastante seguro de que su madre era de la familia Gaunt, una familia tan inestable que tendían a casarse con sus propios hermanos para mantener su línea de sangre "pura". ¡Así que eso te convierte en el hijo de un muggle y un squib! ¡Qué irónico! - dijo Harry y Su hermano se contagió su risa.

La cara de Riddle se puso roja de ira. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres el heredero de Slytherin en primer lugar? Debo admitir que fue una buena idea usar el nombre de Salazar para lograr tus propios objetivos. ¿Pero en serio? ¿Tú, el heredero? Piénsalo -dijo Harry sonriendo levemente. El había investigado a todas las familias que eran posiblemente descendientes de los fundadores para evitar que Dumbuldore hiciera algo y conocía la historia de los Gaunts.

-Hice mi investigación Potter-dijo Riddle, sus ojos ardían con furia. -He rastreado mi ascendencia hasta Salazar Slytherin a través de la familia Gaunt - quiso terminar pero no fue posible.

-quien solo afirmó ser descendientes del Fundador. Estás olvidando de quién le estás hablando a Riddle. Soy el Futuro Señor de la familia Potter. Mi familia puede rastrear sus raíces hasta hace 1228 años. ¿Crees que diría algo sin investigarlo a fondo primero? Como dije, los Gaunts solo afirmaron que eran descendientes de Slytherin. Nunca han sido respaldados por evidencia o hecho. Fue tu abuelo materno o sus antepasados. ¿Alguna vez pudo reclamar el Señorío de Slytherin si ese fuera el caso? -preguntó Harry suavemente, pero sus palabras fueron firmes, y su voz hizo eco alrededor de la cámara. Daniel miro a su hermano y admitió que el nunca busco información de su familia y se avergonzaba.

-¡Soy un parsel, Potter! ¡Eso demuestra que soy descendiente de Slytherin!-Gritó Riddle, quien ahora parecía más que enojado. Perfecto, pensó Harry. Riddle estaba exactamente donde lo quería. Las emociones volátiles distraen a las personas, y él quería que los pensamientos de Riddle estuvieran lejos del basilisco. Con suerte, podría matarlo sin tener que lidiar con la serpiente mortal.

-¿Y qué? ¡Yo también soy un parsel! Para todas tus afirmaciones de ser brillante, realmente eres completamente estúpido. ¿Creías que eras el único parsel del mundo? O esa lengua parsel era un talento que solo corre en el Slytherin línea de sangre? -preguntó Harry.-

Mirando la expresión de Riddle, Harry supuso que el otro chico realmente creía que ese era el caso, y también lo hicieron casi todas las brujas y magos en Gran Bretaña.

-Mira, recuerdo de un imbécil ignorante que se cree mejor que todos por ser mago, déjame darte una lección de historia. La lengua parsel es un antiguo lenguaje mágico que es en realidad indígena de la India Mágica.- empezó Harry en un tono de profesor y Daniel ponía atención de su talento- Puedes encontrar más parsel boca allí que en cualquier otra parte del mundo. De hecho, se considera tan sagrado allí. y en el resto de Asia, crearon una escuela solo para parsel malabares hace casi 4000 años. Los antiguos magos que viven allí enseñaron un poco sobre magia parsel a otras brujas y magos de todo el mundo, por lo que otros también descubrieron que nacieron con El talento. Así es como ahora se encuentran parsel boca en todas partes del mundo, aunque sean minúsculos en número en comparación con la población de magos en general- explicó el.-La razón por la cual la mayoría de los mágicos en Europa temen a la lengua parsel es a causa del antiguo y griego Mago Herpo the Foul. Ese bastardo torció la lengua sagrada y creó con ella hechizos y rituales muy oscuros y asquerosos, incluido el descubrimiento de cómo nace un basilisco. Entonces, dime, ¿hay tantas brujas y magos relacionados con Salazar también? ¡Entonces debo decir que el hombre debe haber tenido muchos hijos! -dijo Harry sonriendo. Esto sorprendió a su hermano.

Riddle estaba furioso, pero logró calmarse.

-A los negocios, Daniel- dijo Riddle. Ignorando a Harry que solo resopló molesto -En tu pasado y en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Y no logré matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntame todo. Mientras más hablas, más tiempo permaneces vivo-

-No lo sé- respondió secamente el menor de los hermanos furioso.-pero dime Tom- empezó a Daniel y sabía que el necesitaba saber qué era ese diario. Era importante. Su hermano entendió y sonrió adelantándose.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero primero, ¿por qué no me dices qué es realmente ese diario?-preguntó Harry lentamente. Riddle sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, pero ya que de todos modos no saldrás de la cámara con vida. Después de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de su creación. Eso, mi querido Harry, es un Horcrux, un ancla de mi alma en la tierra-se jactó. Y Harry entendió al fin que era un Horocrux y su hermano estaba confundido.- ahora ¿Dime que lo salvo?- Pregunto Riddle señalando a Daniel.

-Nuestra abuela uso un ritual de Sangre- explicó sencillamente Harry y Voldemort entendio.

-Enserio que sencillo- dijo el decepcionado- Ahora, les voy a enseñar una pequeña lección. Combinemos los poderes de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin contra el famoso Daniel Potter y su Hermano Harry Pot - quiso decir.

Pero eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Harry siguiera su ejemplo y cortara su varita en el aire. Un chorro de luz azul oscuro voló de su varita hacia Riddle, quien lo esquivó, con una mirada completamente sorprendida. Riddle sonrió y lanzó una oscura maldición hacia Harry y dijo:

-¿Una maldición para romper los huesos?, oh, parece que alguien no es el niño de Dumbledore- dijo burlándose.

Enserio todo el mundo amaba a esa cabra. Harry quería matar a ese recuerdo mas pero le lanzó el diario a su hermano ordenándole que lo destruyera a como sea. Cuando sorprendentemente llegó Hedwing

-Muy bien, Harry me agradas. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer una lechuza bonita contra el Rey de las Serpientes? Además, realmente pensé que Albus Dumbledore les ayudaría. Parece que no estan en su lista de prioridades- dijo el

-No necesitamos su ayuda para derro...-comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por un destello de fuego y una canción. La canción era melodiosa y levantó el espíritu de Harry. Un fénix rojo y dorado se acercó, arrojó a Harry un anciano y voló para descansar sobre su hombro.

-¿el fénix de Dumbuldore ?-preguntó Harry desconcertado.- Daniel tu Sugar Daddy te mando su ave de fuego- le dijo a su hermano que le gritó mientras intentaba romper el diario con sus manos y un hechizo cortante pero no funcionaba. Riddle se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Estás contento ahora, Harry? ¿Es esto lo que Dumbledore envía a sus aprendices? Un pájaro cantor y el viejo sombrero de clasificación; qué patético— dijo enojando a Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo, y de hecho, era el sombrero de clasificación de la escuela, viejo y maltrecho como siempre. No había manera de que Dumbledore pudiera haber enviado a Fawkes; el viejo se habría regocijado al ver a Harry muerto. ¿Pero por qué fénix trajo el sombrero?

Riddle se volvió, se dirigió a la estatua gigante y dijo:

-$Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts$-Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro gigante de la estatua.

Horrorizado, Harry observó cómo se abría la boca para hacer un enorme agujero negro, justo cuando escuchaba un silbido. Algo se agitaba dentro de la boca.

-¡Mierda!, el cabrón tenía que llamar al Basilisco-susurró Harry.

Fawkes voló de su hombro y escuchó a Hedwing que llegó decir

-Harry, cuidaremos de la serpiente; tú lidiarás con ese malvado mago-escuchó a Hedwing llegar y se confundió de porque pudo escuchar eso, la lechuza también despegó en el aire. Harry escuchó algo masivo golpear el piso de piedra de la cámara. Luego escuchó a Riddle silbar " matarlo"

Harry cerró los ojos y extendió sus sentidos. Luego giró su varita y comenzó a atacar a Riddle con varias maldiciones. Podía sentir el basilisco moviéndose hacia él. Tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador y lo colocó sobre su cabeza por toda la ayuda que pudo hacer. ¿Por qué Salazar mantuvo un basilisco en una escuela? ¡No tenía sentido! Fundó Hogwarts para proteger a los niños mágicos de los muggles.

Así que no había manera de que lo usara para matar a los estudiantes del castillo, nacidos de muggles o no. Su trabajo era proteger a los estudiantes. Proteger. ¡Eso era todo! Salazar no levantó este basilisco para matar a los estudiantes, sino para proteger a los estudiantes en caso de que los muggles invadieran el castillo. Probablemente fue el plan de respaldo final, en caso de que todo se perdiera. La serpiente había estado aquí por más de mil años; debe ser confundido en cuanto a quién era realmente el enemigo.

Harry escuchó el grito de Hedwing y Fawkes, así que supo que estaban luchando contra el Basilisco. Queriendo ayudarlos, mientras esquivaba las maldiciones de Riddle, conjuró un gallo y lo golpeó con un hechizo sonoro. El gallo cantó ruidosamente. El basilisco chilló, así que Harry finalmente no pudo más y abrió los ojos un poco.

La vista ante él era asombrosa. Fawkes y Hedwing rodearon el Basilisk, una serpiente tan masiva que probablemente tenía más de 80 metros de largo, con Fawkes distrayéndo, que claramente lo estaba debilitando, pero no mucho.

-Harry, hemos destruido sus ojos. Ya no puede matar con sus ojos. ¡Puedes ver!-dijo la lechuza blanca como la nieve y Harry todavía se preguntaba cómo la entendía.

Harry miró y vio que Hedwing rasguñabaa los ojos del basilisco, haciéndolo chillar con agonía. Pero el momento en que Harry se había convertido era su perdición; una gran maldición impactó el piso frente a él y fue arrojado hacia atrás y chocó dolorosamente con una de las estatuas de serpientes. Se desplomó en el suelo, justo cuando un rastro de sangre manchaba la estatua detrás, claramente de su cabeza.

-NO! ¡DEJA ESOS PÁJAROS! ¡DEJA LOS PÁJAROS!-Gritó Riddle. -$¡EL MUCHACHO ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI! ¡LO PUEDES HUELER! ¡Mátalo!$- gritó Riddle Que esquivo una maldicion cortante de Daniel que intentaba ayudar ahora ya que no podía destruir el diario.

Harry miró para ver a Hedwing librando una batalla perdida. Claramente, la lechuza estaba cansada de volar golpeando, rasguñando y picoteando al basílico que apenas podía volar.

Lo que sorprendió al hueso fue que el Basilisco no parecía haber sido asesinado por el gallo. Chilló y probablemente hirió a la poderosa serpiente de setenta pies de largo, pero no la mató como se suponía.

-Maldita sea, Salazar, tu esfuerzo por proteger la escuela resultó ser tu perdición. Lo que se suponía que debía proteger el castillo ahora es la causa de su destrucción-pensó Harry. Se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba. Varios huesos en todo su cuerpo estaban claramente rotos, por lo que rápidamente usó un hechizo adormecedor en ellos para que no pudiera distraerlo.

-Gracias por creer en el verdadero legado de Salazar Slytherin, heredero de la familia Potter y no creer en la versión retorcida de la historia. Realmente eres digno de ser el heredero de Gryffindor. Tanto Rowena y Godric estarían orgullosos de ti-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mente de Harry . Al segundo siguiente, Harry sintió que algo muy duro y pesado lo golpeaba en la cabeza, que casi lo noqueaba.

Se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, solo para agarrar un asa. Tiró de ella para agarrar una reluciente espada plateada que probablemente medía cuatro pies de largo, y su mango brillaba con rubíes del tamaño de huevos.

El basilisco se le acercó. Harry rápidamente levantó la espada, pero ¿de qué servía? ¡Había aprendido artes marciales y algo esgrima en la escuela Muggle en las clubes! ¿pero sería suficiente?. El basilisco se lanzó a ciegas. Buscaba a Harry, pero golpeó la estatua de la serpiente gigante, enviando piedra a todas partes. Harry trató de contraatacar, pero la gran cola de la serpiente lo golpeó en su lugar, arrojándolo a través de la cámara.

Harry gritó de dolor cuando impactó otra estatua. Inmediatamente se levantó, aunque gravemente herido. Hedwing chilló de ira. La lechuza atacó el basilisco con una inmersión todopoderosa y trató de rasgarse la piel, pero no funcionó, aunque Fawkes intentó lo mismo desde el lado opuesto. El basilisco abrió su boca de par en par, con la intención de morder o tragar el ave. La ave nocturna le arrancó con esfuerzo el ojo . Definitivamente hirió a la serpiente gigante, pero debilitó severamente al majestuoso pájaro. Hedwing se desplomó en el suelo con un gemido.

-HEDWING-gritó Harry con preocupación.

El mayor de los Potter agitó su varita mágica para conjurar una escalera y se subió a una de las estatuas de serpientes.

-$ ¡Estoy aquí, sucio pedazo de mierda! ¡Llévame en su lugar!$-gritó Harry enojado al basilisco.

El basilisco se volvió y se abalanzó sobre Harry, con la boca abierta. Harry, esperando esto, tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y la golpeó en el paladar. La espada larga atravesó el cerebro de la criatura, matándolo. Pero Harry no escapó sin ser afectado. Harry gritó fuertemente de dolor cuando la sangre salpicó todo sobre él y un largo y venenoso colmillo se hundió más y más profundamente en el brazo de Harry. El basilisco soltó un silbido, y se dio la vuelta y cayó al suelo. Pero cuando cayó, también agarró a Harry, que estaba sufriendo el dolor de la parte superior de la estatua y lo arrojó al suelo de piedra.

Harry cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el duro y húmedo suelo de piedra de la cámara. El dolor candente, más que nada que había experimentado, se estaba extendiendo desde su brazo a otras partes de su cuerpo. Hizo todo lo posible por controlar sus lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que se cayeran mientras soltaba un sollozo.

-Hedwing-le dijo a la lechuza. -Lo siento mucho amiga. Pero. Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento tanto-dijo llorando.

Su llanto se detuvo cuando oyó una risa burlona. Levantó la vista con su visión borrosa para ver a Riddle acercándose más a él. Su hermano que combatió con el recuerdo apenas podía levantarse ya que le faltaban algunos hueso, de seguro una maldicion rompe hueso.

-Tu estas muerto, Harry Potter-dijo Riddle. -Muerto. ¿Ves? Incluso el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. Él está llorando, igual que tú. Patético- dijo burlonamente mientras miraba al fénix llorar en la herida.

-Y así termina la gran y poderosa familia Potter-dijo Riddle, su voz sonaba distante. -Después de 1000 años, encontraron su muerte a manos de Lord Voldemort. A los hermanos Potter, solos en la Cámara de los Secretos, derrotados por el Señor Oscuro al que desafió tan imprudentemente. Volverás pronto con tu querida abuela. Daniel, ella te compró doce años de tiempo prestado ... pero Lord Voldemort te consiguió al final, como sabes que debe.- dijo viendo a ambos hermanos Potter en el suelo.

Pero Harry no se sentía peor. De hecho, se sentía mejor. La cámara se estaba volviendo a enfocar cuando vio a Fawkes llorar en su herida. ¡Las lágrimas de Fénix! ¡No se estaba muriendo, estaba siendo sanado!

Justo cuando la herida se cerró, Riddle se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

-¡Aléjate, pájaro! Aléjate de él-gritó Riddle lanzando una maldición en el lugar que Fawkes había ocupado hasta entonces.- Lágrimas de fénix ... poderes curativos-dijo Riddle en voz baja. - te mataré primero Harry Potter y después a tu hermano.-dijo el Riddle.

Riddle levantó su varita, pero justo en ese momento Daniel con la fuerza que le quedabas invocó rápidamente el diario y lo atravesó con el colmillo de basilisco que cayó donde él. Hubo un largo y espantoso grito y tinta salió de la herida. Riddle gritó en agonía y desapareció de repente.

La cámara estaba en un total silencio.

-Te debemos Una Fénix- le dijo al ave de Dumbuldore - cuando te aburras de los planes del bien mayor de la cabra, búscame una amiga mía te atenderá bien- dijo sonriendo el Potter y el Ave se rio.

Harry se acercó a su hermano y con dificultad pudo unir sus piernas que estaban solo divididas por un hueso desvanecido por el Riddle, de seguro usaba el núcleo mágico de Ginevra y eso lo hacía débil. Con algo de esfuerzo los hermanos Potter se acercaron al basilisco y Harry sacó la espada que todavía estaba alojada en su boca. A pesar de que la espada tenía cuatro pies de largo, no se sentía tan pesada. Definitivamente se veía ricamente decorada, pareciendo la espada de un rey. Harry miró la hoja y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la inscripción.

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

-Cuando Hestia Gryffindor y Thomas Potter tuvieron un hijo, Godric estaba en un dilema-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, de repente. -No sabía si transmitir los títulos de la familia Gryffindor y la fortuna a su nieto.- empezó el sombrero- Sabía que el oro realmente no le importaba mucho a los Potter, ya que ellos mismos tenían mucho, así que finalmente decidió que no se lo daría De inmediato. Solo se lo transmitiría a un hijo de la familia Potter que encarnara lo que representaba Hogwarts -El sombrero continuó -La única forma en que un Potter puede reclamar el título y la fortuna de Gryffindor, como saben, es encontrar su espada legendaria. Los Potter saben mucho de eso, considerando que la han estado buscando durante los últimos 500 años; pero lo que no sabían era que no era un juego de escondite. Godric me confió la espada y me dijo que se la presentara a alguien de su sangre que creía que valía la pena. He clasificado a los Potters en Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Muchas de ellos eran excepcionales, pero yo esperé hasta que llegaste al castillo. Eres inmensamente leal a tu familia, a tus amigos y sobretodo a la personas que amas; eres muy inteligente y piensas lógicamente para resolver un problema para llegar en una solución que podría ayudar a todos; eres muy valiente y honorable de haber aceptado el destino de tu vida y entrar a la cámara sabiendo que no puedes salir con vida; eres astuto y ambicioso, y mientras usas oportunidades que se presentan para su propio beneficio, usted cuida profundamente una pelea con tus hermanos y aprovecha esas oportunidades para ayudarlos. Realmente creíste que Salazar no podía haber sido malo, y eso fue lo que me hizo elegirte finalmente. Eres único, Harrison James Potter. Nunca he encontrado a alguien como tú antes. Eres verdaderamente digno de llevar el apellido de Godric. Bienvenido de nuevo, lord Gryffindor - le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry y su hermano sonrió ya que el era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor por lo que acaba de escuchar- pero ¿el título de Ravenclaw?- Pregunto el mayor y su hermano miro con curiosidad.

-Eso solo lo puede obtener una mujer... el título de Rowena solo lo puede obtener una mujer Potter que pase la prueba de Ravenclaw- dijo el seriamente.-por cierto te pido que escondas la espada y lo de ser el heredero de Godric de Albus. Parece que tiene un plan contra ti señor Pott... SEÑOR GRYFFINDOR- dijo sonriendo y Harry asintió- ahora vámonos escuche a Minerva decir que ya van a despetrificar a la gente- dijo sonriendo el sombrero y ambos hermanos se fueron.

Daniel hizo un juramento de mago de no contar nada aunque con algo de ayuda del sombrero, Harry hizo un fidelio de lo ocurrido con la espada guardada en su monedero y el título de Gryffindor recién obtenido de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos llegaron donde una pelirroja despertaba. Daniel se puso detrás de su hermano que consolaba a la chica. Ginny estaba balbuceando sobre su expulsión, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención. Fawkes los estaba esperando, flotando en la entrada de la Cámara. Harry instó a Ginny a avanzar; Regresaron al túnel mientras las grandes puertas de piedra se cerraban detrás de ellos con un silbido.

Harry tomó la espada y el sombrero con una mano, se guardó el diario y agarró las plumas de la cola de Fawkes con la otra. Le pidió a Ginny que le agarrara la pierna y volaron por la tubería hasta que finalmente llegaron al baño de Myrtle.

-Están vivos- dijo ella rotundamente.

-Lo siento, Myrtle, pero parece que no voy a compartir tu baño después de todo-dijo Harry secamente mientras escoltaba a Ginny. Daniel se reía de lo que dijo su hermano a la fantasma, el pelirrojo Potter no tenía fuerza para nada.

-¿Y ahora ?-preguntó Ginny.

-A la enfermería-dijeron sincronizados los hermanos Potter mientras ambos cojeaban.

Ambos estaban sufriendo terribles dolores porque los adormecidos encantamientos ya no parecían tener efecto. Las lágrimas recogieron sus ojos; con suerte, Madame Pomfrey podría curarlo pronto.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Harry junto con Daniel lo primero que escucharon fue a una mujer rogordeta abrazó a Ginny mientras lloraba de felicidad. La mujer que conocía un poco a Daniel intentó abrazarlo pero este lo esquivó ya que conocía la actitud de la señora y no le agradaba. Astoria noto eso y habló.

-Señora Wesley, creo que no es momento para que intente usar pociones en un Niño cuando esta herido- dijo secamente Astoria burlándose de la reputación de la mujer. Harry como el profesor Snape y Flitwick se rieron mientras McGonagal le bajo puntos a la Ravenclaw que estaba enojada con la madre de la chica que le escribió una canción a su interés romántico.

Elizabeth Greengrass parecía estar a punto de decirle algo a McGoonagall sobre su naturaleza insensible, pero Astoria resopló, ignorando a la sorprendida maestra de Transfiguración que probablemente nunca antes había tenido un estudiante que la ignorara.

-Dejando esos temas de lado- empezó Dumbuldore llamando la atención de todos -Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo el joven Harry y el Joven Daniel encontraron y escaparon de la cámara-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo alegremente. -Fue muy honorable de parte de ambos ir a rescatar a la joven señorita Weasley, Daniel. Claramente, te preocupas mucho por ella- dijo intentando meterse en la Psique del pelirrojo Potter.

Harry resopló. Dejaría que Dumbledore piense en esto como una manera de juntar a su familia con la familia Weasley. El mayor de los hermanos se alejó lentamente, caminó cojeando hasta la cama de Hermione, donde ella que apenas y había hablado lo ayudó a quitarse la bata y acostarse. Gimió cuando su cabeza entró en contacto con la almohada.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, su cabello castaño cubría su cara. Sus profundos Miel brillaban con justa ira. Vio directo hacia el directo y habló.

-Creo que necesita que le revisen la vista, director. - dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que sabían que respetaba mucho a Dumbuldore-De lo contrario, le habría pedido a Madam Pomfrey que trate sus heridas extensas en lugar de dedicarse a contar historias-dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Estaba preocupada por Harry ya que se podía notar que tenía costillas y huesos facturados.

-... ¡CLARO, CLARO!- aplaudió el- Estoy seguro que después podemos encontrar las respuestas- dijo sonriendo saliendo de enfermería dando la espalda furioso para buscar caramelos.

Cuando Dumbuldore se fue Madame Pomfrey empezó a curar a Daniel primero ya que Harry lo pidió. Hermione estaba abrazando al chico mientras lloraba por lo preocupada que estuvo al despertar una hora después de ser petrificada y enterarse que que era Harry había ido a buscar al Basilisco.

-Tu y yo hablaremos después Harry- le susurró en su oído llorando, el Potter abrió los ojos viéndola con intensidad- necesito hablar enserio contigo, ya no puedo seguir así- dijo ella acurrucándose al pecho de este.

-Señor Potter- dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos la medibruja- quítese la camisa lo revisaré a usted ahora- ordenó y lo hizo con dificultad y la castaña se sonrojó al verlo sin su camisa y túnica.

-Esto es malo- dijo la medibruja de la escuela. -la mayoría de tus huesos están rotos, su rostro está hinchado, está agotado, tiene sangrado interno en varios lugares, una conmoción cerebral, hay un traumatismo en el cráneo y en la columna vertebral y parece haber sido infectado por un veneno que no puedo identificar - dijo la bruja.

-¿Fuiste mordido?-chillo Hermione junto a Daphne que estaba junto a su hermana, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry la miró y dijo:

-Fawkes lloró en la herida, pero mi uniforme está salpicado con su sangre; tendremos que quemarlos. Pero no estoy muy seguro de si está completamente neutralizado- dijo nerviosamente.

Hermione tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y se volvió hacia Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Puedes verificar si el veneno todavía lo está afectando o podría afectarlo en el futuro?- ella pregunto con firmeza.

-Lo haré- le respondió la sanadora- El veneno está completamente neutralizado. Los rastros de él siempre estarán en su torrente sanguíneo junto con las lágrimas de fénix, pero no lo afectarán. No estoy seguro de qué veneno es , pero las lágrimas de fénix parecen haber hecho bien su trabajo. Las lágrimas sanan todos los venenos conocidos- explicó ella.

Hermione asintió. La Castaña se levantó y se bañó para cambiarse la ropa con la muda que le llevó la profesora McGonagall. Entonces al regresar ella ayudó a Harry a quitarse la ropa. Se giró y vio al resto de la gente mirándolos fijamente.

La Castaña gruñó y convocó las pantallas desde el otro lado de la habitación. Realmente, esas personas no tenían ningún sentido de privacidad! Hizo que Harry se desnudara hasta sus boxers, sin importarle que Harry se estuviera sonrojando debido a la carpa que se había formado en sus pantalones debido al toque que le daba la chica que ignoraba todo viendo preocupada a Harry.

Media hora después de que Hermione obligara a Harry a darse un baño y junto a eso la familia Greengrass junto a su hermano y Madame Pomfrey se burlará de los dos jóvenes sonrojado. La castaña logró que la dejaran vigilar a Harry como lo hizo Astoria con Daniel.

-señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore entrando, mirando a Hermione. -Necesito hablar con Harry de inmediato-dijo firmemente con su voz de anciano pero se podía ver que era fingida. Astoria miraba todo con ojos analíticos.

-Está agotado Director- dijo la Muggleborn rápidamente al ver al chic fingir dormir- tan cansando que está profundamente dormido, director. Dijo que te daría una explicación una vez que se haya recuperado- dijo la castaña sonriendo al anciano.

-Esto es un asunto de la seguridad de la escuela-dijo Dumbledore pareciendo desesperado.

— no creo que pueda Director ya es muy tarde y el debe descansar- dijo seriamente la chica y el viejo salió furioso.- no beberías fingir así Harry- dijo la chica.

-No quiero hablar con el... siento que si lo hago sin estar preparado algo malo va a pasar y aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo- dijo el.

—no te preocupes... si algo pasa yo te estaré apoyando— Dijo abrazándolo.

Media hora después Harry pudo ver a la chica junto a él leyendo con un candil encendido mientras Astoria dormía en una silla vigilando a su hermano que dormía en una cama con una poción de Sueño sin sueños. Levantado la vista y viendo a la chica habló.

—Sabes esperaba mi beso al verte aquí después de matar al basilisco- dijo Harry sonriente.

— yo lo esperaba en nuestra cita en el lago y no sucedió- dijo ella sonrojada aún sin despegar la vista del libro- sabes que apenas me levante lo primero que escuché fue que fuiste junto a Daniel a matar una serpiente gigante que te podía matar con una mirada- le dijo enoja y este tembló cuando los ojos miel parecían querer matarlo- y una hora después apareces cojeando todo golpeado con huesos fracturados y ¿querías un beso?- le preguntó ella enojada y el asintió- no sabes como me sentí al saber que te habías ido y que podías morir Harry- le dijo ella llorando.

— se como te sentiste, me sentí igual al verte petrificada y todo porque querías que dejaran de vernos a Daniel y a mi como asesinos- dijo el recordando la platica en el lago.— recuerdo que cuando vine de vacaciones y te conté lo qué pasó con mi familia estuvisteis junto a mi cuando estaba enojado y yo... yo no pude evitar que te pasara algo- dijo abrazándola.

— lo entiendo pero eso no significaba ir a matar un animal clasificación XXXXX- dijo ella abrazándolo.

—nadie puede tocarte Herms, nadie puede tocar a la chica que amo- dijo el viéndola fijamente a los ojos y ella se derritió— no puedo dejar que alguien te haga daño... te amo, desde niños, cuando recordé lo que vivimos, cuando te conocí, estando juntos en Howgart, verte hace que mi corazón esté suelto y no pueda pararlo- dijo el viéndola a los ojos acercándose a ella— a esta distancia de ti lo único que pienso es en besarte y perderme en tus labio, poder decir que te vuelvas mi novia... y posiblemente en unos años... mi esposa— dijo el viendo a la chica a sus ojos miel con amor y cariño.

—¿que te detiene?- Pregunto ella— ¿que te detiene de besarme?, sabes desde el lago que me gustas tanto como se que te gusto, solo hemos estado jugando a fingir no saber nada, si me amas bésame... bésame y trasmite todo lo que sientes por mi— dijo ella acercándose más al chico rosando sus labios contra los de el.

Sin decir nada Harry junto sus labios con los de ella, besándola suavemente al principio para después volverse apasionado tanto que casi devoró sus labios. Hermione al sentir los labios del chico le siguió el ritmo, era su primer beso y espero que también el de Harry, cuando sintió que la lengua del chico quería entrar ella lo dejó permitiendo que tocara su sistema gustativo. Harry al sentir la cálida lengua de Hermione danzar con la suya suavemente la abrazó de la cintura y la castaña rodeos su cuello con sus brazo, siguieron juntos hasta que el aire les faltó.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ellos desde que unieron sus labios un brillo plateado en forma de lazos los unió dando inicio al primer paso de un bono de alma. La unión que los dioses hacían desde el cielo. La única testigo de todo fue una Astoria Greengrass que abrió los ojos al oír hablar a los chicos y que escuchó todo lo que dijo Harry hacía Hermione y acreditó el brillo a su sueño.

~Oficina del Director~

Albus tiraba todo a su alrededor dentro de su oficina, el anciano de 155 años no podía creer que su plan que Daniel derrotara solo al basilisco y trajera con el aquel Horocrux que había descubierto poseyendo a la Weasley se fuera por el caño.

Desde que Daniel resultó ser un hablante de parsel creyó que podía ser ese el poder que el señor oscuro no conoce, que Daniel podía ser el quien dejara débil a Voldemort y el, el poderoso Albus Dumbuldore derrotaría al señor oscuro siendo el mago más poderoso desde Merlin, así podría cumplirse plan de quitar a cualquiera que no estuviera de su lado del mapa siendo temido y respetado en el mundo mágico.

Todo su magnífico plan empezó a caerse cuando Harrison Potter se metió al defender a su madre cuando James intentó ponerla en su lugar al quejarse que tuviera un amante, algo normal en los Lord del mundo mágico. Incluso logró quitarle la lealtad de la varita de saúco al desármalo en su duelo, ahora no solo debía desármalo sin que alguien se diera cuenta si no que tendría que buscar algo que le permitiera expulsarlo de Hogwart haciéndolo que rompieran su varita.

Cinco minutos después cuando empezó a beber una botella de Whiskey de fuego entró James Potter entró sonriendo. Miro a Dumbuldore para decirle:

-Lo encontré Albus- dijo feliz- encontré la forma de expulsarlo de mi casa, de mi familia y de quitarle mi apellido a él y a esa mocosa— dijo sonriente el Potter.

— Perfecto James dime cómo— dijo el director con su voz de abuelo preocupado— si no nos apuramos ellos harán que Daniel se una al lado oscuro- dijo fingiendo un tono preocupado.

— esto... el miembro de la familia Potter que tenga un rasgo de magia oscura y se lo haya escondido a Lord Potter o al Regente Potter perderá su estatus de miembro de la familia Potter- dijo el sonriendo maléficamente.

Dumbuldore pensó detenidamente todo y sonrió. No sería su victoria perfecta pero podía obligar al chico a dejar Howgart al prometer que por lo menos conservaría su apellido si aceptaba eso. No dejaría que entrara a Escuelas de nivel en Europa a tiempo para que le rompieran la varita y así lo derrotaría.

— Perfecto James— dijo sonriendo— Harry ya no será un problema para que Daniel y tú sean los salvadores del mundo mágico— dijo sonriendo a James— más fama y fortuna te esperan James— dijo sonriéndole al hombre que asintió feliz pensando en toda la fama que tendría.

Para Dumbuldore los dos peones que más fácilmente controlaba eran James Potte y Remus Lupin que solo necesitaban dos cosas. Lupin ser aceptado y tener donde dormir y conocer por ser un hombre lobo. Y James Potter tener fama y fortuna en su nombre, recuerda como lo convencí de todo hasta de casarse con Lily para cobrar la fortuna Potter a los 19 años.

~Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres~

Sirios caminaba alegre por su oficina mientras leía la carta de aceptación de Ilvermony. Harry le pidió a McGonagall las notas de todas sus clases hasta ahora y las mandos a los dos academias que se sorprendieron de ver a un alumno tan inteligente con las notas más altas de toda Europa querer irse de su escuelas. Ilvermony le pidió que fuera en Agosto para poder hacerle la entrevista de Beca académica o que probara por un puesto en algún deporte de la academia como Quidditch por parte del sistema mágico, pero si prefería los deportes Muggle como muchos estudiantes estadunidense probara para los equipos de Baseball o Football Americano de la escuela.

Con una sonrisa bajo hacia dónde estaba Lily y le pidió que se comunicara con sus padre o incluso los buscará antes de que Harry regresara para que el pudiera quedarse con ellos cuando el ojiverde fuera por la entrevista que aún no era necesario el iría.

~En algún Lugar del Bosque Perdido~

Una figura vestida de una capa negra alimentaba su río de almas mientras una mujer de piel blanca y ojos claros se acercaba a ella. La muerte voltio a verla y vio a su sobrina. Sabiduría había venido a ver a su tía al bosque de los lamentos.

—¡Querida sobrina Sabiduria!... ¿o prefieres el nombre griego Athenea?— dijo sonriendo a la diosa— ¿que vienes hacer a mi Bosque?, porque solo venir a visitarme no creo— dijo una de las deidades más temida por todos.

—tu hija me dijo que te dijera, que la tía le dijo que la abuela le dijo que tu campeón se unió con la escogida de la Tía vida— dijo ella seriamente.

—oh si lo vi... fue Perfecto— dijo el sonriendo— mi pequeño Harry... el es mi campeón y la pequeña Hermione es la campeona de Vida... padre pidió que el también se una con la campeona de las Hadas pero... parece que ella tiene otros planes- dijo viendo el cielo.

— el tío Fate no quiere que esto se convierta en algo que rompa lo que debía de seguir lo escrito en su libro— dijo ella.

—SI... padre creó otro universo... padre quiere ver ese mundo donde el es feliz con ella- dijo sonriendo tétrica mente.

—no viene por eso Tía... madre me pidió que te dijera que él irá a su territorio... ella dice que si te llevas el alma de ese bebe inocente antes de que sufra protegerá a tu campeón en su territorio— dijo ella.

—no te preocupes... no solo me llevare esa alma al mundo puro donde pertenece... sino que el alma de esa mujer se quedara en este lugar de sufrimiento— dijo viendo como las almas en los árboles eran comidas por sus Hollows.

—bien... nos hemos tía— dijo la diosa que algunos conocía como Athenea.

—adiós Nea... dile a Sol que cuide mucho de mi campeón... ¡el es como si fuera mi nieto!— dijo la muerte mientras una pequeña Theastral se acercaba a ella y la acariciaba.

Atenea vio a su tía con confusión pero se fue, ya no tenía que estar en ese lugar más tiempo del que necesitaba. Solo se preguntó porque tanto afán por el campeón de la muerte . Están todos pendiente de él, todos los dioses querían que el fuera fuerte pero no sabía porque.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas finales del Autor:

Este capítulo fue divertido y complicado de hacer. Lo complicado fue buscar como abarcase todo lo que quería para terminar segundo año y poder escribir Tercero donde como Sirios está libre de explicará cosas del primer años de Harry así como su vida en Ilvermony.

También dejar a los padres de Lily y crearle un hermano es una táctica para que Harry se vuelva poderoso para cuando vuelva en el torneo de los tres... bueno cuatro magos... Spolier alert Lo siento.

Por favor no olviden suscribirse, dejar su voto y cualquier cosa sonrían.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9- El Tener Que Irse de Casa.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

~Noche, Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres~

Sirios caminaba furiosamente por su estudio después de oír al retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black contarle lo que quería hacer Dumbuldore y James. Lo primero que hizo al oír la declaración del retrato de la familia que se conectaba a la oficina del Director de Howgarts fue escribirle a Amelia abones la cual una vez fue su amiga y de Lily.

También con prisa salió a buscar a Lily que le contaba un cuento a Rose. El se acercó y sonrió cuando escuchó la historia que le contaba a la pequeña pelirroja.

-"Después de eso, la muerte buscó y buscó al tercer hermano pero no pudo encontrarlo. Solo hasta que sintió que había vivido suficiente el tercer hermano se quitó el manto y se la dió a su hijo. Y siguió a la muerte, saludándola como a una vieja amiga y juntos, partieron de esta vida como iguales."- termino de contar la historia la pelirroja mayor.- ¿Sirios?... ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Pregunto la Evans.

-Harry...- no pudo decirle que estaba por ser expulsado y perder su magia por la manipulación de Dumbuldore- Harry recibió la carta de aceptación de Ilvermony, necesito tu firma ahora para que el quede inscrito hoy mismo- dijo el- "No importa si no tenemos tiempo para que Harry vaya por una beca, necesito que este seguro y tenga su magia"- pensó el.

La pelirroja solo miraba al Black con seriedad mientras sabía que pasaba algo por la ansiedad del Black. La mujer sabía que algo de lo que pasaba era por James, con decisión y sin dudar ningún momento firmó la hoja de inscripción y traspasó de su hijo mayor a la mejor escuela del otro lado del mundo mágico.

~ Al Dia Siguiente, Enfermera De Hogwarts, Mañana ~

Harry se movía de un lado al otro pensando en que hacer, hace unos minutos llegó McGonagall diciéndole que el director lo quería ver a el en su oficina después del almuerzo. Lo único que se le ocurría era mandarle un mensaje a Sirios y a la viuda Lady Longbottom.

Con rapidez aprovechando la media hora que tenía, llamo a Kreacher el cual con unas palabras de enojo llevo el mensaje Sirios. Por su parte también llegó Rhea(Elfina personal de Rose) quien le llevó la carta a Lady Longbottom.

Rápidamente salió del la enfermería Con una sonrisa en casi su totalidad sincera se levantó dejando la cama que le había dado Madame Pomfrey para bañarse. Mientras el entraba al baño una castaña se levantaba buscando a su ahora novio,frente a su cama una Astoria Greengrass le sonreía a la Granger que sonrojada se levantaba perezosamente de la cama que compartió con Harry.

-¿Era muy cómodo verdad?- le pregunto Astoria y la castaña sonrió.- y... ya sabes... ¿Harry besa bien?- le pregunto con cierta maldad curiosamente.

-TORI- le gritó sin saber que despertó a Daniel- NO DEBERÍAS ESPIARNOS, SI NO LE VOY A DECIR A DANIEL QUE BESAS UNA ALMOHADA EN TU DORMITORIO DICIENDO SU NOMBRE- gritó la castaña mientras Daniel abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿COMO MORGANA SABES ESO?, ¿TE LO DIJO DAPHNE NO?- le preguntó la Greengrass- NO ES COMO SINTU FUERA DISTINTA HACES LO MISMO EN TI CUARTO SEGÚN OÍ DE LAVANDA- grito.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, FUE LUNA QUE MERLIN SABE COMO SE DA CUENTA DE TODO- gritó ignorando que Daniel estaba despierto.- ademas... si Harry Besa BIEN- dijo todavía roja. Y DANIEL se movió al otro lado cerrando los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

-Me alegro que ya estén juntos, y Harry salió Hermione, dijo algo de hablar con Sirios- le contó laa Greengrass.

-Gracias...- dijo sonrojada aún la castaña- y Tori, ¿cuando harás tu movimiento con Daniel?- Pregunto la castaña.

-No lo sé todavía... el dijo que le gusta alguien y dejara que él se fije en ella y lo intente, si no funciona o ella no le hace caso le dire... solo cuando él lo haya superado y pueda ser la verdadera en su corazón y no un consuelo- dijo ella viendo el piso.

Daniel solo apretó sus ojos y puños fuertemente, no sabía que Astoria también lo quería y él era quien tenía dudas, pero aún así DANIEL sentía que era muy pronto para preguntarle a la Greengrass.

~Con HARRY frente a la oficina del Director~

Harry se Movía de un lado al otro esperando la respuesta de Lady Longbottom, faltaban 15 minutos para su reunión con Dumbuldore, y aún no tenía un plan concreto para ganarle al director.

Los minutos pasaron y su reunión iba a comenzar, con una costumbre fuertemente pegada al llegar a tiempo entró a la oficina de Dumbuldore, diciendo la contraseña que era Ranas de Chocolate vio la oficina del director que era una gran sala circular con muchas ventanas y muchos retratos de directores y directoras de edad.

Apenas entró pudo ver a James sentado a la par del Director sonriendo ampliamente. Tragando aire duramente Harry siguió adelante y camino saludando a ambos adultos presentes.

-¡Harry es un gusto mío verte sano ya mi niño!- dijo sonriendo Dumbuldore usando su voz de abuelo probando ha Harry.

-Corta tu mierda de abuelo Albus- dijo secamente sorprendiendo a Dumbuldore y a James- dime Albus... ¿Que quieres?- Pregunto serio esperando que Sirios llegara.

-Respeta a tus superiores mocoso, o te enseñaré...- quiso seguir diciendo James pero fue callado por Harry.

-El respeto se gana James y mejor cállate antes de que te demuestre que puedo hacerte daño- dijo el de ojos verdes.

-James- dijo Dumbuldore viendo que el Potter Mayor quería hablar y este asintió- bien... seré directo Harry, estás saliendo de Howgart por tu propio pie manteniendo tu apellido Potter o serás expulsado de la familia- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de HARRY.

-Y ahora eso porque?- Pregunto el Potter de ojos verdes.

-Por que Me Ocultates de que eras un parsel igual que La mocosa- dijo sonriendo.

-Y vuelvo a repetir, ¿me iré por?- Pregunto tranquilo mientras James se enojaba por ser visto así por Harry, visto como si no fuera nada.

-Harry... la magia parsel es un rasgo oscuro... y la familia Potter tiene una regla: "el miembro de la familia Potter que tenga un rasgo de magia oscura y se lo haya escondido a Lord Potter o al Regente Potter perderá su estatus de miembro de la familia Potter", según tengo entendido- dijo sonriendo Albus. Y HARRY SE REÍA SORPRENDIENDO A DUMBULDORE Y A JAMES.

— eso es todo James, es todo lo que conseguístes- dijo riéndose y losnmiro a ambos para decirles- Soy un Black También Albus... este rasgo viene de los BLACK no de los Potter y si fuera poco... mi abuelo lo sabia y el no te dijo James porque el no quería dejarte el título de jefe de la familia pero como murió antes de cambiarlo...- dijo viendo a James que se ponía rojo de furia. Pero Dumbuldore sonrió.

— cierto pero y tu hermana Harry?... ella ocultó su talento y si deja su apellido ahora será una Squib- dijo sonriendo el director y James también lo hizo.

—¿que quieres?- Pregunto el de ojos verdes con cierto miedo. James sonrió.

—Quiero que dejes Hogwarts y dejes de vivir en Gran Bretaña- dijo serio con una sonrisa el director de ojos azules.

Harry se sentó furioso con las manos en la cabeza pensando un plan rápido ya que había olvidado a Rose y Eso hizo sonreír a ambos. Harry nunca había deseado con tanta desesperación la ayuda de Sirios. Lo único que esperaba era que Ilvermony lo haya aceptado y pudiera aceptar la oferta que le dio Dumbuldore.

~Los pasillos de Howgart, 10 minutos antes~

Sirios caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos bajo la mirada de todos los estudiantes de Howgart que caminaban en los jardines o se dirigía al gran comedor, el Black iba serio mientras llevaba una carta en su mano. Cuando estuvo cerca de la oficina de Dumbuldore se encontró con Snape que lo vio seriamente y lo detuvo.

— LORD BLACK- dijo secamente mientras saludaba y Sirios le regresaba con la cabeza el saludo- su prima mi... Amiga le manda esto- dijo dándole una carta que recibió de Narcisa- Narcisa me pidió... que le diera la carta que contiene... información que tu ahijado Me Pidió de Lucius- dijo el tranquilamente.

— esto es lo que se necesita... ¿para que?- Pregunto el Black.

—... para Liberar a tu prima de Lucius y para... liberar al Elfo- respondió con su voz normal.

— Mmm... gracias Snape.- dijo el seriamente— espero que sigas así si quieres... ya sabes... Cortejar a Narcisa BLACK- dijo el serio y Snape asentía y se iba con su paso normal.

Sirios vio los ocho minutos que había perdido con Snape en los cuales pudo haber ayudado a su ahijado cayera en la trampa de Dumbuldore. Con prisa dijo el nombre de la golosina de esta semana del director y entró al despacho.

Apenas iba a entrar pudo escuchar lo que quería el directo y miró a Harry que estaba sentado viendo furiosamente a los dos hombre frente a él y se dio cuenta que estaba en aprietos, con una sonrisa entró y se acercó a Harry con la carta de Ilvermony que con una mirada la tomó.

—Lord Potter y Director Dumbuldore- dijo viéndolos a ambos y esto saludaron- espero que no hayas intentado nada contra Harry, James... porque estarías metiéndote en problemas- dijo el Black.

—No está en lugar de hablarle a tu superior así Black- dijo James mientras Dumbuldore lo ignoraba.

Harry terminó la carta de aceptación de Ilvermony la cual sería su nueva escuela y con una sonrisa levantó la vista viendo a los dos adultos que lo odiaban... el sentimiento era mutuo. Y con un plan ya preparado habló.

—Albus y James... aceptó- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos adultos, Dumbuldore sonreía por su victoria, con una llamada por la red Flu y el mocoso Potter no estudiaría en ninguna Escuela en Europa y cornetas partes de asia.

— Perfecto... ahora que todo está terminado...- quiso decir Dumbuldore.

—o no Albus, esto no ha terminado, tu harás una promesa en un voto inquebrantable que no intentarás acercarte a Rose o ha Lily Evans o te ira Mal- dijo serio.

— BIEN, pero tú harás lo mismo- dijo serio y el asintió.— Jam...- quiso decir Dumbuldore usando un voto fácil de romper.

-Personal- dijo Harry y Sirios Sonrió.

— bien YO ALBIS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBULDORE JURO POR MI VIDA Y MAGIA QUE NUNCA INTENTARÉ ACERCARME Y MANIPULAR A ROSE POTTER EVANS Y - dijo el director y una luz dorada cubrió la sala dando por completo el voto.— tu turno Harry- dijo sonriendo.

— YO HARRY JAMES POTTER JURO POR MI VIDA Y MAGIA QUE MIENTRAS SIGA SIENDO HARRY POTTER NO VIVIRÉ EN GRAN BRETAÑA Y NO ESTARÉ CERCA DE HOWGART- dijo el y una luz dorada cubrió al ojiverde. Sirios sonrió ya que vio que Dumbuldore no entendió el juramento de Harry.

— Bien si eso es todo... Harry terminara la semana en Howgart y dejara el colegio, después dejaremos Gran Bretaña— dijo el Black.

—Lastimosamente Harry tiene 48 horas para dejar la escuela antes de que el voto lo mate por no cumplir el trato— dijo sonriendo el anciano.

— bien- dijo el Potter mientras miraba a Dumbuldore y James serio- pero escucha esto atentamente Albus... yo voy a dejarte jodido, a ti y a James los voy a dejar pidiendo perdón por todo lo que han hecho algún dia... no hoy y tal vez no mañana, pero si un día- dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Mientras caminaban saliendo de la oficina de Dumbuldore se encontraron con LADY LONGBOTTOM que al ver a Harry sonrió felizmente mientras Miraba seriamente a Sirios que sudó de miedo al verla.

-Lady Longbottom- dijeron ambos dando un Arco.

— señor Potter y señor Black, tengo esto para usted Joven, es lo que encontré del símbolo que me dio- dijo dándole un par de libros viejo y pudo reconocer uno que era "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bard"- Si todo es como dice el libro... es un honor mi señor- dijo sonriendo la anciana mientras se acercaba a la puerta- por cierto... no te preocupes por Albus... hoy lo dejaré con las pelotas infladas... si es que tiene- dijo sonriendo mientras entraba y miraba a Albus- Hola Albus.

El director que estaba feliz de su victoria sobre el Potter de ojos Verde dejó salir un gemido mientras mirabas a la mujer frente a él.

~En los pasillos con Sirios y Harry~

Harry salía sonriendo con un Sirios que lanzó la carcajada por lo que sufriría Dumbuldore con Augusta Longbottom. Mientras avanzaban caminado por los pasillos y Harry leía la carta de Narcisa que le contaba el secreto de MALFOY con fotos mágicas, por el pasillo que conectabas al jardín exterior se encontraron con un hombre rubio de ojos grices y una piel pálida que le daba un aspecto de Vampiro, y caminaba como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo.

—Lord Black y Joven Potter— saludo secamente sin emoción alguna.

— Lucius- Dijo el Lord Black.

— LORD MALFOY- dijo Harry serio mientras miraba al hombre frente a - tengo algo que decirle...- dijo llamando la atención del hombre frente a él- tengo pruebas de su aventura amorosa...- dijo y el Malfoy lo interrumpió.

— eso es normal Joven Potter...- dijo el Malfoy.

—Con Theodore Nott Senior- dijo sonriendo el Potter y Black abrió los ojos sonriendo mientras miraba su oportunidad.

—... ¿que?- Pregunto asustado.

—Tengo pruebas que estás en una relación homosexual con el Señor de la casa Nott y eso que es algo que en el mundo mágico es mal visto- dijo sonriendo mientras Malfoy sudaba pensando en todo lo que perdería.

—... ¿qué quieres Potter?- Pregunto asustado.

—YO... que dejes en paz a La Familia Greengrass y me des a... cierto elfo llamado Dobby— dijo el ojo Verde serio.

—Lo haré— dijo mientras llamaba a Dobby y se lo daba a Harry traspasando el lazo Magico de Dobby a la familia de Harry.— prometo por mi vida y magia que no Intentaré nada con la familia Greengrass- dijo y una luz dorada salió cubriendo el pasillo.

Harry sonrió y miró a su padrino que solo asintió dándole a entender que tenía algo más que hacer y Harry se despidió. Sirios miró a Malfoy que parecía nervioso.

—Malfoy... YO SIRIOS ORION BLACK, LORD BLACK JEFE DE LA FAMILIA, ROMPO EL MATRIMONIO ENTRE LUCIOS MALFOY Y NARCISA BLACK DESDE AHORA— dijo cuando una luz plateada borró el anillo de bodas del dedo de Lucios dando a entender que el matrimonio fue anulado.

Sirios se fue sonriendo ya que sabía que la dote de Narcisa sería recuperada por los duendes apenas hablara con ellos en Gringrott o posiblemente ya lo estuvieran haciendo.

~ Con Harry en la enfermería~

El joven de ojos verdes entró a la enfermería y pudo ver a Hermione sentada sola esperándolo en la cama en la cual la Madame Pomfrey lo había dejado anoche. El silencio se rompió cuando la castaña lo quedó viendo.

— ¿me dirás qué pasó en la oficina del Director?... ¿No te irán a expulsar verdad?— Pregunto la chica de pelo castaño.

Con un suspiro pesado Harry dejó salir toda su frustración.

— Hermione tenemos que hablar- dijo el y la castaña abrió los ojos alarmada y con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en ellos.

—- Estás terminado conmigo apenas iniciamos... es por Cho Chang verdad... ella es la que en verdad te gusta y me usasteis- dijo ella llorando.

— Espera... ¿Qué?... ¿terminar?, ¿Cho Chang?, ¿Usarte?- Pregunto Harry y abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió que pasaba.- Hermione no voy a terminar contigo...-dijo el.

—Entonces... ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?... y lo siento Harry es que... cuando una pareja dice eso es que quieren terminar- se explicó ella.

— esta bien tranquila- dijo el abrazándola para sentarse en la cama y ella decidió sentarse en el regazo de su novio- bueno... no voy a seguir en Howgarts el año que viene... el directo me amenaza con algo serio que iba a herir a Rose y tuve que aceptar irme de la escuela- le dijo él tristemente.

— NO HARRY- gritó llorando— pero eso significa que perderás tu magia si no continúas en Howgarts- dijo ella.

— pues... iré a estudiar a Ilvermony, Me aceptaron y tengo que irme después de mi cumpleaños... — dijo el tristemente.

— eso significa que ya no nos vamos a ver seguido y tendremos que terminar— dijo la chica.

— no exactamente yo quiero intentarlo a larga distancias Hermione- dijo el y ella sonrió mientras asentía también de acuerdo con eso- y se me ocurrió... si querías... ver... yo pensaba que si podías pasar tus vacaciones conmigo... ya sashes antes de irme a los Estados Unidos- dijo el.

— me encantaría Harry— dijo ella en un susurro- pero tendría que hablar con mis padres, ellos querían que fuéramos a Francia este veranos-le explicó ella.

— ellos pueden venir... incluso podemos pedirle la casa a Sirios en Marsella— dijo el y ella asintió abrazándolo.

—te quiero Harry- dijo ella abrazando fuertemente y con su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—. Yo también te quiero Hermione— dijo el besando su cabeza— te quiero Mucho Mine— dijo el y ella se sonrojó entendiendo el Mine que era Mío en inglés. Ella sonrojada beso tiernamente a su novio para abrazarlo esperando que no llegara el momento de separarte.

~Con Daniel, Lago negro~

El pelirrojo de los hermanos Potter estaba solo en el lago viendo como el sol seguía subiendo en el cíelo, con una ligera mueca de confusión.

Mientras el pensaba que podía hacer para demostrarle que la quería, no sabía que hacer para que ella no pensara que era un consuelo en realidad.

—Sabes pensar en de más suele nublar las ideas— dijo una voz conocida para el menor de los Potter.

—Señor Black— dijo el pelirrojo.— ¿qué hace aquí?— Pregunto el.

—Vine a salvar a tu hermano, además de hablar con tu padre- dijo el sonriendo.

—espero que no haya tenido que lastimar a mi padre por dormir con su prometida- dijo el tímidamente.

—no... era una mujer mala ella también, en realidad gracias a eso entendí que no debía casarme con ella- dijo sonriendo al chico que asintió.— me puedes decir que te tiene así- dijo el black.

— mmm... amor creo... me gusta una chica pero siento que si logro decirles mis sentimientos y ella los acepta puedo lastimarla a ella y a sus amigos y los míos— dijo el pensando en que RON le diría que salía con una serpiente. Aunque Astoria era de Ravenclaw.

—¿Amor eh?— dijo el sonriendo con melancolía— te daré un consejo, si no asumes el reto ahora tal vez más adelantes la pierdas y te darás cuenta que ella seria el amor de tu vida- dijo sonriendo y volvió a ver al hijo de Lily— yo deje que la chica que me gustaba saliera con mi "mejor amigo" y el la traiciono y la hizo dejar de ser la mujer que era... la dejé ir por que la amaba y no tenía el valor de decirle que la amaba...- dijo pensando en cierta pelirroja-... Daniel si no haces algo ahora la tendrás que dejar ir... el amor es dejar ir a tu amada cuando es necesario- dijo alejándose del lugar pensando en sus días de escuela y en lo que pudo ser.

Daniel se quedó ahí sentado viendo al cielo azul mientras reflexionaba con lo que le dijo el Black. El tendría que confesarle a Astoria sus sentimientos o dejarla ir.

~MEDIANOCHE, AFUERAS DE LITTLE HANGLETON~

Una mujer vestida solamente con su túnica negra ondeando detrás de ella entraba a una casa vieja y desolada que se caía sola en pedazos. Esta casa era la familia Gaunt, la casa de la familia. La mujer levantando su mano levanta una caja del suelo donde estaba enterrada sacando de ella un anillo de oro con una piedra negra con un símbolo en el centro de ella.

La mujer murmurando algo hizo un duplicado de este anillo y la parte del alma de este fue pasada al duplicado. Con otro movimiento de mano invocó un esqueleto de un duende.

— mi señora- dijo inclinándose ante la mujer— ¿en que puedo servirle mi señora?— preguntó educadamente el esqueleto.

—Silverclaw— dijo ella tranquilamente— Quiero que vallas a Gringrott y le digas al rey qué la próxima vez que llegue Harry Potter le haga una prueba de herencia— dijo ella.

—¿Y cuando su majestad me pregunte quien me manda le digo que usted Lady Muerte?— preguntó el duende.

— si pero usa el nombre que utilize cuando era mortal... dile que Lady Dorea Potter-Black Lady Muerte ordena que le hagan La prueba de Herencia a mi nieto- ordenó sonriendo la Muerte.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Aquí termina el tercer año de Harry y el segundo LIBRO.

El siguiente capítulo y el próximo probablemente serán cortos pero contarán la historia de Harry y Hermione en el año del tercer libro.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10– Un Año Más Inicia

~22 de Agosto, Casa de la Familia Perverell en Francia~

La costa de Marsella dejaba ver un hermoso Naranja en el cíelo mientras el anochecer encendía el cielo, una pareja de jóvenes magos miraba ese cielo que los dejó estar juntos todo el verano antes de que tuvieran que partir a sus escuelas.

El azabache ojiverde abrazaba por la espalda a la castaña de ojos miel que estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio, ambos esperaban que el último día de ellos pasara más lento que la clase de magia de Howgarts.

—Así que mañana partes a U.S.A.- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su novio.

—Pues si... tengo que ir a Ilvermony y solo podré pisar Inglaterra por algunos meses hasta que encuentre una forma de romper mi Voto Inquebrantable- dijo él Potter... bueno el ahora Perverell.

La chica miraba el relicario que le dio su novio, el cual tenía el ahora símbolo que tenía como tatuaje el Ojiverde.

—Nunca me explicaste cómo y porque aceptaste ese trato con el director- dijo la castaña.

— Lo hice por Rose... aunque ahora el apellido de ella cambió- dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en el nuevo apellido de Rose.

— Es increíble que tu hermana sea la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo la castaña sorprendida- pero... ¿Que hiciste en Gringrott durante dos horas?- Pregunto la castaña.

El chico sonrió con fuerza mientras recordaba su última visita en el banco De Reino Unido de los Magos.

~Inició de FlashBack~

~29 de Julio Gringrott, U.K.~

Harry entró acompañado de Sirios y Lily al banco esperando poder trasladar el dinero que le dejó su abuelo del banco en Reino Unido a Los ESTADOS UNIDOS o Las Colonias como lo llamaban los sangre pura de UK.

El banco tenía fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido se hayan tras unas escaleras. Las escaleras están flanqueadas por un duende a cada lado, uniformados en oro y escarlata, estos vigilaban a todos los magos.

Un pequeño Duende conocido por Harry se acercó, saludando al joven Potter diciéndole que cierto amigo de él lo esperaba en su oficina. El joven Potter acompañado de los adultos.

Ellos llegaron a la oficina del rey Ragnarok, el rey de los duende UK. El rey lo esperaba sentado en su trono con una cara seria y una mesa con un cuchillo con runas junto a algo parecido a un pensadero, esto era algo que sorprendía mucho a los magos.

-Mi Rey- dijo él Potter haciendo un arco al rey de los duende.

Lily y Sirios lo imitaron y Ragnarok solo se levantó rápidamente.

-Harrison James Potter Evans... hace poco recibí una orden de alguien superiora nosotros que me pidió hacer algo poco inusual...- dijo el pidiendo que se acercara al pensadero- Esto es un ritual de herencia... si la carta junto al encargo que mandó mi señora es cierto... tenemos mucho que hacer- explicó el Rey.

-Es peligroso hacer algo así sin saber quién lo ordenó- dijo Lily.

Esto hizo moverse inquietamente a los duendes presente y sobretodo al rey, esto fue visto por el Black.

-Mujer deja que el lo haga- dijo y ambos ojo verde lo vieron- es necesario- dijo él Black.

El chico aceptó y el duende sonrió más cercano se acercó con la daga requerida para el ritual de herencia.

-es muy simple" – el duende se sube a un taburete para quedar a la misma altura de Harry y extiende el pergamino en la mesa, Harry veía que estaba en blanco – "Solo tiene que cortarse con el cuchillo y extender unas 3 gotas de su sangre en el pergamino. Este pergamino es mágico, el cual mostrara su árbol genealógico mágico y nos mostrara su identidad y a que casa heredera provienen u es heredero- explicó el duende anciano.

-Si tan solo son 3 gotas, ¿por qué un cuchillo y no con otras cosas?- Pregunto el.

El duende le muestra una sonrisa sínica al joven.

-Han habido magos que afirmaban ser herederos o ser lo que no son y han sido degollados en esta misma sala por ladrones., además la magia familiar es muy cruel con los ladrones- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-En eso puedo estar tranquilo, porque se quién soy y mi Herencia.– Harry le da una mirada desafiante al anciano y este la acepta con gracia.

Harry toma el cuchillo y con la punta se pincha el dedo índice. Una, dos y tres gotas de su sangre caen al pergamino. Para luego las gotas extenderse por todo el pergamino, Harry veía como su árbol genealógico mágico, donde veía a sus padres... bueno a James y su madre:

Harry James Potter Evans

Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter

(Por parte Paterna)

Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Ravenclaw

(Por parte paterna)

Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Gryffindor

(Por parte paterna)

Segundo en Línea de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Eveningshade

(Por parte Materna)

Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

(Por parte paterna y establecido por el actual Lord Black)

Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell

(Por parte paterna y Materna)

Todos los duendes y Sirios estaban con la boca abierta y temblaban por dos apellidos... dos apellidos que acercaban mucho al joven Potter al puesto que su abuela quería... que uniera todas su familia bajo un solo nombre.

-Señor Potter... no mi Lord Perverell, es hora de hablar sobre lo que su abuela quería darle- dijo él rey duende y esto sorprendió a todos.

— Que Dorea quería?- Pregunto la ahora descendiente de los Eveningshade.

-Oh!... no lo sabían... tu suegra... o la que era tu suegra es una descendiente de nuestra señora igual a usted, Mi Lady Eveningshade - dijo él anciano duende sonriendo.

—Que quiere decir con descendientes de nuestra señora?- Pregunto el joven ahora.

—Descendiente de la señora de lo único inevitable... de los hijos de la muerte- dijo el anciano.

El único criado en el mundo mágico se dejó caer al suelo temblando de miedo... nunca creyó que algo así fuera verdad.

—Creí que eran solo cuentos... creí que eran mentiras de esas familias y leyendas que los hacían tenerles miedo y respeto- decía temblando el black- los HIJOS DE LAS SOMBRAS DE LA MUERTE Y LOS CAMPEONES DE ESTA- gritó horrorizado.

-¿Que?- gritaron dos Ojos verdes asombrados.

-Es cierto lo que dices pequeño Black- dijo el mas anciano de todos que parecía ser el sabio.- los Dioses siempre se divierten con los humanos y algunos se enamoran de los mortales pero como nuestra señora... siempre tienen que cumplir con su deber... por ejemplo la matriarca de los Melli's ALAIR(Significa tiene alas) y CELENE(Significa Luz nocturna) que darían inicio a las familias Perverell y Eveningshade respectivamente- explicó el duende.

-Eso significa...- iba a decir el joven pero el anciano lo interrumpió.

— Que tu abuela sabía que tu eras el escogido para ser el hde las reliquias de la Muerte- dijo el duende sonriendo.

— la tía quería que Harry se volviera el amo de la muerte?- Pregunto el black y los duende negaron.

-No Sirios la muerte no puede tener un amo...- dijo Lily y su hijo completo sonriendo a su madre.

— Solo se puede ser el campeón de la muerte...- dijo Harry sonriendo y ambos terminaron.

—... Su elegido para sus deseos- dijeron ambos y los duendes sonrieron.

—Joven Potter este le dejó su abuela... en una carta que me envió mee dijo que le dijera: "que el día que los muertos se celebran llamará a la muerte y ella le explicara el resto"- dijo el duende.

El Potter abrió la caja y vio un pequeño anillo que tenía una piedra negra y decidió se lo puso... una luz negra con morado cubrió la oficina y una... todos vieron como 3 anillos estaban en la mano izquierda de Harry... los anillos de GRYFFINDOR, Eveningshade y Perverell se alzaban.

—Bueno... ¿ahora podemos arreglar mis asuntos de viaje?- Pregunto el Potter y los duendes asintieron.

Media hora después Harry salió como El mago mas rico en todo UK y dejando a la familia Potter con un solo voto en su poder y el dinero suficiente para vivir por 30 años... bueno 5 si James aprende a ahorrar, además de joder a DUMBULDORE en tierras de los Duendes.

~Fin del FlashBack.~

El ojiverde dejó de recordar el último movimiento que le quitó a Dumbuldore todo su poder en el Ministerio. Además de eso ahora Rose con solo 7 años tenía más poder Político que James y si la teoría de Harry se demostraba su hermosa novia tendría más poder que el imbecil de Dumbuldore.

—Cariño... la sangre usa ya la tiene lista?- Pregunto él Perverell.

—Ya lo tengo listo... ahora vamos adentro Harry... tenemos que desayunar con todos para regresar a Londres en tren y que tomes tu avión- dijo levantándose.

~1ro de Septiembre de 1993, Estación King's Cross.~

Un chica de pelo castaño estaba llegando junto a sus padres y un gato o algo parecido a eso... ingresaban a la estación más conocida de Londres. La castaña estaba parada frente a la pared que dividía los andenes 9 y 10, su madre la vio y sonrió tristemente.

-Bebé... vamos tienes que entrar a la plataforma y seguir con tus estudios- dijo la mujer mayor la castaña menor corrió a abrazar a su madre- Lo se Bebé, este año será difícil sin Harry- dijo ella mientras su hija lloraba.

-Hermy Mírame- dijo el padre de la castaña menor- Vamos, Harry dijo qué te vendría a visitar en diciembre... bueno que nos miraremos en Marsella en su propiedad de la familia Peverell- dijo el hombre mayor.

-Papi... pero este año será difícil y diciembre esta largo- Dijo ella mientras su familiar y mascota Crookshank pasaba por sus pies para que lo cargara y recordara quien la convenció de tenerlo...- Gracias Crookshank, siempre sabes como hacer sentir mejor a Mami- dijo ella mientras abrazaba al último regalo de Harry... bueno además de un relicario con una foto de ambos.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa en su cara corrió hacia la pared cruzándola donde pudo ver todo el Andén 9 3/4 y escuchó a LUNA llamarla. Junto a su amiga rubia subió al tren para buscar su compartimiento y hablar sobre sus vacaciones.

Mientras caminaban hacia el tren se podía ver a un Lucius Malfoy caminaba junto a su hijo sin su ex esposa que ahora tenía una relación con Severus Snape. El de ojos grises le ordenaba a su hijo que no molestara a Granger.

— no entiendo porque no puedo poder en su lugar a la sangre Sucia, ella es inferior a nosotros y no debería estar en Howgarts- dijo el menor de los Malfoy.

— He escuchado que Ella está en una relación con el mayor de los hijos Potter, y si el quiere tu cabeza la conseguirá Draco- le dijo a su hijo seriamente mientras el menor se detenía.

—¡No puede tener nada ya que es un sucio Mestizo que no debe existir!- dijo el.

— ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES!- le reprendió- ¡los Potter son una familia más antigua que nosotros y por ende tienen más poder así que entiende y no lo jodas!- le dijo mientras lo dejaba ahí solo mientras sus compañeros o mejor dicho guardaespaldas llegaban.- y te aviso deja a las Greengrass en paz antes que el Potter menor también decida joder- dijo alejándose sin ver a su hijo.

El menor de los Malfoy solo esperaba que su Lord Voldemort regresará y terminará con la purga.

— ¡Juro que la muerte estará de mi lado para matarte a ti Potter y Granger!- dijo él Heredero Malfoy.

~31 de Noviembre, Habitación de mujeres en Gryffindor, Howgarts~

Una castaña sonreía mientras acariciaba a Hedwing que había llegado aparecer en la noche y con ayuda de Crookshank había llegado hasta la habitación de la MuggleBorm.

— Gracias por tráeme la carta Hedwing... ¿tienes hambre?... no te preocupes también tendrás un premio de parte de mami Crookshank- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

Ambos animales estaban felices del cariño dado por la castaña. Decidida a leer la carta semanal de su novio(este ya le había enviado un par antes) empezó a leerla:

"Querida Hermione.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que nos separamos y empezamos nuestros cursos, además de que ya han pasado ocho meses desde que empezamos a salir.

Las clases van muy bien, me hice amigo de un chico llamado Percy según escuché y entiendo es hijo de Poseidon que fue traicionado por el 85% de sus amigos y su padre junto a su tía Hestia y abuela lo ocultaron en Ilvermony dándole un poco de magia... es raro hasta me cae bien.

Además el aunque no es de mi Casa, por si no te acuerdas soy miembro de la casa de "La Serpiente Cornuda " un espejo de Ravenclaw de Howgarts, me habla y se ha convertido en mi amigo y hasta me ha enseñado a usar la espada.

Hace poco inicie el curso avanzado en el cual terminaré 4to, 5to y 6to inicios del año que viene. Por cierto Percy me pidió ayuda para poder entrar al curso conmigo y después poder volver a tener aventuras fuera de esta escuela que al final se volvió su cárcel y escondite.

Hace poco inicie en el club de duelo, según escuche si logro llegar al top 10 antes de que termine el curso podré entrar en un torneo internacional que tendrá lugar en Howgarts el próximo año... bueno si el Consejo Mundial Mágico lo Acepta.

Salúdame a Daphne y a Luna... bueno También a Nott, cuida de mi parte a Astoria y evita que Daniel se mate... o por lo menos inténtalo. Disfruta de tus clases y no olvides que nos veremos en Navidad.

Espero que estes bien Amor, y también espero tu respuesta pronto con amor

HJPE."

La castaña con una sonrisa guardo la carta con el resto que le mandaba su novio cada semana sin falta. Además se reía de que su novio "el súper inteligente" Harrison Perverell le creyera al tal Percy que era hijo de Poseidon.

Se alistó y le dio un par de golosinas a las mascotas y bajo al gran comedor donde Daniel lo esperaba leyendo un libro que le dio Harry y ella en su cumpleaños. Acompañada por su cuñado bajaban las escaleras con un Ronald Weasley detrás de ellos.

—Estas muy sonriente Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo pecoso de la familia numerosa- parece que recibisteis un premio- dijo el pelirrojo.

—Cierto Pareces que estás contenta por algo... ¿mi hermano te envío una carta cierto?- Pregunto el Potter. Y la chica asintió- ME ALEGRO... espero que este bien- dijo él sonriendo por su hermano.

El experto en ajedrez solo bufo enojado por esto, con seriedad vio a la castaña y dijo:

— no entendió cómo evitó que le rompieran la varita- dijo él y Hermione solo negó, esto era siempre con el "amigo" de su cuñado— además deberías buscar un novio que esté así en la escuela y no fuera de ella... ¡alguien como yo!- dijo el Weasley.

— ¡NUNCA ME ENAMORARE DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ WEASLEY!- dijo ella pisando fuerte para irse roja del enojo.

Era el colmo para la chica hace meses que el Weasley estaba intenso con ella, parecía desesperado por que ella se volviera su amiga primero y después que se convirtiera en su novia. Incluso alguna vez pensó que había intentado usar amortentia contra ella pero solo fue algo que le dio alergia por un par de horas.

La castaña llegó al gran comedor y se sentó en su mesa cuando su tres mejores amigas llegaron a desayunar con ella como siempre, Luna y Daphne hablaban de algo revolucionario en pociones y animales fantásticos, mientras ella y Astoria hablaban de la posible o no posible relación de la menor Greengrass con el menor de los varones Potter.

Mientras eso pasaba en el pasillo un pelirrojo pecoso caminaba con su mejor "amigo" mientras se frotaba las manos con sus ojos brillando, el Weasley sonreía pensando que hacer con el dinero que ganaría cuando consiguiera tirarse a la SANGRE SUCIA y SABELOTODO de Granger. El director le había ordenado hacer que esa MuggleBorn olvidara al mayor de los hermanos Potter. Además de eso el director le había ordenado preñarla y que negara al hijo para que el director obligara a la chica abortar y que perdiera su magia por matar a mestizo de una familia Sangre PURA.

El menor de los varones de los hermanos Weasley era el mas ambicioso y malo de los hermanos... solo un poco más malvado que PERCY WEASLEY que obligaba a las chicas a acostarse con el Gracias a su medalla de Prefecto, Premio Anual y HeadBoy.

— "Ya veras Granger... aunque me toque Violarte cumpliré con mi trato con Dumbuldore... al final serás algo divertido poseerte antes de poseer a la zorra de Lunática"— dijo en su mente riéndose el Weasley.

~10 de Diciembre, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Ilvermony, noroeste de Estados Unidos~

En un espacio recto cerca del lago donde se creía que vivía las serpientes Cornudas, un par de jóvenes de 14 años entrenaban con sus espadas, uno era un azabache de ojos verdes como la misma maldicion asesina y el otro era un cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos verde mar, ambos tenían cierto parecido que incluso algunos dirían que eran hermanos.

Harry tenía una espada de plata pura que tiene incrustaciones de rubíes y tenía cierta cantidad de veneno de Basilisco en ella. Por su parte Perseo tenía la espada que le dio su padre la espada que cortó a Kronos.

— Así que... ¿te estas preparando para irte a Francia en dos semanas?— Pregunto el semidiós.

—Bueno si... deberías acompañarme a mi casa en Francia... estoy seguro que tu madre te ayudaría a llegar por barco para que el aburrido de tu tío no se entere que viajas a Inglaterra o peor aún... que sigues vivo- dijo riéndose el Perverell.

— sería bueno Harry— dijo mientras se lanzaba a cortar con la espada que Harry se defendió— pero si viajo me gustaría ver a mi madre— dijo el Jackson.

—Bueno... no sería malo, incluso podríamos invitar a Luna y Daphne para que las conozcas— dijo sonriendo el mago.

El Jackson se lanzó enojado sacándole una risa a Harry, el pequeño príncipe de los mares estaba enojado.

—¡NO QUIERO UNA NOVIA PERVERELL YA TE LO HE DICHO!- gritó enojado- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN INTENTÉ VOLVER A TRAICIONARME COMO LO HIZO ANNIE!- terminó de gritar el semidiós golpeando el suelo.

— Si sigues así no avanzaras nada Percy... te entiendo lo juro... si Hermione me traiciona como la hija de Athena lo hizo contigo me moriría... pero juro que intentaría avanzar antes de dejarme morir- dijo el sonriendo— tienes a tu madre y hermano Tyson, incluso tu padre y por ellos tienes que seguir... como lo hice yo cuando solo tenía a Rose- dijo el mago.

Perseo se sentó en el pasto y vio la silueta de Bubble la serpiente cornuda gigante que miraba a los chicos con una mirada tranquila para volver al agua.

— Hablaré con mi padre... espero poder seguir con mi vida— dijo el semidiós.

El mago descendiente de la muerte sonrió con fuerza mientras su tatuaje mágico brillaba, llamando la atención del Potter.

— Tengo que ir ha mo clase con Emirys- dijo el sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

— ¡No dejes que se burle de ti el viejo pervertido de Merlin!- gritó el semidiós dejando que Harry se riera.

~ DIAS DESPUÉS, Casa de la Familia Potter, Inglaterra~

James Potter caminaba por todo el estudio esperando que llegara Dumbuldore. El ahora Lord Potter estaba furioso por lo que pasaba ahora, su poder político se había perdido totalmente junto a la mayoría de su poder... incluso se estaba quedando sin dinero ya que su posición en Gringrott ya que los duendes no lo querían atender.

El mago más "poderoso" de Reino Unido entró furioso. Hace días que sus aliados en la fracción Neutral habían dejado su alianza igual que los Bones, Longbottom y Lovegood ahora no tenía los votos que tenían los Potter habían tenido por siglos habían desaparecido y Sirios había hecho que todos los partidarios del viejo pensara si apoyarlo si no querían tener que pagar sus deudas con la familia Black.

El viejo miró a James y le gritó:

— ¿COMO PERDISTE ESOS VOTOS JAMES? Y ¿QUÉ MERLIN HICISTE Y ME INVOLUCRASTE EN GRINGROTT ?— Pregunto enojado el Director.

— ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA, DEBERÍAMOS MATAR A HARRY Y A ESA PUTO DE LILY— dijo el Potter.

—¿COMO MIERDA VA HACER SU CULPA? SI LAS MUJERES NO VALEN NADA EN REINO UNIDO, ME HE ENCARGADO DE ESO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS 50 AÑOS— gritó el Viejo.

— según tú espía en Gringrott el mocoso pudo obtener la señorías de muchas líneas y el voto de ella, básicamente nos mermó con los votos y de remate es que Ragnarok es amigo del puto Niño- dijo el Potter.

El anciano se empezó a mover por la habitación y empezaba pensar que haría, tendría que jugar a que el joven Harry no estudiaba en alguna escuela de magia y no tenía sus Newt para poder seguir, y si eso no funcionaba tendría que obligar a Granger a preñarse de Ronald. Esa era su última carta, la cual dañaría profundamente a la chica y cualquier Sangre Sucia y al inútil de su novio Harry Potter.

— No te preocupes James ya tengo una Idea— dijo él anciano.

~ Cerca del Olimpo~

Una mujer caminaba tranquilamente mientras miraba a su hijo y Encarnación Thanatos, el cual era un toquen de ellas.

— Mi pequeño Muerto - dijo la mujer.

El ser gritó de sorpresa y hizo una herencia.

— ¡MADRE!- gritó el Dios griego de la muerte.

La mujer sonrió mientras tocaba la hoz de su hijo y le sonrió con crueldad.

— Hijo mío necesito que hables con los dioses del Olimpo- dijo la primordial de la muerte.

-¿Los mataras?, Ya sabes que intentarán matarte si le das una orden a Zeus intentará matar a cualquiera- dijo el dios de la Muerte.

— No importa... el tiempo se puede manipular como la tierra... pero si muero no hay diferencia ya que yo estoy muerta y la muerte es eterna- dijo riéndose la mujer.

El Avatar y forma del Dios griego de la madre de las parcas temblaba, eso era una declaración de GUERRA y con la muerte de enemiga lo único que quedaba era Morir.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Hola espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo, se que siempre son cortos pero es lo que da mi imaginación antes de que empieza a divagar.

Este capítulo muestra todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro, ya se vio quien será el aliado de Harry, lo qué pasa en la mente de Dumbuldore para ganarle Harry... y quien es en verdad la abuela de Harry.

No olviden votar y dejar su comentario.


	12. Capitulo 11

-24 de diciembre,Casa de la familia Potter, Marsella, Francia.-

Una joven pareja se encontraba en la terraza hablando, la belleza del mar en el crepúsculo los dejaba apreciar la belleza del cambio del dia a la noche. La pareja estaba conformada por un chico alto de cabello negro y una chica de cabello castaño, ambos abrazados mirando el cielo mientras se podía escuchar el golpe del mar en las rocas, era un sonido relajante.

\-- Me encantan estos momentos, me encanta cuando estamos los dos solos.- habla la chica.

\-- a mi también me encanta Hermione, estos momentos cuando estamos solos son tan únicos- le dijo el de ojos verdes mientra le daba un beso en la parte superior de su frente.

\--Así que... ¿que un torneo de cuatro escuelas mágicas?- pregunto la Grager.

\--pues si, aunque se supone que sera un torneo entre las escuelas para mejorar la unión entre ellas y sus países, es en realidad una forma de demostrar que escuela es superior por medio de sus campeones.- explico el Potter.

\-- ¿y Participaras Harry?.- pregunto la castaña y su novio asintio.- mmm... SE QUE SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES EL TORNEO, Y AUN ASI ENTRARAS, TU MAMÁ LA SEÑORA LILY EVANS DIJO QUE HABAIN MUERTO MUCHOS Y ¿QUIERES UNIRTE A ESA LISTA...?- 'LE GRITO LA CHICA ROJA DE IRA.

\--bueno... no se si seré elegido, ademas tengo que pasar primero los exámenes finales de sexto año y si lo hago...la escuela me dejara intentar entrar como estudiante de séptimo de Ilvermony.-sonrió Harry.

La chica sonrió ya que sabia que su novio no fallaría en un examen tan facilmente, más ahora que estaba en una escuela que le exigía mucho y gracias a eso había aprendido el triple en seis meses que tres años en Hogwarts.

\-- y ¿que tal Lily como Enfermera en Ilvermony?- pregunto la chica.

\-- Bien, aunque creo que algunos chicos van a la enfermeria para verla solamente-dijo el seriamente pero luego algo se le vino a la mente.-creo que sirios esta celoso de eso- dijo el reindosé junto a la castaña.

\-- debe ser humillante para el que unos mocosos le ganen el cariño de tu madre Harry- dijo ella riendose. Todos sabian que los dos adultos mágicos se habían vuelto mas unido ahora que ya Lily habia dejado a Potter, incluso paracian algo mas que mejores amigos.

\--No tanto como cuando Neville o Nott se den cuenta que Percy tiene enamoradas a Luna y Daphne- dijo el chico sonriendo.

\-- oh cielos imaginate ha Daniel cuando se de cuenta que Astoria tiene un nuevo amigo- dijo ella sabiendo lo celoso que era el menor de los potter.

\--sinceramente el muy lento.- dijo el seriamente- yo nunca me hubiera dilatado tanto en confesarme.- dijo el chico.

\-- ¡dos años te dilataste Harry, puede que hubieran sido más si no te enfrento por lo del basilisco!- le regaño ella.

El chico solo sonrio apenado ya que no sabia que decir... Harry sabia que estaba en las cuerdas y perdiendo la pelea con ese ultimo comentario.

\-- ¿Quien sabe Harry... tal vez hubiera salido a una cita con un Deportista?- dijo sonriendo la chica y el se puso serio.

El chico no sabia porque sentia ganas de golpear a Víctor Krum. El ultimo comentario el chico no lo entendió... sabia que era una referencia a algun libro pero no sabia cual. Pero pudo seguir pensando como entender cuando Dobby el Elfo personal de Harry llego a avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

Los chicos entraron y vieron algo que nunca esperaron ver, a Luna la chica que preferia estar con animales que con la gente besando a un chico, y no cualquier chico si no a Percy el hijo de poseidon .

Harry solo tomo la mano de su novia y se alejo con ella del lugar, ambos chicos de catorce años dejaron solo a la recién formada pareja y se dirigieron al comedor. Rose estaba jugando con Crookshanks, la pequeña parecía tener los ojos verdes flotando el aire,como fuera su alma a salir de ella. Harry reconocio esos ojos y corrió hacia su hermana. Luna junto a Percy entraban por la puerta junto a Lily y Sirios, los padres de su novia estaban hablando con la madre de Percy.

-''Reina de Blanco, Alma de Negro, Corazón de Caballero.''-empezó Rose a hablar.-''Sobre el Mar y el infierno ellos caminaran. El que tiene el derecho de Gobernar sobre la tierra de magia al fin se presentara junto a su amigo que es hijo del Mar. Hueso del Padre, Carne del Fiel y Sangre del Enemigo vida le darán. El padre de todos los mayores volverá y junto a el, la verdadera hija se alzara.''- todos se estremecieron con lo que decía voz fantasmal de Rose.- ''El heredero de la muerte, hijo de su hijo, unico y verdadero poseedor de sus reliquias peleara contra la oscuridad, para ganar su alma y corazón a su reina le dará. Su amigo el rey del Mar a la dueña de la naturaleza se unirá y juntos llegaran a detener al falso rey que a los grandes gobernara.'' lavoz de Rose se volvió mas fuerte- '' El rey de blanco bajo su luz al mundo quiere poner, mientras que el Rey Oscuro a tinieblas lo llevara, solo el nacido de la luz y criado en el olvido como una triste sombra de los demás llegara a ser el rey que pondrá a la luz y oscuridad en unidad. La reina de Blanco llevara a su rey a la cima, pero si ella falla con en alma y corazón del rey, la misma luz que ella extendía lo abandonara y la tiniebla reinara'' -esto puso nerviosos a todos-'' Reina de Blanco, Alma de Negro y Corazón De Caballero''

Harry junto a Percy rapidamente corrieron a Rose y la llevaron a una cama a descansar. Hermione se puso nerviosa de esto ya que no sabia que pensar o que habia pasado. Lily por otro lado junto a Sirios y la Señora Jackson estaban nerviosos. Luna miro el pequeño dije de su pulsera heredada de su madre, parecia que su lugar como nieta de ciertq diosa de la Naturaleza tendria que empezar a usar el don con el que nacio.

Sally la madre de Percy tomo de las Manos a Lily la cual arrastro a Sirios hasta llegar a la habitacion de esta. El Black estuvo tentado a decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo al ver la cara de la mujer que tuvo un amorio con él dios del Mar.

-Se que sonara loco, pero siendo la ex amante de un Dios y ustedes siendo Magos deberíamos llamar a Poseidon, se que creera que esto es malo pero nos ayudara saber el significado de esta profecia...- dijo ella preocupada.

-Sally... no se que decirte es la primera vez que miro a Rose asi, nunca habia hecho eso..- dijo la Evans.

\- ES la tercera vez que pasa...- dijo el balck lllamando la atencion de las mujeres- la primera vez fue cuando... cuando ella me engaño, la segunda fue cuando Lupin intento Matarme para dejar el poder de mi familia a James, Dumbuldore quiere tener el poder de los Black- dijo el seriamente.

La mujer de pelo rojo abrazo al Black, el pobre habia sido traicionado por lo que creian familia muchas veces, ahora ella junto a sus hijos era todo lo que tenia el hombre. Sally solo miro al hombre con algo de dolor,sabia que habia pasado mucho dolor pero no podian desbiarce,

-Sally... habla con Poseidon pero si viene hazlo Jurar por el río Estix, necesitamos actuar seguros y si Zeus se da cuenta intetara matar a Percy... no quiero que el muera por culpa de la Paranoia de su loco y estupido tio- dijo el Black.

Ambas mujeres asintieron estando de acuerdo y la señara Jackson se movio con rapidez antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una silueta negra de una mujer sonreía viendo como lo que su padre habia dicho pasaria, el nieto del señor Caos por los griegos.

~cuatro meses depues, Salon abandonado donde Harry entrenaba, Hogwarts.~

Una muchacha de pelo espeso y de color castaño se encontraba lanzado hechizos hacia una rubia de ojos azules que parecia estar nerviosa por cada combinación que lanzaba la chica de pelo castaño. Luna miraba como todo pasaba con una sonrisa mientras un pequeño pegaso descansaba en sus piernas, este habia sido un regalo de su ahora suegro el Dios Poseidon. Su novio Percy llegaria a Hogwarts junto a su mejor amigo Harry y el hermano del chico que era un Ciclope muy divertido en realidad, aunque usaba una pocion hecha por Harry para parecer humano, aunque cuando estaban solos o con la familia de Harry no usaba la poción siendo el mismo.

La Rubia habia conocido a los dos en vaciones dos dias despues del episodio profetio de Rose, el dios del mar llego preocupado y Tyson el hermano de su novio parecia estar entusiasmado por todo lo que pasaba, Incluso fue a Ilvermony con Percy que parecia esttar tranquilo con eso, incluso se podia decir que emocionado, despues que creyo verlo morir se habia unido a su hermano como Harry con Daniel.

Hablando de Daniel, el Chico se habia vuelto muy bueno en clases,aunque muy lejos de estar al nivel de Harry. Incluso aunque hablaba aun con Ronald parecia tener menos poder en las tomas de decisiones del chico Potter. Incluso habia tenido cierto contacto con Dumbuldore pero nada de otro Mundo.

Y hablando del directo, Hace Poco El Director aunque no queria hacerlo tuvo que anunciar el TORNEO INTERNACIONAL DE LOS CUATRO MAGOS, en el cual participarian escuelas de europa y una de Estados Unidos o las Colonias como los llamo Dumbuldore. Muchos se emocionaron pero este explico que solo estudiantes de su ultimo curso o de gran excelencia en Sexto curso podrian poner su nombre en el Caliz, cualquiera que lo intentara por la fuerza o poniéndolo por alguien perdería su magia. Parecia que estaban tomando conmucha precaucion pero era todo porque MACUSA no confiaba en el Ministro Fudge y Dumbuldore, incluso la misma Confederacion de Magia tenia dudas si era confiable hacerlo en inglaterra pero se accedio dando expecificaciones.

-Luna vas a venir con nosotras?- pregunto la chica. Daphne habia ccrecido en los ultimos meses, ya era alta mas que Luna y Hermione, tenia unas cadera estrechas y cierta parte de su anatomía que llamaba demasiado la atencion de los chicos.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer mas que pasar el tiempo con mis dos mejores amigas- dijo ella con simpleza mientras Daphne abría la boca. Luna aunque no era la mas alta media cerca de un metro sesenta y tenia unos ojos soñadores que demostraban inociencia y llamaba mucho la atencion.

-Claro como no esta Perseo pasas tiempo con nosotros, pero ahora en vacaciones en casa de Harry te la pasaras en los rincones besándote!- dijo la castaña que habia tenia unos ojos que brillaban con conocimiento, unas piernas y cintura bien definida para su edad ysobre todo el aire de confianza que emitía hacia sus amigos.

Daphne resoplo enojada por esto y solo Miro a las chicas con seriedad, ella era la unica sin novio ya que ningun chico la moraba porquien era sino por su fisico y detestaba eso, incluso algunos llegaron por su posicion política y digamos terminaron en el ala del hospital por eso.

Las Chicas se dirijan al gran comedor donde Neville las esperaba en la mesa de Gryffindor solo, el desayunaba preparandose para su clase de Pociones mientras las chicas irian a su ultima clase de Aritmancia antes de su examen final. El heredero de la Famila Longbotton era timido todavia pero ya sacaba los colmillos de leon que tenia, Harry se habia encargado de eso.

En el Comedor pudieron sentir las miradas de Malfoy y su ahora amigo mas cercano Theodore Nott quien en verdad era un espia de Harry en las filas del proximo circulo interno del señor tenebroso Tom Riddle. Las chicas igniraban las miradas del chico rubio platinado, habia intentado ligar con Daphne lo que lo llevo a tener un hechizo de hielo en sus genitales, depues intento con Luna pero la chica fue ayudada por su pequeño amigo un Thestral que golpeo al Malfoy, el ultimo intento era enamorar a Hermione lo que llevo que el pequeño Crookshanksle hiciera la vida imposible, hasta el punto de que malfoy no podia ver al mitad gato porque corria, Nadie sabe que le hizo Crookshank para dejarlo traumado, aunque se le vio caminar raro por un par de dias.(yo lo se pero no les voy a decir).

~Oficina del Director~

Dumbuldore estaba sentado en su escritorio y frente a el estaba James y Lupin,ambos estaban en deseperado por todo lo que pasaba, sobretodo porque pronto seria el torneo de los cuatro magos y sabian que si involucraban a Daniel sus planes saldrian a Luz.

-Y profesor... esta listo todo para el proximo curso... se que sere el profesor de Defensa el año que viene- dijo el Lupin.

-Asi es Remus, necesito que consigas a los Alumnos mas sobresalientes para la orden, es necesario hacerlo ahora antes de que Voldemort vuelva- dijo el y los dos hombres frente a el temblaron, Dumbuldore solo tomo un dulce de limon.

-Pero porque tan rapido Profesor?- pregunto el Potter.

-Desde que perdimos a Nymphadora, perdimos a alguien unico con un talento para infrintrarla a las filas de los Mortifagos todo esta mal para la orden, como no hay amenazaestan tranquilos.-dijo el profesor.

-y... ahora haremos?- pregunto tontamente el Potter.

-Pues...- dijo pensando en su amante el Diretor y las reliquias- conseguir algo que es util para mi James, Necesito Tu Capa de Invicivilidad- dijo Dumbuldore.

-No la tengo... Creo que Harry se la llevo-dijo el serio, pero sabia que no podia quitarsela segun la ley de los Potter.

Todo en la oficina exploto, Fawkes miro todo y sintio la magia oscura dentro de Albus y se fue dejando de ser su Compañero, su amigos y Familiar como lo dictaba su raza.

Dumbuldore maldecía almayor de los hijos de Lily Evans, por su culpa pasaba todo esto, ahora no tenia la Capa de la muerte, tendria que ir por algo que posiblemente tendría Tom. El lograría lo que su amor nunca logro, ser el amo de la muerte y traer de regreso a Adriana.

-PUES CONSIGUELO MALDITA SEA JAMES, NO SIRVES PARA NADA.- grito el director perdiendo su típica forma de abuelo.- MAS TE VALE QUE LOGRES CONSEGUIRLA O JURO QUE CONOCERAS PORQUE SOY EL LIDER DE LA LUZ, PORQUE SOY EL REY BLANCO.- grito el director saliendo de su oficina.

Nadie supo en el día donde estuvo Albus, solo que al regresar estaba sonriendo alegremente aunque su mano estaba empezando a tornarse negra.

Fin del Capitulo.

Notas del Autor:

Primero me disculpo por no actualizar seguidamente,pero estoy investigando mucho para la historia.Tambien me he leido algunos fanfic en ingles como ''NO MORE GAMES'' de donde saque la idea para la Profecía, incluso me ayudo a dirigir a donde quiero llevar la historia.

Pronto se volvera todo complicado pero sera porque Percy Jackson es de mi sagas favoritas aunque no usare nada de sus libros porque seria mucho que meter y como dije ya que donde dirigo la historia.

NOS VEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO OLVIDEN SU VOTO Y SU COMENTARIO...


	13. Capitulo 12

  
  


Capitulo 12

Dedicado a @tmsaranghe por su insistencia a que actualizara pronto... espero le guste.

Capitulo 12- La llegada de los colegios.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-  
-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.  
-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos.

\- 31 de Julio de 1994, Casa de la familia Perverell, Francia-

Una pequeña fiesta se celebraba en la casa de la familia Perverell, hoy era el cumpleaños numero 15 años. Aunque era su cumpleaños quien estaba disfrutando de la fiesta era Rose su hermana pequeña que estaba jugando con los amigos de su hermano. Jugando le bromas a Neville y Daphne, hasta sacando de quiso a Hannah About la ''Novia'' de Neville.

Astoria estaba feliz en la fiessta comiendo un poco de Pizza que Lily cocino para que los magos supieran un poco más de la comida del mundo Muggle. Por su parte Luna pasaba tiempo con Percy su novio y Poseidon su suegro. La chica era especial para el Dios del Mar, podía ver cosas fuera del plano normal, miraba todo desde el plano Astral. 

Harry bailaba con Hermione tranquilamente al sonar de la lenta música de Vals que escogió Sirius. Harry sonriera mientras su novio solo ponía su cabeza en su hombro.

-No te había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo Hermione- dijo él sonriente.

-No habia estado contigo por mas de dos semanas en mucho tiempo- dijo ella sonriendo- Aun tengo un mes mas antes de regresar a Hogwarts, y despues llegaras junto a tu escuela para el torneo- dijo ella feliz.

-Si, estaremos juntos por un tiempo... aunque creo que Dumbuldore dirá que estoy rompiendo mi voto- dijo el chico.

-No logro entender como algo tan simple hace que no rompas tu voto- dijo ella sonriendo. Eso causo que el chico se riera y Hermione lo pisara enojada.

-¡AUCH!, Herms eso dolió, vamos es gracioso que Hermione Granger no sepa algo- dijo el riéndose.

-¡No me da risa Eveningshade!, que te cambies el apellido por el de tu madre es dulce, pero es tonto que eso sea la laguna en tu Voto- dijo ella furiosa.

-Son meros Tecnicismos, sabia que no iba a ser un Potter toda la vida, pero el cambiar solo mi apellido y no ser mas Harry James Potter Evans me deja vivir en Inglaterra o Hogwarts- dijo el sonriente dándole un pico a su novia. Hermione sonrió dejando que su enojo se fuera al ver a Sirios.

-Sabes... tu Madre esta muy cariñosa con Sirios- dijo ella mirando como Sirios bailaba lentamente con Lily.

-No me voy a meter entre ellos dos, Sirios es como mi padre, el me cuido cuando James no me cuidaba y siempre se preocupo por mi, Lily... Mamá siempre puso su felicidad y bienestar debajo del de nosotros aguantando a James, incluso soporto los golpes de James por nosotros... por Rose y por mi- dijo el chico recordando los recuerdos de Lily que saco al usar un hechizo de los Perverell que encontró en Gringrott.

-Bueno... podrias tener un hermanito o hermanita pronto si esto sigue asi- dijo ella sonriendo.

-mmm... ¿porque mejor no hacemos Sobrinos para ellos entonces?- Dijo el sonriente mientras Hermione se ponia roja. 

Harry se rio mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia para salir de la sala. Cuando los chicos llegaron a la terraza donde siempre se sentaba Harry y Hermione a ver las estrellas por la noche y a merendar en las tardes. Harry vio a su novia sonrojada por lo ultimo que le dijo.

-Hermione... quiero decirte que...- no pudo terminar.

-¡NO VAS A ROMPER CONMIGO AHORA HARRY!, no voy a permitir eso hoy- dijo ella con una cara triste.

-¡¿QUE?!.... yo no iba a decirte eso, yo quería decirte que este año en el torneo ternacional de los 4 magos, seré el rival de Hogwarts y posiblemente cuando nos miren como pareja te trataran mal- dijo el triste.

-YO... lo siente, creí que te habías aburrido de mi, ya sabes no soy tan linda como Chang- dijo ella suavemente pero su novio solo la abrazo fuertemente.

-Eres mas hermosa que Chang... Cariño... mírame... te a...- no termino de decir nada ya que Hermione lo beso ferozmente.

Cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, pudieron escuchar los aplausos de todos viendo como ellos los estuvieron observando desde el inicio. Hermione se sonrojo mientras Harry se reia, lo que no esperaban era que Rose les preguntara algo que casi mata a la castaña de ojos café.

-Rose escucho que Harry quiere hacer sobrinitos para Rose y la futura hermana Nashira... ¿Hermione y Harry estan haciendo bebés como Mamá y Sirios?-pregunto la pequeá.

-¡ROSE!- gritaron Hermione y Lily Rojas.

Harry y Sirios se quedaron perplejos por lo que acababa de decir la pequeña pelirroja. El señor Granger corrió hacia Harry gritando que había desflorado a su hija y tenia que pagar. Por su lado la señora Granger se desmayo pensando en sus futuros Nietos de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-....¿Percy deberiamos hacer bebés también?- pregunto Luna para que la señora Jackson se desmayara y su hijo la siguiera.- Creo que aun es muy pronto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba a su novio inconsciente.

-1 de septiembre de 1994, Hogwarts,-

Hermione bajaba del tren acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas Luna Lovegood y Daphne Greengrass. Ellas se dirigían hacia las carrozas que las llevarían hasta el colegio. Sin que ellas supieran un rubio de piel blanca y ojos grises las miraba con una sonrisa maligna. Neville que bajaba en ese momento miro como el chico de Slytherin las miraba y se acerco golpeando el hombro de Malfoy mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Chicas...- dijo Neville apenas llego al lado de las tres mujeres.- Malfoy las estaba viendo con una sonrisa- dijo ella.

-¿Que.... porque haría eso?- dijo la de castaña.

LAs tres chicas se miraron nerviosas, no sabían pensar y cuando vieron a Astoria bajar sola con Daniel, Daphne sabia que era, Malfoy habia intentado algo con ella y Tori pero no podia decirle a Neville que Malfoy queria desflorar para poder reclamar el favor de la familia Greengrass.

-No lo se... pero no me da buena espina- dijo la Greengrass.

El grupo se dirigio a la carroza para poder ir a la escuela, todo el camino fue en un silencio que no se romperia por la idea no darle explicaciones a Neville.

-1 de septiembre, Habitación de Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Hogwarts- 

Draco Malfoy sonría malignamente mientras miraba el set de pociones que le consiguió su padre este verano. Draco habia convencido a Lucios con dificultad de que era hora de que ellos consiguieran a una de las dos Hermanas Greengrass para tener el poder de la facción Neutral. El chico de 14 años estaba viendo como todo iba a salir como deseaba este año, Daniel Potter no seria nada este año tampoo, aunque era mejor estudiante que el, sin su hermano el inmundo Harrison Potter el no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ser importante ademas de ser ¨El niño que vivio¨.

-Pronto... muy pronto la familia Malfoy tendrá lo que es suyo por derecho, el poder de todo el mundo Magico- decia el sonriente- y yo... volveré a esas Perras mis juguetes... incluso a esa sangre suicia- dijo el mientras miraba sus pociones de Lujuria.

Sin que el lo supiera una sombra oscura en la habitación miraba todo esto con el ceño fruncido. La sombra salio del lugar mientras se dirigía hacia una habitación de la escuela en especifico.

-Espero que esto te ayude Primo...- dijo un chico de estatura promedio y cabello negro.

-18 de OCtubre, Habitaciones de los chicos de La Serpiente Cornuda, ilvermorny-

Harry terminaba de alistar su maleta mientras Percy guardaba su espada-bolígrafo que le dio su maestro Quiron. Percy miraba su mensaje Iris que le envio su primo favorito y el unico que no lo traiciono después de todo... igual que Thalia no lo abandono, le dijo que estaba en Hogwarts y ya habia encontrado todo y solo necesitaba la orden para acabar con esa maldita tiara.

-Ya esta todo Listo... Nico encontró lo que buscabas Harry- dijo el hijo de Poseidon.

-Perfecto... como le puedo pagar a tu primo?- pregunto el Perverell.

-Deja que hable con su madre y todo estará bien- dijo el jugando sabiendo que signifiaba el tatuaje de Harry, ya que el le ayudo a descubrir que era despues de lo de Gringrott.

-No hay problema... Usare la piedra solo una vez- dijo el sonriendo.

-Espera.... ¿en serio lo haras?, ¿no te quitara años de vida o te hará querer matarte?- pregunto el Jackson.

-No.... bueno solo si la uso en exceso.... ya sabes como el alcohol, solo debes hacerlo raramente y cuando es necesario... o eso dijo el espiritu de Cadmus... aun así murió por querer ver a su novia muerta... comprensible si Hermione Muere- dijo el lo ultimo en un susurro.

-PERSEO Y HARRISON HORA DE IRNOS.- grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Listo...?- dijo el hijo de Poseidon mientras tomaba su maleta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Listo- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta tambien... se para cerca de la puerta y dijo- Preparate Albus... te juro que pagaras, porque Harry James Eveningshade-Perverell llega a ganar el torneo.- dijo el sonriendo.

-20 de Octubre Jardines de Hogwarts-

Todos esperaban la llegada de las tres escuelas invitadas. En primera fila Dumbledore y Snape. Detrás de ellos el resto de profesores y los dos premios anual, de Slytherin.

Algo mas retrasados el resto de alumnos separados por año.

De repente alguien grito y todos pudieron ve un punto en el cielo que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca todos reconocieron una muy decorada y hermosa carroza gigante tirada por caballos que solo Hagrid podría si quiera soñar montar por su tamaño.

La respuesta de todos fue variada. Los varones sobre todo impresionados por el tamaño. Las chicas ilusionadas por la belleza de la carroza y el brillo casi etéreo en las alas de los grandes caballos.

Poco después el colosal carruaje tomaba tierra. Una vez parado, un joven salio y puso una gran escalinata para facilitar la salida.

Muchos contuvieron la respiración al ver a la tremenda mujer salir del carro. Detrás de ella un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con ropas muy finas y hermosas la seguían.

Ambos directores intercambiaron saludos antes de que la delegación francesa hiciera su camino al interior.

Al pasar junto a los alumnos muchos varones pudieron observar la belleza de las jóvenes francesas. Algunos incluso se arreglaban el pelo y se ponían más rectos de lo normal. Las chicas miraban a los sonrientes varones de Beauxbatons y dejaban escapar risas antes de cuchichear entre ellas.

Apenas el ultimo niño entro en el castillo un chapoteo se oyó desde el lago negro y todos pudieron ver como un barco emergía.

Si la comitiva francesa destaco por su belleza, la delegación de Durmstrang hizo que algunos sintieran cierto temor.

El barco parecía haber sido rescatado de un naufragio por el aspecto destrozado de los palos y velas. Sin duda la magia era la que mantenía la nave en funcionamiento.

Sin ayuda de nadie el lúgubre barco se acero a la costa y dejo salir un puente de madera para que sus ocupantes desembarcaran. A la cabeza un mago cubierto de pieles, al igual que sus alumnos, bajo y fue directo hacia los presentes.

Como con Beauxbatons, los alumnos de Durmstrang siguieron a su director hasta Dumbledore. Muchos se sorprendieron al reconocer al joven que seguía al director de Durmstrang.

\- ¡Es Krum!.. -grito uno.

\- ¡Víctor Krum!.- Grito emocionado Ronald Weasley a su ''amigo'' que solo negó con la cabeza a ver el entusiasmo del pelirrojo hacia un buscador que perdio el mundial de Quiddich.

En apenas unos segundos todos reconocieron al joven buscador de Bulgaria. Un grupo de chicos hablaban de la llegada esperando al ultimo colegio.

\- ¡Las ropas de Beauxbatons son preciosas!.- respondió Astoria feliz.

\- Y muy ligeras para este clima.- añadió Luna.

\- Durmstrang por el contrario, demuestran que son una escuela fuerte y con pocas restricciones.- añadió Hermione.- ¿Vistes como se movían?. Parecían un solo hombre...-dijo ella pensando en su tio que era un Militar.

\- Dos buenas entradas.- siguió Daphne.- Dejan ver parte de su poder y sus puntos fuertes.- a su lado Hermione y Neville asintieron conformes.

\- Será divertido.- termino Neville. Aunque pensaba que eso era innecesario.

Una sombra cubrió el lugar y todos levantaron la cabeza para ver un avión, el medio de transporte Muggle era la manera de viajar de forma encubierta de Ilvermony para esconderse a plena vista. Hermione sonrió al ver el símbolo en la parte inferior del avión.

Dumbuldore frunció levemente el ceño por lo que hacia el grupo de magos de USA, lo peor de todo era que les daba idea a los MuggleBorn para poder meter sus inventos al mundo Mágico. Un grupo de 30 estudiantes entre Séptimo y sexto año bajaron. Todos caminaban tranquilamente y con un orden impecable, no al ritmo milimétrico de Durmstrang. 

Un pelinegro de 15 años fue el ultimo en bajar junto a su amigo de ojos Mar ya que ambos iban acompañando a su director, el profesor de defensa de 6 y 7 año (Sirios) y enfermera (Lily) que vino con ellos especialmente para cuidar del campeón del colegio. Bajo tranquilamente mientras todos miraban al chico que estudio hace un año en el colegio de Reino Unido, el chico vio a su novia que estaba acompañada por su grupo de amigos (Astoria, Luna, Daphne y Neville), Percy sonrió afectuosamente a Luna que se sonrojo fuertemente ya que no estaba acostumbrada que la gente supiera de su novio.

Dumbuldore saludo al director Agilbert Fontaine que sonrió educadamente al director de Hogwarts que estaba enojado al ver a cierto chico de ojos verdes. Cuando todo termino vio como todos se iban hacia el gran comedor para la primera comida de todos los colegios juntos en Hogwarts.

-Oficina del director-

Al final del día Abus llego a su oficina para ver que el chico había vuelto, y lo había hecho y no murió al tocar el piso de la escuela... en un arranque de enojo destruyo toda su oficina. Estaba buscando como fue que eso era posible, solo seria si el no fuera Harry Potter, si era eso un mortifago entrenado oculto en Hogwarts para matar a Daniel...

Necesitaba ayuda de James y Remus que ellos se encargaran de ese mocoso, ademas se libraría de Black y Evans que tambien andaban con Ilvermony.

Fin del capitulo.

Nota del Autor: 

Hola a todos.... si se que me dilate escribiendo el capitulo pero he tenido problemas al escribirlo, no porque no quisiera si no porque la idea que queria escribir no salia sola si no que era muy obligada hasta ahora.

Ahora no se cuando subiré el siguiente solo que sera a finales de Junio o en Julio lo mas probable.

Nos vemos y espero que les guste el capitulo.

  
  



	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13- El campeón más Joven.

-20 de Octubre, despues de la cena, Oficina del director-

Abus estaba en su oficina para ver que el chico había vuelto, y lo había hecho y no murió al tocar el piso de la escuela... en un arranque de enojo destruyo toda su oficina. Estaba buscando como fue que eso era posible, solo seria si el no fuera Harry Potter, si era eso un mortifago entrenado oculto en Hogwarts para matar a Daniel...

Necesitaba ayuda de James y Remus que ellos se encargaran de ese mocoso, ademas se libraría de Black y Evans que tambien andaban con Ilvermony, lanzo un poco de polvos flu hacia la chimenea y le ordeno a ambos que llegaran a su oficina inmediatamente, 15 minutos depues estaban frente a el, con un James Potter un poco irritado.

-¿Para que nos llamas tan tarde Director?- pregunto el Potter frustrado.

-Todo es causa de tu hijo James- dijo el Dumbuldore.

-¿Daniel?- pregunto el seriamente,Remus hizo un gesto.

-¡No!- dijo serio haciendo que ambos lo miraran serio.

-¡Solo tengo un hijo Dumbuldore!- dijo James.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Remus que si tenia cabeza para pensar, Dumbuldore asintio.

-¡NO PUEDE ENTRAR A HOGWARTS SIN MORIR!- grito enojado el Potter pensando que le quitarian su dinero.

-POR ESO TE MANDE A LLAMAR!- grito enojado-¿COMO EL PUEDE ESTAR AQUI? ¿EXPLICAME COMO HARRY POTTER PUEDE ESTAR AQUI JAMES?- pregunto.

-¡NO LO SE DUMBULDORE!- grito deseperado y asustado James- Si... si el puede estar en Gran bretaña... puede quitarme todo Dumbuldore... ¿puede hacer eso?- pregunto el Potter.

-No lo se James- contesto el rapidamente- pero necesitamos un espia que nos ayude a encontrar algo de informacion- dijo serio.

James miro a su amigo hombre lobo que se puso serio, no pensaria ¿que el seria el espia verdad?, seria estupido, ni Sirios, Lily o Harry le dirijirian la palabra.

-¿Me odian sabes?- pregunto el a James.

-SI... pero tienes a Nymphadora - dijo el sonriendo y Dumbuldore tambien lo hizo.

-es perfecto, usala Remus... la joven te ama incluso desde hace años, puedes ocupar esto a tú favor- dijo el sonriendo- Sirios tendria que hablarte y el a hacerlo lo traeras frente a Mi y con ello tendremos toda la informacion que necesitamos- explico el director.

-No puedo hacer eso DIrector...-dijo Remus.

-Claro que puedes... piensa en el bien mayor, en Daniel que podra vencer al señor tenebroso y tú conseguirias que te aceptaran como eres...- dijo sonriendo Albus.

Remus lo medito un poco viendo todo el lado bueno que le presentaba el director, sobretodo porque asi podria poder trabajar sin ser mirado como un monstruo o animal acepto. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que cierto elfo domestico miraba con facilidad su reunion y daria la informacion a su maestro... el gran Harry Potter.

  


-27 de Octubre, Lugar Desconocido-

Al llegar a los límites del bosque, descubre que dentro de la Snitch que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado se encontraba la Piedra de la Resurrección que había robado de su bodega en Gringrott , la cual utiliza para traer de nuevo a los espíritus de su Prometida Hermione, su madre, su hermana y su padrino/padrastro para que le brinden una guía de lo que tenia que hacer… su mente viajaba hacia que se entregara para poder estar con su familia dejando que Luna y Percy eliminaran a Tom Riddle incluso, pero algo no lo dejaba… su mente camino lentamente hacia el bosque donde vio a alguien conocido.

Un tipo con cara de serpiente se acerco sonriendo mientras su seguidores, Bellatrix lo miraba con una sonrisa el camino que seguía el chico, la mujer que había enloquecido por haberse casado con LeStrenge y su hermana Narcisa y el medio gigante estaban viendo con pesar como la última esperanza se iba de su mundo… Harry Potter se sacrifica así mismo.

-Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, viene a morir ¡Avada Kedavra!- grito el Mago oscuro lanzando la maldición al chico.

Un bosque que se teñía de verde gracias a una maldición que conocía muy bien Lord Voldemort hace que Hagrid lleve el cuerpo de Harry de regreso a Hogwarts para mostrarles que nadie podía contra el señor oscuro más poderoso de la historia. Cuando llego a Hogwarts, Harry puede escuchar un grito de la profesora McGonagall y una burla de Bellatrix. Luego Lord Voldemort dice que no habrá más selección en Hogwarts, y que la única casa sería Slytherin, proclamándose así ganador de la guerra e invitando a quienes quisieran unirse a su bando. Es en este entonces cuando Neville Longbottom se proclama en contra y Lord Voldemort invoca al Sombrero Seleccionador y lo coloca sobre su cabeza, para luego incendiarlo… lo que le dolio fue ver la muerte de todos… incluso de Luna y Daphne que no bajo su cabeza hacia Tom…

-Ese puede ser el camino que este mundo tomara si tu no tomas el mando de la guerra que se aproxima- dijo una voz, el chico busco la dueña de es voz..- Hace mucho que no me ves verdad… Harrison- dijo la misma voz.

Una mujer de edad avanzada con pelo rubio casi blanco y una tez blanca miraba al chico con una sonrisa, el joven de ojos verdes reconocio a la mujer frente a el dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Abuela Dorea- dijo el corriendo a abrazar a la mujer… que abrazo a su nieto con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto verte Harrison… han pasado casi 15 años desde que te vi, pero sigues siendo el mismo pequeño hermoso que conoci- dijo ella. Mientras su nieto asentía con fuerza y dejando que este la abrazara.\- tú eres mi heredero Harrison, yo no soy cualquier Mujer… soy la muerte, hace años reencarne por segunda tercera vez a un cuerpo humano-dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a su nieto-la primera vez fue durante la época de Merlin, incluso tuve un romance con el… pero su amor por Nimue pudo más… tuve un hijo con él, al que llame Samael quien forma la familia Eveningshade por el poder de controlar las sombras que heredo de mi… los Black son descendientes de esta familia- explico sonriente la mujer.

Espero que su nieto asintiera, sabia que necesitaba digerir esto, no era algo fácil descubrir que eras un legado casi directo de la muerte… bueno directo tomando en cuenta que era su nieto.

\--Bien la segunda vez vez me enamore de un hombre que no tuvo nombre o propiedades pero me enseño a disfrutar lo pequeño de la vida y tuve tres hijos en mi matrimonio con él… sus nombres eran Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus… fuertes y valientes incluso use mis poderes divinos y les di un regalo a cada uno, pero no respetaron la línea de vida y muerte… todos menos Ignotus que paso su capa hacia su hijo protegiéndolo de quien le quisiera hacer daño… llego hasta que solo quedo su hija quien se caso con un hijo de Godric quien tomo el apellido Potter para formar otra rama de la Familia Gryffindor - dijo ella sonriendo su nieto asintió sonriente.

-La tercera vez que reencarne fue como hija de la familia secundaria de mi hijo Samael… una Black fui a Hogwarts y me case con tu abuelo, conoci a Riddle y encontré que el merecía morir pero no puedo meterme en cosas de mortales… pero un legado mio como campeón podía, cuando James conoció a Lily supe que ella era una Descendiente viva de los Eveningshade, se caso y tuvieron un hijo… por cierto, James tendrá que Morir por sus pecados… no puedo dejar que lo que hará quede impune y sobretodo cuida a Rosalin mucho está en peligro por James y Remus… igual Nymphadora que si hubieras nacido antes seria tu Esposa…- dijo sonriendo la muerte confundiendo a Harry que asintió.

-¿Eso significa que soy el Hierofante de la Muerte?- pregunto el Perverell confundido.

-Eres eso y más… seras mi campeón el único que podrá pasar por la misma Maldición de la muerte si acepta mi enseñanza- dijo ella sonriente.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que ir contigo?- pregunto el, su abuela sonrio.

-tu y yo nos veremos aquí… en mi mundo, en tu subconsciente entre sueños, asi que necesito dos cosas de ti- dijo ella seriamente.

-¡NO DEJARE A HERMIONE!- grito enojado el de ojos verdes.

-Nunca dije eso… es chica es algo importante en tu vida… además conoci el alma de Harmony y Henry… son hermosos-susurro ella la ultima frase dejando que el chico suspirara- Tienes que sacar a Hermione Granger de Hogwarts junto a Luna, Astoria y Daphne… Daniel está a Salvo mientras no se acerque a Ginny Weasley, Rose tiene que estar con ellas, ya sea en Ilvermony o en Beauxbatons y Mata a Dumbuldore después de que Voldemort regrese, solo después de eso- dijo ella.

-Acepto-dijo sin pensarlo.

-Te quitare algo que el dejo- dijo ella besando su frente que no tenia una cicatriz pero un parpadeo dejo ver como esta se desvanecía- Dile a Perseo que mate a Luke… si no, la guerra se alargara y que hable con sus primos, si todo sale como espero no tendrán que ir al Tartaro otra vez y Bianca regresara bajo mi mano- dijo ella sonriendo y su nieto asintió.- Ese signo en tu brazo es mi marca… la marca de las reliquias de la muerte- explico viendo su nieto que asintió- Nos vemos Harrison, Honra tu Sangre- dijo ella.

-27 de Octubre, Dormitorio de Ilvermony-

Todo se había vuelto blanco y entonces un fuego azulado oscuro, ligeramente azulado, apareció en su mente haciéndolo despertar. Harry se despertó desesperado quedando sentado en su cama completamente despierto con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Había soñado con su abuela Dorea, viéndolo todo a través de su sueños explicándole su tatuaje. Harry instintivamente miró sus manos, el sueño había sido muy real, en silencio derramo amargas lágrimas al sentir una alegría en el pecho.

Percy miro a su amigo que le conto lo que su abuela le había dicho y con el símbolo en su brazo, el símbolo de las reliquias le dejo claro que todo era verdad, corrió a buscar su espejo que le dejaría hablar con sus primos Nico y Thalia para poder decirle los planes de Luke… Harry sonrio mientras se levantaba para poder hacer su entrenamiento Matutino.

-28 de Octubre, Lago negro, Hogwarts-

Un corte limpio de una espada bajo de parte de un chico de cabello negro y ojos como el mar que sonreia al chico frente a el que esquivo el ataque con un poco de fluidez y elegancia pero muy lento, su rival un chico de ojos verdes tan brillantes como si de el fuego se tratase tenia su varita en la mano esperando que otro corte llegara.

-Debes ser mas rapido Harry- dijo el chico hijo de Poseidon.

-¡no me habia dado cuenta!- ironizo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Bien... paremos por hoy, tenemos dos horas entrenando... si seguimos asi Luna y Hermione pensaran mal de nosotros- dijo el riendose.

-Luna lo puedo creer... Hermione te mataria si intentaras algo asi- dijo sonriendo el Perverell.

Ambos se rieron mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor para desayunar pero Harry se detuvo al ver Astoria que lo llamaba.

-Harry tienes que ir a la enfermeria, Hermione fue atacada por Malfoy... le hizo Densaugeo y esta en llorando por lo que le hizo Malfoy- dijo ella. Harry solo miro a su amigo que asintio que hizo que ambos fueran en busca de Malfoy- ¡Merlin Lo va Matar!- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Cerca de un jardin se encontraba por el salon de encantamientos, un apenas vio a Malfoy con sus guarda espalda para tomar a Malfoy del cuello y mirarlo con sus ojos brillando como si un mar de fuego incluso detras de el un Basilisco se formo dejando a Malfoy cagandose en sus pantalones... Literalmente.

-SI VUELVES A LEVANTAR TU VARITA O LLAMAR A HERMIONE SANGRE SUCIA TE MATARE MALFOY Y NO ME VA A PASAR NADA PORQUE TENGO A TU PADRE QUE SI HACE ALGO TAMBIEN SE JODE- dijo claramente con un tono de muerte el chico de ojos verdes que hizo desmayar mientras todos podian oler el... la necesidad del Sangre Pura de cagarse en los pantalones.

El de ojos verde llego a la enfermeria para ver a su novia sonriendo a Madam pomfrey que le habia dejado sus dientes más pequeños. Le dio sonrio y le dio un beso mientras le decia que Malfoy nunca más la molestaria.

-31 de Octubre, Cena, Gran Comedor Hogwarts-

La tarde había llegado y como era costumbre, y ahora que no era un acto oficial de Hogwarts, Harry y Percy sonrieron al ver que Hermione, Luna, Astoria, Daphne y Neville se sentaron al final de la mesa de Ilvermony. Ciertamente este banquete de Samhain les pareció al grupo de Hogwarts mucho más largo de lo que habitualmente duraba. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Percy miraba aburrido como todos los demás giraban continuamente, con expresiones de impaciencia, las cabezas y movían las piernas de forma nerviosa. Todos parecían completamente desesperados por ver al Director Dumbledore entrase por la puerta principal con el Cáliz de Fuego y anunciara finalmente quienes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Cierto alboroto se había formado, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando entrada a Dumbledore con el Cáliz en sus manos. Fontaine, Karkarov y Madame Maxime se pusieron de pie, parecían tensos y expectantes, mientras que Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. Por su parte Crouch, a diferencia de los demás, parecía desinteresado. James Potter junto a Remus por orden de Albus como sus asesores, una chica de Pelo rosado miraba todo con alegría, la cual miro a Harry mandándole un guiño que hizo gruñir a cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

—Bien, el Cáliz de Fuego ha tomado una decisión —anunció Dumbledore cuando llego la parte delantera del Gran Comedor —. Según parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa —, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.- explico el.

Dumbledore saco su varita y dio un amplio movimiento en el aire, haciendo que la mayoría de las velas que flotaban se apagaran y solo se viera la luz del Cáliz de Fuego como principal iluminación. De pronto, las blanquecinas y ligeramente azuladas llamas se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas hacia todos lados. Una lengua de fuego, como si fuera un espiral, se extendió hacia el aire y arrojó un trozo de pergamino ligeramente quemado. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore agarró el pergamino en el aire.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara —, será el Señor Viktor Krum.- y todos aplaudieron.

El Gran Comedor estallo en vítores y aplausos. Harry vio como Krum se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y caminaba hacia Dumbledore. Tomo su pergamino y giró a la derecha y desapareció tras la puerta hacia la sala siguiente.

Los aplausos se apagaron al igual que las voces. La atención de todo el mundo recayó nuevamente sobre el Cáliz de fuego. Tardo unos segundos, pero de la misma forma que antes expulso un trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore después de volver agarrado el pergamino —es ¡Fleur Delacour!- anunciomientras sus compañeros aplaudía forzosamente.

Cuando Fleur Delacour desapareció también por la puerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, pero esta vez era un silencio tenso y lleno de emoción, Harry suspiró negando con la cabeza por el extraño fanatismo de sus compañeros. El Cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo y con una nueva llamarada en forma de lengua espiralada, un nuevo pergamino salio.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anuncio Dumbledore —, es ¡Cedric Diggory!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una explosión de emoción estallo en Hufflepuff que se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando emocionados, mientras que Cedric se abría paso entre ellos, con una gran sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato antes de poder volver a hablarle a todos los estudiantes.

—El campeón de Ilvermony —leyó con voz alta y —será el Señor Harrison... Eveningshade.- y todos aplaudieron, sobre todo la mesa de ilvermony donde la casa de la Serpiente cornuda aplaudía a su campeón apoyándolo. Harry se levanto mientra Hermione le daba un beso en felicitación y Percy le hacia una seña con la mano. 

Dumbuldore vio a su enemigo en estrategia irse campante descubriendo como fue que pudo estar en Gran Bretaña sin morir, se cambio el nombre… tomo el apellido Eveningshade que era de una familia antigua, cosa que todos los chicos sangre pura conocían por sus clases, iba a hablar cuando Draco Malfoy exploto.

-¡NO PUEDE ENTRAR AL TORNEO ES MENOR DE EDAD!- grito enojado igual que muchos Gryffindor sobre todo Ron Weasley que sorprendió a Muchos- ¡ADEMAS USURPAS EL NOMBRE DE EVENINGSHADE TU MESTIZO!- grito iracundo.

Lily Eveningshade sonrio mientras caminaba hacia el chico con sus ojos verdes brillando fuertemente, Malfoy retrocedió lentamente recordando que hace poco lanzo un hechizo a la Sangre Sucia de Granger y nunca había estado tan asustado como cuando vio a Harry Potter clávalo a la pared mientras un hechizo punzante en su… Ano lo golpeaba cada tres Minutos… durante una hora.

-… si mi hijo es un mestizo, pero si es un Eveningshade… mi padre es de descendensia de un Squib hijo de Lorcan Eveningshade quien me heredo por sangre el titulo de Lady Eveningshade, algo que hace mi estatus mucho mal alto que su familia Noble Malfoy… incluso más alto que la familia Antigua y Noble de los Potter- dijo sonriendo mientras James se hundía en su asiento y Dumbuldore abria los ojos asustado si esto fuera verdad.

-Harry entra apurate… que seas el campeón más joven no quita que debas entrar- dijo el director Fontaine. El caliz perdió su brillo y todos sonrieron no habían ninguna situación que metiera a Daniel.

El "profesor Moody" miro esto con cierto grado de odio al caliz, su plan de meter a Daniel Potter no funciono y sabia que su maestro estaría enojado por esto, pero el Director Fontaine fue quien creo las barreras de forma que solo el estudiante por voluntad propia pudiera meter su nombre si cumplía los requisito. 

Harry sonrio hacia su novia y salio del Gran Comedor y se encontraron con una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. En el centro, una hermosa chimenea. Cuando entraron, las caras de los retratos lo miraron a él. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour, que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Krum, cabizbajo mientras se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea. Cedric, de pie con las manos en la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour los miró cuando entraron y echó su largo y dorado pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que ambos habían entrado para darles un mensaje —. ¿Quieguen que volvamos al comedog?- pregunto.

-Soy el campeón de Ilvermony señorita Delacour- explico Harry haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara la vista por qué el chico nunca mostro un signo de estar atraído por ella con su aura, además de su arrebato cosa que paso desapercibido ya que todos estaban más interesado en lo dirían los representantes del ministerio.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo. Harry no respondió ni hizo ninguna expresión, Sirios miro enojado al hombre junto a Lily que estaba con una cata seria —. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros… señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres —. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al campeón de Ilvermony del Torneo de Los Tres Magos?, el señor Harry Eveningshade- Ludo Bagman.

Viktor Krum se enderezó, Cedric parecía desconcertado, mientras que Fleur Delacour levantó una ceja y miró bien a un Harry completamente serio que miraba al hombre frente a el con seriedad como si buscara algo más que solo presentarlo.

—Deja a mi hijo en paz Señor Ludo Bagman— dijo la mujer de ojos verdes haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación bajara unos grados haciendo que el hombre retrocediera, James temblo un poco al ver los ojos de su ex esposa brillar como si una maldición asesina se tratase.

—Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos con esto, entonces? —dijo Bagman frotándose las manos y sonriéndole a todo el mundo. —Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿No? Barty, ¿Queres hacer el honor? — dijo el cambiando un poco el humor.

Crouch se acercó a los campeones y dijo.

—La primera prueba está para medir su coraje —les explicó a un todavía molesto Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum —, así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante… La primera prueba se va a realizar el 24 de noviembre, ante los estudiantes y el tribunal. A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Van a hacer frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación por parte de los campeones, éstos quedan exentos de los exámenes de fin de año. — le explico el y Harru bufo enojado, el director For

Crouch se giró y miro hacia donde estaba Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿No, Albus? — pregunto el al director.

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al Señor Coruch con algo de preocupación —. ¿Estás seguro de que no queres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty? — pregunto amablemente esperando ver si podía sacar información del ministerio.

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio —contestó el señor Crouch —. Es un momento difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. Deje a cargo al joven Weatherby… es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta…— dijo el.

—Al menos vas a tomar algo de beber antes de irte… —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado —. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina! — dijo el 

—Creo que no, Ludo. —contestó Crouch, con algo de simpleza.

—Director Fontaiene, Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿Una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansa? —ofreció Dumbledore dijo y la de francia y el de Bulgaria asintieron, el de Estados Unidos dijo que tenía que hablar con su campeón.

-El Gran Comedor-

Cuando Harry entro con los demás campeones, Ronald Weasley miro a la mandona de Granger sonreir mientras estaba sentada con Ilvermony y sobre todo con ese chico que andaba muy junto a Loony Lovegood. Se levanto bajo la mirada de Daniel que negó con la cabeza sabiendo que iba a ser, se paro frente a la chica de cabello castaño listo para gritarle un chico de cabello negro se paro junto a el.

— ¡Vete de aquí Weasley!- dijo el chico de cabello negro que se juntaba con al deteniendolo— ¿no quieres hacer una escena verdad? — dijo el seriamente.

—Un sangre sucia como tú no puede tocarme o decirme que hacer asi que quita tu manos de mi- dijo el peli rrojo.

La mayoría de estudiantes de Ilvermony conocían de quien era hijo el Jackson ya que su padre llego a enseñar algunas cosas a la escuela, y sobre todo para la mayorías de sangre pura de USA el era un rey… rey del océano pero un rey y todos los originarios de las colonias Inglesas se pararon mostrando su varitas listas para el ataque haciendo que el chico retrocediera.

—¡DEJAMNOS EN PAZ O MORIRAS!- grito un chico de cabello negro que parecía el Lider de los de 7 curso.

—¡NO HASTA QUE ESA SANGRE SUCIA DEJE A LOS DE SU… PAIS Y APOYE A SU ESCUELA! — dijo el haciendo que los de Fryffindor apoyaran esa idea menos Neville que ya Neville fue el que hablo.

— ¿Señor Weasley le estaba dando una orden a la Novia del Heredero de la casa Antigua y Noble Eveningshade?— dijo el heredero Longbottom.

—Ese no es un Eveningshade, es un Potter— dijo el chico de pelo rojo. — Ademas de esa sangre sucia es de Hogwarts

—¿Estas llamándome mentiroso Weasley? —dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos— y la Señorita Granger es novia del heredero de Eveningshade, ella esta celebrando el nombramiento de su Novio, asi que vete antes de que empieces una pelea por tu comportamiento contra todas las cabezas de las familias antiguas de las colonias… bueno la mayoría— dijo el sabiendo que una guerra contra los Estados Unidos era completamente una locura.

—No creo que sea necesario— dijo una voz detrás de ellos que era de una mujer que dejaba brillar sus ojos— la señorita Granger esta bajo el cuidado de mi familia, quien intenta algo… pagara todo… incluso un sangre pura como Usted Señor Malfoy— anuncio Lady Eveninshade— Ahora Hermione venga conmigo que mi hijo quiere hablar con Usted— dijo ella mientras la chica sonreía para ver a su novio. —oh cierto… la señorita Lovegood es miAhijada y cualquier cosa que le hagan mi casa tomara cartas en el asunto… le sugiero que cualquiera que hizo algo se disculpe pronto— dijo para darse vuelta e Irse.

Todos en Hogwarts entendieron la amenaza, nadie se metia con Hermione Granger y Luna "Loony" Lovegood o estarían bajo la mirada de la casa de los demonios de la noche como se conocían a los Eveningshade que nunca perdonaba a quien se metía con ellos.

-Oficina del Director-

Albus estaba caminando de arriba para abajo mientras Remus y James estaban pensando que hacer, mas el Potter que sabia que ahora que Lily tenia el apellido Eveningshade y podía hundirlo porque los Potter le deben un favor muy grande a la casa de la mujer pelo rojo.

—¿Qué haremos Albus? —pregunto el Potter.

—Buscar como quitarle el poder a Lily y a Harry, con eso estaremos más cerca de derrotar a Voldemort— explico el.

—¿Cómo lo hara director? —pregunto Remus.

—Pues… tienes una Hija James Ocupala— dijo el sonriendo— Casala con un aliado mio… — dijo soriendo.

—Director… si usted intenta algo Morira por su voto— dijo Remus.

—Si… pero no si lo hace James— explico el sonriendo mientras James asentía sonriendo.

—Tengo Una Idea perfecta —dijo el sonriendo— Un contrato con el Hijo Mayor de August Burke, Thomas Burke - dijo el sonriendo.

—Mmm… bien— dijo el director.

Nadie se fijo como el mismo Elfo seguía espiando al director bajo la mirada de Fawkes y el sombrero seleccionador que no metería sus manos en fuego por Albus Dumbuldore.

Fin del Capitulo.

Notas del Autor: 

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y que no se hayan decepcionado. Sobre todo porque me costo escribir este capitulo.

No esperen capitulo en una o dos semanas porque aunque intento escribirlo a veces no sale inmediatamente. Si se preguntan por Rose… no se preocupen terminare la historia pero a veces me puedo dilatar en subir el capitulo.

Nos vemos, no olviden dejar su voto y comentario.

  
  


  
  



	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

-Oficina de Dumbuldore, Días después-

Un tipo de cabello negro esperaba a que su encargado trajera su encargo...tanto él como Dumbuldore habían ordenado traer a Rose Potter a Hogwarts por medio de un mercenario, el hombre fue enviado para traerlo lo que ellos no esperaban era que aunque su plan funcionara tendría que hablar con Lily... cosa que Albus aun no tenía preparado para ganar.

Cuando la chimenea se encendió en un fuego verde demostrando que la Red Flu estaba funcionando sonrieron, su plan era perfecto y ellos tendrían a la herramienta perfecta para poder amenazar y controlar a la familia Eveningshade... James sonrió pensando en todo el poder y el dinero que tendría al tener a su merced a esa familia antigua... y sobre todo al tener en su merced a Lily Eveningshade.

Su sorpresa fue cuando un un grandullón de alrededor de dos metros de altura (aunque puede crecer a voluntad), hombros anchos y cabello castaño enredado. Tiene un gran ojo de color marrón entro cargando a Rose y con una lanza en su mano acompañado de un joven de cabello negro, el cual siempre luce sucio y desgreñado, piel oliva y ojos oscuros que cargaba una espada y tenía unas sombras a su lado que cubrían todo el lugar... Dumbuldore tenía la varita de Saúco lista para usarla cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente por un Bombardera y la explosión lo desarmo...

En la puerta una Lily Eveningshade furiosa y con su cabello elevado como un fantasma y sus ojos verdes brillando como un Avada Kadrava que quería meterse en sus almas y asesinarlos. James intento sacar su varita pero fue desarmado por Lily además de ser lanzado hacia una silla y ser amarrado con una cuerda invisible...

-Espero que escuches bien Albus... acabas de meterte con mi familia y te veré en el ministerio por esto... me asegurare que los Dementores te recuerden tu mayor temor y recuerdo... la muerte de Ariana- dijo la mujer con fuerza abrazando a Rose protectoramente que miraba a James con odio.

El Potter sonrió y con aire de suficiencia con su plan en mano aun amarrado hablo.

-Crees que me vencerás... la pequeña me pertenece es una Potter y tú la tenias secuestrada- dijo el Potter.

Albus sonrió por lo que dijo el hombre de cabello negro. Pero su risa se desvaneció al oír la risa de Lily Eveningshade... una risa de confianza que le aseguraba que tenía un plan.

-¿En serio?, ¿te pertenece?... - le pregunto.

James asintió y Dumbuldore tenía un presentimiento... esto no era bueno.

\- Te acuerda... que me diste su custodia, incluso tengo el poder de Rose en todo e incluso de cambiarla de Familia... - dijo y Dumbuldore entendió...

Fue un tonto... su plan por el bien mayor no fue bien tejido y ahora estaba a la merced por olvidarse de que ella podía haberle cambiado el nombre a la pequeña... la cagó y ahora estaba a la merced de la Eveningshade.

-Déjame decirte que Rose ya no es una Potter desde hace un año... ella es mi hija solamente no tiene padre ya que esta la abandono y por la magia de tu familia... ella dejo de ser tu hija ahora ella es Rosalin Eveningshade- dijo sonriendo la mujer tomando a la niña y mientras Tyson y Nico la seguían...

Ella se acerco a la puerta con seguridad y los volteo a ver con odio y furia que prometía dolor.

-ME vengare por esto Albus... pero será lentamente y sabrás que fui yo- dijo la pelirroja ex esposa del Potter.

Albus vio irse a la mujer que podría derrotarlo fácilmente... su plan iba mal y solo le quedaba Remus con la joven Nymphadora Tonks Black... esperaba que funcionara porque si no... Ellos estarían acusados de robo de Línea al menos por la familia Eveningshade... el se metió con los equivocados.

Lo peor de todo es que ella era al menos tan lista como el pero ella tenía un aliado muy peligroso... ella tenía a Harrison Eveningshade y además si quería podía pedir a Daniel por que al ser la madre y argumentar lo que paso con Rose... James estaría comprometido como un padre modelo y podrían quitarle la tutela de Daniel...

Sinceramente no pensó con claridad... su mente estaría finalmente Senil... ¿que hubiera hecho Gilbert?... "El Bien Mayor" no funcionaba ahora mismo para su situación.

-Aula de pociones de Ilvermony en su avión-

— ¡Antídotos! —Dijo Parker el profesor de pociones de Ilvermony, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos azules como hielo—. Ahora deben preparar sus recetas. Quiero que la elaboren con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Los ojos de Parker se posaron en Thadeus que estaba dos lugares adelante. Lentamente todos comenzaron a trabajar, pero a mitad de la clase llamaron a la puerta. Era Percy, entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Parker.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste de forma seca.

—Disculpe, Señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry arriba.

Parker miró molestó a Percy antes de sonreir recordando porque lo llamaban y clavó sus ojos en Harry. Harry abrió grande los ojos y casi de forma imperceptible negó con la cabeza. Snake levantó una ceja ante esta expresión.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman y el director Fontaine quiere que vaya —dijo tranquilo el Jackson—. Tiene que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...- explico el hijo de poseidon.

En el silencio del aula, solo se escuchó a Harry chasquear la lengua fastidiado.

—Muy bien —replicó Snake serió —, Señor Harrison, puede retirarse... —Harry se levantó y guardo y con una sonrisa siguió a su amigo—... Señor Evans—llamó Parker antes de que él saliera por la puerta, Harry se giró —... recomiendo que demuestre porque Ilvermony es superior a Hogwarts, sobre todo porque usted está por terminar su educación este año- dijo el Parker.

—Sí, Profesor. —dijo Harry de forma respetuosa para después irse.

Harry tocó la puerta y, con cara de satisfacción, entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de las mesas para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio. La pizarra estaba cubierta por una especie de tela roja de terciopelo. Harry vio a Ludo Bagman que hablaba con una bruja que él no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como siempre, Víctor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como si estuviera dando saltos.

—¡Ah, acá estas! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse, no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas. Los demás miembros del tribunal van a llegar enseguida...

—¿Comprobación de varitas? —Preguntó Harry.- y usted no puede usar mi nombre señor... Bagman no es mi amigo así que recuerde llamarme

—Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas estén en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como saben, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante —explicó Bagman —. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego va a haber una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió señalando con un gesto a la bruja de túnica de color fucsia —. Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo. —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

La... extraña bruja, tenía un peinado lleno de rizos dorados muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuerte mandíbula; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo terminaban en unas uñas largas, pintadas de color rojo.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin a partir los ojos de Harry —. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco más de gracia a la cosa.

A Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Oh por favor, Señora Skeeter —dijo con un leve dejo de sarcasmo —, comience con... no se mi madre que estará feliz de darle una entrevista si usted se la merece, después de todo las damas primero. —agregó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto, la caballerosidad, ante todo. —dijo Bagman con una sonrisa.

Rita miró a Bagman con una sonrisa forzosa y asintió. Harry sonrió triunfante y vio Skeeter buscaba a su madre que aun no entraba con el director Fontaine, entonces vio como Fleur era arrastrada por Skeeter a otra sala. 15 minutos después una fastidiada Fleur volvió y Rita fue hasta donde estaba Harry, cuando la mujer estaba por agarrar a Harry las puertas de la sala se abrieron, su madre entraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y detrás de ella un furioso Albus Dumbledore entró..

—¡Dumbledore! —Exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada —¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, tendiéndole la mano a Dumbledore —. Supongo que leíste mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿No?

—Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, mirando a Rita con molestia —. Disfruté especialmente la descripción que hiciste de mí como un imbécil obsoleto.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se rió... era una descripción perfecta. Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle...-decía Rita.

—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con molestia —, pero me temo que vamos a tenerlo que dejar para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está a punto de ser arrastrado a una entrevista...

—Por supuesto Director Dumbledore —dijo Bagman—, tenemos que respetar los tiempo y protocolos ¿No?

—Por supuesto Ludo, por supuesto. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Contentó de no tener que estar con Rita Skeeter, Harry esperó junto con los demás campeones, cinco minutos pasaron y llegaron los Directores Fontaine, Karkarov y Máxime, junto con el señor Crouch se sentaron en un largo escritorio que tenía un mantel junto con Ludo Bagman. Rita tomó asiento en un rincón y Harry vio como un pergamino y una pluma salía volando.

—Permítanme que les presente al Señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore ocupando un lugar en donde estaban los demás jueces y dirigiéndose a los campeones —. Se va a encargar de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que están en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Harry miro a Ollivander entrar por la puerta y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Fleur.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿Podría venir usted en primer lugar? —dijo Ollivander.

Fleur fue hasta el centro del aula y le dio su varita a Ollivander.

Como si fuera una batuta, el mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella salieron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acerco a los ojos y la miró detenidamente.

—Si —murmuró —, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!...-susurro él.

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una vela —dijo Fleur —, una de mis abuelas.-explico Fluer.

Harry sonrió, tenía razón. Harry miró a Dumbledore que estaba anotando los datos de la varita de Fleur.

—Si —confirmó el señor Ollivander — si. Nunca use pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...- le sonrió a la chica que asintió.

Pasó los dedos por la varita, por lo que parecía estaba tratando de buscar rajaduras o golpes en la madera. Luego dijo.

—¡Orchideous! —de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores —. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, agarrando las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita —. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.- Pidio el experto en varitas.

Fleur volvió a su asiento.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho entusiasmo —. Si, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir 2 metros. Casi me clava el cuerpo cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad?- dijo recordando como consiguió los materiales de esa varita.

—Le saque brillo anoche —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

Harry se rió de esa frase, tenía un doble sentido y vivir con Sirios le había hecho aprender mucho de eso, recibió un golpe de su madre para que recuperara la compostura, solo sonrió cuando vio su propia varita, siempre brillante e impecable gracias al porta varita de su brazo. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado miro satisfecho y devolvió la varita.

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...-pidio al Bulgaro.

Krum camino a paso serio hasta donde estaba Ollivander. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—mmm —dijo Ollivander —, ésta la hizo Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... sin embargo...- dijo con suficiencia.

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de hacer girar ante sus ojos.

—Si... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —preguntó Ollivander a Krum que asintió —. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... ¡Avis!- recito.

Una bandada de pájaros salió en un estallido disparado hacia la ventana abierta.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum —.Perfecto ahora el ultimo Señor Potter... no Señor Eveningshade- le pidio al campeon de Ilvermony.

Harry sacó la varita y los ojos de Ollivander brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Como no recordar, 56 varitas probamos ese día y las 56 fallaron, —Harry sonrió al recordar ese dia—Oh si... la varita más rara y poderosa que había en mi tienda... años oculta hasta hace un par de años- dijo sonriendo el Ollivander- Pelo de cola de un Thestral entrelazado con un cuerno de basilisco molido, Madera de un árbol de Cerezo de más de un Milenio, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible... —Todos, incluso Dumbledore, abrieron grande los ojos.

—¿Entrelazados? —preguntó Karkarov.

—Eso es imposible. —exclamó Maxime.

El director de Ilvermony sonrió mirando a su campeón que ya estaba contento, una varita unica para un estudiante tan brillante como Harrison Eveningshade.

—No, no lo es, la varita del Señor Eveningshade, es única en su tipo. Si no hay otra igual... bueno tal vez una pero es solo una leyenda —explicó Ollivander todavía mirando con fascinación la varita — mmm, el núcleo no tuvo cambios desde que se la vendi joven. Madera en perfectas condiciones y excelentemente conservada —Ollivander miró la muñeca de Harry —. Ese porta varita es realmente bueno. . —dijo con falso interes.- LUMOS SOLEM- dijo sonriendo al ver la gran magia que salio de esta.

Ollivander hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos y tocándola un poco más se la devolvió a Harry. Harry vio a Skeeter que sonreia al ver su pluma encantada escribiendo rapidamente.

—Señora Skeeter... le recuerdo que usted no puede publicar de que materiales estan hechas las varitas... es Ilegal lo sabe... ¿cierto?— dijo el chico sonriendo. Esta asintió y todos se prepararon para irse.

—¡NO ESPEREN LAS FOTOS!- dijo Bagman.

Asi los campeones, con una Fluer sentada en una silla como centro, Krum detrás de esta, Cedric a la izquerda y Harry a la derecha fueron fotografiados para la portada del diario el Profeta para su seccion del torneo de los cuatro Magos como fue llamado popularmente en Hogwarts.

Cuando salieron vio a su madre que estaba seria viendo a Dumbuldore que intentaba esquivar la mirada de esta, sobre todo porque sabia que ella lo tenia tomado de las pelotas.

—Bien... ¿me puedes decir que paso?— pregunto el chico.

—¡Claro!... hay dos cosas que necesito decirte, sígueme Harry— dijo la Mujer de pelo rojo.

Albus vio como la Muggleborn se fue con el estúpido hijo de James Potter, aquel mocoso que no solo lo habia desarmado hace dos años, si no que también ahora mismo era intocable para el ya que si ponia un dedo sobre la perra de Rose Eveningshade el y todos sus aliados serian perseguidos por la perra de Lily Eveningshade y Sirios Black ambos tenían recursos suficientes para acabar con ellos.

—Esto no quedara así Lily... te quitare todo lo que tienes, al final es por el bien mayor— dijo el Director de Hogwarts.

Los días pasaron y el 22 de noviembre llegó,Harry descubrio gracias a su capa de invisivilidad y a lo malo que era Hagrid guardando secretos cual seria la primera prueba ya que se la mostraria a Madame Maxime y se preparo para conseguir un huevo de un Dragon.

Harry se unio a su grupo privado de estudio de Ilvermony en otras palabra junto a percy y una persona más que hizo su grupo. Los tres habían trabajado duró con Percy juntó con Elisa quien era una compañera de Harry en la casa de la serpiente cornuda y era al menos tan lista como Luna y junto con ella habían ideado una estrategia poco ortodoxa, como primera línea de ataque que era, hablar con la dragona y pedir por favor el huevo que, por lo que habían deducido tenía que ser diferente y plantado por los magos, así que debería diferir completamente de los reales. La última línea de ataque era usar la mayor habilidad que tenía Harry. Muchos pensaban que Harry volaba con un nivel excelente su escoba después que se unio al equipo de La serpiente cornuda y derrotando por fin el dominio de Pukwudgie en Ilvermony .

Esta al ser la mejor del mundo era una excelente opción, pero fue rápidamente descartada al ser una idea suicida el solo intento de volar cerca de una de estas gigantescas bestias; otros creían que la verdadera genialidad de Harry era su habilidad para los encantamientos y los hechizos de defensa, pero cuan equivocados estaban. Aunque Harry tenía un gran conocimiento y habilidad para estas dos ramas de la magia, su destreza se debía principalmente a su fuerza de voluntad, constancia y rigurosidad para aprender correctamente los hechizos, esta rigurosidad se vía perfectamente reflejada en pociones que, aunque él podía realizar correctamente una poción, la verdadera habilidosa era Elisa que poseía una creatividad y habilidad Innata que no muchos pocionistas tenían además de poder crear cosas ilógicas gracias a su amor por la ciencia Muggle dándole una habilidad única al crear pociones; ahora los pensamientos raros e ideas locas que podian sacarlos de apuro eran creadas por Percy que en su noviazgo con Luna había creado una habilidad de un extraño pensamiento lateral hacían que su cerebro fuera una verdadera máquina viviente de ideas... posiblemente tenía que ver con matar a un Toro mecánico con un Lápiz espada pero bueno...

—Los dragones —comenzó Elisa señalando con la pizarra el texto que había escrito —, reptiles y perteneciente a la familia de las serpientes, son de los animales más grandes y poderosos que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Increíblemente antiguos y con habilidades mágicas únicas. El Ministerio de Magia Británico los considera como criaturas XXXXX, con fama de asesinar magos, imposibles de domesticar o con requerimientos de mucha experiencia y conocimientos especiales. La piel es increíblemente dura y resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos, su única debilidad son sus ojos... su cuerpo es precioso y útil para crear pociones...- dijo en un susurro ella lo ultimo.

Elisa dio un paso al costado y señaló el nombre del Bola de Fuego Chino.

—Bola de Fuego Chino, mide aproximadamente ocho metros de alto, nativos de Asia, se los reconoce por sus escamas rojizas, pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Son muy agresivos y sus huevos tiene un color carmesí brillante moteado de amarillo dorado.- dijo sonriendo viendo una imagen en movimiento del dragón.

Luego dio otro paso y señaló el nombre del Hocicorto Sueco.

—Hocicorto Sueco, mide aproximadamente siete metros de alto, nativos de Suecia en las regiones más montañosas y deshabitadas, se los reconoce por sus escamas azul plateado, pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Es el dragón que menos muertes causo, pero esto es debido a su lugar de origen. Son agresivos y sus huevos tiene un color plateado.- dijo sonriendo al ver la imagen de este como si fuera un viejo amigo.

Otro paso más y señaló el nombre del Galés Verde Común.

—Gales Verde Común, mide aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto, nativos de las Islas de Gales, se los reconoce por sus escamas verde hoja y pesan entre una y dos toneladas. Es el dragón menos agresivo de todos y por ende el menos peligroso. Sus huevos son de color blanco verdusco.- dijo viendo al menos peligroso de los tres mecionados.

Un último paso y ante la vista de Percyy Harry señalo el nombre del Colacuerno Hungaro. Miro la imagen y una cara de terror apareció en su rostro.

—Por ultimo y mas importante... el Colacuerno Hungaro, mide aproximadamente quince metros de alto, nativos de Hungría, se los reconoce por sus escamas negras, una cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza, pesan entre cuatro y cinco toneladas. Son la especie de dragón más peligroso y agresivos que existe. Sus huevos son de color marrón.- dijo ella seriamente viendo al dragon.

—No te preocupes Harry estoy seguro que el plan va a resultar. -dijo Percy con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Harry suspiró.

—Si y tambien seré mencionado como el proximo Lord Oscuro...- dijo el dandose la vuelta listo para irse- Gracias por ayudarme-dijo el chico para irse.

—¡HARRY!- grito la amiga de los chicos haciendo que el de ojos verde se detuviera en la puerta.— si por casualidad son dragones con sus huevos reales... puede enloquecer ya que si manipularon sus huevos con magia o... los movieron lejos de ellas pueden haber muerto y eso haria que enloqueciera—explico ella.

—¿Que hago entonces?— pregunto.

—Matala... es lo unico que se puede hacer para que ella este en paz—dijo la chica con dolor. Harry asintió para darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

Percy sabia que no le importaba lo que pensaran de el, estaba preocupado por Hermione y porque James diria que Rose tambien podía usar el Parsel para acercarse ahora que su madre habia roto el vinculo de familia con el podía evitar que tuvieran el control de Rose pero si James exigia que hicieran un senso para quitarsela por tener un rasgo oscuro en una familia oscura como los Eveningshade tendrian que jugar una ultima carta que no quería usar... el Apellido Perverell.

Harry apenas durmió durante la noche. Mentalmente no podía dejar de repasar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que sabía, su mente, repasaba una y otra vez los tres planes que habían diseñado, por si fallaban los otros. Lentamente abrió y cerró la mano tratando de despejar los nervios que lentamente lo estaban por llevar a la locura.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio a quien tenía adelante, sin querer choco con Cedric y ambos cayeron al suelo. Los Hufflepuff que estaban a su alrededor lo vieron con molestia, pero Harry los ignoro completamente viendo los ojos de Cedric, que al igual que él, estaban completamente sumergido en un estado de pánico silencioso.

Harry se paró muy rápido y ofreció la mano a Cedric para que se levantara. Él gustosamente la acepto y cuando ambos estuvieron parados Harry casi en forma de un susurro dijo.

—Dragones. Un Bola de Fuego Chino, un Colacuerno Hungaro, un Hocicorto Sueco y un Galés Verde Común. Hay que burlarlos, esa es la prueba de valor que tenemos. Seguramente Fleur y Viktor ya lo saben creo que hay que equilibrar la balanza.- le susurro asustando al chico.

Cedric al igual que todos los que estaban en la mesa de Hufflepuff abrieron los ojos entre sorprendidos y horrorizados.

—Yo no te dijo nunca nada. —agregó Harry yéndose rápidamente.

Mientras Harry caminaba fuera del comedor se encontro con el profesor Moody de Hogwarts con paso firme se paró delante de él.

—Potter, ¿Podrías venir un momento a mi oficina? —preguntó Moody como si fuera un gruñido.

—Perdón Profesor, pero no puedo, tengo algo que hacer. —dijo Harry.—Ademas... se puede pensar que quiere hacer trampa intentando timarme o hacer algo para que Hogwarts Gane—dijo el Potter sonriendo cuando vio a Sirios acercarse.

—Cuidado Alastor... estaras haciendo trampa en un torneo internacional...— dijo el serio viendo al Moody que nego para irse gritando con una risa "Vigilancia constante.

—Sirio...—dijo el de ojos verdes.

-—Vamos... Rose ya esta aqui igual que la señora Jackson y el hermano ciclope de Percy...-dijo el Black.

—Tyson- dijo Harry haciendo asentir al Black— bien... por lo menos se que alguien con cerebro las cuida y no un perro que se orina cuando ve a mi madre seria— dijo el oji verde en broma

Sirios se paro y abrio los ojos.

—¡FUE UNA VEZ!- dijo el Black.

El descendiente de los Eveningshade se rió de la expresión del Black al recordar la vez que se convirtió en su forma animal para espiar a la pelirroja en la casa de los Eveningshade en Estados Unidos. Lastimosamente para el Lily conocia muy bien su forma animal y esta lo descubrio rápido y lo hechizo... no antes de dejar que sus ojos brillaran en un fuego verde que hizo que temblara sus cuatros patas.

El dia llego, y antes de que iniciara el torneo Harry decidió quedarse solo en la cámara de los secretos donde podía practicar el solo y liberar su nerviosismo, sabia que era poderoso y podía ganar el torneo pero no le quitaba el tener nervio. Una voz profunda lo saco de su lanzamiento de hechizos.

-Harry Potter, lo busca el director Fontaine, El director Dumbledore, Director de Durmstrang Karkarov, Directora de Beaxbatons Olympe, los maestros de Ilvermony, lady Eveningshade y Lord Black, los prefectos y Hermione Granger.-El ultimo nombre altero su corazón haciéndolo dar un salto, rápidamente tomo el traje con todo y sus tenis, su varita, por alguna razón loca sintió que tenía que llevar la saeta de fuego y algunas chucherías que tenía por ahí pensando que le serian útiles en algún caso.

La última semana Hermione aunque había estado junto a él a su novia, la Castaña había tenido una actitud rara, sus ojos empezaban a titildar en blanco y su mente se iba, además de que parecía mirar a Malfoy cuando él estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

Camino a toda prisa bajando por las escaleras cruzando tapices falsos, saltando escaleras ya que se había aprendido todos los pasadizos en sus tres años en Hogwarts para que no tuviera que ver a Dumbuldore que parecia tener una extraño odio hacia él. Cuando llego al lugar acordado que era el gran comedor vio a todos los mencionados reunidos, entro rápido y le sonrió a todos.

Su madre solo asintió feliz de verlo mientras tenia a una Rose de la mano que no podía dejar de mirar a James con furia, pero apenas vio a su hermano corrio a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe- dijo la peliroja.

-Yo tambien- dijo el chico.

Hermione corrio y abrazo a su novio dandole un beso, Rita Skeeter sonrió tomándoles una foto mientras su pluma empezaba a escribir rapidamente. Harry los volteo a ver y les dijo.

-Siento hacerlos esperar. g-dijo Harry feliz mientras todos asentían.

-Bien-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall intentando sonreír pero era extremadamente forzada-Todos los campeones deben bajar a los terrenos del colegio junto al lago en la meseta Harry- explico la esperta en trasnfiguracion.

-Bien pero no es Harry para usted Profesora- le dijo serio el chico a lo que la Animaga asintió- Tengo un par de preguntas antes de irme-dijo Harry mirando a los directores entre ellos se veía como estaban entre preocupados y molestos-¿Puedo llevar alguna pertenencia conmigo o solo la varita?-pregunto.

-¡Solo la varita!-dijo Karkarov duramente.

-Sí, lo siento Harry solo la varita-dijo Dumbledore mientras veía a Harry y este lo fulmino con la vista.

-No es Harry para usted Dumbuldore- dijo el chico serio junto a su madre que dejo que sus ojos Brillaran asustando a todos en la sala... incluso Rose hacia brillar sus ojos.

-volvere en un flash-dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para ir le acaricio lentamente la mejilla ella sonrió.

-¡Harry!-la dulce vos de Hermione. La miro mientras ella tomaba su mano y la acariciaba.-Buena suerte, por favor cuídate-dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba preocupada.-Y sobre todo no mueras- dijo ella con sus ojos chocolate brillando en cafe... antes de que un brillo blanco apareciera.

-Todo irá bien-dijo Harry retirando su mano lentamente, enseguida Mcgonagall tomo su hombro y lentamente caminaron por el gran comedor hasta llegar a las grandes puertas.- Te quiero- dijo el chico.

-Yo tambien te quiero- dijo la Granger.

Camino el descendiente de la muerte hasta que sintio a su hermana en su pierna viendolo con sus ojos brillando.

-Rose... princesa- dijo Harry mientras sentia el abrazo en su pierna de la pequeña pelirroja.

-TEn cuidado... Harry tiene que volver con ROse... y Harry tiene que detener al hombre malo que quiere hacerle daño a Mione- dijo la pelirroja.

Harry abrio los ojos preocupado ante esto pero no podía detenerse ahora... abrazo a su hermana dandole un beso antes de seguir su camino y le dijo.

-Princesa... cuida a Mione por mi... no tengas miedo de usar tu... talento- dijo apuntando a su lengua haciendo asentir a la pequeña que corrio donde estaba Lily que solo le mando un beso a su hijo... si lo abrazaba no lo dejaria ir solo.

Daniel estaba sentado Junto a Tori, la chica de Ravenclawa que estaba sentada con su "amigo"... Daniel miro a la hija de la familia Greengrass con una sonrisa apretando levemente su mano, aunque los dos habian admitido que tenian sentimientos el uno por el otro... en privado ya que Daniel no quería que la chica de la casa de la inteligencia fuera victima de las fans de este...

Ginny Weasley era un ejemplo, hace un año atrás el Potter salio con Luna a dar una vuelta en todo el alrededor del Castillo solo para que la chica de cabello rojo fuera junto con otras chicas a gritarle a Luna que se alejara de el... ningún fenómeno extraño como ella tenia que salir con el "chico que vivió". Incluso lo que logro Harry de que no le quitaran sus cosas lo volvieron a hacer hasta que una Hermione y Daphne enojadas lanzaron hechizos en la sala de Ravenclaw.

Sonrió a su "amiga" y vieron como Hermione llegaba de la mano de Rose a sentarse junto a ella, todos miraban a la pequeña con respeto y miedo, su apariencia física parecida a Lily Eveningshade los hacia temblar...

La pequeña se sentó junto a Daniel mientras le contaba como era su vida en U.S.A. y como ella tenia de amigo a una serpiente que le gustaba tener oculta... nunca menciono el tipo de cual era la serpiente cosa que ponía nervioso al chico por la sonrisa de su hermana pequeña... esa niña tenia una suerte y astucia que podía poner nervioso hasta a Harrison... que no haria con el.

James miro como la pequeña zorra llegaba acompañada de la novia de Harrison Eveningshade, con Lily teniendo a la pequeña en su familia no tenia nada que hacer y eso lo dejaba totalmente desarmado contra ella, ya que no podía amenazar a Lily si no le daba poder en su familia a vender a la zorra de Rosalin Eveningshade... odiaba a la mujer de cabello rojo... ahora mismo la quería muerta tanto como alguna vez la amo.

El tendría su venganza... pensó mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello rojo sentada junto a Sirios, Remus miraba a su amigo seriamente mientras Nymphadora estaba a su lado, la mujer de descendencia negra solo analizaba al hombre lobo y al Potter... su misión como miembro de la familia Black era espiar a Dumbuldore y a cualquiera de sus aliados siendo parte de esa Orden de pájaro quemado que el creo... gracias a Harry y a Sirios tenía un medallón que le permitía proteger su mente y gracias a Merlin que Remus no habia querido tener relaciones con ella... con lo facil que era de manipular no quería ni siquiera besarlo.

En la carpa de los campeones el ambiente era tenso, Fleur estaba sentada en el sillón arrinconado tenía un traje azul pálido parecía de una sola pieza y se percató que tenía estrellas por todos lados, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, parecía totalmente insegura. Cedricc Diggory paseaba de un lado a otro sobándose la mano derecha y movía los labio pero no salía ningún sonido, el traía un polera con los colores de Hufflepuff el símbolo de su casa y en su capa se veía el símbolo de Hogwarts, al final parado junto a otra puerta estaba Krum el cual era hosco como habitualmente, traía un traje totalmente negro rojizo con chaqueta en lugar de capa, pero al ver entrar a Harry este le lanzo una mirada de ira, Harry le dio una sonrisa sincera. No es que le cayera bien, pero aquellos tres magos estaban en el mismo barco, un barco que se hundiría y tal vez alguno no saldría ileso por no decir todos podían tener la misma suerte.

El sabia que todos estaban presos en su nerviosismo pero no debian dejar que eso los volviera locos. Bagman entro sonriendo con los directores y su compañero Crouch en el evento listo para terminar de alistar en el evento.

—¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo —. ¡Veni, veni, ponete cómodo!

De pie, en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman dijo.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de ponerlos al corriente! —declaró Bagman con alegría —. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les voy a ofrecer esta bolsa a cada uno para que saquen una miniatura de aquello con lo que se tienen que enfrentar —dijo mostrándoles una bolsa de roja seda —. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo van a ver. Y tengo que decirle algo más... Ah, sí... ¡Su objetivo es agarrar un huevo de oro!

Harry y Cedric asintieron. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. No paso mucho tiempo para que todos escucharan cientos y cientos de pasos de personas que hablaban emocionada, reían, bromeaban. Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero. —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: Un Galés Verde. Alrrededor del cuello tenía el número dos. Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur no mostró sorpresa que Madame Maxime le había dicho lo que le esperaba. Lo mismo paso con Krum, que sacó el Bola de Fuego Chino con el número tres. Krum ni siquiera parpadeó. Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el Hocicorto Sueco de color azul plateado con el numero uno atado al cuello. Harry maldijo a todos los dioses por saber lo que le quedaba. Cuando Harry metió la mano sacó al Colacuerno Húngaro con el número cuatro.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! —dijo Bagman —. Sacaron cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentarse, y el número es el orden en que van a salir. Yo voy a tener que dejarlos porque soy el comentador. Diggory, sos el primero. Vas a tener que salir cuando escuches el silbato.— le dijo este mientras el Diggory asentia con la cabeza nerviosamente.

Bagman salió de la tienda y Harry miró a Cedric que salía, con la cara verde. Harry le deseo suerte y él le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Unos segundos después escucharon el bramido de la multitud, señal que Cedric acababa de entrar en el estadio. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar. Luego de quince minutos, Harry escucho nuevamente un bramido ensordecedor que solo podía significa que Cedric había conseguido el huevo de oro.

—¡Uno menos, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman —. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Salió de la tienda erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza. Se repitió el mismo proceso. Diez minutos después Harry escuchó la multitud que volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras los jueces punteaban a Fleur.

—¡Y aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Viktor dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Las palabras de aliento y afecto de todos resonaron en su cabeza, estaba seguro. Después de 10 minutos la multitud grito nuevamente. Viktor Krum había logrado agarrar el huevo. Harry con una extraña decisión y seguridad se levantó. No la iba a dejar.

Harry escuchó su nombre y salió. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto, lo miraban cientos de personas. Y en la otra punta del terreno el Colacuerno Húngaro que lo miraba desafiante y enojado. La multitud gritaba, pero se encimaban tantos comentarios que lo hacían inentendibles. Harry con seguridad sacó su varita y no muy lejos de una especie de fosa circular que había alrededor de todo el terreno puso su varita al costado de su garganta y dijo.

-$ºSaludos Gran Madreº$ —dijo Harry hablando parsel, todo el estadio se sumió en un profundo silencio, la dragona miró a Harry sorprendida —$ºGran y poderosa madre este humilde mago le saluda con todo el respeto que tan majestuosa y antiguo ser se mereceº$ —volvió a hablar Harry haciendo una reverencia. Harry se volvió a poner derecho y continuó —º$Los magos, en su afán de perturbar y deshonrar vuestro nido, han colocado un artefacto que no corresponde... Por favor Gran Madre, permitime que lo retireº$— pidio el chico

Un potente mar de llamas lanzo la dragona hacia el Eveningshade que la esquivo rápidamente. La dragona miro enojada al chico y lanzo otro potente mar de llamas, con algo parecido a una sonrisa torsida como si estuviera loca... le recordo a una foto de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—$ºVos te atreves a hablar de deshonrar y perturbar cuando, vosotros humanos habéis perturbado y deshonrado mi nido... no saben lo que han hecho...º$ —exclamó la dragona.

—$º disculpe... no la entiendo º$- dijo el.

Enojada se levanto intentando volar y sacando un mar de fuego que hizo al rubio esconderse detrás de una piedra. La dragona rugía furiosa.

—$o Han matado a mis crías... apenas tocaron los huevos la mataron...º$- dijo la dragona empezando a lanzar fuego despiadada mente...- º$NO DEJARE QUE TOQUEN LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA DE ELLAS º$- dijo la dragona.

Harry al fin entendió a su amiga cuando le dijo que podía enloquecer rápidamente y podía ver como la dragona empezaba a pisar los huevos de sus crías como si no fueran nada... con una tristeza absoluta no le quedo de otra y usando el hechizo rápido creo unas cuerdas invisibles atrapando a la dragona que lo miro enojada lista para lanzar fuego que esquivo el Ojiverde. Rápidamente lanzo un hechizo Sectumsempra a la cabeza de la dragona cortándola cabeza. Sangre salio de la cabeza de la criatura para pringar al Eveningshade con ella. Camino hacia el huevo tomandolo y salio del lugar dejando a una multitud en silencio.

En las gradas Hermione y Rose Gritaron al ver como el chico mataba a la dragona... primero fue normal para ellas ver a Harry intentar conseguir el hablando con la dragona pero no fue igual cuando esta intento atacarlo con un poderoso aliento de dragón como se llamaba a cuando sacaban fuego de su boca Hasta que mato a la dragona no dejaron de apretar los puños preocupadas.

Harry llego a la carpa mientras dejaba a unos jueces confundidosy un Dumbuldore decepcionado por que mato argumentando que debia ser descalificado... estos entraro furiosos al ver al Eveningshade tranquilo mientras se quitaba su traje lleno de sangre.

—Sr Potter- dijo dumbuldore solo para ser ignorado- Sr.Eveningshade- dijo para que Harry lo miraraba- Acaba de matar a un dragon inocente.

Harry no se inmuto y le respondio dándole la espalda.

—Director Dumbuldore acabo de terminar con la vida de un dragon injustamente ya que usted toco sus huevo y enloqueceria... termine con su vida para que este en paz- dijo el Eveningshade.- ahora dejenme en paz- termino para terminar de limpiarse y abrazar a su novia que corrio a sus brazos.- además... no tenemos limites para completar las tareas- dijo el ojiverde.

Dumbuldore vio a los jueces que asintieron recordando eso además el Director Fontaine estaba de acuerdo, era el único que sabía lo que pasa y por mucho que los Británicos tuvieran a New Scamander nunca entendía de las criaturas por su miedo y odio a lo distinto... a que ellos fueran desplazados.

Al final se fueron a dar las clasificaciones dejando a Krum como el primer puesto y a Harry como el ultimo por asesinar a un dragón... algo que nadie olvidaria por lo facil que lo hizo.

...Fin del capítulo...

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Me gusto no es tan corto como lo son normalmente y el largo esta perfecto al menos para mí.

Ahora que sigue a partir de aquí... bueno viene una parte interesante además de el baile podría venir la segunda tarea y bueno... la parte importante de los griegos.

¿Qué creen que sea lo de los Dioses Griegos?

¿Qué serpiente tiene Rose?

¿Qué hará Dumbuldore?

No olviden dejar su comentario y su voto nos vemos.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15.

-forma de escribir diálogos.-

-$como estas$- forma de escribir del parcel.

-•Espectro Patronus•- forma de escribir hechizos

\--

~Cuarto de Slytherin de 4 años~

Todo era un para Malfoy, su plan se había caído, hoy antes de la primera tarea había intentado que Granger se metiera en su cama, quería probarla y dejar que luego se metiera con Potter, así todo sería sencillo.

Pero no, no sabia porque había perdido efecto su poción, tal vez necesitaba pedirle a su padre más de esa poción, el había logrado darle órdenes pequeñas y que probaran que funcionarán. Pero hace poco dejó de hacerlo.

Sabía que la poción tenía un defecto que nunca entendió, según dijo el creador, después de cierto tiempo quien la consumía desarrollaba una tolerancia, y aveces la Inmunidad, el era listo y no conocía esas palabras, estupido sangre sucia que lo creó.

-No importa, dejaré que descanse y luego funcionara, le quitaré lo qué más aprecia a ambos Potters y conseguiré a la perra de Greengrass- dijo sonriendo como loco- Después de todo, padre dijo que los Malfoy nos merecemos todos, somos la mejor familia del mundo Mágico- dijo sonriendo con locura.

No sé dio cuenta que ciertas sombras creadas por un semidiós primo del hijo de poseidón estuviera espiando por petición de este, además de que empezó a hablar con la heredera Greengrass desde el verano en la casa ancestral de los Perverell en Francia.

El hijo del rey del inframundo desapareció en las sombras con una sonrisa sabiendo que le diría a su primo.

~Dormitorios de Ilvermony en Hogwarts~

Hubo una fiesta en dormitorio de Ilvermony para Harry.Para su gran sorpresa, sus compañeros de escuela

lo lanzaban de arriba a abajo.Sacudió la cabeza divertido.Ilvermony era increíble y su casa, la de la serpiente cornuda era lo que uno siempre llamaba un nido de nerds y ratones de biblioteca que rara vez habían tenido logros abiertos como este, además de los altos rangos de los estudiantes en sus exámenes.

-Abre el huevo Harry-gritó Anthony Thomas un chico de piel Canela de su año.

Los otros también lo alentaron, así que Harry tomó el huevo que nuevamente le fue devuelto y lo abrió.En el momento en que lo abrió, hubo un fuerte sonido chirriante, por lo que inmediatamente lo cerró.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- preguntó una niña de tercer año.

-Yo no estoy seguro-dijo un séptimo año frunciendo el ceño.

-Probablemente sea un mensaje; algún tipo de pista sobre cómo descifrarlo y escuchar el rompecabezas- dijo otro.

-Tiene razón-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Me di cuenta de qué se trata, pero te diré qué. Haz tu investigación sobre lo que podría ser y vuelve a verme. Te diré si tienes razón o no- termino este.

Hermione estaba a su lado y sonrió ante la inteligencia de su novio. Percy parecia reconocer ese idioma.

-Ah, ah-dijo Luna, sonriéndole.-solo quieres que lo descubramos y te lo digamos. En cambio, ¿por qué no nos das una pista si ya lo has descubierto?- dijo la Lovegood.

Harry rio.

-Muy bien, entiendo tu punto. Pero aún no se que es- dijo el Perverell.

La chica de Ravenclaw y novia de su mejor amigo gimió.

-No me digas eso, ¡Eres Malo Harrison James Eveningshade!-ella dijo exasperada.

Percy abrió los ojos, ya que al final si reconoció el idioma al fin. Esto era malo para Harry. Vio como Hermione notó su postura.

-Necesito una pista-dijo Harry sonriendo.-pero si no podemos escuchar el huevo normalmente- dijo Harry en un susurro.

-necesitas agua-declaró el niño de Poseidon.-El idioma es mermish- dijo Percy.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos, Harry estaba preocupado, no sabía otro hechizo que el casco burbuja para sobrevivir sin respirar bajo el agua... se sentía estupido ya que sabía como meterse en magma y poder ver a través de este y no sabía otro hechizo que el casco burbuja.

-Así que solo tienes que sumergirlo en agua y escucharlo y descubrirás lo que dice-dijo emocionado un tercer año de su casa simplemente.

-Sí, pero también tendré que prepararme para eso-dijo Harry.

Esta era la razón por la que a Harry le encantaba estar en Ilvermony.Estaba rodeado de personas a las que no les importaba tales discusiones, y amaba cada momento. Percy era su mejor amigo y se encontraba nervioso. Esto era malo.

Hermione ánimo a todos a seguir con la fiesta mientras Harry y Percy solo murmuraban, Luna llego a sentarse junto a ella y hablaron. La maga de padres Muggle nunca dejó de pensar en que algo podía pasar.

Al final de la fiesta Hermione vio a su novio y le pidió quedarse con el, dormirán junto con en sus vacaciones y después de que ella se sintiera rara como si una voz la estuviera obligando a hacer tareas de desconocido y bailar, además de ver a su novio pelear con un dragón, necesitaba tenerlo cerca hoy.

~TimeSkip~

El dia del baile llegó, Hermione sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras.Harry había sido realmente amigable luego de hablar con Percy hace unos días, estaba muy empalagoso con ella.

Acababa de pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de niñas del tercer año, cuando una voz la llamó.

-Hey, espérame- dijo una voz soñadora.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga apresurándose tras ella.Luna llevaba un hermoso vestido Azul, que armonizaba perfectamente con su cabello rubio. La chica había llegado para alistarse con ella y cuando terminó de ayudarla la chica quiso ayudar a Hermione pero esta quería hacerlo sola, era una noche especial para ella, así que Luna se dirijo a ayudar a Ginny ya que Daphne estaba con Tracy Davies y Astoria que iría con su ahora novio Daniel, que tuvo que admitir antes de que Malfoy la obligara que la amaba y así se convirtieron en Pareja con el odio de muchas Chicas... sobretodo el de Ginebra Weasley, pero volvió en con Luna, ella solo quería asombrar al joven estadounidense.

-Te ves bonita. Percy no sabrá qué lo golpeó-ella felicitó a la Lovegood.

Luna solo sonrió, sus ojos soñadores brillaban.

-Te ves muy sexy allí, Hermione Granger. Todos los chicos te desearán- dijo Luna.

-Solo deseo que uno lo haga Luna- dijo la Castaña y Luna sonrió.

Riendo, bajaron las escaleras.

Harry y Percy parecían extremadamente nerviosos, mientras esperaban a sus citas en la sala común.El chico hijo de poseidón jugueteó con su corbata, mientras que el chico el descendiente de la muerte se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de que se viera menos desordenado... algo que nunca ha logrado.

-¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo?-Preguntó Percy, lentamente impaciente.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Sabia que su amigo nunca había ido con su ex a un baile y eso lo hacía pensar que era más seria su relación con Luna.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que hay una razón ...- el chico de cabello negro se detuvo a mitad de la oración, sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada ahora nunca salió de las escaleras, lo que condujo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Percy miró curioso a su amigo.¿que fue lo que le sucedió?¿Fue golpeado por un hechizo?

Siguió su mirada y su mandíbula cayó ante lo que vio allí.

Dos chicas guapas descendieron las escaleras.Uno de ellos con un vestido Azul, el otro de color rosa púrpura.Ambos estaban sonriendo radiante.Y ahora, caminaban hacia los niños.

Hermione y Luna no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír cuando vieron las caras de su cita.Se veían ridículos.Las bocas se abrieron como peces.Las dos chicas solo se sonrieron ligeramente antes de que cada una caminara hacia sus respectivas citas.

Pararse frente a Harry Hermione esperaba que ella tuviera una reacción de él, pero él todavía estaba allí como un pez.Miró hacia Luna y vio que Percy no se veía mejor.

Luna sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada significativa.

-Cierra la boca o entrarán moscas- Dijeron simultáneamente.

Las bocas de ambos muchachos se cerraron y finalmente pudieron decir algo.

-Te ves ... Hermosa ...-Harry logró tartamudear.Hermione realmente se veía hermosa.

Harry nunca pensó en ella como una chica simple o fea, siemprr pensó que era hermosa, pero su aspecto así era simplemente ... wow.Al principio ni siquiera la reconoció.Ella irradiaba tanta confianza que él nunca había visto antes en ella.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente cuando escuchó a su enamoramiento secreto diciéndole que fuera deslumbrante, pero sin embargo ella lo felicitó.

-Tu te ves bastante guapo, señor Eveningshade- dijo la castaña besando la mejilla de su novio.

El chico de cabello negro comenzó a reír a carcajadas.Esta era la Hermione que él conocía.

-¿Estas listo para ir?-una voz femenina interrumpió entonces.

Hermione solo se rio.

-Siempre-ella dijo y continuó -Vamos- dijo.

Y casi arrastró a Harry fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.Tenía que hacerlo, porque él no parecía listo y apoyó los pies en el suelo como un niño pequeño que hacía un berrinche, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Hermione.

Y entonces todos se dirigieron hacia el gran salón.Harry ahora caminaba voluntariamente junto a Hermione y Percy y Luna caminando detrás de ellos.

-Ah, finalmente estás señor Eveningshade, señorita Granger. Venga aquí y espera con los otros campeones-dijo la subdirectora de Howgarts..-Y usted, señor Jackson, usted y la señorita Lovegood ya pueden ir al gran salón- dijo McGonagall.

-Nos vemos más tarde-Dijo Luna a sus amigos y arrastró a Percy, que parecía no querer dejar a Harry, al gran salón.Hermione y Harry sonrieron y le guiñaron un ojo.

El campeón más joven miró a los otros pares.Fleur estaba allí con Roger Davis, al lado de Krum había una chica rubia que no conocía y Cedric llevó a Cho.Para su sorpresa, aún parecía molesta que ella aún estaba enojada porque era Novia de Harry.Cuando Harry miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que la chica asiática era bastante bonita esta noche, pero en su opinión no tan bonita como Hermione.

Hermione vio al campeón de Hogwarts mirarla, tratando de descubrir quién era ella.Después de un tiempo, una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro.

-¿Hermione Granger?-el cuestionó.Cho también miró esto, porque la niña más joven era ampliamente conocida en toda la escuela.Después de todo, ella era la de Harry Potter.

La bruja de cabello castaño les sonrió.

-Si, soy yo.- dijo sonriendo, se sentía bien sentirse Bonita.

Cho la miró asombrada, la chica normal de aspecto tan ordinario y simplón para su gusto, hoy parecía realmente bonita.La niña mayor se inclinó hacia Hermione.

-No sé cómo eres novia del heredero Eveningshade pero te juro que lograré que rompan...- susurro con un tono frio.

Se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa forzada y un tono amigable claramente falso dijo:

-Debes enseñarme este su truco para peinarse, Casi me vuelvo loco de desesperación mientras me peino- dijo la asiática.

Hermione se rio un poco.No había esperado esta situación, pero fue genial.

-Por su puesto que lo hare.-le dijo Hermione forzosamente a la niña mayor.

Harry miró la interacción de las dos chicas y sonrió.Estaba feliz por Hermione.Finalmente, la gente la vio como una niña y no solo como una simple ratón de biblioteca.Miró hacia Cedric, que también estaba mirando a las chicas y se rió entre dientes cuando el campeón de Hogwarts le dio el visto bueno.

-Campeones, es hora de ir al gran salón-La voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió sus interacciones.

Todos inmediatamente la voltearon a ver.

-Al principio entrará el señor Krum, luego la señorita Delacour, luego el señor Diggory y el último señor Potter-explicó la bruja escocesa y con un movimiento de su varita se abrieron las puertas del gran salón.

Hermione apretó nerviosamente el brazo de Harry, que comenzó a sentirse insensible.Pero el niño no lo notó.También estaba increíblemente nervioso y revivió que su mejor amigo se aferró a él, o de lo contrario sus piernas se habrían dado por vencidas.Se sentían como gelatina.

Susurros aparecieron en el gran salón.Todos querían saber quién era esa misteriosa chica con Potter.Después de algún tiempo, escucharon algunas voces que decían 'Espera, ¿ese es Granger?'o "¿Qué tenía esa chica escondida debajo de su túnica escolar todo el tiempo?".

Hermione sintió que su rostro se calentaba con toda la atención no deseada.Se sentía bastante incómoda.Normalmente ella era la persona silenciosa en el fondo, observando a la gente parada en medio de la atención.Pero esta vez fue ella quien llamó la atención.Sin embargo, ella también se sintió un poco complacida.La convenció de que la chica que vio en el espejo antes no era solo un sueño.

Harry sintió que Hermione se tensaba a su lado.A ella no le gustó esta atención y a él tampoco.Él presionó sus dedos alentadores y miró las caras que la gente estaba haciendo.Algunos de ellos parecían incrédulos, otros enojados y otros sonrieron a la joven pareja.El chico de cabello negro se sintió complacido cuando ni siquiera Malfoy encontró la voz para lanzar un insulto a Hermione.

Finalmente, la mirada de Harry cayó sobre la persona que estaba buscando: su hermano Que le sonrió felizmente de verlo, estaba junto a Astoria que parecía feliz. Pero a su lado estaba Ron Weasly.Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía enojado con ellos.¿Por qué los miraba así?

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, Dumbledore desvaneció la mayoría de las mesas dejando atrás las que estaban en la esquina, que ahora estaba llena de bebidas y postres.La orquesta debía tocar la primera canción para los campeones, y luego sería tomada por The Weird Sisters.Harry se levantó y ayudó a Hermione ofreciéndole la mano.Caminaron lentamente hacia el medio de la pista de baile y tomaron su posición.Harry puso una mano sobre su cintura mientras sostenía otra con su mano.Se miraron a los ojos y vieron el amor y la adoración por el otro;se sonrieron suavemente y comenzaron a bailar cuando comenzó la música.

Una vez que los campeones comenzaron a bailar, muchos otros se acercaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar también.Neville Longbottom bailaba con Susan Bones;Hannah Abbott con Ernie Macmillan;Tracy Davis con Blaise Zabini;Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall;Hagrid y Madame Maxime, Luna y Percy el cual parecia miedoso de pisar a Luna, seguro lo amenazó.

Pero a Harry y Hermione no les importaban los que los rodeaban, ya que estaban perdidos en su propio mundo.La orquesta se detuvo y The Weird Sisters se hizo cargo, pero las dos se perdieron en los ojos de la otra y bailaron sin preocuparse en el mundo.

Bailaron por varias canciones, sin darse cuenta de que ahora tenían una audiencia bastante grande.Después de una canción particularmente romántica, Harry sumergió a Hermione y la besó lenta pero apasionadamente.Fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon atronadores aplausos y silbidos.

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos y se pusieron de pie.Vieron a la audiencia que los rodeaba, aplaudiendo por su actuación.Se sonrojaron pero recuperaron la compostura rápidamente.Salieron de la pista de baile para tomar unas copas;estaban cansados y sedientos después de todo.Agradecieron a muchos que comentaron positivamente sobre su actuación de baile y tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla frías.

-Mira a Ron Weasley-dijo Harry.Hermionr vio al niño con el vestido más feo (no podía llamarlos túnicas), con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, mirando a Fluer Delacour y Davis.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo dijo Hermione.-Parece que Delacour tiene un admirador, dicen que le pidió venir al baile... bueno le ordeno hacerlo diciendo que es el mejor amigo se tu hermano- dijo la castaña.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Probablemente, y ahora está enojado porque ella no fue con él. Es normal para Ron Weasley, así que no hay sorpresas- dijo fácilmente el Eveningshade.

-¿Qué en nombre de Merlin lleva de todas formas?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo idea. -dijo, exasperado.

De repente, Sirius se les acercó, seguido de Lily.

-¡Ambos fueron increíbles!-dijo Sirius-Deberían haber visto a los chicos y chicas mirándolos con celos y asombro claramente en sus caras. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes dos! Ah, yo era como tú, Harry. Las chicas solían acudir en masa conmigo, ya sabes. Por qué, déjame contarte sobre un incidente particular con esta chica en el armario de escobas en el segundo piso - dijo alegremente el Black.

-Ignora al perro-dijo Lily a su hijo furiosamente mientras el Black temblaba acercándose.- Él estará bien después de unas nalgadas con un periódico enrollado- dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

Harry y Hermione se rieron.Aunque después el de ojos verdes hizo un gesto de asco al entender lo que quiso dar a entender su madre.

Pero en lugar de sentirse indignado, Sirius sonrió.

-No tiene ganas de ser azotado y mandado por ella en la cama- dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.-Ella realmente es la jefa, ¿no es así? Ustedes dos pueden intentarlo. Creo que Harry es realmente travieso y pervertido- dijo Sirios.

Hermione se puso rojo cual tomate, Harry quiso matar a su padrino y Lily queria

-¡Este no es el lugar para darle consejos a mi hijo sobre sexo!-susurró la mujer pelirroja furiosamente.

-¡Oh, tonterías!-dijo Sirius agitando su mano.-Probablemente sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Tiene quince de todos modos. ¿Cómo fue la experiencia, ustedes dos?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Sirius, no hemos hecho eso!-exclamó Harry, poniéndose rojo de la cara, mientras Hermione se reía nerviosa.-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo el Eveningshade.

-¿No lo haces?-preguntó Sirius en estado de shock, evitando los golpes de Lily con su mano.-Bueno, entonces querido ahijado, parece que otra conversación entre nosotros es inminente. Debería haberte enviado un cartón de revistas PlayWitch como regalo; ¡bueno, más vale tarde que nunca! O mejor aún, te enviaré una copia mágica del Kama Sutra; es excelente, confía en mí - termino sonriendo. Antes de gritar por un pisotón de Lady Eveningshade.

-¿Otra conversación por favor?-preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Mione, vámonos. Madre, el perro es tuyo para que hagas lo que quieras. Dale unos golpes adicionales de mi lado, ¿no?-dijo, agarrando a una risa Hermione, alejándola.

-Oh, tengo la intención de hacerlo-dijo Lily peligrosamente.-Haces esto solo para meterte en problemas conmigo, ¿no?-ella preguntó.

Sirius solo sonrió y dijo:

-Fui al mundo muggle y obtuve un par de esposas. Ahora puede ser un verdadero Auror y prisionero. T¿e gustaría?-dijo roncamente en su oído.

Lily cerró los ojos.

-Oh, cómo me encanta tu idea, Sirius. Esta fiesta ha terminado. Vayamos a casa. Tengo que tratar con cierto prisionero de Azkaban. Y él ha sido unperrototaly merece un castigo-dijo, arrastrándolo.

Sirius solo sonrió.Solo el estaría orgulloso de la táctica que había sacado.Sería realmente una noche maravillosa.

...

Harry y Hermione pasaron las siguientes horas bailando entre ellos y hablando con muchas personas, sobretodo con sus amigos que evitaban el ministerio o Dumbuldore intentaran hablar con ellos en privado, sobretodo con Harry.

Eran casi las dos y media de la mañana cuando entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres, exhaustos.Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, quitándose la ropa y otros artículos, sin importarles que ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación, ya había pasado una vez en la casa ancestral de los Perverell en el verano, cosa que enojó al señor Granger pero que dejo pasar por miedo a su esposa... y a que Harry era nieto de la muerte, literalmente.

Una vez hecho esto, simplemente se derrumbaron en la gran cama que la Habitación había creado para ellos.No se molestaron con la ropa, ya que Hermione solo estaba en su sujetador y sus bragas, mientras que Harry solo llevaba sus boxers.

-Gracias por una noche maravillosa Harry- dijo Hermione, besando su mejilla.-Me encantó.- dijo en un susurro.

-De nada- dijo Harry, moviéndose sobre ella y besándola profundamente.

La Granger gimió mientras el Eveningshade chupaba un punto sensible en su cuello.

-Eres tan hermosa-susurró, besándola de nuevo mientras su mano apretaba sus senos.

Continuaron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente, la fatiga los alcanzó y se fueron a dormir, con la cara de Hermione enterrada en su pecho.Una manta también los cubrió mágicamente, haciéndolos cálidos y cómodos.Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y vio a Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.Aparentemente, ella lo había estado viendo dormir.Ella le tocó con adoración la punta de la nariz y le dijo:

-Buenas tardes, cabeza adormilada. Te he estado observando dormir por más de media hora- dijo sonriendo.

Harry gimió.La abrazó más cerca y murmuró

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el chico.

-es solo casi el mediodía. ¿Crees que es un buen momento para ver ese huevo tuyo?-ella preguntó.

Harry hizo un ruido de molestia y enterró la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.Ella se rió cuando él besó ligeramente sus senos.

-No estoy de humor para eso-susurró, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella pasó los dedos por su sedoso cabello negro.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago interesante?- ella preguntó delicadamente.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?-llegó su voz apagada.

-Bueno- en un susurro empezo- Podemos ver el huevo juntos, y obtendrás una buena vista como bonificación- dijo ella.

Harry inmediatamente quitó la cabeza de su pecho.

-¿Vas en serio?-preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, creo que soy tu padrino... padrastro-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero sí, lo digo en serio acerca de nosotros, los delgados-Con eso, llamó a un elfo que trajo el huevo de oro de la habitación de Harry y Percy.

Se puso de pie, y Harry no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo;después de todo, era un adolescente hormonal de quince años.

-¿Vas a mirar mis pechos con mi sostén puesto o te levantarás para que yo pueda reconfigurar la habitación y quitármelas?-ella preguntó con diversión.

Hermione se rió entre dientes cuando Harry se levantó de la cama a la velocidad del rayo.Ella cerró los ojos y se imaginó el baño que quería.Sus alrededores brillaron hasta que estuvieron en una versión duplicada de ...

-¡Oye! ¡Este es el baño en la casa Perverell en Francia!-exclamó Harry.

-Lo sé- respondió Hermione, caminando hacia la enorme bañera.-Realmente me gustó cómo está diseñado. Sus antepasados realmente sabían cómo hacer las cosas mucho más lujosas que las que ya viven en el regazo del lujo- dijo la castaña.

Ella activó los diversos grifos con un movimiento de su varita y colocó el huevo de oro al lado del baño.Ella procedió a mirar a través de los diversos sabores de burbujas, y finalmente se decidió por la vainilla.Vertió el contenido en la bañera y el olor llenó de inmediato la habitación.Se giró para encontrar a Harry de repente mirando hacia otro lado;aparentemente, él había estado admirando su trasero.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco aunque su cara estaba totalmente roja.No necesitaba sentirse avergonzado.Ella se acercó a él y lo besó.

-No me importa que me estés mirando- susurró.-Si no me miras, ¿a quién más me Mirara? Soy tu Novia. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse por Harry. No me enojaré si me miras todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo ella sonrojada, pero feliz de que tuviera ese efecto en el.

Harry le sonrió suavemente.

-Está bien. No puedo evitar admirarte. Realmente eres la chica más hermosa del mundo- le dijo sinceramente.

Hermione se sonrojó más aún, que tenía este chico que siempre la hacía parecer in volcán, pero siguió sonriendo.Harry realmente creía que ella era así, y la desconcertaba ya que claramente había chicas más bonitas que ella.Pero le calentó el corazón que él realmente se sintiera así, por eso ella había decidido dar este paso.

-Gracias por eso. Ahora, ¿quieres ir primero?-preguntó ella, un poco nerviosa.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.Él se apartó de ella y lentamente se quitó los boxers, que inmediatamente mostraron su pene erecto.Se quedó allí nervioso, sin mirarla a los ojos.Hermione se adelantó y lo besó suavemente.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es algo normal- dijo ella, que no podía evitar mirar el miembro de su novio.

Harry sonrió nervioso y caminó hacia la bañera, sumergiéndose en el agua.Hermione siguió el ejemplo de él y lentamente pero nerviosamente se quitó el sujetador y las bragas.Una vez que terminó, se quedó desnuda frente a él.Harry la miró con asombro en sus ojos mientras susurraba:

-Repito lo que dije. Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo- dijo besando su cuello.

Hermione sonrió cuando su confianza regresó lentamente hacia ella y caminó hacia la bañera y se acercó a Harry.Lentamente la rodeó con el brazo y la enzó lento, pero pronto, una vez que ganaron confianza, Ella estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Por qué no trabajamos en el huevo-dijo la de ojos color miel, respirando profundamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.Tomó el huevo, lo sumergió en agua y lo abrió.Ambos metieron la cabeza en el agua y escucharon.

"Dónde nuestras voces suenan

ven a buscarnos,

Que sobre la tierra no se oyen

nuestros cantos,

Nos hemos llevado lo que más

valoras,

y para encontrarlo

tienes una hora."

-¡No hay forma de que deje que te lleven!- dijo Harry mientras resurgían.-Estarás en riesgo solo por estar en el lago a mediados de febrero. ¡Por lo que sabemos, Dumbledore podría intentar organizar un intento de asesinato y decir que fuiste fatalmente herido durante la tarea!-dijo enojado.

-¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore es tan estúpido, Harry?- pregunto la Granger frunciendo el ceño.-Estoy de acuerdo en que soy quien será secuestrado... o Rose, hay que proteger a Rose- dijo preocupada la chica ganando un asentimiento de su novio- pero no hay forma de que Dumbledore esté lo suficientemente loco como para tratar de matarme cuando hay demasiadas personas mirando y siendo testigos, Está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su posición y ganarte a su favor; no a punto de arriesgarse y perder todo solo por tratar de matarme. ¡Piensa en la reacción violenta a tal intento por tu madre y Sirios! No, él es más astuto que eso- dijo la Castaña.

Harry se inclinó hacia la pared de la bañera y reflexionó sobre lo que dijo.Tenía sentido.

-Está bien. Pero estamos tomando todas las precauciones posibles. No voy a arriesgar tu vida y dejar que te lastimes. ¡Eres demasiado preciosa e importante para mí, Mione! No dejaré que te pase nada-dijo con fuerza.

Hermione sonrió y se subió a su regazo nuevamente. Ella tomo su rostro con las manos y lo miró a los ojos, un poco incómodoa y ansiosa por sentir cierta parte del rubio tocarla.

-No dudo ni un momento de tu amor por mí, Harry. Tomaremos precauciones; trazaremos un mapa del Lago Negro si es necesario, para no encontrarnos con sorpresas e investigaremos el mejor método posible para que completes la tarea. ¿Está bien?- dijo la castaña.

Harry sonrió

-Está bien-dijo.-Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos y dejamos todo eso para más tarde, futura Lady Eveningshade?- dijo, apretando sus pechos desnudos mientras una mano viajaba hacia abajo, entre sus piernas.

Hermione se inclinó para besarlo mientras su mano agarraba su erección.

-Como tú dices, Lord Eveningshade- termino besando.

No hace falta decir que nunca salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres ese día, y sus amigos se preguntaban dónde habían desaparecido.

Percy le contó lo divertido que fue ver a Sirios el día después del baile llegar a buscarlo mientras cojeaba, Lily Eveningshade lo había castigado y le dijo a Luna como poder castigar a Percy usando unas esposas, lubricante y un pepino... Sirios apenas vio uno en la ensalada temblo y salió corriendo, aun asi estaba siendo Mieloso con su madre... el la amaba aunque era una desquiciada para castigarlo.

El Black era masoquista, y de primera clase.

~Habitación de los de 4 año, Slytherin~

Draco Malfoy estaba deprimido y furioso.Fue el día después del Baile de Navidad y no pudo evitar querer llorar.Había ido al baile con Pansy Parkinson, esperando que Daphne Greengrass o Hermione Granger se pusieran celosas, había hecho lo que su padre le había dicho, uso la poción de lealtad y control, solo que en lugar de dársela cada dos lunas llenas, adelantó la docis a dos cada semana pensando que podía adelantar su efecto y disfrutar de ellas... no había funcionado.Tuvo la esperanza que el efecto tuviera efecto hoy en la noche y había esperado en el Gran Salón a que entraran esos estúpidos campeones, y cuando lo hicieron, se quedó sin palabras.

La primera en entrar fue Daphne Greengrass, la cual era tan hermosa que ni siquiera podía formar pensamientos coherentes;ella llevaba un vestido impresionante con joyas a juego y parecía la imagen perfecta de la Dama de una casa antigua y noble.Lo que lo desconcertó fue Un chico que Jamás vio la acompaño, incluso no sabía que pensar de él, solo su enojo pudo crecer al saber su nombre, Nico Di Angelo.

Él también estaba vestido con ropa de diseñador increíble, se veía guapo y apuesto, y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido frente a ese chico.¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir Greengrass si su cita se vestía así?Y luego estaba el baile.La forma en que los dos habían bailado le había dejado la mandíbula colgando;se movían como un cuerpo con dos almas, ¡y él ni siquiera podía comprender eso!

Draco Malfoy quería llorar.Todos sus hermosos sueños del futuro donde gobernaría el país con un puño de hierro yacían en ruinas.

Pero una idea macabra entró por su mente... solo quedaba usar la maldición Imperiosa, si con ella lograba tenerla en su cama, podía tenerla como su prometida según la Ley.

Haría lo mismo a la sangre sucia que ayer parecia una Diosa, aunque su idea era hacer sufrir al hermano de Daniel Potter, iba a ser una gran venganza, además sería un juguete perfecto.

Astoria Greengrass podía esperar, solo tenía que Matar a Daniel y demostrar que era lo mejor para la Ravenclaw y ella sola caminaria, si era toda una sangre pura sabría que es lo mejor.

~Con Dumbuldore~

Albus Dumbledore estaba tan estresado que ya se había desmayado sobre su mesa, borracho.Fawkes finalmente había tenido suficiente y lo había abandonado después del incidente del cáliz de fuego.¿Cómo podría demostrar que él era el líder de la luz si no tenía un fénix con él?l. Albus quería llorar, sus planes de dejar sacrificarse a Daniel habían cambiado, el no podría tomar a Harry Eveningshade como cerdo de Matadero, era demasiado listo para eso.

James Potter no le servía para nada ahora, Remus había perdido su Utilidad, ahora Nymphadora Tonks había revelado que era lo que los Muggles Llamaban Homosexual, el no tenía problema con la joven bruja metamorfamaga, él podía aceptarlo, le recordaba a su relación con Gellert, apoyaba su relación con la Joven Jones. Lo negativo era que perdió su fuente de información...

O tal vez había sido espiado, nunca obtuvo nada relevante de la joven bruja, Lily o Harry Eveningshade habían sabido de su plan, otra razón más para beber.

Sin poder soportarlo, tomó una botella de whisky de fuego y la terminó.Y éste fue el resultado.Se había desmayado borracho en su oficina.Aberforth, quien suministró a su molesto whisky de fuego, se preguntó por qué la ingesta de alcohol de su estúpido hermano había aumentado tan drásticamente recientemente.Oh bueno, no le importaba.Este era probablemente el nuevo fetiche de su hermano.

~Time Skip~

Era la tarde del 23 de febrero;El día antes de la segunda tarea.Harry y Hermione se habían preparado para ello, y tal como lo habían sospechado, la profesora McGonagall llevó a Hermione a la oficina de Dumbledore.En el interior, encontró a su padrino Sirios quien era el Tutor de Hermione en el mundo Mágico, Lily miró a su nuera preocupada, los directores de las 4 escuelas, la hermana de Fleur y su padre, una niña de Slytherin que no conocía y un niño de sexto año de Hufflepuff.

Lily se acercó a su nuera y le susurró que había creado una poción para que su hijo pudiera respirar bajo el agua por cierta cantidad de tiempo superior al medio día. Fue probada en Sirios, quien después de probarla se parecia a su abuelo Acturus.

La mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y meditó durante unas horas para reforzar sus escudos de Oclumancia.Una vez hecho esto, guardó cuidadosamente la poción de gillyweed que le preparo su madre, se bañó y salió de este.

Se había quedado nuevamente en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que él y Hermione tendían a dormir allí juntos muchas noches ahora en lugar de regresar a sus dormitorios.Una vez hecho esto, miró los bañadores azules que había comprado para la tarea.Era un ajuste perfecto, y no llevaría nada más, pero no le importaba.La ropa obstaculizaría su movilidad bajo el agua y si la primera tarea era hacer algo, podría aprovechar todas las ventajas que pudiera obtener.

Harry se puso los baúles y usó una capa para cubrir su cuerpo.Le pidió a un elfo doméstico que le diera un desayuno ligero y, una vez hecho, se aseguró de que todo lo que quería estaba con él, tomó la caja de la poción de gillyweed y salió de la habitación.Cuando llegó al hall de entrada, Percy lo estaba esperando.

-Harry- dijo nervioso.-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionaría? He traído gillyweed en caso de que cambies de opinión

\- dijobeo Hijo de Poseidón, conocía la función de muchas plantas creadas por su padre.

-está bien, Calamar- dijo Harry con calma.-Revisé repetidamente si la poción realmente funciona. ¿Tienes el pergamino que te di?-preguntó.

-Sí-dijo Percy, acariciando su bolsillo.-Se lo daré al Sr. Bagman cuando empiece a preguntarse qué es exactamente lo que solías respirar bajo el agua. Si la poción funciona, deberías recibir más que solo puntos por la tarea- dijo el Jackson sonriendo.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigían al medio del lago negro.Había enormes puestos construidos alrededor del lago para las miles de personas que habían venido a ver.Los espejos de gran tamaño de Miller se colocaron en cada esquina para que las personas pudieran monitorear el progreso de los campeones.Harry y Percy fueron al puesto en medio del lago que estaba destinado a los campeones y jueces.Sirius Black ya los estaba esperando allí.

-¿Listo?-reguntó Sirius, su comportamiento alegre habitual se había ido.

-Tan listo como siempre lo estaré- dijo Harry.Conjuró una silla y se sentó a meditar, siempre entraba en un lugar lleno de cuervos y Thestreal.

Media hora después, abrió los ojos para ver que Cedric, Fleur y Victor habían llegado.Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y era hora de comenzar la tarea.Con calma se acercó para pararse junto a ellos, con Percy parado detrás de él, sosteniendo el cristal que contenía la poción de gillyweed.

-Damas y caballeros-dijo Bagman, su voz retumbaba sobre la multitud que vitoreaba.-Bienvenidos a la segunda tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos nuestros campeones parecen haber resuelto el rompecabezas que se les dio en el huevo de oro que ganaron al final de la primera tarea. Algo valioso para ellos fue tomado y guardado en el fondo del Lago Negro. Tenemos rehenes en el lago, que los campeones tienen que rescatar. Son los siguientes: Victor Krum rescatará a su cita para el baile, la eñorita Camile Fox; Fleur Delacour rescatará a su hermana Miss Gabrielle Delacour, Cedric Diggory rescatará a su mejor amigo, el Sr. John Hopkins, y Harrison Eveningshade rescatará a su novia la señorita Hermione Granger, Tienen una hora para encontrar a su rehén y regresar a la superficie. A partir de ahora, Campeones, ¡prepárense! - dijo el encargado.

Harry inmediatamente se puso su máscara de piedra e inexpresiva en la cara.Los grandes espejos se centraron en los campeones, su idea de hacer años estaba dando frutos.Harry se quitó la bata con calma y se quedó allí solo en sus bañadores.Muchas chicas se desmayaron cuando miraron su cuerpo, lo que tuvieron que admitir que era bastante impresionante.Sus músculos se desarrollaron después de un ejercicio riguroso durante muchos años y sus seis abdominales se lograron a través del trabajo duro.Percy le entregó la poción.Harry miró el reloj.Justo cuando quedaban diez segundos, bebió la poción.

-Está bien campeones, ¡prepárate!-dijo Bagman, su voz mejorada.-Tres... Dos... Uno... AHORA!- ordenó.

Harry sintió que el dolor en su cuello comenzaba, así que se zambulló de inmediato.Una vez hecho esto, pudo sentir cómo se formaban las branquias, y sus dedos de manos y pies se palmearon ligeramente.Una vez hecho esto, se concentró en el hechizo de rastreo que le había puesto a Daphne la noche anterior.Pasó su varita hacia su mano y nadó hacia adelante, usando la luz de su varita y el hechizo de seguimiento para guiar el camino.

Sobre el agua, la gente miraba a los campeones nadando hacia sus objetivos.

-¡Y se fueron!-dijo Bagman.-Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour usaron hechizos de cabeza de burbuja; Victor Krum parece haber usado una forma incompleta de transfiguración, ya que ahora es medio tiburón. Muy impresionante, ¿verdad, profesor Dumbledore? Usted es nuestro experto residente en Transfiguración, así que yo Te responderé sobre eso. En cuanto a Harrison, parece haber tomado alguna poción. Profesor Snape, ¿puede identificarlo?- preguntó.

Snape asintió y dejó salir un bufido enojado, muchos se rieron al conocerlo se adelantó y observó a Harry en el gran espejo frente a él.

-Sonoro. Debo decir que no tengo idea de qué poción ha usado, pero si tengo que adivinar, diría que usó un gillyweed(Branqui Algas) Pero no comió gillyweed, ¿verdad?-preguntó confundido.

Percy se adelantó sonriendo y le dio un pergamino a Snape y Bagman.Ambos lo leyeron y estaban con la boca abierta pero sonrió al reconocer a su antigua amiga, era extraordinaria.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Snape.-¡Parece que Lady Eveningshade desarrolló una nueva poción que simulaba los efectos de la gillyweed! ¡No es de extrañar que pueda sostener su varita tan fácilmente !-explico.

Todos miraron con asombro a la pelirroja, Dumbuldore estaba furioso, como la sangre sucia de Eveningshade... mierda ya no podia llamarla así, havia conseguido algo increíble, James estaba peor que Dumbuldore no podía recibir fama de esto por haberse separado de la Mujer. Daniel estaba orgulloso de su madre, Astoria podía verificarlo ya que tenía una sonrisa gigante.

Abajo en el lago, Harry nadó hacia Hermione. cuando fue interceptado por una horda de grindylows.Había demasiados de ellos.Harry apuntó con calma su varita hacia ellos y mentalmente dijo "Inmovil".Los grindylows se congelaron de inmediato, ya que había lanzado un encanto de área amplia, y luego giró su varita sobre su cabeza y lanzó un chorro continuo de agua hirviendo, similar a un látigo de fuego. .Una vez que su camino estuvo libre del gran grupo de grindylows, continuó.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo en seco, su corazón latía rápidamente.Delante de él había una serpiente;Probablemente tenía más de cincuenta pies de largo.¡Era una serpiente marina!

Harry se calmó.Esta criatura estaba aquí solo para asustar a los campeones, nada más.Las serpientes marinas, aunque eran muy grandes y atemorizantes a la vista, eran bastante dóciles.No hubo casos de ellos que alguna vez dañaron a los humanos, por lo que Harry se dirigió con calma al otro lado sin molestar a la serpiente gigante.

Una vez que estaba a mitad de camino, sintió una presencia siendo él.Inmediatamente se volvió y vio un mono escamoso con manos palmeadas, a varios pies de distancia de él.

Harry lo reconoció de inmediato; Percy le había hablado de estos muchas veces, el tenía miedo de estos ya que eran resistente a su espada y casi muere por una en una cruzada suya al buscar cierto artefacto por su cuenta cuando fue expulsado del campamento.

Era un Kappa, un demonio de agua japonés.Si no hubiera tenido cuidado, el Kappa podría haberlo atacado por detrás y estrangularlo hasta la muerte.Harry conjuró con calma un pepino, o al menos lo que parecía un pepino e inscribió su nombre en él.Luego lo arrojó al Kappa, mientras al mismo tiempo se inclinaba ante la criatura.El Kappa nadó hacia adelante para tomar el pepino, pero estaba confundido cuando Harry se inclinó al mismo tiempo, por lo que tomó el pepino y también se inclinó.

Pero fue entonces cuando el agua en su cabeza se derramó, formando burbujas a los lados, debilitándola.El Kappa tampoco estaba acostumbrado a estar tan profundo en el agua, lo que lo debilitó aún más.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió nuevamente a los rehenes.En pocos minutos, encontró la colonia de los merpeople.Lo extraño fue la forma en que la gente del pueblo se inclinó ante él cuando llegó, así que para mostrar respeto, Harry se inclinó.Podía ver a los rehenes ahora, y nadó hacia si novia y usó una maldición cortante para quitar las cuerdas.Una vez que Hermione estuvo libre, lentamente comenzó a ascender a la superficie.Ahora era el plan que habían tramado.Harry apuntó su varita a la cabeza de la Granger y lanzó un hechizo de cabeza de burbuja.Lentamente, el agua a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse, creando burbujas a su alrededor y una burbuja mágica se formó alrededor de su rostro.

En un segundo, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y jadeó, respirando aire en la burbuja.Ella movió su varita hacia su mano y apuntó a la cara de Harry.Una vez que supo que era él, lo bajó y asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban ascendiendo a la superficie cuando la chica jadeó y señaló su mano hacia el otro lado.Harry miró y sus ojos también se agrandaron.Cedric parecía estar montando algún tipo de caballo.Pero no era un caballo.Fue un kelpie.Parecía un caballo, pero atraería a los viajeros sobre sus espaldas y se los comería una vez que llegaran al fondo, mientras que partes del cuerpo destrozado de la víctima ascendían lentamente a la superficie, le recordó a Percy cuando le contó que montó un Hipocampo con su hermano y la traicionera de su ex novia.Cedric estaba en grave peligro.

Sin esperar un segundo, Harry nadó hacia ellos.Apuntó su varita a la cabeza del kelpie y conjuró una brida y usó un hechizo de colocación para ponerla sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la criatura fuera inofensiva.De repente, Cedric gritó y se apartó de la espalda del kelpie.Sacudió la cabeza y entró en pánico cuando vio el kelpie.Harry le mostró con calma al niño un pulgar hacia arriba y siguió con Hermione a la superficie.Después de varios segundos, reaparecieron.

De vuelta a la superficie, casi todas las chicas estaban mirando a Harry ya que no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras que los chicos estaban mirando a Fleur.Veinte minutos después de la tarea, Fleur reapareció, después de sufrir varias heridas debido a los grindylows.Siendo Veela, no pudo manejar el agua por tanto tiempo, y esa fue su debilidad.Lloró e intentó regresar para salvar a su hermana, pero no pudo porque estaba demasiado cansada y exhausta.

Preocupado por la hermana de la Francesa nadó de vuelta a lo profundo del lago negro y la recuperó, varios grindylows querían atacarlo, una maldición para dormir termino todo.

Unos 15 Minutos después llegó Krum con Camile Fox, y la tarea terminó. Malfoy, James y Dumbuldore parecían decepcionados de que no hubiera muerto.

No miro a Lupin por ningún lado, pero pudieron ver a Tonks junto a Hestia Jones, parecía que ya había terminado su misión de espiar a Lupin y regresó con su Pareja... seria interesante si podía convencer a su novia de molestar a Tonks un rato.

Hermione miró a su novio y estaba feliz de que no le pasara nada. También que para el fue fácil casi toda la tarea, ser amigo del hijo del rey de los mares le ayudó mucho.

~Ubicación desconocida~

La mente de una mujer viajaba por el cosmo, miraba a su alrededor pensando en cómo terminar su plan, Gea necesitaba a Luke, el que estaba oculto y en brazos de la Muerte, si lo recuperaba podía empezar su plan... su excampeón Tom Riddle estaba por regresar, haberlo ayudado había hecho que el mortal que tenía el don regalado por Hecate fuera más ambicioso pero sabia obedecer a su señora.

Solo necesitaba a Luke y todo funcionaría, ella podría levantarse de nuevo con la ayuda de sus dos campeones... pero necesitaba a los dos para cumplir su deseo, uno no le servía, sin los dos no podría salir, cierta Primordial estaba esperando por ella.

Fin del Capítulo.

\--...--...--...--...

Notas Del Autor: HOLAAAAAA...

Tenia mucho de no subir un capitulo, creo que dos meses o algo así, como siempre me cuesta mucho escribirlo, incluso tuve que leer varias historias para tener una idea de que usar para esta parte.

Estamos por llegar al clímax de esta parte de la Historia, ¿que paso con Tonks y Remus? No es necesario aún, y si Tonks es Bisexual.

¿Qué pasara con Gea?... bueno tendrán que esperar a que Riddle quiera regresar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me costó mucho escribirlo.


	17. capítulo 16

• **Capítulo 16- El Final del Torneo•**

~En algún lugar cerca de Tártaro~

Todo era oscuro, ella esperaba ser liberada, sus soldados estaban cerca de lograrlo. Los Gigantes estaban cerca de liberarse, sus hijos estaban por volver, los Ciclopes y los centimanos. Todos sus hijos atrapados en el Tártaro.

Ella estaba feliz, sus hijos volverían, incluso sus Titanes, quienes eran perfectos para terminar con todo lo que ha iba planeado. Desde la muerte de Urano, no le importaba nada solo queria que sus hijos volvieran y poner en su lugar a Zeus y los demás dioses Olímpicos... que los otros primordiales como la Muerte misma o Destino estuvieran tomando la verdadera cara de sus poderes no le importaban.

-Tom... espero que todo esté listo... mi tiempo esta por llegar y si no ayudas Luke... morirás, al final solo te quedan pocas anclas- dijo ella sonriente al aire mientras miraba todo desde una pequeña burbuja.

Un alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio arena, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, además de poseer una mirada furtiva se acercaba a un hombre de pequeña estatura con piel sucia, pequeños ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda quien cargaba a un bebé que tenia cara de serpiente...

-Todo está listo... Huesos del padre, Carne del siervo y sangre del enemigo- dijo la Primordial.

~Hogwart~

Hogwart era como siempre hermoso en esta época del año. Según sus propias palabras Reino Unido era un lugar donde llovía demasiado pero es olor a tierra mojada era lo que le daba su sentimiento a Hogar.

Ahora mismo estaban en el bosque prohibido cuidados por profesores expertos y viendo las estrella siguiendo su clase de Astronomia con la profesora Jones, era la experta de Astronomia de Ilvermony. Además de enamorada de Sirios y enemiga jurada de su madre por el cariño del perro sarnoso del Black.

Nico había llegado hace poco y le habia dicho que ciertas cosas ya ha habian sido encontradas, desde la diadema hasta el relicario. Solo quedaba Nagini y todo estaría concluido.

Nico había destruido el duplicado del anillo Perverell donde estaba la piedra de la resurrección. Ahora Harry sabía que todo estaba listo.

En los últimos meses Hermione estaba distinta, su actitud era igual pero parecia un poco Ida, miraba a Malfoy mucho y eso le preocupaba. Una vez lo vio hablando con él pero tuvi que resistirse a decirle algo, ya le había dicho sobre sus inquietudes con el y solo la había enojado.

Incluso un día llegó con el pelo todo desarrollado y un golpe en su cara, según ella había probado un hechizo que falló pero algo le decía que faltaba una pieza en ese rompe cabeza.

Era lo mismo con Daphne, aunque ella era diferente tenia los mismo síntomas que Hermione, lo único que le alegraba era que Nico era quien la cuidaba y se habia encargado de que nadie la tocara dejando una sombra para que la vigilara.

Recordó su encuentro con Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres.

~Flashback, hace dos días~

Harry y Hermione ban en la Sala de los Menesteres besándose ardiente y pesadamente. Hermione estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry, rechinando contra su erección, haciéndolo gemir. Las manos de Harry estaban sobre los senos de la Granger, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Pensé- dijo Harry jadeando mientras se Hermione se meneaba en el regazo de Harry.- estámos- Ella le besó el cuello y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja -yendo a- terminó mientras él gimió de nuevo y dijo- Estudiar- dijo sonriendo.- No es que me queje- dijo el chico.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estamos?- dijo Hermione, empujándolo hacia atrás, sentándose sobre él y rechinando contra su erección mientras lo besaba. -Estamos estudiando un tema diferente. Has estado demasiado estresado últimamente y, como buena novia, ¿no puedo dejar pasar eso? ¿Lo disfruto? Es solo un beneficio secundario- dijo y gimió.

Se besaron durante otros minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron, humedeciendo su ropa interior y sus uniformes. Jadeando, Hermionse se deslizó junto a Harry, abrazándose y acostado a su lado.

-Oh, te amo mucho- murmuró la chica.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Harry, besando su cuello. Él movió su varita hacia su mano y los limpió a ambos y sus uniformes con un movimiento de su varita. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir, acariciando la cara de Hermione mirando sus labios, sus pestañas, sus pómulos y respiración suave antes de acompañarla a dormir.

Unas horas más tarde, se despertó, preguntándose ociosamente cómo Hermione había logrado que se relajara tanto como lo hizo con ella. Sabía que no le gustaba el contacto físico, sin embargo, con Hermione, era algo completamente distinto. Se sentía tan cómodo con ella, que no le importaba las sesiones de besos que solían tener. Ella no lo presionó demasiado, pero le dio tiempo para adaptarse y él había confiado en ella. Y ahora, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos que tenía con ella, mejorando su relación física. Sabía que no estaban preparados para el sexo, pero lo que estaban haciendo ahora estaba bien con él. Se giró y besó su cuello para despertarla; la amaba mucho.

-Despierta, dormilón- dijo suavemente.-Es hora del almuerzo.- dijo el Eveningshade.

Hermione gimió y enterró la cara en su pecho y dijo:

-No quiero- dijo la chica- Estoy comoda- dijo ella.

-Oh, vamos. Tengo hambre. Vamos a las cocinas, de esa forma no tendremos que socializar en el Gran Comedor- dijo Harry, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione se rió involuntariamente y ci un toque de broma ella dijo:

\- Tendrás que cargarme-murmuró ella.

-Bien...- dijo el Eveningshade.

Hermione gritó cuando sintió que Harry la levantaba en sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Luego la colocó sobre su hombro, de modo que la parte superior de su cuerpo mirara hacia el lado opuesto.

-¡Harry! James Eveningshade!- gritó la Granger.-Estaba bromeando, ¡ahora bájame!- dijo ella

Harry sonrió y juguetonamente le dio un manotazo en el culo haciéndola Gemir.

-¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber eso? Me dijiste que te llevara a las cocinas y eso es lo que voy a hacer- respondió el chico.

-No llama a Dobbie o Tinki pero no me sacarás así de aqui- dijo ella

-Oh cierto... podía hacer eso- dijo el riéndose de haberse olvidado de eso.

Hermione se movió y se liberó de su agarre. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó.

-Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabes?- le pregunto ella.

-Lo sé, pero igual me amas- dijo el chico.

~Fin del Flashback~

Eso fue hace poco y lo había disfrutado... podría intentar tener otra noche así con su novia cuando terminara este torneo.

Cuando termino su clase de Astronomía se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde apenas tocó la almohada quedó dormido.

~Lugar desconocido~

Un mar de flores, un lugar lleno de árboles llenos de frutos, animales hermosos perdidos en el tiempo, el cántico de las aves, el sonido del viento... y una espada de fuego clavada en la única entrada era algo hermoso.

Esto era extraño, porque estaba en este lugar, era tan tranquilo y se sentía en casa, sentía que el mismo aire lo dejaba vivir tranquilo.

-Bienvenido al Edén, Joven Harry- dijo una voz que sorprendió al chico.

Cuando el Descendiente de la muerte se giró pudo ver a un hombre con cabello largo y negro. Sólo vestía un taparrabos y su piel cambiaba de color.

-¿Quien eres tú?- pregunto el tranquilamente.

El hombre solo se río como si estuviera esperando eso.

-¿Yo?... Soy Urano, ex Dios primordial de los cielos- dijo sonriente.

Harry se paralizó, estaba en el Edén con Urano... ¿NO ESTABA MUERTO?

-¿No estas muerto?- pregunto él Eveningshade.

-Si... mi cuerpo físico al menos, esto en un reino espiritual y puedo hablar contigo- dijo el dios.

Bueno... eso contestó parte de su pregunta.

-¿Que hago acá?- pregunto el tímidamente.

Urano se ruo de esto, uno de los hijos de su "hermana" era realmente agradable. No como Cadmus o Antioch. Aunque tuvo que dejar esa parte agradable para ir al punto.

-Bueno... mi madre y esposa se volvió loca, el padre de todos... Dios, Chaos o el nombre que le quieras dar esta enojado, por todo lo que Gaia ha planeado, por la asquerosa forma en que Voldemort a Actuado con su Alma... tu aunque me duela decirlo has sido escogido- dijo el ser primordial con tristeza.

-¿Porque no me lo dice el?- pregunto el chico.

-Eres un humano, tu cuerpo puede tener parte del poder de la muerte, su esencia más fuerte en ti de lo que he visto en siglos. Pero eres un humano y no estás listo para ver al ¡Señor de Señores!- dijo él primordial.

-Bien... no tengo derecho de estar frente a el, lo se- dijo el chico.

-Si joven Eveningshade, déjame decirte una cosa, Amor esta enojada... su hija Minerva y Venus están furiosas de lo que hizo Malfoy- dijo el dios.

-¿me disculpa? No sé de que habla- dijo eo chico.

-El rubio... esta dosificado a tu pareja y a la del hijo de Hades- dijo el sorprendiendo al chico, eso explicaba la actitud de Hermione y Daphne Ultimamente- obviamente lo esta haciendo levemente... en sus propias palabras "esta intentando llevarla a su aposentos por derech, para el poder estrenarla y ponerla en su lugar como la escoria que es"- dijo el Dios.

El Eveningshade se enojó, su cuerpo empezó a dejar salir cierto aura negra que denominaban como la misma aura de la muerte y sus ojos brillaban como si fuera el mismo Avada Kedavra. Era algo propio de su magia Eveningshade.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- dijo el chico.

-Solo has lo que tengas que hacer- dijo el chico

El ex Potter lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza y viendo como el mundo empezaba a quebrarse. Todo empezaba a volverse negro.

-Lo siento Harrison Eveningshade, pero tienes que volver... quedan muy pocas anclas, reclama la Varita... mata a la cabra y ten a tu Armonia... Rosalin Eveningshade esta en peligro si no detienen al... Sugar Daddy de tu hermano- dijo el rápidamente.

Harry despertó sudando y con su cuerpo temblando, vio que estaba en su habitación en la estancia de Ilvermony en Hogwart y en la cama del lado estaba Percy bien dormido.

-"¡¿Que demonios?!... ¡¿ACABO DE HABLAR CON URANO?!- se grito el en su cabeza...

Miro a su amigo dormido y buscando su varita de Colmillo de basilisco y madera de cerezo con pelo de Thestral y lanzó un Aguamenti levantando al Jackson.

-¿Que demonios Harry?- preguntó el hijo de poseidón.

-Llama a Nico... tenemos un problema- dijo el seriamente.- También dile que quiero una sombra extra vigilando a Malfoy... parece que ya alguien lo vigilaba pero no era de nosotros- dijo el.

-¡Por favor dime que no era un Dios!- rogo Jackson.

-¡Afrodita!- dijo el Eveningshade.

-¡Bueno al menos alguien que me cae bien!- contesto el hijo de Poseidón.

~Un mes después, Mayo, En Hogwarts~

Harry y Nico vigilaron a Malfoy y con ayuda de Lily purgaron a las chicas de la poción de Malfoy. Descubrieron que Draco apenas y pudo tocarlas, Hermione no soportaba verlo aun con su Pocion de Amor suave y aunque logro tocarle el trasero y un pecho ja vez lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo, esa fue la raso de golpearla y arrastrarla de las greñas... Hermione estaba enojada por esto, fue estupido y casi fue violada... quitándole su primera vez con Harry.

Daphne no había sido tan controlada ya que aunque si había bebido los que Malfoy le dio no era tan fuerte, ya que cualquier sangre pura se metería con el por intentar meterse con una sangre pura, Hermione solo por ser MuggldBorn Era ignorada,aunque eso slmo hizo que ella tuviera un plan.

El resto del mes mayo, parte de la primera y segunda semana de junio Harry se dedicó a aprender y practicar, mientras que Percy y Nico ahora que se qquedaban seguido, adema el y Percy se empezaron a preparar para los exámenes finales. Aprendió y mejoro, junto con sus amigos, su amplia gama de maldiciones y encantamientos. Los hechizos de protección eran cada vez más poderosos y tenía la habilidad para lanzar un decente reducto sin tener que pronunciarlo. Y con ayuda de Percy y Nuco logró aprender a tener una maestría en la espada y con una espada maldita con veneno de Basilisco como su espada de Gryffindor el podría dañar a cualquiera gravemente.

También recibió una noticia impactante por parte de Lily, ella había aceptado casarse con Sirios, aún no sabía cómo fue que aceptó pero suponía que era por que tendrían una bendición más en la familia, según como Rose había predicho. Pero aún no era oficial ya que no lo había confirmado su Madre y Sirios.

Era el día de la tercera Tarea, estaba bastante seguro que todo estaba patas para arriba. Cuando llegó la profesora Jones.

\- Sr. Eveningshade -dijo en voz baja -. Los campeones tienen que ir después del desayuno al aula al lado de donde se cursa Historia de La Magia.- dijo ella educadamente.

-Pero la prueba no es hasta la noche. -exclamó Harry.

-Ya lo sé, Sr. Eveningshade. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, a sabes. Ahora tenes la oportunidad de saludarlos.- explico ella.

Amanda Jones sin decir nada más se fue. Hermione miró a Harry sin entender que miraba completamente sorprendido.

-Pero... yo... quería disfrutar el día contigo. -exclamó Harry por lo bajo.

Hermione lo abrazó con suavidad.

-Lo haremos Amor- dijo ella besando.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, que se iba vaciando rápidamente. Vio que Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua. Krum se marchó cabizbajo, poco después, para unirse a ellos. Harry se quedó dónde estaba. Realmente, no quería ir a la sala. No tenía familia, por lo menos no tenía ningún familiar directo. Harry se levantó con algo de desgana y caminó hasta la sala.

Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum estaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro y con su padre. Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Cerca de la chimenea dos mujeres lo esperaban. Una, con su usual túnica verde y sombrero puntiagudo hablaba con una hermosa mujer rubia con una túnica negra típica de las mujeres sangrepura.

Cuando entro vio a su madre, a Sirios de espalda y a Rose brincando, además de una Andromeda Tonks seria junto a un señor y Señora Granger felicitando a su madre. Con Hermione de su mano se dirigió hacia ellos y apenas llegó, vio a Sirios totalmente pálido y una Lily Potter sonriente.

-¿Dime por favor que no le hicistes un hijo a mi madre?- pregunto el ojo verde.

-Si lo hice cachorro- dijo el Black.

-Bueno... ¿te casas o te castro?- dijo el chico serio.

Sirios río nervioso mientras miraba como Harry felicitaba a su madre, quienes estaba muy contenta.

-¡HARRY!-grito una voz conocida para Harry. Era su hermano que necesitaba hablar con el.

-Disculpenme- dijo educadamente.

Todos vieron como los dos hermanos se saludaban y hablaban de algo serio. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

-Algo que quieras decirme Hermi?- pregunto su madre.

-No Mamá- dijo ella.

Esto solo hizo suspirar a la señora Granger que asintio y volvieron a hablar con Lily.

Así pasó el tiempo rápidamente y llegó la hora.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en silencio en la mesa de Ilvermony para el banquete de la noche. Después de terminar una comida ligera, Harry cerró los ojos. Después de varios minutos, Dumbledore se levantó para hablar.

-amas y caballeros, finalmente ha llegado el momento. Esta noche, serán testigos de la tercera y última tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos, por favor, diríjase al estadio. Campeones, por favor, sigan al Sr. Bagman- anunció el director de Hogwart y enemigo número 1 o 2 de Harry.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron y siguieron al Sr. Bagman. Pronto fueron seguidos por Sirius y Lily (quien se movía con cuidado), ambos con expresiones pétreas en sus rostros. Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la entrada del laberinto, donde se ubicaban los asientos principales. El estadio estaba en forma semicircular, nuevamente con muchos espejos enormes pegados a cada pie para que la gente pudiera monitorear el progreso del campeón. Estaba oscureciendo ahora, por lo que se activaron los encantos de los rayos, bañando el estadio con luz brillante.

Daniel y Elizabeth Granger junto a Rose se adelantaron y abrazaron a Harry y le desearon suerte. Fueron y se sentaron en sus asientos, pero Sirius, Lily y Hermione se quedaron.

-¿Seguimiento por encanto?- susurro Harry.

-cheque- dijo hermione.-¿Varita?- ella preguntó.

-Listo- dijo Harry.

-¿Armadura?- ella preguntó, se habían preparado para cualquier cosa

-Cheque- dijo el.

-¿Kit de pociones?-ella preguntó.

-LiTo- dijo acariciando el cinturón que había usado. No quería entrar allí sin algunas pociones importantes como la pimienta. Habían revisado las reglas y estaba permitido. Pero al juzgar a los otros tres campeones, no lo habían pensado.

-¿Cuchillo de bolsillo?-ella preguntó.

-Listo, incluso llevo la espada de Gryffindor reducida en forma de cuchillo en mi costado- dijo el.

-¿Collar mágico de trasmisión?- pregunto ella.

El chico asintió.

-Listo También- le responde el Eveningshade.

Harry luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los hechizos que había prestado y sobre criaturas mágicas y cómo derrotarlos. Quince minutos después, las gradas estaban llenas y comenzó la transmisión en vivo. Los cristales rodeaban a los campeones ahora, aunque permanecían invisibles. Los cuatro campeones aparecieron en los grandes espejos. Millones de brujas y magos de todo el mundo estaban viendo la tarea final del muy popular Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El Escuadrón de Emergencia del torneo se acercó a los campeones y dijo:

-Estaremos patrullando el perímetro del laberinto y monitoreando su progreso. Si se encuentra con algún problema y desea ser rescatado, envíe chispas rojas al aire, ¿entendido? Si usted están en una situación que amenaza la vida, estaremos allí inmediatamente para rescatarlo - anunció.

El Sr. Bagman apuntó con su varita a esta garganta y comenzó.

-Sonoro. Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos a la tercera y última tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Esta tarea es muy sencilla: es un laberinto, lleno de diferentes trampas, salas, hechizos y criaturas mágicas. La Copa de los Tres Magos está en el centro de la laberinto, y el campeón que lo alcance primero ganará el Torneo, ¡ganándose su gloria eterna y 5000 galeones! La Copa es un traslador al escenario allí. Así que una vez que cualquiera de ellos toque la copa, serán transportados fuera del laberinto y ser declarado ganador!- dijo mientras la multitud vitoreaba.

-Permítanme recordarles cómo están los puntos actualmente: ¡en cuarto lugar está la señorita Fleur Delacour de la Academia Beauxbatons con 63 puntos! ¡En tercer lugar está el Sr. Victor Krum del Instituto Durmstrang con 81 puntos!- dijo y la multitud rugió en aprobación por sus respectivos campeones.

-En segundo lugar tenemos al Sr. Cedric Diggory de la Escuela Hogwarts con 82 puntos- Gritó mientras la multitud gritaba.

-Y finalmente, en primer lugar, ¡tenemos al Sr. Harrison Eveningshade de la escuela de Ilvermony con 100 puntos completos!- gritó, y el ruido de la audiencia fue ensordecedor.

Harry se volvió y le dio a Hermione un abrazo y un beso. Sirius y Amelia lo abrazaron y él fue a la entrada del laberinto.

-En su marca, señor Potter- dijo Bagman. -Tres dos uno . . .- dijo el.

Soltó un disparo de cañón desde la punta de su varita y Harry entró tranquilamente en el laberinto. Se giró para mirar a Hermione. Ella le lanzó un beso y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba preparado, y ahora, era hora de terminarlo.

-Lumos- pensó Harry y la punta de su varita se iluminó. Caminó por el camino frente a él hasta llegar a un tenedor. Harry se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Extendió sus sentidos y también usó las salas alrededor de Hogwarts para darle una imagen precisa de hacia dónde debía ir. Sabía que elegir el camino más corto posible implicaría encontrar todas las trampas, pero no le importaba. Tenía que alcanzar la copa primero.

Giró a la derecha allí y se movió, ocasionalmente cambiando de dirección. Oyó otra explosión: Cedric estaba en el laberinto.

Justo cuando se volvió, sintió otra presencia delante de él. Un Skrewt de Blast-Endded de tres metros de largo se estaba acercando a él, liberando llamas desde atrás. Harry inmediatamente usó la misma técnica que había usado en la primera tarea. Levitó el Skrewt, lo arrojó con agua fría, lo congeló y lo arrojó a un agujero en el suelo. Luego siguió adelante, sin preocuparse por nada en el mundo, cuando escuchó otra explosión: Víctor estaba en el laberinto.

Harry caminó hacia adelante, preguntándose distraídamente por qué no encontró nada más cuando, de repente, sintió que había activado una sala. De hecho, podía sentir la sala y frente a él, un montón de cien duendes de Cornualles estaban presentes, retenidos detrás de una sala. Si hubiera dado un paso más, se habrían desatado sobre él. Buscó el gatillo de la sala y lo deshabilitó fácilmente. Luego dio un paso adelante y pasó a los duendes sin ser atacado.

Oyó otra explosión: Fleur también había entrado en el laberinto. La audiencia ahora enfocaría toda su atención en ellos ahora. Dio varias vueltas, donde había barreras que le impedían el acceso, pero las desactivó todas sin problemas; Había estudiado mucho sobre la protección de la biblioteca Potter. Los Potter se consideraban maestros guardianes, y no quería que ese talento desapareciera de la familia en el corto plazo. Bueno ese era casi su destino gracias a James.

Justo cuando tomó otra curva, sintió que el frío opresivo lo envolvía. Los malos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, cuando vio a dos dementores frente a él, acercándose cada vez más. Harry apuntó con su varita a los dementores, pensó en Hermione y cuánto la amaba, los abrazos de Rose, su relación de hermanos con Daniel y en Sirios y su madre y mentalmente dijo -Expecto Patronum.

El enorme Thestral plateado salió disparado de su varita y atacó a los dementores, alejándolos. Continuó más, pero después de deshabilitar una sala ilusoria, de repente se encontró frente a un puente, con un gran cuerpo de agua debajo. Pero lo que había debajo del puente no era solo agua: había un río Troll en él, protegiendo el puente.

Harry sonrió de lado. Solo podía imaginar lo fácil que era engañar a la criatura. Escaneó el agua y, para su deleite, encontró un gran pez que convocó. Sacó su kit de pociones, cubrió el pescado con una solución retráctil y agregó una maldición Impediment de baja potencia para garantizar una reacción retardada. Una vez hecho esto, apuntó su varita al pez y mentalmente dijo -Compulso.

Luego caminó hacia el puente y levitó al pez frente al gruñido Troll de doce pies de largo. El troll, siendo muy estúpido, inmediatamente se sintió obligado a comer el pescado. Una vez hecho, unos segundos más tarde, hubo un estallido, y el troll de doce pies tenía solo tres pies de altura. Harry sonrió mientras cruzaba el puente.

Cruzó otra sección y sintonizó para encontrar, para su sorpresa, un teatro. Harry se acercó lentamente, y el teatro emitió un sonido y se inclinó profundamente ante Harry. Él también se inclinó, avanzó para acariciarlo y siguió adelante. Era una criatura extraña en un laberinto, pensó. Pero para aquellos que no podían ver a la criatura. . .

Se detuvo por un segundo y cerró los ojos para sentir lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muy cerca de la copa; Podía sentirlo. Los otros campeones todavía estaban muy lejos, lidiando con los diversos barrios y criaturas. No podía culparlos por luchar para derribar las salas. Solo debido a su conocimiento avanzado y su incansable estudio en el tema le había permitido romperlos tan fácilmente. Bueno, eso y su habilidad para sentir magia también ayudaron, con lo que solo los magos entrenados como Albus Dumbledore eran competentes, aunque el Director era mejor en eso de lo que Harry era actualmente.

Se volvió y pudo ver la tenue luz azul de la Copa que tenía delante. Pero esta vez, fue interrumpido por una esfinge.

Tenía el cuerpo de un león, pero la cabeza era la de una mujer. La esfinge se inclinó ante Harry cuando se acercó.

-Saludo al Señor Campeón de la muerte; es un honor finalmente conocerte, oh grandioso-dijo.

-Saludos a ti también, Milady- dijo Harry inclinándose ante ella. -Y por favor no uses esas palabras para describirme; no creo que me las merezca- dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

-Oh, pero lo haces- dijo la esfinge. "Hemos esperado al Señor Campeón, durante años y finalmente estás aquí. Estás muy cerca de tu objetivo, mi Señor. La forma más rápida es pasarme- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces, por supuesto, déjame escuchar tu enigma- dijo sonriendo.

La sonrisa de la esfinge se ensanchó.

-Un hombre se encuentra tendido e inerte en el suelo de un prado. Cerca suyo vemos una mochila cerrada. No hay ninguna otra criatura ni en el prado ni en sus inmediaciones ¿Como pudo morir el hombre?- pregunto la Esfinge.

Harry sonrió, aunque se pregunto como sabia del mundo Muggle la esfinge.

-El hombre es un paracaidista al que no se le abrió el paracaídas. La mochila que está a su lado es el paracaídas cerrado- dijo confiado.

-Muy bien, mi señor-dijo la esfinge felizmente. -Ni siquiera tuve que repetirme. Por favor, adelante. Que siempre tengas éxito en tus esfuerzos y tengas las bendiciones de la Magia- dijo la esfinge- ¡Honra Tu Sangre!- termino ella.

-Gracias, Milady- dijo, inclinándose hacia ella y caminó hacia la taza que estaba a la distancia.

Cuando estaba a solo cien yardas de la copa, sintió algo a su izquierda. Se volvió y vio una Acromantula corriendo hacia él. Estaba a punto de intentar atacarlo, así que apuntó con su varita y pensó "¡Reducto!"

La maldición Reductor cortó algunas de las patas de la araña, pero aún así se adelantó, junto con cinco más de sus compañeros, rodeándolo. Tenía que pensar rápido, o sería comida para arañas en cuestión de segundos. Harry giró su varita sobre su cabeza y la giró en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Apareció un látigo de fuego, y Harry lo azotó contra las Acromántulas, cortándoles todas las piernas por la mitad.

-Arañas sangrientas-murmuró, preguntándose distraídamente por qué sentía que iba a fallar en esta tarea, como si fuera inútil. Inútil . .

Harry reforzó su Oclumancia y giró bruscamente para mirar en la dirección opuesta. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a una pequeña criatura gritar suavemente. Frente a él había una roca brillante y redonda. Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando un aturdidor escarlata dejó su varita e impactó a la criatura que estaba agachada, intentando disfrazarse como una roca. Era un Pogrebin, un pequeño demonio ruso. Seguiría a los humanos, escondiéndose en su sombra, asegurando que la víctima sentiría una gran sensación de inutilidad. Fue entonces cuando la criatura atacaría en un intento de devorar a su presa. El demonio no era una amenaza ya que un aturdidor sería efectivo, aunque algunos preferían patearlo, para molestia de Harry.

Con eso el Eveningshade siguió su camino y a unos metros de el, estab la copa flotando.

~Con la Audiencia~

Afuera, la audiencia observaba de cerca a los campeones cuando entraban al laberinto. Hermione estaba nerviosa como nunca en su vida, no sabia porque su pecho se contrae seguido al ver a Harry, por otro lado Lily estaba nerviosa viendo a su hijo.

James y Dumbuldore tenían la esperanza de ver que le pasara algo a Harry. Daniel miraba a su hermano nervioso.

-Oh, mira, parece que Harrison Eveningshade se ha encontrado con un Skrewt de Blast-Endded. Su método para derrotarlos fue ingenioso en la primera tarea, así que él, sí, los ha congelado y los ha colocado en un pozo en el suelo. Hadrian Potter ha cruzado el primer obstáculo!- Gritó mientras la multitud rugía.

La multitud observó a Krum enfrentarse a una sala ilusoria. Justo entonces, Bagman gritó.

-Oh, hola. Mira eso. Parece que el Dr. Eveningshade se ha encontrado con los duendes de Cornualles, y parece que hay más de un centenar de ellos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Ha avanzado! Inhabilitó la sala que haría ¡los duendes lo atacan y caminaron como un rey! ¡Dulce Merlín, ese chico es algo!algo- dijo el.

Comentó sobre el progreso de los otros campeones cuando la audiencia vio algo nuevamente.

-Parece que el señor Potter se ha encontrado con los dementores. Realmente dudo que pueda pasar por el- dijo cuando vieron una figura de caballo con rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recuerdan a las de un murciélago. - La for... la forma del Patronus de Harrison Potter toma la forma de un Thestral- dijo Asombrando y temeroso de la demostración de poder. No era normal que un joven hiciera un patronus.

-Buen señor, ese chico sabe una o dos cosas acerca de la protección y la ruptura de la maldición- exclamó Bagman, después de que Harry desactivó otro conjunto de salas complejas. La multitud rugió.-¿Cómo es que un niño de apenas quince años es tan talentoso? ¡Él también usa el de hechizos y encantos en silencio todo el tiempo, muy impresionante!- dijo el.

Cuando Harry pasó el troll del río, la multitud rugió más fuerte que nunca.

-¿VIERON ESO? ¡INCREÍBLE! Parece que Sr. Eveningshade realmente leyó el libro de reglas deL Torne, ya que dice que puedes tomar un kit de pociones estándar y que una solución de reducción caería en esa categoría. Merlín, él tiene una mente aguda. No es de extrañar que está en la serpiente Cornuda-dijo, recibiendo una alegría mucho más fuerte de Ilvermony estaban de acuerdo.

~Con Harry~

Harry miró la copa con un suspiro de que todo acababa llego a tomarla... lo que no espero fue que todo se volviera negro en ese momento. Su cuerpo fue succionado por ella.

La maldita cosa era un traslador, solo esperaba que su cristal de trasmisión de emergencia no se dañara.

Apenas aterrizó y se tambaleó por su pésimo uso de método de transporte magico, vio que se encontraba en un cementerio y unas cuerdas invisibles lo atraparon sorprendiendo.

Harry se dio cuenta, era su hora, hora de póner el plan de su abuela en progreso, de humillar a Tom y Dumbuldore, de dejar todo claro.

Era hora de que el dijera quién era el campeón de la muerte.

~Con la Audiencia~

Apenas Harry fue transportado James sonrio, Dumbuldore aunque feliz que el chico fuera secuestrado se dio cuenta de que todo estaría en problemas.

Hermione sabia que Harry llevaba su cadena de trasmisión, lo que el usaba para grabar todas sus reuniones con Dumbuldore desde su primer año y la que usaba para poder manipular a James cuando fuera necesario.

Saco su espejo y frente la mirada de los Ministros y el presidente del gobierno magico Estados Unidos.

Hermione vio gracias a que el collar se cayó del cuello de su novio, como horriblemente Harry estaba encadenado e inconsciente y lo peor d todo estaba frente a el un hombre que Sirios, Remus y James conocía muy bien pero alguien estaba furioso... Lily enojada fue la primera en gritar algo gracias a su embarazo.

-¡MALDITA RATA TRAIDORA PETER!- grito dejando sus ojos brillar y que su cuerpo empezará a volverse humo.

Todo el mundo dio un paso atrás dándose cuenta que era peligroso enojar a la matriarca y Lady actual de la familia Eveningshade.

Pero lo que siguió los horrorizó. Lo que Peter hizo... Además Percy saltó a ver al rubio junto a él.

-¡LUKE!- grito gruñendo Percy.

~de Regreso con Harry~

El hijo de Hermes sonreía campantemente mientras miraba como la serpiente a los pies del Eveningshade vigilaba todo, el chico solo negó con la cabeza y estaba listo para que todo siguiera el camino del plan de su abuela.

Colagusano apareció un caldero enorme de piedra, y dejo el bulto a un costado, este se movía inquietantemente raro.

-agua mentí-dijo la vos chillona de colagusano. Lleno el caldero completo de agua. Harry pensó que ese caldero aprecia más una tina de baño ya que era tan grande para tener a un hombre adulto bien cubierto de agua.

El bulto se agito con desesperación, la serpiente lo miraba y le daba lengüetazos, Harry le apunto a la serpiente.

-reducto-grito con fuerza esta fue directo golpeo a la serpiente, pero para sorpresa de Harry la serpiente no había sido convertida en polvo más bien parecía enojada por el hechizo.

-"Es una maldita ancla de Tom"- pensó enojado el chico.

-Deprisa colagusano-dijo Voldemort impaciente.

Colagusano encendió las llamas abajo del caldero y el agua en un segundo podía escuchar el agua hirviendo. Harry apunto nuevamente.

-reducto, Confringo, Expeliarmus, Desmaius- los hechizos salieron con toda fuerza pero la serpiente se puso en medio del bulto y chocaron con ella, nuevamente parecía no tener ningún daño.- Vipera evanesca- La serpiente se petrifico un segundo y se agito pero seguía igual de bien.

-Ya está amo-Dijo colagusano con voz temblorosa.

-Ahora llévame a ella-dijo Voldemort, colagusano lo tomo junto a la serpiente.

Al verlo desprotegido Harry salió de su escondite, y lanzo una gran ola de embrujos y maleficios. Chillo colagusano al recibir algunos incluso por poco tira al bulto que había recogido. Le salieron pústulas de la cara, algunas le causaron cortes en la piel haciendo que su sangre callera salpicando el suelo.

-Si me tiras colagusano, no vivirás-dijo Voldemort con voz fría.-Harry podrás esperar solo un poco pronto estarás muerto pero antes necesito algo de ti-dijo el sonriente.

-¿qué carajos quieres de mí?-grito Harry furioso aun apuntando a colagusano en cualquier momento podía lanzarle un Desmaius o algún hechizo que hiciera que tirara al bulto. La serpiente silbo y se empezó a rastrar lentamente.

-Veras Harry solo necesito unas gotas de sangre la cual la puedo obtener de esas manchas que dejas-dijo fríamente la vos de Voldemort.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y bajo la mirada, su pierna estaba dejando un rastro de sangre lo suficientemente grande. No se había percatado de ello en ningún momento.

-Aviectum ignis- En seguida la salió unas bolitas de fuego de la punta de la varita de Harry y empezaron a quemar toda la sangre que había regada en el suelo hasta que solo quedaban manchas de una quemazón.

-¿Qué sangre?-dijo Harry con tono mordaz.

Un largo silencio lleno el aire frio y la noche parecía más helada, Harry sentía su magia regenerarse pero aun así nos sería suficiente para derrotar a lord Voldemort y Colagusano.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy bueno, que te parece un cambio Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort tranquilo su vos era como un tempano de hielo.

-¿Que quisiera de ti? -dijo Harry.-Ademas ese ya no es mi nombre, es Eveningshade- corrigió al bebé Riddle.

-No lo sé tal vez, tu vida-dijo riéndose.

-Esa solo me pertenece a mí-dijo Harry y lanzo un reducto, que intercepto la serpiente hábilmente, estaba harto de que esa serpiente no pudiera salir herida.- Y tu estás por terminar la tuya- dijo el Eveningshade.

-Bien, Bien, que te parece un cambio justo, como dicen los muggles "ojo por ojo"-dijo Voldemort lentamente.

Era la oportunidad de Harry de obtener la sangre de Voldemort pero a cambio de la suya, además de que no savia como esta ayudaría a Voldemort a regresar más fuerte, corría el riesgo de terminar siendo contraproducente. Pensó un largo rato dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente ya que la serpiente se acercaba más y más. Tenía que arriesgarse, no todos los días el señor tenebroso te ofrecía su sangre.

-Bien, será ojo por ojo, dame tu sangre y yo te daré la mía-grito Harry fuertemente.

Una carcajada resonó por todo el cementerio helándole la sangre a Harry, ¿el chico sabía de magia Ritual? Eso era interesante, seria divertido verlo.

-Colagusano le podridas dar al muchacho lo que quiere-dijo Voldemort con un tono más tranquilo, Harry sudaba de arriba a abajo pero por un segundo sintió felicidad de que sin sospechar le diera su sangre.

-¿Pero amo?- quiso decir la Rata.

-¡Silencio colagusano, no ves que Harry quiera algo de mí, así que cállate y dáselo!-grito Voldemort.

Colagusano saco un pequeño frasco limpio y trasparente, tomo a la cosa cubierta en sabanas y con un cuchillo que tenía sujeta en la pierna, lo acerco al bulto, una pequeña mano gris y casi inhumana salió, colagusano corto un buen tramo mientras un líquido salía de ella. Profirió un leve quejido y luego, colagusano mostro un frasco lleno de un líquido pareciendo al petróleo si no fuera porque tenía un destello rojizo, Harry pensaría que le estaban dando gato por liebre.

El frasco floto hasta llegar a los pies de Harry, le seguía otro pero limpio y claro. Harry tomo el frasco lleno de sangre de Voldemort y lo guardo en la bolsa de la sudadera junto con el frasco donde tenía los Billywing y con ayuda de su magia sello la sudadera para que no saliera aunque esta fuera desgarrada.

-Tu turno Eveningshade -dijo la voz más débil de Voldemort.

Harry tomo el frasco lo abrió y dejo que un hilillo de sangre de su pierna corriera por el frasco hasta que un chorrito de sangre entrara en ella casi nada, Harry no dejo más y le aventó el frasco pensando que no lo atraparían a tiempo pero desgraciadamente floto y llego a manos de colagusano.

-Eso no es lo acordado Potter-dijo la voz enojada de colagusano.

-Su sangre vale menos que la mía, un cambio justo-dijo también furioso Harry.- Además no eres nadie para decir que es lo acordado o si traidor-

-Déjalo colagusano, tenemos lo que queríamos-se rio Voldemort pensando que su plan era perfecto.

Pero para su mala suerte el chico se dio cuenta de algo y siguió con su plan, el se había dado cuenta la serpiente se había colocado cerca, esta se lanzó a Harry envolviéndolo desde los pies hasta el cuello con la boca abierta dispuesta a comérselo. Harry había perdido su varita en la caída y no podía verla en ningún lado, el dolor era intenso mientras la serpiente mostraba sus colmillos relucientes con hilio de veneno saliendo por ellos.

-¿Que gusto me daré contigo?-dijo la voz de la serpiente en parsel.

Harry se mordió la lengua no debía hablar parsel, no si quería evitar que Voldemort se se enterara de su habilidad... bueno seria divertido. Pero el era un Eveningshade y tenia un plan.

-Yo siempre gano no importa cómo, siempre gano-dijo Voldemort con una voz de triunfo, Harry casi creyó en sus palabras, pero sabía que él tenía un buen conocimiento de lo que pasaba y al tener a esa serpiente apretándolo lo sintió, un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda y una imágenes brotando en su cabeza. Aquella serpiente era un Horrocrux.

-Déjalo un momento más vivo Nagini, quiero que vea esto-dijo su voz en parsel.

Colagusano desenvolvió al bulto era horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se puede decir. Lo que parecía un niño pequeño y horrendo, tenía una cara casi totalmente desfigurada incluso Moody se vería guapo a su lado, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo donde colagusano había extraído la sangre la cual goteaba y se veía igual a la que había recibido Harry. Su piel era de color rojiza como carne viva, no tenía pelo, sus ojos eran pequeños y brillantes a simple vista parecía más serpiente que humano, era asqueroso.

Lo deposito en el caldero lleno de agua no fue poco a poco fue rápido y sin ningún cuidado.

-"Que se ahogue"-pensó Harry- "por favor que se ahogue, me ahorraría mucha fatiga"- penso el chico.

Colagusano levanto la varita, cerró los ojos y hablo a la noche:

-El hueso del padre, otorgado sin permiso, para renovar a tu hijo- empezó el ritual.

La superficie de la tumba que había visto Harry se resquebrajo y vio como salía debajo un fino chorro de polvo y hueso volaban ligeramente y caían en el caldero. La superficie se volvió de color azul obscuro y casi verdoso, el agua se agito más como si alguien hubiera metido una bomba de aire.

-Carne... del vasallo... ofrecida voluntariamente...para el cuerpo del amo-

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano le faltaba un dedo- agarro la daga fuerte con la izquierda y la levanto apuntando a su brazo.

Harry comprendió que aria, vio como bajaba la daga con rapidez y fuerza mientras desgarraba su carne y hueso, su mano callo al caldero chapoteando, sus oídos escuchaban los alaridos que daba, estos fueron durante varios minutos cada uno peor que el otro ni el huevo de oro podría imitar ese escalofriante grito. Le dio asco mientras veía los chorros de sangre salir de la herida de colagusano mientras intentaba detenerlos. Aquella poción se convirtió de color rojo y colagusano se derrumbó o en el suelo un chorro de sangre se veía en el piso tenía la cara pálida y sudorosa mientras daba temblores algo escalofriantes.

-S...sa...sangre... del...ene...enemigo... tomada...por la fuerza...resucitara al que más odias-

Con algo de debilidad echo el frasco completo con su sangre, al instante el caldero se volvió blanco con toques verdosos, luego colagusano se envolvió la mano con el trapo que había utilizado Voldemort, la poción borboteo casi incontrolablemente, volviéndose negra, se calmó por un segundo.

Y de repente exploto dejando una niebla negra por todo el lugar tapando la visión de Harry.

La niebla se empezó a juntar poco a poco hasta que una figura surgió de ella, aterrorizado a Harry, la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto delgado como un esqueleto.

-vísteme-dijo la vos fría y aguda, colagusano se paró como pudo, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrar el trapo ensangrentado, alcanzo con dificultad una túnica negra en el suelo, se puso de pie se acercó a su señor y con una mano se ha hecho encima de él.

El hombre delgado camino y vio fijamente a Harry contemplando su rostro, aquel rostro que lo había atormentado durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con unos ojos de rojo amoratado y nariz aplastada como una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios, miraba a Harry con algo de satisfacción en su rostro, sus ojos tenían las pupilas alargadas como la de los reptiles, dándole un toque casi inhumano.

El único aud sonreía ante esa aparición era Luke.

-Bienvenido Lord Voldemort- dijo Luke sonriente.

-vísteme-dijo la vos fría y aguda, colagusano se paró como pudo, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrar el trapo ensangrentado, alcanzo con dificultad una túnica negra en el suelo, se puso de pie se acercó a su señor y con una mano se ha hecho encima de él.

El hombre delgado camino y vio fijamente a Harry contemplando su rostro, aquel rostro que lo había atormentado durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con unos ojos de rojo amoratado y nariz aplastada como una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios, miraba a Harry con algo de satisfacción en su rostro, sus ojos tenían las pupilas alargadas como la de los reptiles, dándole un toque casi inhumano.

-"Mmm ahora que lo pienso... El Ministro Inglés dirá que todo es una invención Mía aún con la grabación... ¿debería dejar que ellos pasen un mal rato?... Si, así podemos Matar a Luke y a Gaia"- pensó el Eveningshade.

mirándolo con deprecio mientras una sonrisa fría y mordaz salía de sus labios, lord Voldemort había regresado.

A pesar de que colagusano se retorcía en el suelo y se quejaba no parecía importarle. Metió las manos en la túnica y saco una varita mágica que empezó a arcaizar suavemente.

El trapo y el suelo mostraban mucha sangre por donde se movía colagusano.

-Señor-rogo con voz ahogada-Señor...amo...me prometiste...me prometiste...-

-Levanta el brazo-dijo Voldemort con desgana.

-Gracias... Gracias amo- dijo colagusano.

Alargo el muñón ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.

-El otro brazo, inútil-dijo serio Voldemort.

-Amo, por favor... por favor-Chillo Colagusano.

Voldemort se inclinó y tiro de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiro la manga casi con violencia, Harry vio la marca tenebrosa tatuada igual que con Snape o Karkarov, esta estaba al rojo vivo como si recién fuera marcada en la piel.

-He Regresado -dijo con voz suave-Todos se habrán dado cuenta y ahora veremos, sabremos quienes siguen siendo fieles-

Apretó con el índice en la marca tenebrosa.

La cicatriz le ardió con energía renovada y colagusano dejo escapar un chillido. La marca brillo con una silueta verde. Voldemort se incorporó y vio las estrellas.

-Al notarlo, ¿Cuantos tendrán el valor para regresar a mí?-susurro Voldemort-¿Y cuantos serán los bastantes idiotas para no hacerlo?

Harry intento deshacerse del agarre de Nagini pero no funciono la serpiente era mucho más fuerte que él, provocando que sintiera dolor, además de que sentía crujir sus huesos.

-quieto o te cómo-dijo esta con la voz del mismo Voldemort.

Harry se burló, solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para acabar con todo esto.

-"¿Que debería hacer ahora que regrese...?, ¿Hermione tendrá ánimos de ayudarme a desestresarme? Bueno le preguntaré"- pensaba el chico mientras le valía madre el discurso de Riddle.

-... Mi madre me dio a luz sola y murió cuando yo nací, así llegue a un orfanato... jure encontrarlo... y lo mate a ese idiota que me dio su nombre. Tom Riddle valla nombre más asqueroso.-paso sus ojos a otra tumba.-lo que son las cosas: yo reviviendo mi historia familiar... pero hay viene mi verdadera familia- término su discurso.

-"¿en serio era necesario un Monólogo de su vida?"- penso el Eveningshade.

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Por entre las tumbas aparecieron magos cientos de magos, encapuchados y con mascara y uno a uno se acercaron al lugar rodeando a Voldemort. Uno de ellos se arrastró hacia Voldemort y le beso la mano

-mi señor es un placer-susurro uno.

Uno a uno fue haciendo lo mismo, dejando un espacio pequeño entre cada uno. Voldemort sonreía macabramente, como un viento helado varios se retorcieron de miedo.

-Bienvenidos mi mortifagos-dijo Voldemort en voz baja- trece años... trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer... ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la marca tenebrosa ¿no es así?-dejo un lapso grande-pero huelo a culpa...hay un hedor a culpa en el ambiente-dijo sonando enojado.

Un segundo temblor apareció en todo el círculo, Nagini la serpiente se reía ante la acción.

-Veo que todos tienen sus poderes intactos, veo que todos están bien y no están en azkaban, me pregunto ¿por qué no vinieron en mi ayuda cuando me juraron lealtad eterna?-dijo Voldemort con un sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Harry.- me resulta decepcionante, lo confieso-

Harry se sentía totalmente... asqueado, si su plan salía Voldemort tendría que casarce con todos esto hombre, ya pronto acabaría com Nagini.

-perdónenos a todos, por favor, se lo ruego- dijo un encapuchado.

Voldemort sonrió esa sonrisa le recordó un poco a Dumbledore siempre intentando dar una cara alegre.

-claro que los perdonare después de que paguen su deslealtad-levanto la varita- crusio-

El mortifago se cayó al suelo retorciéndose, Harry pensó en los aullidos que llegaban como si fueran dagas a sus oídos, esperando que fuera el único en escucharlo y esperando que ningún muggle lo escuchara llamaría a la policía, sintió miedo de que eso pasara ya que morirían si venían a ver qué pasaba. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Voldemort levanto la varita, dejando al mortifago jadeando en el suelo.

-levántate Avery-dijo Voldemort con suavidad-levántate. Esto solo es una pequeña muestra, colagusano ya ha pagado completamente su deuda ¿no es así colagusano?- dijo el sin Nariz.

Colagusano se retorcía silenciosamente y no podía hablar sin proferir algún ruido horrible.

-Pero me has sido útil este año, eres inútil en la magia, traicionero y miedoso...ayudaste a lord Voldemort así que el te ayudara-Voldemort levanto la varita e hizo un ademan con ella. Un rayo de color plata salió de la punta de la varita. Sin forma durante un segundo luego adquirió la silueta de mano humana color plateado, que se adhirió a la muñeca de colagusano.

Se detuvieron los gemidos, estaba limpiamente unida a su muñeca y se movía con total naturalidad, como si fuera un simple guante. Colagusano tomo una piedra del suelo y la estrujo hasta hacerla polvo.

-Es hermosa mi señor-dijo con su voz casi recompuesta, aunque se veía sudoroso y muy pálido.

-Que tu lealtad no flaquee nunca colagusano-le advirtió Voldemort con los ojos como témpanos de hielo.

Voldemort dio un rodeo a todos, diciendo varios nombres a los cuales intento aprendérselos, y Harry vio cómo se detuvo justo en uno delante de uno con una máscara peculiar.

-Lucios, mi escurridizo amigo-susurro -me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Nunca trataste de encontrarme, Eso me lastimo mucho-

Voldemort movió la mano y la máscara se desvaneció como humo de la cara dejando muy claro el rostro de Lucios Malfoy, Harry sintió ira y en un segundo él se dio cuenta a la siguiente que lo viera de frente lo pondría a comer polvo.

-Señor si hubiera sabido, si tan solo hubiera una señal-dijo lucios con una voz temerosa.

-Hubo señales, más de una debería decir-dijo Voldemort suavemente, atemorizando más que si gritara.-Pero no las podías ver o no querías verlas que era diferente-

~Con la Audiencia, en Hogwart~

Todo el mundo vio como el señor Oscuro volvía, Dumbuldore sonreía ante esto, ahora era el momento en el que el, el líder de la Luz podría tomar el poder, ilógico que cuando se lo ofrecieron no lo quisiera pero ahora quiero pasar a la historia como el mejor mago, mejor que Merlín.

El Ministro Fudge negaba diciendo que todo era obra de los inventos Muggle y del chico Eveningshade que quería atención. Sobre todo cuando escucho el nombre de Lucios. Era su principal contribuyente.

Lily le hizo una señal a la familia Greengrass, a los Granger y Luna, quienes rápidamente le dieron una carta a Minerva McGonagall que abrió los ojos.

-¿Se retiran de Hogwart?- pregunto ella.

-Si señora... ya las niñas están registrada en otras escuelas- dijo el Greengrass.

McGonagall asintió sin nada más que poder decir. Daniel asintió mientras miraba como Nymphadora golpeaba a Remus Lupin asombrando al Hombre lobo.

-¡se todo Remus... ahora te digo... no vales nada ni siquiera pudistes llevarme a la cama!- dijo ella enojada y burlándose del hombre.- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN LO QUE DUMBULDORE DICE!- grito la Black.

El Licántropo miró a su "Novia" en shock, no sabia ni que decirle, que le dijera que sabía todo era algo que dejaba a James, Dumbuldore y a él bien jodido.

~Con harry en el cementerio~

El chico ya se estaba aburriendo, ahora había dejado trasmitir todo, necesitaba que esto acabara e irse con su novia. Necesitaba irse y para eso tendría que hacer algo en algún momento, así que tomo la iniciativa.

-Se enteró, cuando Draco le conto sobre su pelea con mi Hermano en el castillo en el primer año o el segundo año cuando él puso el diario en manos de una niña para que lo llevara al castillo, el personalmente se enteró por boca de Dumbledore de que el diario fue destruido por su culpa y que no había funcionado su plan-dijo Harry sintiendo la mirada de todos los mortifagos.

Voldemort no lo vio pero savia Harry que si lo escuchaba.

-¿Es cierto Lucios?-dijo Voldemort mientras lucios palidecía y casi parecía querer llorar -después me las arreglare contigo- dijo el Lord Oscuro.

Voldemort dio media vuelta y vio a Harry.

-Y Harry suplico que no digas que me derrotaste-dijo Voldemort con una mirada fría que dio escalofríos a Harry pero el sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Entonces no te saque del castillo?-dijo Harry intentando sonar sarcástico pero su voz se quebró un poco aunque todo era actuación, todos parecieron verlo mal, mientras el simplemente sonreía.- Lo hice en mi segundo y Tercer año- dijo burlonamente.

-Todos quieren saber porque no puedo tocarte esa noche, pero todos deben enterarse que fue por el escudo de tu abuela, el amor te dio una protección Eveningshade, una que no savia que existía-dijo Voldemort acercándose lentamente.- Su Abuela se sacrificó por el... magia antigua y poderosa... lo pase por alto... pero al tener tu sangre ahora puedo tocarte-dijo mientras con el pie ponía un dedo en su cara, Harry creyó que ardería nuevamente convirtiéndose en cenizas pero simplemente sintió el frio pie.-Después de que paso esto, recuerdo que me obligué a existir, sin desfallecer- me establecí en un bosque alejado y espere... pero jamás ocurrió...solo conserve uno de mis poderes poseer cuerpos, habite en cuerpos de animales por años... mi posesión le acortaba la vida a todo aquel que me tuviera como portador...así que cambiaba cada cierto tiempo...hace cuatro años apareció un mago un profesor de Dumbledore y lo poseí... me llevo al castillo... me tuve que alimentar de sangre de unicornio para extender su vida y no levantar sospechas. Falle en conseguir la piedra filosofal. Perdí mi oportunidad de ser inmortal. Una vez más frustraste mis planes-dijo escupiendo en el suelo manchando la sudadera -regrese a ese inmundo bosque y hace un año vino a mi colagusano, siguió mis órdenes, recupere mi cuerpo uno débil y casi marchito... ahora gracias a ese inútil estoy de regreso, de nuevo fuerte-

-De verdad crees que estas tan fuerte como antes-dijo Harry sin miedo pero tenía que salir del agarre de Nagini -deberías intentar probar tu nuevo cuerpo, a lo mejor tiene un imperfecto... ya sabes ocupar la carne de colagusano, es un miedoso tal vez te trasfirió algo de eso, o puede que los putrefactos restos de tu padre te quitaran parte de tu magia. Uno nunca sabe con los rituales- seguía burlándose Harry- Además, en primer año le patee el trasero a ti y Quirrell junto Voldi- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Mi señor yo...-dijo colagusano pero Voldemort lo cayo.

-Que bien que lo mencionas, serás el primero en morir por mi regreso, y será por mi propia mano-dijo Voldemort .

Nagini estaba esperando la orden de su amo, había sentido al chico Eveningshade tomar algo de su cintura, un cuchillo y le daba una sensación horrible.

-¿te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter?-dijo Voldemort con voz melosa. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

Harry sonrió y maliciosamente vio a todos los mortifago.

-Lo han hecho... pero tú no podrás ver mi habilidad hoy... tengo que salir de aquí, tengo hambre, sueño y una necesidad fisiológica que llenar así que...- dijo el.

Todos vieron como el Eveningshade estaba dejando que su cuerpo se volviera humo y volviendo a su tamaño normal la espada de Gryffindor.

Nagini intento atacarlo pero un corte limpio dela espada de Gryffindor en su cabeza la mató, dejando salir un vapor negro y Voldemort cayó al suelo gritando de dolor ante esto asustando a todos.

-Bueno... un Horrocrux menos Tomy-Boy, ya te quedan pocos y no puedes dividir más tu alma...- dijo sonriente.

Todos los Mortifagos se prepararon para atacar pero un hechizo de desarme y de petrificación acabo con ellos. Harry se sintió decepcionado de esto.

Luke miró al Eveningshade con seriedad preparando para atacarlo, el chico de Gran Bretaña sonrio y lanzó un hechizo al suelo según Luke, alguna transfiguración, pero su error fue creer eso, una maldición salió del suelo golpeándolo y mostrando como su cuerpo se ponía blanco.

-Es una advertencia Luke... pronto iré por ti y Tommy... no crezcas mucho Tommy...-dijo burlándose de Voldemort- Y recogían sus juguetes- dijo burlándose de los Mortifagos en el suelo. Y camino hacia la copa.

El Riddle se levantó con su cuerpo adolorido por la muerte de su amiga Nagini, vio como el chico de ojos verde se iba y con un movimiento de su varita una luz verde salio dirigida al Eveningshade. Harry la sintió venir y volvió su cuerpo humo, usando su magia Eveningshade y vio con sonrisa como Tom Riddle quedaba asustado por que al Chico no le afectaba.

-Hay mi pequeño Tommy... no debiste hacer eso, Sectumsempra- dijo enojado el chico y dejó salir una luz blanca de su varita que cortó a Voldemort haciéndolo gruñir y gracias al dolor de su cuerpo cayó al suelo.- Adiós Tommy- se despidió mientras tomaba la copa.

Con un Plop... Harry se fue dejando burlados los barrios y defensas de Voldemort.

~De regreso en Hogwart~

Todo el mundo vio con horror y fascinación como el chico se volvió humo y cortó a Nagini. Como lord Voldemort caía al suelo y gritaba de dolor. Como Harry maldijo a todos los Mortifagos y cómo lo hizo con el hijo de Hermes.

-No puede ser cierto, un sucio mestizo no puede ganarle a todos los sangre pura- dijo Draco.

-No... es más sencillo que eso pase- dijo Percy.

Sus compañeros sangre pura de Ilvermony lo miraron enojados, pero sabían que tenía razón.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!- gritó el Malfoy- Los sangre sucia solo son estiércol ante sus superiores- dijo seguro el chico pálido.- Nuestra sangre nos hace asi- explicó el.

Percy se rió, todo el mundo lo vio, Fudge y su acompañante su sub secretaria Umbridge también quería golpearlo.

-No es cierto, si fuera así, los Potter habrían muerto hace siglos, sin nueva sangre Magica como la de los Muggleborn o Muggle solo Squibs nacerán, es por eso que tu magia y la de tus amigos sangre pura es más débil que la de los Muggleborn- explico Percy asusta di a todos que sabían esto, los sangre pura no querían que nadie supiera esto.

-Callate Sangre sucia- dijo el.

Luna se preparó para golpearlo, estaba arta pero Percy nego. Miro como su novio sonreia cansado del chico Malfoy.

-¿Yo sangre sucia?- pregunto el Jackson- ¿No sabes quién soy?- pregunto él, sorprendiendo a todos los de Ilvermony que nunca preguntaron eso.

Hermione dejó de ver la trasmisión y vio como el mejor amigo de su novio quería poner en su lugar a Malfoy, pero no era necesario que expusiera su linaje. Luna estaba de acuerdo con Hermione.

-Percy- dijo Hermione y Luna.

-Chicas- dijo sonriendo- contesta Malfoy- pidió el hijo del Mar.

-Solo un estúpido y pobreton Muggleborn- haciendo reír a todos los Slytherin.

James se rió de esto junto a Dumbuldore y vio como Lily y Sirios negaron con su cabeza. Dumbuldore sintió que esto estaba mal... que algo saldría.

-No Malfoy... soy Perseo Jackson Hijo de Poseidón Dios de los Mares- dijo sonriendo el chico que increíblemente hizo brillar sus ojos verdes como el mar(aún no entiendo esta idea pero así dice que son sus ojos).

Todo el mundo quedo callado antes esto, todos sabían que nadie tenía que decir el nombre de un Dios, eran muy reales y tenían poder. Los nombres tenían poder

-Mi...mientes- dijo tartamudeando el Malfoy.

-No Draco, incluso conociste a mi primo... Nico Di Angelo, el novio de Daphne, es hijo de mi tío Hades- dijo el sonriendo.

Todo el mundo quedo en Shock, sobretodo Malfoy y Fudge, no sabían que Ilvermony tenía semidioses en su escuela.

Pero todos salieron de su shock al escuchar un fuerte ¡Plop!.

Hermione fue la primera en salir de este y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Todo esto es mentira, son invenciones de los Muggle que quieren ponernos en peligro, ideas de un niño que quiere llamar la atención-dijo Fudge sin pensar mucho.

-Harry no quiere llamar la atención-grito Hermione furiosa.

-Eso cree señorita pero sabe que habla parsel o que monta numeritos a donde va, que quiere la popularidad de su hermano, así como que ha amenazado a una reportera del el profeta-dijo Fudge no solo a Hermione sino a todos los demás.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie pero no me importa, y eso pasa por culpa de Voldemort él siempre ha ido detrás de el-dijo Hermione mirando a Fudge que salto ante la mención.

Dumbuldore sabia que esto era bueno para el, que Harry fuera difamado, pero era su oportunidad de hacer que la gente supiera de Voldemort y que no estaba muerto.

-Escúchame, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia Fudge - Harry es increíblemente fuerte así como ha demostrado una valentía incalculable, un alma valerosa y desinteresada, una hermandad mayor a la que se ha visto en siglos.- dijo fingiendo, sintió asco pero era necesario.

-Pero Dumbledore has escuchado lo que dice-dijo Fudge irritado-esto no puede ser cierto, debemos delirar- dijo el ministro.

Harry sintió su ira crecer y vio como Fudge palidecía ante su mirada.

-He visto a mortifagos puedo darles nombres, Lucios Malfoy, Avery, Mcnair, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe-dijo Harry con algo de ira en su voz.-Slitam, Morick, Natal, Simtmok, Lopt, ...- dijo el serio.

-Esos nombres han sido absueltos hace trece años del cargo de mortifagos-dijo Fudge enfadado-debes de haberlo visto en alguna crónica de juicio... - dijo el ministro.

Harry nego y vio a su madre y padrino, que asintieron, tomo la mano de Hermione y esta junto a ellos se dirigieron a donde estaba el director Fonteine y en un susurro pidieron permiso lara retirarse.

-¡CLARO HARRY, PUEDEN IRSE!- esto llamo la atención de todos. - ¡Ya ganaste y pusiste en alto a la academia puedes irte de vacaciones, tu madre y su esposo pueden irse!- dijo el.- ¡No hace falta que me expliquen que harán!- dijo y vio a Percy- ¡Puede irse también señor Jackson!- dijo el director.

-Primero Director Gracias, segundo Sirios aún no es mi esposo y tercero, lo veremos en Septiembre-dijo Lily y tomando la mano de Luna y Rose desapareció en un Plop.

-Señor y Señora Granger... ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Sirios. Ambos No-Maj asintieron y en un Plop se fueron.

-Luna, Daphne y Tori- dijo Percy sacando unos cristales pequeños mientras sonreía y se los daba. Astoria asentía y tomaba uno que le dio su hermana.

-¡Adios Daniel!- dijo ella trisetemente- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo ella mandando un beso al chico.

Los cuatros los aplastaron y desaparecieron dejando Hogwart. Hermione vio a su novio que le hizo una seña.

-Dumbuldore- llamó el Eveningshade al director- ¡Tienes algo que me pertenece!- dijo el chico sonriendo.

El director de Hogwart lo miro con seriedad y duda. Y solo tuvo la opción de preguntar.

-¿Que señor Eveningshade?- dijo el director con su voz de abuelo.

Harry se río mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y preparándose para irse.

-¡Mi Varita!- dijo el de ojos verdes atrayendo la con su mano libre, haciendo claro que podía hacer magia sin varita- La gane legalmente y es mia por derecho de nacimiento y conquista, legado de mis ancestros- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Dumbuldore.

Muchos quedaron confundidos por esto, los reporteros escribían como locos y vieron como Dumbuldore se derrumbaba.

-director Fontaine, donó los 1000 Galeones a la escuela- dijo antes de desaparecer en un Plop.

Todo el mundo quedo callado ante esto, James miraba con duda y preocupación a Dumbuldore. Aunque ahora estaba tranquilo ya que Harry y la perra de Lily se habían ido.

Nymphadora solo sonrió ante esto. Miro a James relajarse y sacó un documento el cual se lo dio a James. Otro el cual se lo dio a Dumbuldore quien estaba en el suelo y apenas lo vio sabia que era algo que podría terminar su carrera, James también lo vio y se puso pálido.

-¡Oh Señor Potter!- dijo la chica.- ¡Usted ha perdido su asiento en Wizengamot y ha perdido la custodia de Daniel Charlus Potter, la custodia se le dio a su familiar su madre Lily Eveningshade más cercano y sus asientos están en control por el momento de Andromeda Tonks Black, quien devolverá el poder al joven Sr. Potter hasta que este pueda tomar control de ellos- dijo la Aurora.

James se desplomó en el suelo, era un golpe duro para él, había sido un golpe de Lily por , sabia que si se quejaba o algo iría a Azkaban, era su venganza por intentar secuestrar a Rose.

-Señor Dumbuldore... usted ha perdido su asintió de jefe de Wizengamot, igual en la conferencia internacional de Magos...- dijo la chica.

El Director sabía que esto era obra de Lily, pero podía poner todo de su lado si era necesario. No todo era malo, tendría más tiempo para poder conseguir los Horrocrux.

-Si quiere el puesto de Minostro este sería su momento- dijo la Tonks siguiendo el plan de harry.

Fudge esucho esto y se asombró de esto, sobre todo un miedo terrible entro en su cuerpo.

Madame Bone vio como Tonks le entrego una carta y esta la abrió con miedo y vio como era una carta de renuncia.

-Directora Bones, le doy mi renuncia... espero que le vaya bien en este infierno- dijo la chica de pelo rosa antes de desparecer en un Plop.

Todo Hogwart quedó en silencio, no sabían que pensar, seguro sabrían bien que paso mañana cuando saliera el profeta.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, si lo se, me dilate mucho en actualizar pero lo siento, he estado metido en otras cosas y con la cabeza en el final de cierta historia de Naruto en el mundo Pokémon(Lealan Por favor).

Para los que leyeron el capítulo ayer en el cual mi amigo y lector beta al cual llamaremos "@Presi" había "corregido" mis errores, en realidad el lo hizo pero también confundió su historia en creación con la mía, la cual será un Hapne y les diré como se llama cuando él la publique. También perdón por esos errores, el no se fijo y yo tampoco, sinceramente tenemos algunas otras cosas en mente.

El me dijo que esta ocupado por unos meses, y que buscara otro Beta, creo que necesito uno, ¿Alguien que me quiera apoyar?... por favor.

Antes que nada tengo que decir que no habría terminado el capitulo si no fuera porque cierta persona me acordó que existía la historia. Que por cierto ya entra en su rumbo final.

Ahora Voldemort volvió, Luke está así lado y Harry junto a Hermione y los demás dejaron Hogwart, Draco no ha pagado, eso está a manos de cierto hijo de Hades. Draco estaba Cagado del miedo al saber que Daphen es novia del hijo de Hades y que Percy es hijo de Poseidón.

Ahora con respecto a Gaia, bueno eso se resolverá pronto, aún no se como matar a una ser primordial que esta en el Tartaro, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Por cierto una pregunta:

-¿Annabeth y Groover deberían salir en la historia?

Los dioses aparecerán, en una pequeña parte pero saldrán.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su voto, su comentario y nos vemos pronto... espero.


	18. Capítulo 17

Aviso:

Este Capítulos toma algunas escenas Sexuales, así que tiene una categoría M.

Capítulo 17- Una Triste Realidad Inglesa.

Tres meses Después de la Resurrección de Voldemort, En Eveningshade Castle, Gales.

Hermione Granger siempre se sintió diferente que las demás chicas, nunca fue de las que les encantaba jugar con las Barbies para que se casaran con sus Kent, a ella le encantaba leer libros de Historia a sus 5 años, a ella no le gustaba jugar con las niñas a la "casita" además de que no la invitaban, ella realizaba ejercicios para pasar de grado, cuando las niñas jugaban a la fiesta de Té, ella estudiaba Japonés o español como otro idioma más, esa niña solitaria que para ella su único amigo era su osito de Peluche Teddie y la señora Ally de la biblioteca mientras crecía.

Esa niña ahora, para sus padres aunque era una bruja, parecía una adolescente normal últimamente , con un novio aún encontra de la voluntad del señor Granger, una niña que se preocupaba por verse bien cuando salía con su novio y brillaba con una sonrisa cuando hablaba con sus amigas.

-¿Hermione que estudias?- pregunto su madre sonriente.

-¡Sellos!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba unos Garabatos en Japonés.

-¿Sellos?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

Ninguna de las dos vio como una mujer pelirroja con un vientre ligeramente crecido entraba a la biblioteca, esta mujer era hermosa, sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría gracias a su Embarazo y su matrimonio con cierto Black la hacía brillar como un sol.

-Si... según parece había una familia en la antigüedad que era experta en ella, Harry me dijo que buscara el Sello de Kaguya, un sello que Mantendra a cierta Primordial encerrada por la eternidad- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Era un Clan- dijo Lily Black-Eveningshade- No era una familia, era un Clan- dijo ella.

Hermione miro a su Suegra con una sonrisa, era cierto que ella no se miraba en su niñez que tendría novio cuando fuera mayor, todas las chicas le decían que era igual de fea que un palo de escoba con todo y su cabello tupido, pero ahora a cumplir sus 16 años pensaba que su Novio Harrison James Eveningshade-Perverell sería su esposo.

Pero ahora necesitaba saber más de este "Clan" de que hablaba su suegra, tenía dos Semanas Buscando en Familias y no Clanes, era mucho Más antiguo de lo que esperaba.

-Un Clan...- dijo Hermione susurrando.

-Si un clan, No sabemos su nombre, posiblemente era Japonés o Chino el nombre que tenía que ver con remolino o torbellino, pero no era de esta tierra- dijo Lily.

Hermione la miro con confusión, ¿Que significa que no eran de esta tierra? Lily reconoció la cara de confusión y le sonrio ante de explicarlo

-Sabes sobre la teoría del Multiverso?- pregunto la mujer de pelo rojo, la chica asintio- Bueno, según Leí en la Biblioteca Potter y en los Libros de la familia Black, hay puertas en nuestra tierra que fueron hechos por ellos, puertas que tienen sellos espaciales que permiten hacer vibrar las tierras a una misma frecuencia para que podamos entrar en su dimensión por medio de estas- explico Lily.

-Oh!!!- dijeron ambas Granger.

-Y el sello de Kaguya... es un sello especial, dice un pergamino viejo que un héroe de cabello dorado como el Sol lo ocupo para sellar a una mujer más Poderosa que la madre de los Titanes- dijo Lily.

Nadie decía eso nombre de los dioses o de los Titanes, los nombres tenían poder.

-Bien... eso sería muy útil para detener a G... a la Madre- dijo La Granger mayor.

Hermione asintió, ella sabía que todo era por terminar la guerra que había Iniciado. Ella sabía gracias a su padre que sivio en el ejército como era la guerra y como se sufría para poder ganarla, con bajas enemigas y propias, pero... las bajas de ellos fueron hechas por el ministerio que no aceptaba que cierto Lord oscuro había vuelto.

Los Semidioses que seguían a Luke ya habían empezado a moverse, habían asesinado a muchos semidioses y empezando a liberar a ciertos hijo de la madre tierra, todo por su avaricia de que me destronar al olimpo.

Ahora todo dependía de Harry aprendiera de Nico como controlas las sombras de la muerte, algo que obtuvo Harry por ser un legado de la muerte y ser el maestro de las tres reliquias. La chica solo dejó salir un suspiro mientras movía su anillo de forma ansiosa.

-¡Pronto Hermione... pronto Harry cumplirá su promesa!- dijo ella viendo un anillo que tenía en su mano Izquierda.

Olimpo, casi 9 meses desde la "Resurrección" de Voldemort.

En lo Más alto del edificio Golden State se encontraban reunidos 10 deidades sentadas en sus tronos debatían sobre el estado actual de su mundo.

Hace dos años desde que Perseo fue exiliado del Olimpo, todo porque un hijo de Zeus llamado Zane, un chico que había heredado un talento que ningún otro hijo de Zeus había conseguido el poder sobre la electricidad y los impulsos eléctricos que producen los humanos, me di cuenta de que podía influir en sus pensamientos y decisiones controlando los impulsos eléctricos dentro de sus cuerpos. Esto significa que, si quisiera, podría hacer que algunas personas piensen de cierta manera , incitarlos a pensar de cierta manera, o, si se dominan por completo, ser capaces de tener un control completo sobre sus sistemas nerviosos y mentes, eso era hasta cierto punto, ya que solo podía hacer que sus impulsos fueran los que actuaran, en otras palabras si ellos no querían hacerlo no lo hubieran hecho.

Gracias a esto y que Annabeth no quería ser descubierta como una "cualquiera" al abrir sus piernas con un chico menor que ella antes que con su novio, y con la "muerte" de Luke en la que admitió estar enamorada de el hasta que casi murió en su aventura por recuperar el vellocino o su aventura en el laberinto, toda su confianza con ella había desaparecido.

Para ella que había caído en las mentiras del hijo de Zeus y con su manipulación para despertar los deseos de otros ella terminó traicionando al único hombre que la quería... la chica no ha superado su ruptura.

Los Dioses creyeron en el ciento que dio Zane, que Percy había estado ayudando a los Titanes para la segunda Guerra y que trabajaba para Gea, todos menos a Poseido, Hera y Artemisa. Todo su sacrificio habia sido en vano ya que fue traicionado por quien más quería, Atena y Zeus había sidos los primeros en pedir que el héroe del Olimpo fuera exiliado por algo que ni hizo el hijo de Poseidón.

Los Dioses estaban estresados, desde el regreso de la mayoría de los hijos de Gea, si no fuera porque estaban siendo "detenidos" por alguien no sabrían que decir, desde la Muerte de Pan no se habían sentido tan tristes e impotentes, o al menos la mayoría de las diosas Femeninas.

No habían podido evitar en avance del nuevo grupo denominado los "Nuevos Olímpicos" que eran liderados por Luke. Nueve meses fueron los que necesito un grupo de semi dioses para poder poner a los Dioses contra las cuerdas, con Nico y Thalia lejos, con un grupo de Semi dioses que creían que el nuevo hijo de Zeus era el nuevo campeón del Olimpo

-¡Necesitamos alguien que pueda liderar los grupos y tenga el respeto de ambos Campamentos!- dijo Atena firmemente.

-¡No hay ninguno lo suficientemente poderoso!- dijo Ares.

Zeus se enojó y se levantó de su trono y viendo seriamente a Ares, que no tuvo miedo de ver a su padre y le dijo la verdad.

-¡NO IMPORTA CON LA MUERTE DE TU HIJO ROMANO TODO LOS DIGNOS SE HAN IDO!- gruño enojado Ares haciendo retroceder a Zeus- ¡TÚ Y ATENEA HAN CONDENADO AL OLIMPO POR DESTERRAR A LOS MEJORES GUERREROS!- grito el dios de la guerra.

Atena gruño por lo bajo, sabia que Ares tenía razón, por su culpa los tres hijos restante de los "Tres Grandes" habían abandonado al Olimpo, incluso Thalia había abandonado a las Cazadoras de Artemisa por ella.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- le dijo serio el dios del trueno, era el único de los 3 grandes que estaba presente.

Poseidón y Hades habían dejado el Olimpo o al menos habían dejado de asistir a las reuniones más seguido, todo porqué la Paranoia de Zeus había aumentado luego de una profecía de Apolo sobre la unión del elegido de los Primordiales ancestrales llegaría, quién destronaria al rey si se metía en una guerra que no era suya, la misma muerte se lo llevaría.

-No entiendo porque te enojas Nea- dijo Afrodita llamando la atención de todos-... Porque no mandas a tu hija y a su nuevo novio a esta búsqueda, no es que son los más poderosos héroes del campamento- dijo ella sonriendo.

Ares y Hera sonrieron ante esto, como la mayoría de los presentes, todos sabían que Zane era débil, más débil que cualquier semidiós, si no fuera por su control de la electricidad y su control del clima todo iría en contra de el, no servía con la espada y físicamente era más débil que un hijo de Afrodita... en realidad Silena lo había derrotado más de una vez.

-¡Oh es cierto!- dijo ella aplaudiendo- ¡Silena y Clarisse siempre derrotan a tu hija y su novio!- dijo riéndose.- Pero... podrías ayudarla dándole un nuevo hermano, uno que nazca de la forma normal, ya sabes... del acto amoroso- dijo La diosa del amor.

Todos vieron con seriedad a Atena quien no respondió, sabía que todo era cierto, su hija era la Semidiosa más débil del campamento actualmente, todo por el ego que le dio el hijo de Zeus.

Hera quien era la más cuerda actualmente de los Dioses miro a su esposo y hablo.

-Manda a buscar a Perseo, es el único que puede ayudarnos, tu hija y el hijo de Hades estarán con él, ellos si tienen algo de lealtad hacia su familia- dijo la diosa del matrimonio.

Zeus gruño otra vez, odiaba escuchar el reclamo constante de sus aventuras, pero sabia que Hera tenía razón, solo Perseo podría ayudarlos y tendría que tragarse el orgullo, solo esperaba que Hades y Poseidón no se burlaran de él por esto.

-Diganle a Quiron que haga un equipo para buscar al hijo de Poseidón... tiene menos de dos semanas para encontrarlo, y lo quiero vivo frente a mí- ordenó el Rey del Olimpo.- Pero... Quiero que La hija de Atena y Zane estén en la busqueda- dijo sonriendo Zeus.

Zeus quería que su hijo mostrara que podía cambiar, que el tenía que liderar al campamento, pero sabia que su hijo había sido el culpable de todo. Necesitaba que sus hijos fueran los líderes, era una lástima que Thalia no fuera la líder y era fiel a Jackson más que a él.

Ares sonrió riéndose de su padre llamando la atención de todos.

-Todo es culpa de ese inútil que llamas Hijo y de la hija inútil y traidora de Athena- dijo Ares enojado por cono se mancilla el honor de un guerrero.

-¡CALLATE ARES NI HABLES DE HONOR!- gruño Atena.

-¡Nunca he mentido en lo que hago y no he engañado a nadie!- dijo el viendo a Afrodita y cierto dios termino gruñendo- pero... me pregunto, ¿si Perseo querrá ver a tu hija Atena? ¿si querrá ayudarnos?- preguntó el dios de la Guerra.

Todo el Olimpo quedó en silencio y Ares de levanto, con esto el dios de la Guerra terminó sonriendo, al fin había un héroe decente, alguien que lo había enfrentado y sobrevivido como Perseo, y sinceramente era lo más decente entre todos los semidioses, incluso entre sus hijos, Perseo era el más ideal para dirigir esta guerra.

Todo al fin podría volverse parejo en la guerra, una guerra que ya había costado al menos 10 de sus hijos, todos muriendo decentemente en el campo de batalla.

Todos se fueron del salón del Olimpo dejando a un Zeus totalmente preocupado, Thanatos le había advertido que no intentara meterse con Percy y sus amigos, su hilo dorado estaría llegando a su fin incluso con la fe de muchos mortales, la Muerte, la verdadera, la ser que nació justo en el momento del Big bang junto a Caos y otros Primordiales no podía morir, si moría ella todo desaparecía, era por algo una primordial...

-"Escucha Zeus...

Un nube y un buho pueden Morir,

bajo la mano de Luna y el hielo por arrogancia sin Fin,

Una confrontación que al reino podría acabar,

Por culpa de un rey que a todos quiere rebajar,

Paranoia el peor error que puede adoptar,

El fin de su reino y la muerte de todos él rey llevara."- esas palabras de Thanatos a Zeus eran las que se repetían varias veces, no sabia que hacer.

Zeus sabía que desde la muerte de Jason todo había sido horrible, su hija Thalia echándole la culpa y dejándola para seguir a su familia más cercana como eran Nico y Perseo, dejando las Cazadoras de Artemisa y sobretodo, abandonando a su padre.

~Dias Después en Ilvermony.~

Una chica rubia de ojos soñadores se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su novio, un chico peli negro de ojos verdes como el mar. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía hasta que la puerta se abrió inesperadamente haciendo que el chico se apartara de la chica que solo dejó salir un bufido de molestia.

-Harry James Potter Más te vale que sea algo Bueno para Distaerme de estar con Mi novio- dijo ella sin voltear su mirada.

-Lo siento, no sabia que estabas "Jugando" al doctor con Percy- dijo viendo como la chica se intentaba tapar con la Almohada más cercana.

El chico de ojos verdes que acababa de entrar solo pudo dejar salir una risa mientras la chica tomaba una almohada lejana y se la lanzaba al chico de ojos verdes que la tomó y la lanzó al hijo de Poseidón que no la esquivo por estarse riendo de lo roja que estaba su novia, el había encontrado a su amigo y a Hermione en la misma Situación varias veces, tuvo que ver a Daphne y Nico una vez y sobretodo a Thalia con Teo, era algo normal entre este grupo de amigos encontrar a uno estando semi desnudos o antes de iniciar cierto acto, todos los jóvenes de 16 años no sabían respetar una corbata en la perilla o olvidaban poner un hechizo de cerradura en la puerta.

-¡VETE HARRY JAMES POTTER, AHORA!- Grito ella enojada.

-¡SOLO VENGO POR MIS COSAS TENGO MI ÚLTIMO EXAMEN ANTES DE INICIAR MIS MAESTRIA EN DEFENSA!- Grito el chico riéndose.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SAL YA!- Dijo Luna tomando su varita antes de lanzar unos hechizos de color naranja.

-Vamos... no es como si ustedes no me hubieran interrumpido con Hermione- dijo el sonriente.

Luna se paralizó en ese momento y su varita se detuvo de sacar hechizo y su cabello empezo a levantarse.

-Oh estas Más que Muerto Harrison James Eveningshade- dijo ella dejando de importarle su falta de camisa y sostén para intentar maldecir a Harry.

Oficina del Ministro de Magia, Ministerio de Magia, Londres.

La gente piensa que la guerra es bonita, pero no es cierto, aunque es aun peor cuando uno cree que no está ocurriendo y el gobierno intenta ocultar lo que pasa en realidad.

-¡OHHH SI JUSTO AHI!- Grito una voz chillona en el escritorio del ministro.

Y eso es lo que pasa con el mundo Mágico actualmente, el Ministro Fudge estaba teniendo una campaña de desprestigio contra La Familia Eveningshade y todos sus aliados, sobre Dumbuldore y sobretodo Harrison Eveningshade.

-¡SIIIII MÁS ABAJO MINISTRO!- Chillo la voz otra vez.

Su plan maestro fue ingresar a Dolores Umbridge como Maestra de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, dándole suficiente control para poder quitarle su preciosa escuela a Dumbuldore, pero todo salió mal, no en su plan contra Dumbuldore, si no en su actual campaña contra la familia Eveningshade y ni ente día Poraue la gente prefería comprar el estupido Diario del Quisquilloso que El Profeta, todo estaba saliendo mal además de que las familias grises estaban en su contra, la de la luz también ya que apoyaban a Dumbuldore.

-¡Es mi turno!- ronroneo la "Mujer" mientras se alejaba del escritorio y se lanzaba al suelo.

Lo único bueno fue que Daniel Potter, Él Niño que Vivió, había dejado a su padre, quien sin trabajaba en el ministerio y estaba teniendo problemas financieros, no podía vivir como estaba acostumbrado ha que no tenia el poder dela Bóveda de la familia y su hijo "Favorito" Daniel estaba a favor de que Andrómeda Tonks Black no le diera acceso a esta y fuera su guardiana hasta terminar este año en Hogwarts.

-Oh siiii- dijo Fudge con sus ojos idos en el techo.

Por su parte Umbridge tenía sus propios planes para mantener su posición, primero mando a un par de dementores a la casa de campo de la Harrison Eveningshade en Francia, supuestamente fueron enviados por alguien que no tenía conexión con el ministerio, lo que ella no sabía era que Nico y Harry tenían algo que mataba a los Dementores, Nico que absorbía la esencia de vida de todo ser y Harry tenia las tres reliquias de la muerte y un patronus suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-¡Oh si más ahí!- grito el mientras la "Mujer" metía un dedo en el ano del Ministro.

Su segundo plan fue hacer sufrir a Daniel Pottee quién ni había caído en su plan, no caía en sus provocaciones y menos en sus trampas para que fuera a sus detenciones, incluso intento interceptar su correo pero una carta de Andrómeda Tonks la detuvo haciéndola saber que estaba en hielo torcido.

-¡DOLORES MÁS DAME MÁS!- Grito totalmente excitado el hombre mientras ella se reía.

-¡Dame más poder en Hogwarts y te daré más Querido!- dijo ella de forma chillona.

Lo único que la divirtió fue saber que todos los malditas SANGRE SUCIAS eran castigadas, ella había hecho que los chicos de Slytherin las violaran fácilmente y e divirtieron, todo lara que cuando ella se lanzara como próxima ministra fuera la escogida por las familias Oscuras, para su mala suerte, solo eran familias pequeñas ya que la mayoría de las grandes familias estaba bien sin su ayuda, su más leal seguidor era Ronald Weasley quien ha is llegado a Violar incluso a Brujas sangre pura, la que más disfrutaba era Cho Chang, quien fue la más fiel seguidora de Harrison Eveningshade quien se llegó a su futura Perra, Hermione Granger.

-¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS MIENTRAS DUMBULDORE PIERDA SU LUGAR COMI DIRECTOR!- Grito excitado totalmente.

-¿incluso torturar a niños con los métodos antiguos y Sexualmente?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-¡CLARO HAZLO YA MO TIENES TUS LIMITEEESSSSS!- Grito descargando su... liquido vital en Umbridge.

Umbridge sonrio mientras se limpiaba, todo su plan funciono y llegó a tener más poder que ser solo la suma inquisidora del ministerio, ahora ya no tenia límites.

Lo que ella no esperaba fue que una pequeña escarabajo que consiguió la información para por fin vengarse de Umbridge y poder pagar su deuda con Harrison Eveningshade.

Hace unos meses estaba en Londres en medio de una "Investivacion" sobre Dumbuldore para su próximo Libro, cuando se encontró con los Hermanos Lestrange que junto a todos los fieles partidarios de Voldemort habían sido liberados de Azkabam, ambos desesperados por algo de "Diversión" y realizar el "Delicioso", cosa que hicieron rapidamentr, cuando estaban listos para Matar a la reportera ya que sirvió a su uso, fue cuando Harrison y Perseo se encontraban saliendo de un callejón con la cabeza de un chico de color negro, los hermanos Lestrange la tenían contra la pared y Harrison usando una maldición Negra que nunca había oído nombrar, era una maldición Claramente en noruego Kuttet(Corte) qué asesino a Rabastan y obligó a huir a Rodolphus.

Ella disfrutaba la guerra, había mucho que escribir y su utilidad era mejor que la de una Sapo de color rosa que somos quería purgar a los únicos que podían salvar al mundo Mágico de su extinción.

~En Hogwarts, Semanas Después~

Cuarto de Varones de Gryffindor.

Daniel sonriea mientras guardaba su último libro en su baúl, había preparado todo para irse a Ilvermony junto a su madre, Lily ya había preparado todo y Daniel había cumplido su misión.

Daniel se quedó en Inglaterra y Hogwarts para quitarle todo a James, necesitaba un Potter en Hogwarts para que Dumbuldore no subiera sus sospechas, y ahora con la profecía siendo Pública o al menos para muchos aurores y el propio Ministro e incluso Voldemort, todo era un caos en Inglaterra, con el único que podía derrotar al señor oscuro en las Colonias y con un Dumbuldore mermado por su culpa, el ministerio tenía sus horas contadas.

Muchos habían dejado el país, su principal destino era Francia, cualquier familia que tuviera una persona marcada con la marca tenebrosa sería rechazada y el decidiría si ser encarcelado y Juzgada en Francia por intento de terrorismo o irse buscando otro lugar, la mayoría aceptaba ser juzgada para que su familia entrara tranquilamente.

Daniel era feliz, había vivido con Nymphadora y Andrómeda durante las vacaciones este año y le había encantado, había sido visitado pro su familia en la casa Tonks que estaba bajo un Fidelio, Daniel estaba apunto de irse de este lugar donde solo escuchaba Gemidos y lloros, más de una vez tuvo que salvara a una niña de primer año de Malfoy y su ex amigo Weasley, incluso tuvo que maldecir a Ginebra Weasley por intentar violarlo, Dios quiera decirle eso a Tori para que ella la matara.

Daniel era feliz, dejando todo este lugar triste y desolado que era Hogwarts, dejando al inútil de su padre que ahora trabajaba para poder pagar a las prostitutas del callejón, e incluso el trabaja con ellas vendiendo su... trasero para poder pagarles a ella.

James Potter ya no era el hombre arrogante que alguna vez fue, no ahora era un hombre que vivía en la calle la mayor parte del tiempo esperando la hora de enrollarse con una prostituta, la antigua amante de James lo dejó al descubrirlo con Dumbuldore en una cama, donde Dumbuldore era quien le daba a su padre.

Daniel odio escuchar eso e imaginarlo con lo descriptiva que fue la mujer que dejó a Sirius por James... se preguntaba como estaba su padrastro, el Black le caía bien y era amable con el, incluso llamándolo Cachorro como llamaba a Harry o Cria como llamo a Rose, aunque Rose daba miedo, más ahora que podia Usar una Varita por su escuela especial.

Pero Daniel era feliz, tenía una familia que lo acepto incluso con su pasado engrido y su aire de supremacía, tenía una novia que lo hizo cambiar, y dejaba el peor lugar lara vivir... si el era feliz.

Oficina del Director.

Draco Malfoy nunca se había sentido más poderoso, desde que Harrison Pott... Eveningshade se largó de Hogwarts el había hecho lo que quería, no pudo tomar y quitarle lo doncella a la puta perra Sangre Sucia de Granger y a la maldita perra traidora de Sangre de Greengrass, pero había vuelto su perra a Weasley, la maldita era una perra que abrio las piernas fácilmente con un hechizo confundus, solo tenía que decirle que era Daniel Potter y abría las piernas, para Draco Malfoy tenr a una traidora de sangre como Ginny Weasley era su mayor logro. Pero Draco tenía un secreto.

Por su parte Ronald Wealey era otro caso, si no tenía a Cho Chang era a Su Li, le encantaban las Asiaticas y Humillarlas, Cho Chang era su favorita, poniéndola de rodillas a hacerle una Mamada frente a la mitad de chicas de Ravenclaw, además de ir que las chicas de Huflepuff, su favorita de estas era Hannah About la prometida de Neville Longbottom, la cual solo le habia enseñado los pechos, Ronald creía que era suficiente para la Puff, pero no sabia que para Neville esa era su oportunidad de vengarse. Pero Ronald tenía un secreto.

Dumbuldore era el más beneficiado, el solo tenía que dejar que todos los chicos "guapos", Dumbuldore se aprovechaba de los chicos que violaban a las chichas aprovechando la oportunidad que les daba Umbridge, Ronald y Draco eran las mujeres favoritas de Albus.

Albus Brian Dumbuldore vivía sus fantasías con el último varón Weasley y con el heredero Malfoy, ambos eran sus perras, el siempre tuvo que aguantar a su amor follarño por detrás, aguantar como era el la perra y tener que chuparle el Pene al hombre que tenía una obsesión con las reliquias de la muerte. Ahira era el que tenía a dos hombres como sus perras incluso hizo u trio donde Draco y Ronald tuvieron que chuparse el Pito entre ellos, para Dumbuldore fue su logró personal en los últimos 10 años, como po hizo con James Potter antes de casarce con Lily Evans. Nunca tuvo a un Black,pero ahora tenia a u Malfoy y Weasley, el disfrutaba humillando a sus estudiantes, por eso era profesor.

-Vamos Ronald, tienes que mostrarles al Sr. Drigory que usted puede satisfacer ambos- dijo Dumbuldore viendo como Cedric intentaba escapar de un hechizo que Dumbuldore mismo creo y Ronald se aguantaba para no huir

Albus estaba de fiesta, hace dos semanas había sido la batalla del ministerio, Voldemort había obtenido la profecía dejándola escuchar frente a todos y se asombre de lo que decía, era muy específica en que Daniel no lo derrotaria sino Harry, y la parte en que el un rey blanco manipulaba a la gente dejó todo más claro aún, sabia que Harrison James Eveningshade era quien mataría a ambos Reyes... o al menos eso decía do destino, algo que se podía cambiar fácilmente.

-"¡necesito la reliquias, antes que la maldita perra de Harry las encuentre!"- pensó Dumbuldore mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy sobre su pene usando su boca y Lupin estaba preparando su Miembro para penetrar al Slytherin.-Vamos Draco, deja que Remus nos muestre su amor- dijo Dumbuldore viendo como el chico Malfoy chillaba de dolor al ser penetrado por detrás, algo que nunca había sentido ya que el era el activo entre Ronald y él... si Dumbuldore jugaba con sus juguetes muy seguido cambiandole de rol muy seguido.

Dumbuldore adoraba a sus juguetes, antes con los Ministros serios que nunca s dejaban engañar por sus benefactores no pudo jugar como antes, como Hizo con Riddle, como jugó con Tom volviéndolo su juguete hasta que se volvió loco, era una lástima que Riddle tuviera una "Relación" con Bellatrix, o eso había escuchado de Draco quien era un mortifago Marcado.

-"¡Si todo sale bien, tendre otro Juguete como tu Gellert!"- pensó Dumbuldore recordando a su rival/Amor en su prisión donde jugaba con el cada fin de semana.

~Malfoy Manor, Cerca del mes de Mayo~

Tom Riddle no era una persona feliz, todo había ido bien, sus planes ni estaban saliendo bien, el maldito Harry Eveningshade estaba jodiendo sus planes, ni siquiera había podido despertar totalmente a Gea, y su maldito cómplice Luke solo buscaba como joder al Olimpo.

Luke estaba buscando una forma de drogar a las diosas Virgenes, quería violarlas haciendo romper su juramento con el Río Estigia, algo que las mataría, además deseaba ver a Annabeth viendo como el violaba a su madre antes de hacerlo con ella.

Luke adoraba violar, era su pasatiempo preferido en esta guerra, por eso admiraba a Heracles, el había esclavizado a las Amazonas, las habia tenido como sus perras por mucho tiempo hasta que Hera, la maldita perra y esposa de Zeus apareció para ayudarlas. Luke violaba a las semidioses que capturaban, ahora mismo tenía a dos Hijas de Afrodita, ambas de 12 años, las cuales tenía sus miradas perdidas y solo deseaban morir, si Luke Castellan era un maldito algo que Voldemort respetaba.

Pero Tom estaba furioso, no servía tener a los Ciclopes y Gigantes atacando a Semidioses y lugares de los Dioses cuando no lograba tomar el poder de Reino Unido, además buscó sus Horrocrux y se dio cuenta que no estaban, era mortal otra vez, ya no tenía a su compañera Nagini, Bellatrix huyó de su lado junto a Narcisa y su pareja Severus, muchos de sus Mortifagos estaban muertos, y los otros eran unos maricones que no aguantaban un Crucio.

Solo le servían por su dinero y ya ni eso, Voldemort había conseguido todo el dinero de sus seguidores porque Harrison Eveningshade había conseguido que todos los marcados con la marca tenebrosa eran propiedad d Voldemort, eran más específicamente un matrimonio de sangre, ya que se usaba la sangre de Tom y la del seguidor...

Tom cumplió el sueño de Dumbuldore tener un harem para el, aunque Tom nunca se acostó con algún mortifago, no el prefería a sus esposas, por eso tuvo a Bella, Rodolphus nunca sintió vergüenza de ver a Bella ser penetrada contra su voluntad por Ton Riddle, si Bella lo llegó a Amar pero fue porque su Locura venció.

Tom necesitaba una forma de despertar a Gea y cumplir su trato, solo Gea podía matar al mocozo Eveningshade, sin sus anclas Tom sabia que podía ser llevado a una trampa o caer el algún plan de Eveningshade y ser asesinado, incluso por una bala o flecha a la manera Muggle...

-Estupida imitacion de Serpiente... vamos al tártaro a libera a mi señora?- grito Luke sonriendo a Tom.

Riddle bufo enojado ante este apodo y se acercó a Luke con una sonrisa, el Castellan vio una mirada despiadada en sus ojos rojos, algo que vio ante de que torturar a alguien.

-¿Imitacion de Serpiente?- le pregunto Riddle sacando su varita de pluma de Fénix y apuntarle- ¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores Mocoso!- Dijo sonriente Riddle- ¡Crucio!- Siseo felizmente.

Los gritos del hijo de Hermes no se hicieron esperar y la risa de Riddle tampoco... si eso era lo que necesitaba Tom, alguien a quien torturar y quien mejor que su cómplice para liberar a La madre de los Titanes.

~Ilvermony~

La enfermería era un lugar hermoso, Lily Eveningshade-Black lo disfrutaba, con su gemelos Nashira y Leo todo era alegría, todo era hermoso y con una pequeña Rose que ahora mismo era la niña que en su escuela mágica en Estados unidos era la mejor del salón todo era perfecto.

Hasta que un grupo de mocosos arrogantes creyeron que llegar a Ilvermony a molestar a su ahora ahijado Perseo, quien estaba en una tarea importante con Harry y Nico, todos buscando algo que era necesario para derrotar a la madre tierra.

Ella miraba desde la ventana como su Nuera, ahijada e hija adoptiva, tenian al grupo de Semidioses contra las cuerdas, todas ellas con un hechizo ofensivo en su varita.

Luna tenía un látigo de fuego de color blanco saliendo de su varita que la hacia parecer una Dominatrix, con sus ojos soñadores siendo remplazados con unos llenos de furia y felicidad al tener a una chica de cabello dorado en el suelo.

Daphne sonriente con una espada de hielo saliendo de su varita, aunque en el suelo habían varias saliendo del suelo y muchos semidioses estaban detrás de ellas, con sus piernas empaladad pero ninguno muerte, pero quien resaltaba era un chico de cabello dorado cenizo y ojos azul electrico que temblaba blandiendo una espada, parecía aterrorizado de Daphne, además de tomarse sus genitales.

Hermione por su parte tenía su varita brillando en un color negro-Morado formando una Guadaña además de una extraña energía saliendo de ella, ella conocía ese hechizo, era un encantamiento ofensivo de los Eveningshade, era Nattljå (Guadaña de la Noche) el encanto que creo la misma Celene, la primera Eveningshade.

-Me pregunto... como pasó todo eso- escucho una voz Lily que le saco una sonrisa, Sirius Black le sonrió desde la puerta, Lily le entrego a Leo quien sonrio al ver a su padre.

-Bueno... Luna reconoció a todos los Semidioses y empezó a lanzar hechizos apenas habló el chico de pelo dorado- dijo Lily mientras Nashira buscaba como tomar la varita de su madre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, solo esperaba que Luna no matara a nadie... por lo menos hasta que llegara Percy junto con Harry, bendita Misión de reconocimiento en Malfoy Manor, si no fuera por Severus y Narcisa el no dejaría que ninguno de los dos adolescentes se acercara a ese lugar sin el ejercito de Zombies de Nico.

-Bueno... todo pronto se acabará, Hermione casi termina con el sello de Kaguya, Merlín, esa niña es demasiada buena con las Runas y sellos- dijo el Black con un suspiro.

Lily río feliz de esto, no había nadie mejor para ser la novia de su hijo mayor.

-¡Lo se, ¿No es genial?!- Dijo Lily.

Ninguno escucho el grito de Percy el cual claramente dijo:

-¡NO LUNA NO LO MATES AÚN!- Gritó Perseo.

Fin del Capitulo 17.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, si se que que he dilatado, si se que es de mala educación no subir muy seguido pero entiendame, no soy un gran escritor para poder publicar diario, aunque antes lo hacía.

Si hay algunos errores que pueden ralentizar la lectura y por eso me disculpo desde aquí.

Ahora después de que dije esto, saben se que puse muchas cosas asquerosas en este capítulos (Las escenas de Umbridge y Dumbuldore) pero eran necesarias para resaltar las personalidades de dos personas que son bastante oscuras en esta historia.

¿Porque Umbridge es Importante? Bueno, ya viene una parte donde Tommy y Dumbuldore desaparecerán junto con Luke y alguien va a tener el poder en Inglaterra, esa es Umbridge y si hará lo mismo que hizo en los libros con los nacidos de Muggle.

Porque involucra un clan con sellos en esta historia, bueno, todos saben que amo Naruto, o por lo menos los que han leído mis otros historias, en el Legado del Entrenador Legendario (Leanlo y déjenme su estrellita por favor) Hable de un Multiverso e incluso involucre a una gran Red (Preparando un mega Crossover de 4 mundos diferentes en una Historia) y este multiverso está incluido para cuando regrese cierta historia de un Clan Uzumaki... verán porque...

Ahora como siempre que despido de ustedes con un abrazo.

No olviden su Voto y comentario... Chao, Chao.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18- ¿Una Rosa sin espinas?

En algún lado del este de África...

Un grupo de jóvenes miraba con una sonrisa la belleza del animal de color Amarillo con machas negras y apariencia similar a un leopardo, este se encontraba dormido en el suelo mientras una chica cabello negro en punta, y una chaqueta de cuero negra que usaba una mascarilla se encontraba acercándose con una jeringa encantado lista para sacarle un poco de sangre al animal mágico.

-¿Es seguro que la cara de Pino estará bien?- preguntó Percy viendo a la chica.

-Si el Nundu se despierta... ¡estaremos Jodidos Todos!- dijo Harry.

Los dos chicos vieron al peli negro Eveningshade, era extraño verlo con esa sonrisa nerviosa que solo le daba a Hermione en privado. Pero lo más triste era ver como la chica lo logró sin despertar a la bestia más peligrosa del mundo.

-Vieron fue fácil- dijo la chica acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡Te felicitó Cara de Pino!- dijo Percy.

-Buen trabajo Truenito- dijo Nico.

Cuando Harry iba a hablar un trueno cayó rápidamente por la cercanía de la tormenta justo cerca del animal Mágico despertando a este de su sueño inducido por un hechizo antiguo.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Harry al verlo aullar.- Debemos de correr- dijo Harry buscando el traslador.

-...¿enfrentemos a la bestia?- dijo Thalia volteando a ver a los chicos que corrían al traslador cerca de un árbol.- ¡AL MENOS ME HUBIERAN AVISADO!- Grito ella antes de correr al ver un par de Nundus más llegar.

Ilvermony...

Rosalin Eveningshade antes Potter, siempre había sido una niña feliz, todo gracias a su hermano. Lastimosamente hace 6 años su hermano empezó su educación y la dejaba durante meses sola en esa gran casa con sus padres.

En ese momento aunque Lily la intentaba cuidar, James era demasiado odioso para dejarla cuidar de Rose como ella quería.

Pero su vida siempre fue buena gracias a Harry, su hermano básicamente la cuidó desde que ella nació. Harry tenía 8 años cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de ella. Obviamente Lily la cuido durante su etapa de bebé, pero para ella, Harry siempre fue su papá. Antes de llamarlo Hermanito lo llamo varias veces Papi. Todo porque quien la dormía, la bañaba y le daba de comer en su mayoría de veces era Harry, siempre estuvi junto a ella.

Recordó como le dolió ver a Harry irse con Sirius a la estación para ir a Hogwarts. Ella solo tenía 5 años cuando Harry tuvo que ir. Aún así, siempre para su cumpleaños le llegaba su regalo y su vista. Su hermano siempre llegaba en navidad para verla. Y sobretodo, estaba contenta de tenerlo.

Y aún más cuando Harry vio su primer accidente de su magia accidental, el la ayudó a controlar su magia que era caótica durante sus primeros 4 años. Le enseño su magia Parsel que consiguió de la Biblioteca Black gracias a Sirius.

Sirius... quien luego que Harry se fue a Hogwarts empezó a cuidarla más seguido, se volvió su figura paterna más cercana durante los últimos 6 años, cuidando de ella, llevándola a clases y... dándole el cariño que una niña de 5 y 6 años necesitaba cuando su hermano tuvo que dejarla para ir a clases.

Sirius también ayuda a traer a su madre de regreso, desde el segundo año de Harry, su madre, Lily Eveningshade-Black, se había vuelto más responsable con ella. Había empezado a darle el cariño y cuidado que ella necesitaba. Incluso, aunque odiaba que alguien que no fuera Harry le tocara el cabello, su madre llegó a peinarla, tanto que se sintió feliz la primera vez.

Y Daniel... Daniel había cambiado yambien en los últimos años, siempre había sido el niño mimado de papá, el que conseguía todo solo con hacer una cara triste. Pero, cambio en verdad, según el, por qué vio que estaría solo cuando perdiera su fama y vio la verdad de todo, vio que lo único Real que uno tendrá es la familia.

Además se enamoró de una chica buena, de alguien que no lo quería por su fama como la tal Ginny Weasley (Según Tori) o porque quería dinero como Cho Chang (Según Hermione) el había cambiado para poder estar con su familia y lo había hecho en verdad.

Estos últimos 6 años había sido más feliz que en sus primeros 4 años, ahora tenía una familia real, no solo a su hermano que siempre la cuidó, a su Hermano que ella amaba y por el cual lucharía si era necesario.

Al final Rose era una niña feliz, no solo por el nacimiento de sus hermanos y que la dejaran estar en Ilvermony en los últimos días de la escuela, si no, porque al fin tenía la oportunidad de divertirse un rato y probar su magia Parsel.

Ella sabía que todo iba a pasar hoy, su don de vidente y su memoria Eidética era útil en momentos como este, donde un grupo de semidioses que habían traicionado a su hermano Percy, como le gustaba llamarlo, lo irían a buscar por orden del gran Bebé llorón de Zeus que si no era por su gran juguete de Rayo, era porque Temia a ser superado por un hijo de Poseidón al cual creai inferior a él.

Todo apuntaba que sería un día emocionate y fue en ese momento que vio a un grupo de 15 semidioses y sonrio.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella dulcemente mientras sacaba su varita de Tejo con cuerno de serpiente cornuda y cola de Thunderbird.

Hasta que el hijo de Zeus se acercó a la chica y sonrió de forma arrogante con su espada a mano.

-Dime Mocosa, ¿Conoces a Perseo Jackson?- preguntó el hijo de Zeus.

-¡No... primero, la nube debería aprender educación!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-No deberías sonreír así pequeña, podrías salir lastimada- dijo Annabeth sin ánimos.

-$No deberías meterse conmigo$- dijo la Eveningshade en perfecto Parsel.

A todos los campistas mestizos un temblor les paso por la columna poniéndoles nerviosos, el parsel tenía esa habilidad.

-¿Qué...Qué Dijistes?- pregunto Annabeth nerviosa.

La pelirroja sonrió y rápidamente un siseo algo llamando a una bestia única. Una que su hermano había liberado en la mansión de los Eveningshade en Irlanda.

-¡No debieron meterse conmigo!- dijo la Eveningshade

Zane se burló, una niña se creía mucho contra él, se creía mejor que un hijo de Zeus y sobre todo un ser superior que controlaba la electricidad del sistema nervioso.

-Dime dónde está Perseo Jackson!- exigió el usando su poder con la niña.

Ella se río al sentir la descarga en su mente intentando controlarla, era igual que una maldición Imperius y ella junto a Harry eran inmunes naturalmente. Se burló del chico mostrándole el dedo, se había cansado de ser niña buena frente a todos y quería divertirse un poco antes que llegaran las chicas y su hermano con los chicos.

-Eres débil si solo eso puedes hacer- dijo ella- ¡Rose es más fuerte y eso que no ha aprendido a usar su magia Eveningshade!- dijo Rose.

Annabeth entendió que la chica posiblemente era una hija de Hecate o una bruja poderosa que estaba segura de sus habilidades para ser una niña de 10 años aproximadamente. Pero Zane se enojó porqué su habilidad no funcionó con la Mocoso asi que solo quedaba una opción.

-Pues tendré que hacerte hablar- dijo lanzándose contra la niña.

La pequeña bruja sonrio y levanto su varita.

-Baubillious- dijo la chica y un rayo salió de su varita.

Este le dio de lleno a Zane haciéndolo gruñir, este conjuro hacia daño a cualquiera.

-Maldita Mocosa- dijo enojado parándose.

Se levantó rápido con su espada y se volvió a lanzar contra la pequeña.

-Fumos- dijo la chica conjurando una nube de humo se su varita desapareciendo entre ella.

Todos vieron a Zane mirar a la pantalla de humo esperando que saliera la niña pero fue una serpiente café de ojos verdes la que salió. Zane se movió evitando que lo mordiera y la vieron desaparecer.

-¡Que Hades! ¿Eso fue una Mamba Negra?- preguntó Silena.

Pero cuando escucharon una risita divertida Zane se puso nervioso y vio un hechizo blanco, que esquivo por muy poco justo cuando escucho un hechizo acompañado de la risita.

-Glacius!- dijo la pequeña y las piernas del chico se congelaron gracias a una luz azul.

Zane gruño y usando su espada rompió el hielo sin afectar sus piernas. Annabeth estaba estupefacta al ver a una niña venciendo a su Novio, el cual siempre decía ser más fuerte que todos.

-Sabes... no mató niñas pero disfrutaré haciéndolo contigo- dijo cansado Zane.

Rose salió del humo sonriendo como niña en navidad mientras solo miraba burlonamente.

-¡Eres divertido!- dijo ella sonriendo, ella está a jugando. Ella era entrenada por su abuela, como su hermano.

La varita de la chica sacó un hechizo que sacó unos petardos que impactaron al hijo de Zeus lastimando al semidiós seriamente.

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA DE MIERDA!- gritó Zane enojado mientras levantaba su espada enojado intentando realizar algo de electroquinesis.

Todo fue bien hasta que una maldición negra salió de una varita y Zane se detuvo en seco y vio a una chica de cabello castaño con unos ojos café brillando con furia.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES INTENTANDO LASTIMAR CON UNA MALDITA ESPADA A MI PEQUEÑA?- preguntó Hermione furiosa junto a Luna y Daphne.

-Ya vinieron a quitarme mi diversion- dijo Rose en un susurro en Parcel que hizo que Hermione la mirara enojada.

-No murmurar y jurar en Parsel- dijo la Granger.- y tu... ¿no eres muy grande para intentar lastimar a una niña indefensa?- pregunto Hermione.

Todos los semidioses la vieron como si estuviera loca, esa mocosa había estado jugando con Zane, ¡Un maldito hijo de Zeus! ¿INDEFENSA SU ABUELA?.

-¡No te metas perra, esta mocosa debe saber a no meterse con sus mayores!- dijo enojado.

-No pierdas el rumbo Zane- dijo Annabeth nerviosa de como una chica rubia la miraba.

-La Buho traidora hablar- dijo Rose.

Esto llamo la atención de todos haciendo que ella sonriera ante la mirada de Annabeth.

-¿Qué Dijistes?- preguntó la hija de Atena.

-¡Ella es quien engañó a Percy!- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Luna dejara de sonreír soñadoramente antes de acercarse.

-¿segura?- preguntó la Lovegood.

-¡Hola Soy Una Vidente que si recuerda lo que ve! ¿En serio Luna tengo un don y lo Uso?- dijo la pequeña, pasar tiempo con gente mayor y crecer le había quitado lo de hablar en tercera persona, solo lo hacía cuando estaba Harry.- Además Percy práctica Tiro al arco con una foto de ella!- dijo Rose.

Todos vieron como la hija de Atena se encendía ante esto, sabia que había lastimado a Percy, a su Cabeza de algas, pero que Practicara tiro con Arco... era bajo.

-¡Ella tiene razón!- dijo Daphne haciendo que Luna y Hermione la vieran con seriedad- Ella tiene un Don, nunca se equivoca, demonios incluso supo cuando ti y Harry... Ya sabes Herms- dijo La Greengrass haciendo gesto con los dedos.

Hermione se puso roja al enterarse de que la pelirroja menor, que había perdido su inocencia a manos de sus visiones había visto el día que ella y Harry hicieron... el delicioso por primera vez.

-¡DAPHNE!- Grito roja.

-Dejen eso de lado- dijo Luna y sonrio para ver a Annabeth- ¡Tengo algo con esa... ¿Perra, puta?- pregunto a Hermione para ver si no ofendía a alguien.

-¡No tengo idea!- dijo la Granger.

-Bien... Hola chica sabia- dijo Luna.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Porqué te importa si engañe al cabeza de alga?- dijo Annabeth- ¡Es mi pareja y es un asunto de pareja asique que no te metas!- dijo la hija de Atena.

Luna se río antes de sacarle el dedo, ella había aguantado muchas cosas, que la llamaran Looney, que robaran sus cosas, el sufrimiento de haber visto morir a su madre. Pero Percy la había ayudado a superar todo Dandole cariño y amor durante los últimos Dos años. Bueno Harry ayudó pero era básicamente su hermano así que no contaba. Ella defendería a su novio y no dejaría que una perra hablara mal de Él.

-¡Estúpida, Es MI novio!- Dijo ella posesivamente.

-Ni que Percy se fijara en una chica que usa Corchos de cerveza en sus orejas- dijo Annabeth.

-¡Suficiente ya valió Madres!- dijo moviendo su varita alrededor de ella creando un látigo de fuego.

-No enfrentes a los enemigos en su terreno...- intento decir Silena pero fue cuando Zane se levantó lanzándose contra Rose.

Hermione se enojó y el mismo hechizo negro fue lanzado cortando al chico haciéndolo gruñir.

-No sé puede evitar- dijo Silena dirigiéndose a ayudar a sus compañeros de la cruzada.

Daphne miraba todo con serenidad hasta que vio a la otra chica meterse en la pelea de sus dos amigas y se lanzó contra Silena.

Rose miro a los otros semidioses y se acercó a ellos que se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-Rose quiere jugar antes que Mamá se de cuenta... Rose esta aburrida- dijo ella.

En realidad siempre era lo mismo, sin nada que hacer, la chica había sido entrenada por su hermano desde que hizo bajar una caja de galletas.

-¿No puedes jugar muñecas con ellas y ya?- dijo un hijo de Ares.

-Rose se aburrió, además Harry dijo que Rose podía defenderse y hechizar a cualquiera- dijo la Eveningshade.

-¡NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA!- Dijo una hija de apolo que estaba en su primera cruzada.

-¡Ustedes llegaron a Ilvermony sin ser invitados!- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Esto es una guerra!- dijo la niña.

-¿No eres pequeña para entender de estas cosas?- pregunto la hija de Apolo.

-Soy Nieta de la Muerte misma- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Además... a ella le gusta visitar a su nieta favorita- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Thanatos No es Hombre?- preguntó un semidiós.

-El tío Tanathos o las Parcas son solo unos token, unas manifestaciones de su poder- dijo Rose.

Y un hechizo negro salió golpeando a Zane que se quejó de dolor cayendo al suelo.

-A lord Zeus no le gustara eso- dijo la chica de Apolo.

-La abuela se la pela frente a Zeus- dijo Rose.- el gran bebé llorón de Trueno tiene un palo en el culo gracias a su paranoia- dijo Rose.

-¡LENGUAJE!- gritaron Daphne, Hermione y Luna.

-¡Ok, Rose será una niña Buena!- dijo la pelirroja.

Todos los semidioses tuvieron una gota bajando por su cabeza.

-"Es rara"- pensaron los Mestizos de los dioses.

-"Rose pasa demasiado tiempo con Sirius"- pensó Hermione- "A este paso tendrá una boca igual a la de un marinero... tendré que hablar con Harry para que lo controle cuando do tengamos Hijos..."- pensó la Granger sonrojada.

En Malfoy Manor.

Tom Riddle estaba furioso, hace unas horas el hijo de Hermes había salido a traer el último artefacto que necesitaban para liberar de su letargo a Gea, traerla de su sueño sin fin... pero, el jodido semidiós estaba perdido.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA?!- pregunto Voldemort a un semidiós hijo de Ares.

-¡No lo se, Sin Nariz!- dijo el guerrero.

A Riddle no le pareció divertida esa repuestas y un Cruciatus salió de su varita dirigida al hijo de Ares que empezó a gritar.

Si no fuera porque sabía que no tenía el poder de derrotar a una Diosa primordial, la madre de los Titanes.

Incluso él, que había logrado encontrar un ritual de Salazar Slytherin que le dio la apariencia y poder que tenía ahora, no era nada comparado a Gea. Además de eso, solo había una cosa que podía hacer, y era un Ritual los Perverell para ampliar su magia y no tenía suficiente sangre en el para hacerlo. Necesitaba alguien más puro.

Y se dio cuenta, había otra familia descendiente de los conquistadores de la muerte, los Potter. Sabia que James era débil. La niña Rose, aunque seguramente era poderosa al ser la tercera hija, debía estas más custodiada que la reina de Inglaterra. Harrison Eveningshade, estaba fuera de su alcance, en este momento, sabia que con tres semidioses a su lado, y lo peor siendo de los tres grandes, el no tenía una oportunidad clara de vencerlo, obviamente si estaba con los tres, solo, seguramente seria un duelo interesante.

Solo quedaba Daniel Potter, seguramente el más débil de los hermanos, que, por un lado, era el favorito de Dumbuldore y estaba a su alcancé, ya que Albus había hecho una ofrenda de tregua al enteresarce que su mayor enemigo, Harrison Eveningshade tenía suficiente poder para derrotarlo.

Dumbuldore solo era un viejo verde que deseaba poder y que su nombre pasara a la historia.

Luego de su visita a Hogwarts para convertirse en maestro, observo como Dumbuldore se volvía loco, como era ahora.

Enojado, y aburrido, Tom fue directamente a la habitación continúa, donde un chico pelirrojo, ofrecido como un objeto de tregua por Dumbuldore yacía en el suelo con manchas blancas en su cara y cuerpo, junto a él, unos Mortifagos con unas sonrisas enormes de satisfacción.

-¿Se han divertido lo suficiente?- pregunto Voldemort.

-¡Si Mi Lord!- dijeron todos.

-Bien.. dejen su juguetes y busquen a Daniel Potter, lo necesito- dijo seriamente.

Los cinco hombres asintieron, tenían una misión, y no era difícil. Además se detuvo frente a Lucius que estaba junto a su amante, junto a Nott.

-¿Tu hijo cumplió con lo pedido Lucius?- preguntó Tom.

El patriarca de los Malfoy tembló, su hijo no había logrado violar a ninguna de las Hijas Greengrass y mucho menos a la sangre sucia de Harrison Eveningshade.

-No Mi Lord- dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Pues llámalo... estoy esperando por él, sera un gran aliado para mi cruzada- dijo pensando en las carnes de cañón para su enfrentamiento contra los semidioses.

-Bueno... tendremos que esperar a que termine el año escolar... parece que Dumbuldore lo tiene de Juguete- dijo Nott.

-¿Oh si?- dijo Tom enojado, era algo que solo el conocía de Dumbuldore- Si, si... la locura al fin llego a Albus- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Algo que conozca Mi Lord?- pregunto Malfoy.

MALFOY.

-OH si... divertido en realidad, el último trabajo de su gran amigo y enamorado- dijo Voldemort- Una maldición que lo está consumiendo hasta su muerte, alimentada por su dolor de perdida- dijo el Gaunt.

-¿dolor de pérdida?- pregunto Nott- Le dolió que lo rechazara- dijo burlonamente.

-No... esa perdida no es poderosa, una perdida real, una muerte- dijo Tom- solo algo así de fuerte, algo que puede ayudarte a partir tu alma voluntariamente e involuntariamente puede lograrlo- dijo Voldemort.

Voldemort respetaba a Geller Grindelwald, no solo por ser un poderoso mago y señor oscuro que tuvo a Europa temblando ante él. Sino, que además se enfrenta a Dumbuldore en su mejor momento, algo que el nunca hubiera hecho. Albus era fuerte ahora, pero era un anciano que perdía destreza a su hora de combatir, pero, cuando era joven, lo vio, sabia que era mejor que él, fue su maestro en su juventud y lo respetaba.

Pero, nunca invadió Hogwarts para no enfrentarse directamente a él, ir sin una estrategia era un locura, además el madito viejo era otra cosa en su castillo.

-Consigue a tu hijo, lo quiero pronto, incluso si es necesario consiguele una mascota.- dijo enojado- ¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTA BELLA?!- grito enojada.

En algún lugar en una playa del Caribe una Bellatrix era tratada por un psicólogo que intentaba sacarla de su locura. Ser obligada a casarse y abortar a su hijo la volvió loca. Incluso en su único momento de Lucides cuando protegió al niño de los Longbottom para que no recibiera Cruciatus de su "esposo" y "cuñado" le costó parte de su cordura. Algo que fue perdiendo cuando Su tía Walburga le ayudó a Voldemort que la controlara y quebrara su mente. Su tía era la amante de Tom Riddle y la estaba convirtiendo en su próximo... juguete para las noches de diversión de Voldemort.

Ahora gracias a Narcisa y a Severus que habían huido al Caribe y escondido en un Fidelius, la ayudaban a que recuperara un poco de su cordura, incluso con su embarazo por las continuas violaciones de Voldemort, ella tendría a la pequeña Delphine,aunque varias veces intento abortar y no tener a la hija de un monstruo... no pudo hacerlo cuando sintio su magia. Ella sintió que era su hija, no la del fenómeno serpentín.

Además, Los hijos no tienen culpa de los pecados del padre. Bueno eso le dijo el Psicólogo.

Ilvermony.

El grupo de Harry llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Luna matara

Luna tenía un látigo de fuego de color blanco saliendo de su varita que la hacia parecer una Dominatrix, con sus ojos soñadores siendo remplazados con unos llenos de furia y felicidad al tener a una chica de cabello dorado en el suelo. Percy miró a Annabet con una mirada Gelida, como si no le importara.

Pero lo cierto era, que el ignoraba a la ex amante de él, ya que se podía ver que estaba ligeramente sonrojado al ver a Luna tener a una chica debajo de ella, como si la fuera a castigar.

Daphne sonriente con una espada de hielo saliendo de su varita, aunque en el suelo habían varias saliendo del suelo y muchos semidioses estaban detrás de ellas, con sus piernas empaladad pero ninguno muerte, pero quien resaltaba era un chico de cabello dorado cenizo y ojos azul electrico que temblaba blandiendo una espada, parecía aterrorizado de Daphne, además de tomarse sus genitales.

Nico y Thalia se burlaron de este chico, era divertido ver al medio hermano de la hija de Zeus lastimado y humillado.

Hermione por su parte tenía su varita brillando en un color negro-Morado formando una Guadaña además de una extraña energía saliendo de ella, ella conocía ese hechizo, era un encantamiento ofensivo de los Eveningshade, era Nattljå (Guadaña de la Noche) el encanto que creo la misma Celene, la primera Eveningshade. Harry sonriea ante su novia/prometida, el le había enseñado ese hechizo, no sabia como podía usarlo sin estar casado con él todavia.

Rose se burló, ella sabía porqué Hermione podría estar usando la magia Eveningshade, todo era gracias a su primera vez y a los votos que habían hecho.

-¿Que diablos Pasa aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Hola amor... tenemos visitas inesperadas, unos semodioses- dijo Hermione.

-¿no deberíamos matarlos?- pregunto Luna moviendo su látigo listo para matar a Annabeth- Digo... estamos en guerra- sonrió antes de hacerlo caer.

Percy la detuvo.

-¡NO LUNA NO LA MATES!- Grito Percy.

Luna se detuvo, y miro a su novio con una cara de dolor, como si estuviera evitando que ella terminara con todo.

-¿no necesitamos saber que pasa antes de matarlos?- pregunto Jackson- ¡Hola Silena!- saludo Percy.

-Jackson- dijo ella en el suelo cansada de esquivar hechizos.

-Cierto...- dijo Luna viendo a Percy.

El Jackson tembló por la mirada dura que le mandó la Lovegood. El sabia que estaría durmiendo con los peces y que no tendría que pisar la habitación de Luna en semanas.

-Hablen- dijo Harry serio.

-Lord Zeus nos mandó por Percy- dijo Annabeth- Quiere que vuelvas, hemos perdido muchos semidioses y se necesita un líder, Lord Zeus quiere que tu, seas quien una a nuestro Campamento y líderes a los semidioses del Campanento junto a los del campamento Júpiter para que derrotenos al ejército de Luke- dijo ella seria, aunque miraba enojada a Luna.

-Espera- dijo Percy- Haber si entiendo, Zeus me mandó a buscar para que fuera un soldado en su ejercito contra Gea cuando el me expulso del campamento y me exilió, pensó que era una escoria por ese hijo de puta- dijo señalando a Zane en el suelo que había sido apaleado por Hermione y Daphne.- además de salvar a muchos que me dieron la espalda, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto el hijo de Poseidón.

Annabeth asistió, sabia que Percy tenía un defecto y era su lealtad.

-Asi que podemos irnos ya...yo...- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Percy secamente.

-¿Que?- preguntó Silena y Annabeth.

-No... ¿No tienes lealtad hacia el olimpo hacia tus amigos?- pregunto Annabeth y Zane al fin se había logrado levantar.

\- No tengo lealtad hacia un lugar que me dio la espalda, mi lealtad está con mi familia, mis amigos y mi... Luna- dijo Percy.

Harry sonrió, ese era Percy.

-Larguense... no tienen nada que hacer aqui- dijo Harry.

-No queremos- dijo Zane- tenemos una misión y la cumpliremos- dijo el hijo de Zeus.

Rose sonrió y se acercó al grupo de semidioses bajo la mirada de su hermano, la pelirroja podía ver a Harry con la varita de Sauco en su mano izquierda y la de Sakura en la derecha, listo para un combate.

-¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?- preguntó Rose.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, la Pelirroja descendiente de la muerte era lista, muy lista, algo que había heredado de su madre y aprovechaba mucho. Harry sabía que algo tenía su hermana en mente.

-¿cual mocosa?- pregunto Zane.

-Si yo te PATEÓ el trasero, ustedes se van- dijo Rose.- Si tu pateas el mío... bueno Percy cumplirá el deseo del Rayito del olimpo- dijo la Eveningshade.

Annabeth pensó que era algo fácil, sinbprestar atención a la palabra clave que dijo Rose. Harry y Daphne por su parte sonrieron, ellos entendían la idea de Rose y Eveningshade se acercó a su hermana para acariciar su cabello.

-¿Que nos asegura que se cumplirá esto?- pregunto Silena.

-Se jurará por el estigia- Dijo Rose.

La niña era una descendiente de Ravenclaw, demonios, la niña era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

-Bien- dijeron los semidioses y magos.

Cuando el juramento inicio, Harry señaló a Rose para que fuera quien participara, la pequeña sonrió, sabia que su hermano confiaba en ella. Zane por su parte saltó por encima de Silena para ser quien luchara.

Rose espero que el Semidios se lanzara con su espada como fue de costumbre y con un encantamiento que hizo una piedra grande con la que tropezó y lo hizo caer al suelo. La pequeña rápidamente detrás del chico y le PATEÓ el trasero.

-¡GANE!- dijo antes del saltar y aplaudier emocionada de que haya funcionado.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron los semidioses y Zanes confundido y enojados.

-¿no entendieron?- pregunto con inocencia Rose- Dijimos, Quien pateaba el trasero Ganaba, Rose Pateó a la nube, Rose lo hizo- dijo la Eveningshade- Rose Gano- termino la pelirroja.

Annabeth intentó decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que había sido derrotada en estrategia por una niña no mayor a los 11 años.

-¿Que paso Chica Sabia?- pregunto Percy en forma burlona- ¿No eras demasiado Lista para ser derrotada?- pregunto él.

-¡Callate Percy!- dijo ella enojada- Además, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente- dijo La hija de atenea.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Percy.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN!- Dijo Annabeth.

-¡NO TENEMOS UNA RELACIÓN, USTED ACABO TODO CUANDO ABRIO LAS PIERNAS A ESE BASTRADO DE AHI!- gritó Percy señalando a Zane que sonrio.

-No creo que entiendas las cosas Percy, Somos semidioses y siempre estamos apunto de morir como para no hacer las cosas que uno quiere...- dijo Annabeth.

-No, si lo entiendo Chase, Quieres la comodidad y seguridad de un Novio y la diversión de un amante, pero no estoy dispuesto a eso.- Dijo Percy enojado.

Los Olímpicos querían hacer lo que quieran con él, solo su padre, su tío Hades, la tia Hera y Hestia lo habían ayudado. El resto, como los semidioses solo querían usarlo para ganar la guerra ya que ninguno de los 3 hijos de los 3 grandes quería seguir con los Olímpicos. Demasiados arrogantes, sobretodo Zeus y Ares.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES PERCY!- Grito enojada Annabeth que estuvo por agarrar a Percy pero salio volando por un hechizo de Luna.

Luna estaba roja del enojo, se podía ver que ella estaba enojada, desesperada, y sobretodo, que quería que Esos Mestizo, se fueran, no tenía nada contra los mestizos pero si tenía algo contra el grupo que quería algo contra su novio.

-Oh lo siento pero cállate- dijo Luna- Además, ¿no deberías irte ya?- pregunto pa rubia.

-¿Quien Carajo Eres?- pregunto Annie- No debes meterte en asuntos de pareja- dijo la hija de Atena.

-Chase, ella es Luna mi Novia- dijo Percy.

-¿Novia?- quedó en shock la Hija de Atena- No puedes tener novia, eres mío, yo soy tu novia- dijo la chase sin saber que decir.

-Sabes, cuando una persona engaña asu pareja y es descubierta por la otra, y esta última no le habla en casi 3 años... uno piensa que se dio a entender el mensaje- dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Cual mensaje?- dijo como estupida la supuesta más inteligente hija de Atena.

-Que no quiero nada contigo, además amo a Luna- dijo Percy.

Luna sonrió y abrazo a su novio besandolo apasionadamente frente a Annabeth que está enojada. Como era cambiada por una chica más pequeña que ella y con meno busto. Parecía una ofensa.

En el olimpo Afrodita miraba enojada a la Chase, ella estaba contenta por Percy, Luna era perfecta para él. Además necesitaba una forma de convertir a Rose en su campeona, había sido una perfecta vidente en las parejas que estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿No lo viste venir?- preguntó la Lovegoog.- Pensaste que Percy sería leal a todos los que los traicionaron, perdonar es una cosa pero, la lealtad se perdió luego de una Traicion- dijo Luna.

-Ahora... fuera, chu, Vayanse- dijo Rose con las manos haciendo el gesto de que se fueran.

Silena tomó a Annabeth y la arrastró hasta la salida donde un taxi manejado por tres hermanas que literalmente solo tenían un ojo los esperaba.

-Adios Perseo... fue bueno verte- dijo Silena.

Perseo le sonrio y se despidieron.

Rose sonrió y abrazó a su hermano y tomó la mano de Hermione.

-Vamos, entramos- dijo Rose.

-¿Tienes todo?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si... no tenemos Chakra y la magia es más volátil y menos fácil de controlar así que... si tenemos lo aue necesitas- dijo Harry.

-¿Pluma de Thunderbird?- pregunto Luna.

-Donada por Newt Scamander- dijo Percy.

-¿ Piel y Escamas de Basilisco?- pregunto Daphne.

-Sacadas de Hogwarts- dijo Nico.

-Sangre de Nundu?- pregunto Hermione.

-Sacada de Africa- dijo Thalia.

-Y por último, el lugar donde la ocultarnos será en el árbol de la muerte- dijo Harry.

-¿Árbol de la muerte?- preguntaron Thalia y Nico.

-Un árbol que está cerca del río que pasaron los Peverell, donde mi abuela les dio sus regalos a sus descendientes, lastimosamente su arrogancia llevó a morir a dos de ellos- dijo Harry.

-¿Pero porque los llevarás a ese Lugar?- preguntó Percy.

-Porque es el lugar más seguro del mundo- dijo Harry.

-¿No era Hogwarts?- pregunto Luna.

-Entro un trol y hubo un Basilisco moviéndose libremente... ¿enserio crees que es seguro?- pregunto Daphne.

-Me sorprende que no llevaron Dementores- dijo Harry.

Todos quedaron helados ante esto, esos seres eran terribles, los peores seres que existían en el mundo.

-Ahora... ¿Para que diablos necesitamos esto?- preguntó Nico.

-Para canalizar y fingir un sello del Ying y Yan, algo sobre Sol y Luna que no entendi.- dijo Harry.

-Harry... miren, mi chico no es bueno explicando, se necesita algo que resista la magia y los ataques de un enemigo, la piel y escamas de Basilisco resisten la magia y ataques físicos, la sangre de Nundu es para tallar las Runas y Sellos, el Nundu es el animal Mágico más poderoso, la pluma de Thunderbird será usada para escribir, esta llenará de su magia y hara del sol, la sangre de nundu será la luna y la piel de Basilisco la tierra creando una prisión poderosa de la cual no escapará...- explicó Hermione.

-Sigo diciendo que ese sello es demasiado Roto, ¿como demonios se hizo?- pregunto Nico.

-Al fin encontramos el nombre DEL clan, según descubrió, los Uzumaki eran poderosos, tanto que antes de extinguirse destruyeron 3 ejércitos enemigos que intentaron aniquilar su clan, lo lograron pero se los llevaron, dejando solo unos sobrevivientes que fueron sacados de las islas, Uzumaki Naruto fue el más poderoso de ellos y sello a una diosa primordial con este sello y escribió como hacerlo para sellar a alguien en el futuro, según el libro su hija Himawari quién se convirtió en su heredera trajo estos sellos usando un Jutsu de su abuelo dejando a los mundos listos para cuando una red gigante se uniera.- dijo Hermione.

Todos asintieron, era una explicación muy seria y extensa, pero tenía sentido para ellos, tenían a semidioses, magis y brujas y sobretodo dos de sus miembros eran nietos de la muerte primordial, nada era loco para ellos.

-Sabes amor... a veces tienes que respirar- dijo el sonríendo.

-vamos adentro, tienes que ver a tus hermanos, bañarte, tengo que empezar las Runas, tenemos que cenar y tu tienes dos semanas sin estar aquí y necesito...- iba a decir algo pero se sonrojo y arrastro a su novio hacia la escuela con rose riéndose.

-Rose cree que Hermione tendrá a Harmony antes si no se cuida- dijo la pelirroja.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a sus amigos, tendrían que disfrutar la calma antes de la tormenta.

Aunque cierto dios del trueno estaba siendo golpeado por su esposa y hermana por enviar a buscar a Percy. Además de su madre que estaba enojada con el por enviar Asus nietos para pelear entre sí.

Su madre, Rea, estaba enojada por la paranoia de su hijo y lo que llevaría al fin del olimpo. Todo porque no podía dejar que sus nietos convivieron con sus padres y los demás Dioses. Zeus era su hijo no ero estaba loco. Tal vez debería sentarlo en su regazo y darle con su perno maestro en trasero.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor:

Holaaaaa, si, se que piensan que estaba muerto, mucho sin actualizar. Pero estaba de vacaciones y leyendo.

Se que este capítulo como el anterior es raro, pero, alquería darle algo raro al libro y además, Rose se merecía un capítulo donde ella fuera la que más brillará y contara su visión de la historia.

Y nos enteraremos como fue un poco su infancia. Ella solo tenía a Harry durante su niñez.

Ahora lo de Naruto, no miro a Harry Matando a una titán primordial como Gea, o incluso Percy junto A sus primos haciéndolo. Por amor de Dios, Cronos y sus hermanos tuvieron que unirse para poder matar a Urano y Zeus y sus hermanos a Cronos. Gea es la madre de los Titanes, abuela de los Olimpicos... demasiado OP.

El sello es algo que deja que Gea duerma eternamente. Y lo del Basilisco, Nundu y Thunderbird era para darle algo de sentido al Sello del Sol y Luna de Naruto y Sasuke.

Ahora, ¿Que pasa con Daniel? Bueno se dirá en el próximo capítulo.

Lo de Dumbuldore... bueno ni me cae mal el tipo, pero un amigo me dijo... "Oye no dejes a Dumbuldore como un tipo Malo, déjalo como un loco" y yo pensé... esa idea puede dar un giro y no... albus si es malo y si esta loco, pero no es solo por Grindelwald.

No olviden su Voto y comentario, nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo.

Chao, Chao.


End file.
